Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: The awaited sequel to Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

In the Olympians' council chambers, the Olympians, the seven heroes, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters eagerly awaited the Goddess of the Hearth to begin reading the long awaited sequel. Hestia cleared her throat, once more and the screen showed the image of the scene she read.

**_"I'm sick of you lying to me, Whiskers! Can't you just trust me?" Thalia asked as they stood in a dark corridor, _**

"Trouble in paradise?" Leo asked.

**_the area lit by a torch. She was wearing his white and red flame covered jacket, a black shirt and black jeans underneath it. Around her neck was a chord with her tree adorned with the Golden Fleece, representing her 'first' year at Camp Half-Blood._**

Thalia gave a light smile to that; she still had the bead with her pack.

**_"I do, Thalia-chan!" Naruto retorted. He wore his usual carpenter jeans with two kunai pouches on either thigh, and a plain orange shirt with a black arrow pointing up. Around his neck was the same chord a different pendant hanging from it, one of a silver arrow representing his first quest to save his aunt. It wasn't a camp pendant, but a custom one made by his aunt in gratitude, as a way to show that he had her support. _**

"Aw, how sweet." Aphrodite said with a touch of her cheek. Artemis seemed to smile upon that as well.

**_The blond Guardian continued; "I couldn't tell you about him then because it wasn't safe to! We were on a quest!"_**

**_"Then why didn't you tell me afterwards?" Thalia shot back, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him. "I had a right to know!"_**

"Uh-oh," said Annabeth, getting a feeling of what this was about. It was someone who had blond hair and blue eyes, and was seated not too far from her.

**_"You don't think I know that?" Naruto said to her with as much anger at himself that he had with the situation he was now in. "There was no safe time for me to tell you! Rai-Jiji might have killed me on the spot if I did!"_**

Zeus seemed unsure about that.

**_"Well maybe you should have anyway!" Thalia cried out. "He's my _**_brother_**_, Naruto, and you've known he was alive this whole time!"_**

"There it is." Thalia grunted and her eyes narrowed while fists clinched.

Jason frowned slightly, unsure what to think of the situation.

**_"And it's been tearing me up inside that I couldn't tell you, Thalia-chan!" Naruto tiredly explained, grabbing her shoulders as he spoke to her. His words became muffled and unintelligible, but they resulted in the girl opening and closing her mouth before embracing him in a hug, burrowing her head in his chest. _**

"Well, it seems like you'll make through it." Apollo smiled brightly.

Thalia still looked upset.

**_They stayed like that before the ground shook around them._**

"Dark."

"Oh be quiet Leo," said Piper as she frowned at the son of Hephaestus. It was kind of touching. Thus no need to ruin it.

**Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot upwards in his bed within Camp Half-Blood's 13th Cabin. His chest heaved lightly with each pant and he put his left hand to his head. Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut and plopped back down on his bed. That was the fifth time since April that he's had that dream and like the four times before, he was going to go mad all the upcoming day trying to figure out what the Hell it meant.**

"That I'm pissed and your balls are going to fry?"

"Thalia." Artemis frowned at the crude language.

"What?"

**He sat up once again, this time stretching and yawning as he did so, his own path down insanity could be put aside for now. There was some shuffling at the foot of his bed and Naruto smiled down at his pet and what some of the campers were referring to as his symbolic animal. **

"Foreshadowing." Athena claimed.

**Reaching down, the blond guardian scratched the large dog-sized Smilodon cat behind his left ear, earning himself a deep rumbling purr in thanks. According to some of Annabeth's books she had acquired from her father's library, Ranger and his siblings were still in their youths and would grow to stand at a good four feet in height and about ten feet in length with about one ton of muscle spread throughout their body. **

"Lucky." Annabeth cooed to the picture, she wanted one now dammit it! Percy looked at his girlfriend warily.

**The only downside to this information was that Ranger loved to cuddle, and Naruto wasn't one hundred percent positive, but he was pretty sure his legs wouldn't be able to handle a two thousand pound cat lying across them. Soon he'd have to start pushing the dog-like cat off of his bed and convince Ranger to sleep on the floor.**

"Still want one?" Percy asked.

"Yes!"

**"Morning, Range," Naruto greeted the now yawning prehistoric animal before slipping out of the bed and grabbing his clothes. He then went to the Cabin's bathroom, and after double-checking, entered when he was sure the younger of the di Angelo siblings wasn't using it. After his quick shower, Naruto exited the bathroom while pulling his Camp Half-Blood shirt on, pulling his camp necklace out and looking at the silver arrow that dangled from it.**

**_What does it mean, Auntie Arte?_**** Wondered the reincarnated God as he slipped his combat sandals on. He walked to the bedroom of his charges, knocking twice lightly before entering with Ranger in tow. The room was slate gray, similar to the throne room of Hades when said God wasn't trying to be intimidating with his obsidian throne and pillars. Nico was already up, sitting at his sister's bedside with a worried look on his face.**

"What's going on?" Nico asked quietly with a frown.

**After their trip to the Underworld over the winter to meet their father and stepmother (and Naruto's own mother who absolutely adored them, **

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" said Thalia as she smirked at Nico.

"Not now." The death boy said with a frown. He was worried about what was going on with his other's sister.

**considering her company without children), Bianca had come down with an unrecognizable disease that Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't make heads or tails of. **

"No," Nico said, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no-no-no." His other got his sister back, and now he was going to lose her to some disease.

"Nico, relax." Hazel said to him, but it did very little.

**One day she'd have a fever, the next she'd be as cold as the dead. The day before she was puking up black sludge, and the day before that she walked around drunker than a centaur after the annual Party Pony Get Together. **

Hades held a face of grim while Nico looked to be in a panic.

**Don't ask how Naruto knew what that was like, because ****_that_**** was a ****_really weird_**** summer.**

"So he went with the Party Ponies huh." Percy mused, geez, what hadn't this guy done?

**"How're you feeling today, Be-chan?" Naruto asked softly as he knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her arm and trying to once more get an accurate reading on what the hell was wrong with his charge. Since he was young, Naruto had been blessed with the ability to accurately determine an injury or illness to keep himself alive. It was a very rare ability ingrained in the core of every descendant of Apollo. **

The demigods blinked, they had never heard of that before.

**When he asked why none of his other siblings had gotten this perk yet, Apollo explained that they hadn't earned it, which Naruto sadly understood. Apollo, despite loving all his children, had an ego the size of (if not larger than) Olympus and only the most impressive of his children would unlock the ability. **

"Meh, we all do that with the most impressive of our kids." Ares shrugged, he wasn't going to lie. He liked some of his brats more than others.

**Naruto has had to brave loneliness and discrimination for the earliest years of his life, both of which were challenges no child of Apollo had yet to face. Sure, some of them had Mom's who could care less, but at least they knew who their parents were.**

"This is very true," said Apollo as he nodded.

**"Like crap," the now pale girl said honestly with a small smile before lifting her arm to cough into it. Naruto smiled back at her gently while Ranger sat next to the girl's brother, nudging at the boy's arm with his head and trying to snap him out of the funk the empathic prehistoric cat could sense. Nico started scratching the giant cat behind the ears and frowned when Bianca's coughing didn't stop until after a good fifteen minutes.**

The demigods held grimaces at the sight.

**Naruto formed his favorite hand seal and summoned a** Kage Bunshin**, looking at it and ordering, "Take care of her."**

**"No duh, Oyabun," the clone replied with a roll of his eyes.**

**"I mean it, no slacking off," sternly instructed the castor. The clone saluted. Looking himself in the eye for any sign of insubordination - since you just couldn't tell with clones half the time **

"There's a reason to not having them Annabeth," said Percy with a smirk.

"Still want them." His girlfriend grumbled back.

**- Naruto then turned to Nico. "Alright, let's let Bianca get some rest Nico."**

**"Later Bianca," Nico quietly said as he and Ranger stood up to leave the room. "Feel better."**

**"Thanks Nico," the girl weakly replied before smiling at Naruto. "You too, Naruto."**

**"Just rest, Be-chan," softly replied her Guardian as he ruffled her hair lightly, getting swatted away for the action. Chuckling he turned and left after his other charge, who looked too depressed to actually leave his sister behind. Naruto gently guided the younger boy out of the cabin and they both walked towards the dining pavilion.**

**"Naruto," Nico's voice broke their silence, making the tall blond look down to him. "Is...Is Bianca going to die?"**

Nico's stomach was churning at the very thought.

**"Nico, how could you ask that?" Naruto asked as they came to a stop. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. "Bianca will be back on her feet before you know it. She's a strong girl. Gets it from her Father...and so do you."**

Hades let a small smile out while Nico had his own tired one at the information.

**Nico smiled lightly at that before he glanced back at the cabin. "But...she's been sick for so long...Are you sure your Dad can't do anything?"**

**"I've asked him for all the help he could give me but as I've said before, not even Athena knows all," answered the blond, patting his young charge's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll find a way to help her."**

**"You think so?" Nico replied.**

**"I'd bet my life on it, 'ttebayo," Naruto said before looking to the side and cursing. "I thought I got rid of that."**

**Nico stared at him in confusion but smiled as he thought about his Guardian's words. If anyone could help his sister, Naruto could. He was the strongest person, aside from Mr. D., in the Camp.**

"Well, reincarnated god and all . . ." Apollo bragged smugly. He got some eye rolls from the other gods, but none could really refute him.

The demigods nodded in agreement.

**"I'll hold you to that, Naruto," Nico said before grinning. "And Bianca wouldn't want me to worry. Like you said, she's strong!"**

**Naruto beamed at the younger boy's positive attitude and ruffled his hair. "There ya go, kiddo! Let's go get some grub, eh?"**

**After a healthy breakfast courtesy of the wood nymphs and satyrs of Camp Half-Blood - seriously, how did they make Canadian bacon so good? - Naruto parted ways with Nico as the younger demigod had to go practice beginner's archery with Lee and the other members of Cabin Seven. He had a free day, so to speak, and how else would he spend it but with the girl he's been dreaming about...literally.**

"Well, he is." Thalia admitted with a frown.

**So Naruto found himself standing outside of Zeus' Cabin, looking at the door and wondering if he should just tell her about Jason now while she was still drowsy. **

"I'd do it." Leo admitted shamelessly. If it saved him an ass kicking, well just why not?

**It would be the perfect time to do so, wouldn't it? Would it change anything that he saw? Would she understand now if he explained it to her? Would the dreams stop?**

"So many questions, but he really should just let things play out." Apollo stated, "Visions are funny things like that."

**Hard to say, seeing as his past life had not been talking to him lately. The day after he had the first dream was the last time he spoke with Helios. The once Faded God had said he would try to find out what the dream had meant and then poof! He was gone. No words, not even a snigger at any jokes he made, there was nothing.**

"And that is something he should be thankful for." Hestia sniffed before resuming reading. She missed the amused smirk her younger siblings sent her.

**And right now, Naruto hated that he had to figure this out on his own. He looked up at the inscription of the eagle above Zeus' Cabin. Taking a deep breath, Naruto raised his arm to knock on the Cabin door when he heard the clattering of bronze against bronze. Turning around, he found the new beginner's swordsmanship trainer, Quintus standing in front of his Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, who appeared as a large tank-sized black mastiff, against Percy's blade Riptide with a blade of his own. Quintus was a man in his fifties, somewhat wearing a bronze chest plate over his camp T-shirt, black mountain climbing cargos and boots.**

Annabeth just had a sad smile on her face while Athena held a look of disappointment.

"So the daughter of Athena did go and retrieve her boyfriend," **Kyu commented from his place around Naruto's wrist. The spirit manifested itself next to the blond as he felt some chakra filter into the bracelet. He nodded to the fight ahead of them, **"Jackson's been practicing his swordplay...with a stick apparently."

Percy scowled at the dig at his practice ethics. The stupid fox didn't need to bring it up. Ass.

**"At least he's practicing," Naruto murmured before he teleported from his place outside of Zeus' Cabin and reappeared between the two swordsmen. His eyes burst into gold orbs of light with two blue suns and he caught the edges of the swords with his now glowing hands before they could collide once more. Pushing the weapons down, the blond then fell out of his God Mode as he dubbed it. Narrowing his normal unique eyes at the new teacher, Naruto spoke with disapproval, "I don't know if you know this, Quintus, but we try ****_not_**** to fight Campers outside of activities."**

**"Ah, sorry about that, Naruto," the older man apologized, lowering his blade and then gesturing to the Hellhound, "but it seems this young man tried to kill Mrs. O'Leary."**

"How cruel Percy."

"Hey," Percy said with frown to Nico. "If you just saw a random hellhound in the camp, you'd react, too." Besides, he got up close and personal to one his first summer. He honestly acted on instinct.

**"I see," Naruto nodded before looking to the still amazed Percy. "Water Boy, what have I told you about diving headfirst into something?"**

"Wait," Thalia stopped the story, "he had a talk about that with _Percy_?" she asked questioningly, getting some nods of agreement.

Percy just crossed his arms, pouting.

**"Uh...make sure you have all the information before you do?" Percy sheepishly answered as he recapped Riptide. "Sorry, guess I jumped the gun."**

**"Don't be too hard on yourself," Naruto admonished the teen. "You saw a Hellhound and reacted appropriately, you just had the one millionth of a chance of running into the one Hellhound that Camp Half-Blood welcomes."**

"Only Percy."

"Oh stuff it, Nico." The water boy grumbled.

**"Right...So what's been new for you?" Percy asked as Quintus and Mrs. O'Leary walked away. The raven-haired teen shoved Riptide's pen form back into his pocket and gave a wry grin to the older demigod. "Haven't seen or heard from you since Christmas."**

**Naruto arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been well."**

"Ha! That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," **Kyu mocked as he rematerialized next to Naruto and making Percy jump.** "If by 'well' you meant fighting off that Daughter of Aphrodite's affections,

"Oh! Which one decided to step up?" Aphrodite asked as she leaned in eagerly.

trying to figure out what your dreams mean without your past life's help,

Thalia looked grumpy at the reminder.

being in a relationship with a feisty demigoddess

There were snickers all around from that, except from the pink-cheeked hunter.

and trying to keep one of your charges alive, then yeah, you're doing fantastic, Kit."

Nico just had a large frown on his face at the reminder of his now somewhat dying sister. Great, stupid fox.

**"'Daughter of Aphrodite's affections'?" Percy repeated in confusion. Naruto looked away, his cheeks tinting pink lightly as his spirit companion roared with laughter.**

"Oh yes! This girl, Drew Tan-something,

"I should've known." Piper said as she scowled. Thalia didn't seem happy about that tidbit either. In fact, only Aphrodite seemed really happy about it.

"Well you can't blame her dear." Her mother said as she smiled brightly.

has been trying to use her mother's gift on the Kit any chance she gets," **snorted the once monster as his massive arms crossed. **

"Oh come on! Even going as far as charmspeak, talk about desperate." Piper spat out. Aphrodite said nothing, a small smile on her face.

**He was elbowed in the gut by Naruto, whose eyes had shut in an effort to calm himself down.**

**"Stuff it, Fuzzball!" growled the blond Guardian before glaring at Percy. "This doesn't leave us, got it?"**

**"S-Sure...I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that someone's trying to steal you away from Thalia," Percy said, **

"Note how he says that he belongs to her," said Aphrodite as she grinned at the Hunter, who just grumbled in return. Seriously, pink was somewhat a permanent color on her cheeks now.

**making his increased awareness of the world around him known to the two. The raven-haired demigod watched as Naruto nervously shifted from one foot to the other while Kyu gained a twinkle in his eye. Having heard of this sort of thing from television, Percy's mouth slightly became ajar and he stuttered out, "Y-You haven't told Thalia yet, have you?"**

"What?" Thalia said flatly with her eyes narrowed.

**Naruto looked away once more and shoved his hands into his pockets, mumbling sheepishly. "It's not a big deal."**

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Oh look at you, all jealous like," said Piper through her snickers at the now pouting Hunter.

**Percy opened and closed his mouth before thinking about it. Maybe he was just putting too much thought into it. Perhaps he shouldn't have spent that whole day watching his Mom's soaps with her. His opinions on relationships were screwy enough as it is with his Dad's situation.**

"Too true," Percy quipped, getting Poseidon to brood a bit at the jab. From his own son, even!

**"Ah, Percy! And Naruto, this is perfect!" Chiron said as he trotted up to the two demigods. He then nodded uneasily in the spirit's direction. "Kyubi."**

"Hello Pony," **Kyu greeted with an obvious smile beneath his mask. **

"Oh, he did not." Percy chuckled, poor Chiron.

**Naruto quirked a smile and Percy coughed to cover up a chuckle while Chiron harrumphed.**

**"Pony indeed," huffed the centaur before he looked at the two Demigods. "You both need to come with me."**

**"Is something wrong with that guy Clarice brought back?" Naruto asked as he followed the centaur.**

Percy and Annabeth let out snickers at the slip up while Ares scowled.

**"Clarisse," Chiron corrected. "And no. It has to do with Grover."**

"Damn," said Percy with a frown, Annabeth's giggling died out with the news of _that _event.

**"Grover?!" Percy parroted in concern for his friend. "What's wrong with Grover?"**

**"Grover's fine, he's just...in a bit of trouble with the Council of Cloven Elders," Chiron explained. "He needs some friends to give him support."**

**"What are we waiting for?" asked the Son of Poseidon before running off in a random direction.**

**"Percy wait you don't..." Chiron sighed as the teen ran out of sight before he lamely finished. "Know where we're going."**

**"Kid's got heart, you have to give him that," Naruto said with a smile as he and his snickering spirit followed the centaur to recover the teen.**

"Not much brains though." Annabeth teased.

"Hey!"

Annabeth just kissed his cheek, "Well, I guess I'll have to be the brain for both of us." She smiled coyly at him, getting her boyfriend to blush. Athena pursed her lips at the byplay.

**Once they had managed to rescue Percy from his misguided sense of direction, the two demigods were dropped off in a glade deep in the forests of Camp Half-Blood. Kyu dissipated back into his bracelet and Chiron left to resume other duties, aware that his presence wouldn't help Grover, but may hinder his argument.**

**Percy and Naruto walked over to Annabeth and Clarisse's side, the eldest demigod nodding to the two girls while Percy opened his mouth to speak, only to be shushed by Annabeth who was comforting a petite elfish girl crying green tears. Percy stared at the amber haired girl, trying to make heads or tails of where he had seen her before. Taking pity on the younger teen, Naruto leaned over and whispered. "That's Juniper, Grover's girlfriend. She's a dryad."**

**"Grover has a girlfriend?!" Percy hissed in surprise, only to be silenced as one of the older Satyrs banged a gavel. The four demigods hushed while Juniper tried to stifle her tears.**

**"As it is, Grover Underwood, we cannot pass this off as evidence to a lead," one of the Satyrs said. "But since you believe so strongly in it-"**

**"Petitioning five times to have a whole group of searchers to unite," interjected another with a disapproving snort. "A waste of resources."**

**"Regardless, seeing as ****_you_**** find it to be so important we agreed on a decision," the first Satyr started again after glaring at the one who interrupted him. "We will give you one week to find Pan, and if you fail, you must sacrifice your Searcher's License."**

**Naruto's fists clenched and he glared at the three Satyrs. He knew damn well that his cousin was still alive, if only just, and that Grover had a strong connection to the God of the Wild. **

"Then say something!" Percy scowled at the blond.

"Knowing Pan, he probably had the kid sworn to secrecy," said a weakly smiling Hermes.

**He wasn't sure how deep it was, but based on some of the conversations they used to have when using Sage Mode, Pan assured him it was a pretty deep connection. One that almost reminded him of something he had felt before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.**

**"This meeting is adjourned," The Cloven Elders said as one before they left the glade. Naruto followed the others to Grover's side, his anger at the limit. Seriously, one more thing happens today and he might just explode.**

**"Oh Grover!" Juniper cried out as she hugged the shell-shocked satyr, "Grover, speak to me."**

**"I got this," Percy said with a hint of glee before he slapped the satyr upside the head. Grover yelped and glared at the innocent smile his friend gave him before he recalled what had caused him to go into shock.**

"Karma, ain't it a bitch?" Percy said mockingly, remembering how Grover up slapped him in the last book.

**Immediately he went into panic mode. "Oh Pan! How am I supposed to find Pan in a week when no one's found him in centuries!? I'm never going to find him! I might as well give up!"**

**"Percy, once more," Naruto sighed as he tried to not be too irritated at his friend. He had a very good reason to freak out after all, considering his dream was on the line.**

**"Gladly," chirped the son of Poseidon as he whacked his friend once more upside the head, snapping him from his negative thoughts. **

"You are taking far too much joy in that." Annabeth pointed out to him, but the sea child just shrugged.

**Annabeth slapped Percy on the arm and glared at him, making the boy wither under her glare. **

"Like he should." The blonde child of wisdom nodded.

**"What?! Naruto said I should!"**

"So easy to jump blame, typical." Athena rolled her eyes, ignoring the way Poseidon glowered at her.

**"Only because I might accidently smack his head off," grumbled the blond before he took a deep breath. Placing a hand on Grover's shoulder, Naruto smiled at one of his first friends in the real world. "You've got this, G. Whose the one that got Thalia-chan and Annie back to camp?"**

"You!" Annabeth and Thalia cheered.

**"Me?" Grover asked. Naruto grinned and patted the relatively young satyr's shoulder.**

**"Right," the blond then opened his mouth to say something else when he froze. The five stared at him as his smile suddenly faded away and his face settled into a scowl. Due to their close proximity, Grover started to baa fearfully as the blond released a large wave of KI. Juniper had already bolted for the trees, and the three demigods were struggling with their own fight-or-flight instincts.**

"Ooo, someone's pissed." Ares grinned.

**"...Shit!" swore the eldest demigod before he vanished in a flash of light. A few seconds after he vanished, a yawning Thalia walked into the clearing wearing black jeans and an AC/DC shirt.**

**"Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she walked up to the group. "Chiron said it was an emergency and Whiskers never showed up for the wake-up call he us-er, promised to give me."**

"Subtle," said Jason as he smiled at his sister, who blushed at the insinuation of it all. With the valentine special clear in her mind, her blush grew somewhat brighter.

**The daughter of Zeus' electric blue eyes blinked before she waved her hands in front of Grover's face and then turned to the three frozen demigods. "Hello? Guys?...Did I miss something?"**

"Well yeah, kind of, but no big deal." Percy waved off jokingly. Thalia just scowled at him.

**Naruto reappeared in the di Angelo siblings bedroom, just at the foot of Bianca's bed. His clone was kneeling at her side, cleaning away some dark green liquid that was coming out of the corner of her mouth, nose, ears and eyes. **

Nico's heart was clenching in a vice grip, gods, what was happening to his sister?!

**Appearing at his clone's side, the blond placed his hand over the groaning Bianca's.**

**Naruto frowned when he couldn't determine what was wrong, just as before. This was getting really bad. He might have to do more than just pray to his father for help...he might have to go to (insert slight shudder here) the Oracle of Delphi. Moving to the other side of the bed, Naruto placed a hand on Bianca's head, frowning when her forehead didn't burn him, but gave him a few chills.**

"Interesting," said Apollo. His fingers interlaced as he leaned forward with intrigue.

**Removing his hand didn't stop the chills, but now the room started to spin and the reincarnated God stumbled back before falling onto Nico's bed. His head collided with the wall behind Nico's bed and he grunted before passing out.**

"Contagious?" Hermes questioned.

"Nah, probably a vision moment. You know my kid, just keeping the awesome on the up and up." Apollo smiled wolfishly.

**He awoke in a world of darkness before he heard a familiar throat-clearing sound. Turning around, the glowing form of Helios sat in a meditative position, his eyes shut. Slowly they opened to reveal two solid white orbs and the world around him returned to the bright white room he knew so well. Before Naruto could ask what was going on, Helios' mouth opened and the God spoke in a mixture of voices, both female and male.**

"Hey, he's giving a prophecy. That's my shtick now Hel, it was agreed on!" Apollo ranted with a pout. He still pulled out a notepad to write it down, though displeasure was obvious on his face.

**_A life risked for the Ghost King's precious one,_**

"That's me and Bianca." Nico frowned making Hazel grab his hand in support.

**_The family reunites after the Roman attacks the Sun._**

"That's us," said Jason with a bright smile to his sister, he would get to meet her sooner. And, he was slightly jealous of his other. Thalia didn't become a Hunter, thus they could probably be together more often then he and his own sister were.

"But which Roman attacks the sun? I mean, it clearly means Naruto, but wouldn't that start a war?" Piper asked nervously. She was also frowning at not being able to see her boyfriend as soon…or not at all.

"Who knows?" Leo grimaced. He did not want to see a war happen between the camps in that universe like one was happening here.

**_Three take the Fire Steed neither West nor East,_**

"Probably Zephyr." Annabeth pointed out. She cupped her chin in thought. "But where to? North or south?"

**_The Pinwheel's Spiral Blade revives the Leaf's dreaded Beast._**

"Well, that doesn't sound good," said Percy with a frown.

**_Rescue comes from the power of Lightning and Thunder,_**

"Guess we have to save the day, eh Jay?" Thalia asked as she smirked to her brother. He gave the same grin back and their sire sat up a bit taller.

**_The Shadow Slug defeats death with a gift of wonder._**

"Oh? And who is this slug?" Hades mused in interest.

**_After the Guardian's past returns twice more,_**

**_Two brothers shall fall during the Labyrinth's War._**

"Well, that's not ominous at all." Percy frowned. Lee and Castor had died, they were brothers…but this was about brothers to Naruto. Was this Lee going to die too and someone else from Apollo?

Apollo's mind was on the same track as he mulled over the possibilities Of that last line's meaning.

**Helios' glowing eyes faded away back into their normal blue and sun filled orbs. He blinked several times before groaning, putting his hands to his head. "Ugh...My head is pounding worse than the time I drank Dionysius' mixed batch of wine..."**

The god in question sighed. "Good times," he said with a lick of his lips in remembrance.

**Blinking, he stared at his incarnation that was gaping at him, making the God run his hands over his face and ask frantically. "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?"**

**"N-No..." Naruto answered, making his past life look at him in confusion. Gaining a sense over himself, Naruto shook his head in disbelief before he continued. "Y-You just gave me a prophecy."**

"Dum dum dum!" Apollo cried out dramatically, "Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

Artemis lowered her hand, a scowl on her face.

**0**

**I'm back~**

**Also, my laptop had an accident trying to date a cup of water, I told him, No! She's too loose man, but he didn't listen and well, he got a AquaTD. He should have worn a rubber. So most of my other stories may be in danger, but I should be able to get the hard drive recovered along with my new laptop (One who will most likely listen to me! Stupid horny electronics.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Chiron stared at the blond demigod in befuddlement, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. **

Percy made a click noise. "And that is forever burned into my mind," he said in awe. He never thought that he would ever see that; it was just sweet!

The others followed his example.

**Just moments before, the one the minor Gods were calling Helios' Heir had stormed into the Big House, promptly scaring off Mr. D who split the moment he saw who had shoved the door open, **

The God of Wine bristled with gritted teeth at the taunting smirks and snickers sent his way.

**and told him that he had to get to Camp Jupiter. **

"Now this just got interesting," said Jason, who leaned forward a bit in anticipation.

**The centaur was at a loss for words, completely surprised that the blond even ****_knew_**** about the opposing camp. When he finally did get a coherent sentence, all the poor centaur could manage was, "Why on Earth would you have to go ****_there_****?"**

**"I have a quest," Naruto answered promptly. He was irked that he still needed permission to leave. He was almost twenty-three, mentally anyway, but it was annoying to know that he had to tell ****_one_**** of the Camp Directors he was leaving.**

"Them's the rules dude," said Leo with a sigh as a hand ran through his hair. "I feel your pain."

**"I beg your pardon?" Chiron questioned as he jerked back, almost as if he were burned from the shock he was in, "Did you sneak into the Oracle's room?"**

**"No," replied the Guardian before he went to the door and shut it. Reaching into his back pocket, Naruto pulled out what looked like a notepad, tearing a piece of paper out and slapping it on the door's edge. Chiron watched, fascinated, as the paper once clean of ink became covered in intricate glowing blue runes that were beyond his abilities to decipher.**

"A seal," said Athena, her brows coming together as she frowned, still wanting more detail into the unique art.

**"What is that?" inquired the Camp Activities Director.**

**"A temporary privacy seal," Naruto answered as he went to the windows and applied the same paper to them. He then jumped up and walked to the center of the ceiling, placing another next to the light that hung from it. Dropping to the center of the floor, a final seal was placed and Naruto sighed in relief, "Good. Now there's no way anyone save for a God could manage to get this information."**

"Now that is just plain useful." Annabeth said as she pouted. Seriously, she wanted to learn this sealing, but it needed chakra, which she sadly did not have.

**"What information?" Chiron asked.**

**Naruto looked at the centaur with a serious gaze, one that belonged on a man nearly twice his age, before he spoke, "Helios' presence within me has made me into a sort of seer. Just a few minutes ago he had given me a prophecy and for the past few months, as long as Bianca has been sick, I've been having the same dream over and over again."**

**Having been informed of Helios' presence within the boy by Mr. D, who had been even more weary of the blond after he found out, and other minor Gods that stopped by for the latest update on said boy, **

"Well, someone is popular." Hera commented lightly.

**Chiron's eyes widened, "I see...That could be very good for us. Now we could get two quests a year and infighting between cabins might go down during the Summer."**

"Score!" The Greek demigods cheered.

**"No. Camp Half-Blood is supposed to have ****_one_**** Oracle and ****_one_**** quest per summer, unless something of importance happens like Auntie Arte being kidnapped or if there is a threat to the Camp, as was the case with Clarisse's quest," Naruto explained his disagreement, **

"Aw, that sucks," said Leo, who pouted in disappointment.

"I know," Annabeth said as she nodded. She pursed her lips and admitted, "but he does raise a good point."

**"And if the Crooked One finds out about this, I, as well as the di Angelos, will become high-profile targets."**

"True," said Hades. "Him being their guardian, they would be targeted as a way to get to him." He frowned after he finished his bit, not liking that at all.

Nico shared the same sentiment, frowning at the fact that Naruto, despite already doing so much for him and his sister, still had to go even beyond the extra mile then he already has.

**"Hm, I suppose you're correct," Chiron said as he rubbed his beard in thought, "What was your prophecy?"**

**"****_A life risked for the Ghost King's precious one, The family reunites after the Roman attacks the Sun. Three take the Fire Steed to neither West nor East, The Pinwheel's Spiral Blade revives the Leaf's dreaded Beast. Rescue comes from the power of Lightning and Thunder, The Shadow Slug defeats death with a gift of wonder. After the Guardian's past returns twice more, Two brothers shall fall during the Labyrinth's War,_****" Naruto recited as his arms crossed in a subconscious way to defend himself. The references to his homeland were far too obvious for him to ignore, and he prayed to Order that the phrase Shadow Slug meant some sort of monster he had never heard of instead of the woman he knew could match the definition.**

"Oh, so he knows who the slug is, how interesting." Athena mused idly.

**"'****_A life risked for the Ghost King's precious one..._****'" the centaur repeated quietly, pacing the room as he went over the prophecy in his head. He suddenly looked to Naruto and asked, "Do you require a group?"**

**"No, I'll most likely end up with a group of three after getting to Camp Jupiter," the blond said after a moment of thought.**

**"I don't like it," Chiron stated with a frown, "This prophecy...it's eight verses rather than six. It's rather straightforward in the beginning, but confusing in the later verses. Not to mention the second line...You'd be attacked and Bianca's life would be forfeited."**

Nico licked his dry lips in worry.

"He's got a point. An eight line prophecy is, while not unheard of, very rare." Apollo stated with a narrowed gaze. He wondered why it was so different before shrugging and chalking it up to his awesome son needing an equally awesome quest.

**"My life is going to be at risk," Naruto pointed out, referring to the prophecy, "but not lost. Not until this Labyrinth War takes place. I just hope I can stop someone else's death. I may be unable to avoid my own Fate, but I'll be damned before I let someone die in front of me because I was told it would happen."**

Dionysus gave a sad sigh. Perhaps, well, _maybe_ both his children would make it out of this battle alive.

**"Maybe we can avert both lives being lost," Chiron said hopefully before scratching his beard once more, "Do you require a mode of transportation?"**

**"And take that pile of trash you call a van? No thanks, I'll just get my car from Charlie," Naruto said with a wry grin as the centaur gave him a sour look for insulting the van. The blond knew very well how low budgeted the camp was and how they couldn't afford a more up-to-date van or any other car.**

"Wow, that sucks." Piper summed up, getting the other Greek demigods to nod in agreement.

"We'll try and fix the budget, maybe." Hermes stated, getting some maybes from his siblings.

**"If that is what you wish," Chiron said after a long moment, "Do you want me to inform Nico?"**

**"No, I'll tell him myself," Naruto said as he raised two fingers in a leaving salute, "Ja ne, Chiron. Just open the door if you want to cancel out the privacy seals."**

**He vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind an amused centaur. Chiron looked down at the seal on the floor and then to his office's door. He took a step towards the door before turning and going to his bookshelf, pulling an old copy of ****_The Odyssey_**** out an old favorite of his. Removing the bookmark he had placed in the tome, Chiron grinned as he started to resume where he had left off on the forty-first page. Perhaps this way he could get more than a page read.**

The campers snickered, seemed even Chiron got tired of them every once in a while.

**Naruto reappeared inside of Cabin Thirteen, just outside of the di Angelos' room. Knocking first, he then entered after a brief moment and went to the sick Bianca's side. Where his clone once stood, now stood his younger brother Will Solace. The boy was a gifted healer, one of the best, and was third in line for the Counselor's seat of Cabin Seven, which is why Naruto had pulled him out of his Greek class before going to see Chiron. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, Naruto asked, "Any change?"**

"You let _another_ camper into your cabin?" Poseidon asked his older brother. Hades just gave him a look that said to drop the matter, which the Sea King did. Poseidon still had a small smile on his face, seeing the protectiveness that Hades held for his child.

**Will shook his head, "She's still colder than ice, but she's stopped spewing out that green stuff. I got a small sample of her blood, but without any sort of lab I can't analyze it."**

**That was another thing unique about Will. With his mother being a bombshell of a doctor, even Naruto had to admit that when he laid eyes on his brother's mother last winter, **

Thalia grumbled at the picture with narrowed eyes. Apollo was sighing with a small grin, remembering Will's mother, hot damn was that a nice night.

**Will had grown up wanting to be just like her and his views on purely demigod healing techniques were skewed. He acknowledged that humanity had made leaps and bounds when it came to medicine, and that where myth or history may be unable to give you an answer, human ingenuity might be able to provide some clear answers.**

"Ah, mortals, you beautiful people you." Apollo smiled brightly at the advancements in his domain. Athena and Hephaestus nodded in agreement with him, feeling the same.

**Taking the vial from his brother, Naruto furrowed his brows while looking at the black and red liquid. Normally demigod blood had the same consistency and color of human blood, and anything different wasn't normal. His own blood had gained flakes of gold thanks to his unique abilities. He discovered that during a spar with Mark Andrews, where the son of Ares managed to knock a tooth out from a bash with his shield. **

"So now he leaks ichor?" Hazel asked, marveled by the discovery.

"Seems so," Frank spoke…finally.

**The tooth was reattached easily (Apollo's children couldn't not have dazzling smiles after all),**

"Duh," Apollo drawled, flashing his own pearly whites, nearly blinding a few people in the process.

**but the blood that had flown out along with it had surprised him.**

**"Could you keep an eye on her for me?" Naruto asked, making Will look up at him in confusion, "I have a quest and I think it involves finding a cure for her."**

**Will opened his mouth to ask about the quest, only for Naruto to interrupt him, "I can't tell you about it. It's not an official quest."**

**Will's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. Naruto nodded back to him before he walked around Bianca's bed and knelt next to it. Placing a hand on her forehead, Naruto brushed away the girl's bangs and smiled before he spoke softly to the unconscious girl, "Hang in there, Be-chan...I'll fix it."**

"He'd better," Hades grumbled.

**Standing, Naruto nodded to his brother once more, "I'll leave her in your care, Will Solace."**

**A very small green helmet appeared above Will's head, making the boy gasp as Naruto blinked in surprise before he added, "And so does Lord Hades it appears...Take care of her, Will."**

**The shaken demigod nodded, unable to trust his voice as he realized what this meant. Not only was his brother asking him to watch over his charge in his stead, but Hades himself was giving him the blessing to enter and leave the cabin as he pleased. After his elder brother vanished in a flash of golden light, Will only hoped this was a temporary job, because he saw how hyper Nico could get last winter and to be honest, this cabin gave him the creeps. **

"Yeah Nico, don't mess with Will," said Percy through his snickers.

Nico pouted at being his old hyperactive self.

"Hopefully I won't…to an extent," he said as he smirked back at the others, getting some laughs.

**Next to him Ranger released a deep meow and the demigod patted the cat on the head in an effort to reassure him that he was fine...kind of.**

**Nico frowned as he looked up at Naruto. He had managed to catch Nico just before he entered the Greek class. Giving Annabeth an apologetic smile, he pulled the younger demigod aside and explained to him that he had been given a top secret quest, like the one Clarisse had gone on. In a voice that held a tint of depression within it, Nico asked, "You have to leave again?"**

"Aww, is widdle Nico going to miss big brother?" Thalia asked with a smirk, getting a scowl from her younger cousin.

**"Sadly, yes," Naruto sighed out. Nico seemed understanding at least, but also disappointed. In an effort to reassure the boy, he reached out and ruffled Nico's hair with a grin on his face, "But it's gonna help us make Bianca better."**

**"Stop it!" mock complained Nico as he swatted the older blond's hand away. To be honest, he liked the brotherly affection Naruto gave him, but in case someone was around he had to act embarrassed. That and whenever he did it, Nico felt his stomach dance for some reason. It happened around Percy sometimes, too, which added to the confusion Nico felt.**

Nico's eyes widened with fear and suddenly looked very nervous. As he looked around, he was thankful that no one really seemed to notice that passage. He missed the small hardly noticeable smirk that sprawled across Aphrodite's face.

**"Alright, alright," chuckled out the older blond, breaking his charge from his musing on the strange feelings he sometimes got. Naruto smiled down at Nico, "My brother Will is going to be taking care of Bianca while I'm gone, so don't slack off. I'll be back before you know it with a cure."**

**"Promise?" asked the young Son of Hades. Nico wasn't sure of whether he meant that Naruto would return quickly or if a cure would be found.**

**"Promise of a lifetime," Naruto assured his charge with another tussle of the boy's hair. The younger demigod once more swatted his now laughing Guardian's hand away. Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the Greek class once he had quieted down and Nico groaned, trudging into the room and greeting Annabeth before taking his seat. Naruto looked into the classroom, watched as Nico easily caught up with the others, before sending a wink to his annoyed 'little sister' and vanishing in a flash of golden light.**

Annabeth smiled to Nico and said, "Seems someone's a good little learner."

Nico puffed his chest out a bit before he replied, "Of course I would be if I took your classes, Professor Chase!"

"Hm, professor, I like that." The blonde mused with a smile tugging at her lips.

**Naruto reappeared well away from the location of Annabeth's class, reappearing a few feet from his charges' cabin. The person found waiting for him with her arms crossed and a glare settled on her face made him stop where he was. **

"Someone's in trouble~!" Hermes snickered along with his sunny brother.

**He admitted that her fitted black attire and adorably mad glare had distracted from the fact as to why she could be mad at him. **

"Adorable!?" Thalia cried out with pink cheeks, it was suppose to be menacing! She started to grumble as the demigods snickered at her annoyance. "Stupid whisker-faced moron..."

**Sheepishly laughing and scratching the back of his neck, Naruto greeted his girlfriend, "Hey Thalia-chan."**

**"Don't give me that," Thalia retorted as she stomped over to her taller boyfriend, "What got you so angry that you had managed to freeze Grover, Percy, Annie and ****_Clarisse_**** in place? All I got was a few bleats out of Grover before he muttered something about Pan and ran off. Why didn't you wake me up, either?"**

**"Oh yeah, and then there's ****_that_****," Naruto grumbled, his mood falling back into its original irritation as he remembered the order given to the Satyr by his superiors. Shaking the feeling off, Naruto apologetically smiled down at Thalia before giving her a hug, "Sorry about missing the morning cuddling - ow!"**

**Thalia retracted her foot from where it had stomped down on Naruto's, glaring at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "Don't say it out loud!"**

"I really don't see why you're so embarrassed about it." Piper said, as she snuggled next to Jason a bit. The blond Grace smiled back at her.

**Grabbing at his now throbbing toes, Naruto expertly balanced on his other foot while forcing chakra through his hands into them and sent a mock glare of his own to his volatile girlfriend, "I swear if I didn't know better you could be Ares' daughter! You're the one that suggested it!"**

"Well, she's got the temperament." Ares said with a smirk. Thalia just gagged at the very thought.

**"Yeah, well I have a reputation to protect," Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms and stepping away, her pink tinted cheeks not fading in the slightest.**

"Oh, look at her, acting all tough. Geez, be more open Thalia," said Annabeth as she smirked at her friend.

"You just live to annoy me, don't you?" the Hunter flatly retorted.

"Well, someone has to."

**Lowering his now recovered foot, Naruto answered her first question in an effort to get off the topic she was getting embarrassed over, **

"Skilled intuition," Hades said in a drawl, getting some chuckles from the gods.

**"As to why I freaked out the others, which I didn't know about until now, I got some bad news about Bianca's illness."**

**Thalia looked at the blond out of the side of her eyes, giving him a bit of an apologetic glance. She accepted that he occasionally put his duty as a Guardian above their relationship (though it could be deemed a rare instance as it hardly occurred), but it was part of the reason he had her heart. **

"D'aww," the women cooed, as Thalia gritted her teeth while clenching her seat tightly.

**The fact that it was because one of his charges had the most bizarre illness she'd ever heard of made it an easier pill to swallow. It just showed why he was a great choice for a Guardian; Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most caring people she'd ever met and that's why she loved him.**

Leo and Piper started to whistle the wedding aisle tune, making Thalia give them the deadliest of glares that promised pain. Unfortunately for her, they didn't stop since they knew she couldn't get away with it here. They were both right and very lucky.

**"Is she alright?" Thalia asked out of concern for her boyfriend's sake and because a part of her did care about her cousin.**

_Not really when she was a Hunter, _Thalia frowned somewhat at the lost of a cousin and sister.

**"She's stable, at least for now," Naruto started to reply before looking around and taking hold of Thalia's arm, "Hang on, we can't talk about this here."**

**Before she could ask him why, Naruto had pulled her close and they had once more vanished in a flash of light. They reappeared next to the pile of rocks named after her father's fist, though she felt it was more along the lines of being deer droppings. **

Zeus grumbled at that, as the demigods slightly snickered and the older two of the Big Three smirked.

**Not that Thalia would ever say it. Perhaps Naruto would though.**

"He does seem the type," said Apollo as he smirked, ignoring his father's glare.

**"Alright, no one ever hangs out at Rai-Jiji's Pile of Rocks," Naruto said with a nod, ignoring the warning rumble of thunder that occurred above him. **

"And apparently he is," Hermes agreed with a smirk. Zeus grumbled once again, furthering the amusement that Poseidon and Hades felt.

**Thalia fought down a smirk; Naruto's disrespect always got her to smile and that usually put her in the same state it put him. Her boyfriend's unique eyes met hers once more and he continued where he left off, "I have a quest to find a cure for her. Only four people know about it aside from me: Chiron, Nico, my brother Will and now you."**

**"I'm going with you," Thalia immediately replied. She could care less who knew about this quest and who didn't. Naruto had told her of his deal with Hades and how his soul would be lost for eternity should he ever die on a quest. As long as she could stop it, Thalia had sworn to herself that she would, even if that meant going on every quest with him just to make sure he didn't die on her.**

"Wow, how bold. Go Thalia!" Aphrodite cheered with a wide smile.

Thalia glowered at the Goddess of Love's words.

**Naruto groaned and took hold of his girlfriend's shoulders, "Dammit, Thalia-chan you can't go! My group will form when I get to...It'll form later."**

"Ooh, bad phrasing," said Percy with a wince.

"Which part?" Nico asked with mock curiosity.

"Simple, he said she couldn't," the water boy answered, and a second later they both broke out into snickers.

**"'Your group will form later', huh?" Thalia repeated with narrowed eyes as she pushed his hands off and poked him roughly in the chest, "Just ****_where_**** is this quest taking you?"**

"Yes, do tell my other," Thalia said with a dark smirk on her face.

**_Damn! Zeus' little girl is scary!_**** Helios commented with an audible shiver, to which Naruto silently agreed with. **

"Of course you would make a Faded God scared of you." Percy deadpanned.

"Well, when you've got it, you've got it." Thalia said, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder. Artemis smiled proudly at that sentence.

**When she wanted to, Thalia could give him a glare that would fill him with fear that his Baachan had once filled him with. And yet, it was part of her charm, he couldn't help but love her more for it.**

"Seems angry sex is going to be fun for him, then."

Thalia could only look on in horror at the Love Goddess' casual comment. Even the frigid glare of Artemis could do nothing to stop the lecherous smile on the Lady of Doves' face.

**"I ****_can't_**** tell you where it's taking me, because you ****_aren't_**** going," Naruto sternly replied. **

"He said no to her again, gentlemen, salute this foolish man!" Percy declared, all the boys saluted Naruto, "To one of our own."

"Here, here!" the boys cheered solemnly.

**This was one argument that Thalia was ****_not_**** going to win. **

"Yes I will." Thalia argued back childishly.

**Granted that their normal arguments consisted of spars and how having a 'God Mode' made him something other than a Demigod. Thalia seemed to like the idea of being in a relationship with a Reincarnated God more than that for some reason, probably because of her so called lust for power that Kyu said she had.**

"Of course she would like that." Hera sniffed to her stepdaughter, who in turn just glared right back at her.

Though silently, Thalia did admit the idea had some appeal to it.

**"I. Am. Going," Thalia rebutted, emphasizing her point by jabbing him in the chest with each word.**

"Damn right!"

**"The Hell you are," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand firmly and his eyes started to glow lightly, "I'll be meeting the other members of my group later."**

"Oh no he didn't," said Hazel with a wag of her finger.

**"And so will I," Thalia said as her eyes started to crackle with electricity as her frustration grew.**

"Staring contest of _doom_!" Nico cried out with giddy.

**In all honesty, if anyone who had been in the same room as Zeus and Apollo when they argued were to watch the two now, they would admit that both of their stubbornness was equal to that of their fathers'. Prior to the recovery of Naruto from the Hidden Lands, Zeus would often demand answers as to why Apollo would slack off when he was supposed to be steering the Sun. The younger God, whose strength was only just weaker than his father's, would often argue that he had everything under control and that Zeus should worry about his own domain. Zeus would retort that he was worrying about his own domain, as the Sun was seen in the Sky. The argument would continue until either Artemis or Hera stepped in, both of whom were the only two that wouldn't be struck by lightning or fire if they interrupted.**

Both Apollo and Zeus bristled at that and prepared to rebuttal, but Hera and Artemis cleared their throats and both backed down. It made the other Gods snicker as Apollo pouted and Zeus silently fumed at the accuracy.

**Their staring continued and above them, dark clouds started to swirl while portions of the sunlight broke through. Thalia's now sparking eyes narrowed and Naruto's own shining ones mimicked the action. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto's dream flashed across the front of his mind, consequently breaking some of his focus on the staring contest and breaking his connection with the Sun, thus allowing Thalia's darkening clouds to cover the area.**

"I win!"

"Only because he lost his concentration." Annabeth retorted with an eye roll.

"…I still won." Thalia shot back childishly while crossing her arms.

**_You don't think that happens on my quest do you?_**** Naruto inquired to his past life. Helios hummed.**

**_It's possible,_**** the Faded God replied, ****_I mean, how many dark corridors do you recall seeing in Camp Half-Blood? As much as I loathe to admit it, you're going to have to go to Camp Ju...Ju...That Other Camp._**

**Naruto mentally sighed before breaking the staring contest with his girlfriend, shifting his gaze to the ground with a scowl on his face, "Fine. You can go."**

**Thalia, hearing the victorious words leave her boyfriend's lips, immediately lost the sparking in her eyes and the clouds slowly parted. Crossing her arms over her chest and smirking, the daughter of Zeus asked, "Was that so hard to say?"**

"Well, she has his smugness," said Poseidon with a shake of his head, getting Zeus to give him a smirk.

**"You have no idea," the Heir of Helios mumbled as he looked at her, his hands jamming themselves into his pockets. With a sigh, he looked up at the once again cleared sky before he spoke, "C'mon, let's go pack and get my car back from Uncle Heph's Cabin."**

**Smirking and looking at his girlfriend with a petty form of revenge in mind, he asked teasingly, "Unless you'd like to fly there...?"**

**As far as Naruto was concerned, the punch in the arm was well worth the look of terror that crossed his girlfriend's face.**

Snickers broke out as Thalia pouted with an angry look on her face. How dare he suggest that!

**"Well here it is," said the tall African-American Counselor for Cabin Nine as he led the couple into the garage that had been added onto the cabin for the sake of working on vehicles, **

Leo was beaming at seeing his older brother and was saddened that he would never really meet him, he sounded so awesome. But now, well, it was great to get a look at him.

Hephaestus just sighed sadly at one of his most promising sons, gone before his time.

**the joint Aphrodite and Hephaestus Smilodon, Emery, curled up under a workbench littered with tools.**

"What an interesting name," said Aphrodite.

"I still want one," said the pouting daughter of Athena. Her boyfriend rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

**Naruto's unique eyes started to sparkle as he looked at his car, walking past Charles Beckendorf to the driver's seat. The handle looked to be made of actual chrome, rather than the false chrome that it had come with, and opening the door was slightly harder because of its weight.**

**"We stripped it down and replaced the frame with a hollow Stygian Iron that took ****_days_**** to create, not to mention modifying the engine and gears to allow the car to retain its speed," Charles continued **

"Guess being your employee helped get that stuff." The Smith God said with a look of intrigue towards his uncle.

Hades shrugged, "Well, I'm sure he needed some perks besides living." He snickered a tad at his own joke while Apollo glowered at him.

**as he and Thalia watched Naruto slip into the dark leather seats and run his hands over the steering wheel's edge. Said wheel now had a Greek Sun over the car horn, rather than the Dodge ram shield that once marked it. If he bothered to look, Naruto would've seen the same Sun on the front grill and that the license plate read BRN RUB3R.**

"Oh man," Leo moaned, bouncing in his seat. He whined a bit as he looked the car over. "What I wouldn't give to work on that hot rod."

Annabeth shook her head with a smile on her face at his childish behavior. Always the eager little worker Leo was.

**Shutting the door and looking in from the window, Charles pointed out several new buttons along the wheel's edge to Naruto, "This one here drops a small amount of oil from a spare container, in case you ever need to give someone the slip."**

"Wow, do we get James Bond cars when we get older?" Percy asked out loud.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that question, except Thalia who was pouting. She could never get one since she was a Hunter…dammit!

**"Nice: both the pun and the add on," Naruto complimented, "And this one?"**

**"Car spikes," the son of Hephaestus answered before crying out in alarm when Thalia, who had slipped into the passenger's side while the two were talking, tried to press the red button she had found when she flipped open a portion of the stick shift, "DON'T PRESS THAT!"**

"You see a big red button, and you try to push it?" Leo asked Thalia, as if she was mental. "Have you not ever watched a car movie before?"

"Oh, shut up." Thalia hissed at him, huffing away from the Smith child's deadpanned eyes.

**As though she were burned, Thalia retracted her hand, making Charles sigh in relief before he explained himself, "That happens to activate the S.O.L. Engine's light speed."**

**"...You named my engine S.O.L.?" Naruto asked in disbelief before he made a double take with wide eyes, "Wait, light speed?!"**

"Son of a-!" Leo cursed, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Let me in there!" he wailed pleadingly, "I need to work on it!"

"Leo, calm down," Piper said to him.

"No!" He let out a fake sob. "It's not fair!"

**"Well yeah, it's theoretical and we haven't gotten around to testing it," Charles shrugged, "But you are a Son of Apollo and Helios' Heir, so why not put it in this? As to why we call it S.O.L. it doesn't stand for Shit Outta Luck, but rather Solar Oriented Logistic Engine. Or as some of my more humorous brothers call it, Speed Of Light Engine."**

**_Ha! Well if it works, theoretically, you'd be going at the same speed as I used to with Zephyr and Zephyr's brethren_****, Helios idly commented. Before adding, ****_That is, as long as you don't get burnt to a crisp from the excess heat_****.**

**"That's reassuring," Naruto mumbled to himself **

"Seems you got completion in the sky, Sunspot," said Ares in an attempt to rile up his brother.

"Well, I still got the cooler ride out of it…let's see that thing morph."

**before nodding to Charles, "Thanks, Charlie. I'll be sure to bring it back so that you and your cabin can continue to tinker with it."**

**"Oh, we've already started on another project, but thanks," Charles said. After the garage door opened, Naruto and Thalia were buckled in, their packs tossed in the back seat and Naruto's car roared to life. The tires squealed loudly, stopping all action in camp as everyone covered their ears, before Naruto put the car in gear and it peeled out of the Cabin's garage. Charles watched the two speed away and scratched his head with a frown, "Aw man...I forgot to ask why he wanted to take it."**

"You don't want to know, yet." Jason answered with a tiny smirk.

"…I want to work on that car," said Leo with a sigh. He looked up with a contemplating look on his face. "Well, I guess I could always build one from scratch."

**0**

**Good news, my hard drive is safe, now I just have to wait a few days and spend 150 dollars. I am so happy and relieved right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**III**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**A black suburban vehicle was speeding along the highway in the middle of Nevada, passing an accident in the far right lane. Driving the massive SUV was a handsome man of Cherokee descent, a dimpled chin, and cropped black hair. His equally dark eyes twinkled but showed sadness, and when questioned on it, he would always claim was caused by the pain carried throughout the generations of the Cherokee people. This was Tristan McLean, star of last summer's hit ****_King of Sparta_****, and right now he was frustrated.**

"Oh Tristan," said Aphrodite with a sigh, a smile on her face. Ares crossed his arms and grumbled in distaste.

**"Pipes, can you just tell me why?" he asked the girl seated next to him with her chin planted on her hand as she stared out the window. His 13-year-old daughter was dressed just like the tomboy she always was, **

"Hey, I'm in it!" Piper cheered with a big smile.

"Wait a second," Leo said, getting her attention, "If you come in now…that means I might be coming in also!" Leo cheered with her as they looked to Jason.

The young blond was grinning back at them, seems the gang would be coming together after all.

**her kaleidoscope-like eyes were most likely flickering from every car to the next they passed. Glancing quickly at his daughter, Tristan asked again, "Why did you take that pack of gum?"**

"Well, I know the problem now…and got in under control," said the slightly flustered Piper with an embarrassed smile.

**"I dunno, Dad, I thought you paid for it so I put it in my pocket," his daughter replied sincerely, making him shake his head at her impulsive action. **

"ADHD." Piper argued weakly.

**He merged into the left lane safely behind a semi truck with a large K and a sickle logo on the back. **

"…Okay, that is just flat out ominous," said Percy with a frown, getting nods of agreement all around.

**Piper looked over at him before crossing her arms and looking forward at the semi.**

**"Next time would you check with me before you go and put something in your pocket?" he asked before looking at his daughter once again, "For goodness sake, Piper you could've gotten in a lot of trou-"**

**"DAD WATCH OUT!" Piper screamed, making him look forward as a body fell towards him. Seconds before impact, he reached over and threw his right arm across Piper as a secondary safety-belt, knocking the volume on his radio and making some rock music blast to life as the body of a tall blond teenager bounced off of the hood of his car to the side of the road. **

"…Piper, did your dad just hit Naruto?" Jason asked with a surprised blink.

"I-I think so," said Piper dumbfounded.

"…That is going to be an awkward meeting," said Leo.

**Tristan's foot slammed on the brake pedal as the truck in front of them did the same, leaving just enough room between them so a person could lie down.**

**The airbags deployed, but thankfully did nothing more than at most bruise his chest and arm. Piper had shielded her own face with her arms, both of which were also likely bruised. As the airbags deflated, Tristan looked to his daughter, grabbing her shoulders and checking her for injuries.**

**"Dad! DAD! What about the guy you just hit?!" Piper asked before they both turned and saw a man jump from the top of the semi to the road. He was wearing chest armor that Tristan had only seen when he was filming ****_King of Sparta_****, combat pants, boots and had a scarred left eye. The Scarred Man glared into their car before walking around them. Tristan looked into his rear view mirror to see him going to the person that had hit his SUV. The person he picked up looked to be about eighteen and was wearing a torn orange shirt. The left side of his face was bleeding heavily while the right had three scratches on his cheek. His arms were scraped badly, most likely from hitting the road, and his legs were most likely broken, if not shattered.**

"Damn, he got messed up," said Nico.

"Vitakinesis, it'll do the trick." Apollo waved off, but he was worried about the situation his son was in.

**Though the next thing Tristan saw utterly surprised him: The teen lifted both of his battered arms to grab the Scarred Man's shoulder and pulled his head back, driving it forward into the Scarred Man's nose. The Scarred Man stumbled back before he was given a drop kick to push him over the barrier into the opposite lane. Just as the Scarred Man got up, a semi heading in the opposite direction ran him down, causing Tristan to pull the confused Piper into a hug as he tried to forget the horrific sight he just saw.**

"Ooh." That got some winces.

"Thanks dad," Piper said, but it was just a skeleton warrior, it was cool for him to get run over.

**The driver's door of the semi's cab opened and the Scarred Man's twin stepped out, a handgun raised and shooting at the Teen, causing Piper to scream and Tristan to pull her down with him below the windows to avoid being shot. He didn't know who was out there listening to him, but he prayed to whatever Gods would listen, if they existed that is, **

Aphrodite sighed, expelling a breath from her nose. "Yes, we do."

**that whatever was going on he and Piper would come out of alive.**

"Well, you have to admit that it's a more interesting way to enter our world then how you did here," Leo shrugged with a teasing grin.

"Shut up," said Piper with a blush as she grumbled at him. It actually wasn't! It was _way_ scarier.

**A few moments earlier, Naruto Uzumaki was drumming his hands on the steering wheel, being careful not to hit the emergency weapons that Hephaestus' Cabin had installed, to the rock station he and Thalia had agreed on. **

"So basically Thalia's station?" Annabeth asked with an amused look.

"Hey, I can be fair with the radio," said Thalia, arguing albeit weakly more than normal.

"Ri-i-ight." The blonde demigoddess drawled out.

**They've made great headway, getting from Camp Half-Blood to Omaha, Nevada the day before. They'd been driving for nearly two hours already and were nearly outside of Utah. **

"Okay, that is some pretty good time," Percy admitted, even he wasn't going that fast during his first quest.

**With the Mist on his side - Hecate had been extremely helpful as of late for some reason **

"Gee, I wonder why," said Apollo wolfishly and ducked under the coming swing. "Ha!" He failed to avoid the follow up. "Ow!"

"Humph." Artemis had a smirk on her face at the successful blow.

**- he was free to speed along the road at 120 miles per hour without drawing attention from the highway patrol. Not to mention continue to give his girlfriend heart attacks when it looked like he was about to plow through the car in front of him before merging to one of the empty lanes; just like he did a second ago.**

"Oh that ass!" Thalia growled.

"Sadly Thalia, we all know where he received that from," said Artemis dryly and took a side-glance at her brother, who pouted in return.

He had no idea what she was insinuating; his driving skills were fantastic!

**"Whiskers!" Thalia cried out in annoyance before thumping him on the arm, "Stop doing that, dammit!"**

**"Ah, but Thalia-chan, it's your own fault for thinking I'd ram into someone five times in a row," said the Guardian **

"He raises an excellent point," Nico added, getting a growl from his cousin, "What? It's true." He smirked at her.

**with a smirk before flying through the lanes and going around the toll booths, "And there goes Utah."**

**"Just where the Hell are we going anyway, Whiskers?" Thalia asked, annoyed at his lack of answers during the course of this trip. She had asked him when they first left Camp, but he had said that he needed to focus on driving. After they pulled into a pit stop, where they miraculously were not attacked, and she asked again, he dodged her question by saying he needed to sleep. Her patience was ****_really_**** wearing thin and he'd better answer her soon or she might just kill him. **

Apollo started to hum some dramatic music, getting Thalia to look annoyed. Of course her other would be annoyed, plus once she found out the truth, well, she hoped her other let the blond boy have it.

**Hey, dying on a quest is one thing, dying by her hand is something entirely different.**

"Isn't that sweet?" said Hazel in a bland tone. Really, for Thalia, it could be.

**"That's for me to know and for you to go insane over, Thalia-chan," Naruto teased **

"He really likes playing with lightning," Jason mumbled, he could see his sister getting annoyed. And he was not talking about the older blond's girlfriend.

**before furrowing his brow as a small car suddenly cut him off. He slowed down with a hard break and glared at the car that mimicked him, while Thalia threw her arms to the dashboard in order to avoid colliding with it.**

**"What the heck, Whiskers, why don't you just...go...Oh you have ****_got_**** to be kidding me," the daughter of Zeus said in disbelief as she saw what he was glaring at. Sitting in the driver's seat and peering out the window was one of the original skeletons that had chased them the winter before, and climbing out of the passenger window was another with a machine gun in hand.**

"Wow, kinda forgot about those guys," said Percy, scratching the back of his head. _Why didn't they attack the camp like last time?_

**"You know what I really hate?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as the Skeleton cocked his weapon and took aim, "I ****_really_**** hate undead people."**

Hades grumbled at that while Nico sighed.

"It's not our fault someone else summoned them," he pouted with crossed arms.

**Naruto slammed on the brakes just as the skeleton started to fire his weapon at them. The bullets managed to scratch the hood of his car, **

"Oh those boney assholes, you do not chip the paint!" Apollo shouted in dismay, how could they be so cruel?

"Those bastards!" said Leo in agreement.

**making Naruto grunt in annoyance, before they started to strike in front of the car as the driver hit the brakes once more to stay near him. Naruto's foot moved to the accelerator and he peeled around the skeletons' Audi A8 (which he thought was too nice a car for them), **

"It really is," Hephaestus pointed out with a grunt.

**speeding past a black SUV on his right that was entering the highway before going into the center lane once more.**

**"So... They're still around by the way," idly commented the blond demigod before ducking as the rear window was shattered by bullets, "Gods above!"**

**"Son of a bitch!" Thalia exclaimed as she released her replica of Athena's shield Aegis from its concealed state, holding it up behind them.**

**"Smart thinking, Thalia-chan," complimented her boyfriend, shifting his bracelet to his right wrist, "Roar for me!"**

**In a flash of red that should've blinded him had he been a normal human, Naruto's Arcadia shield replica appeared. He pulled it off of his wrist quickly before handing it to Thalia, "You deflect and I'll drive."**

**"I knew it was too easy," Thalia groaned as she held her boyfriend's shield along with her own.**

"Well, well, well...if it ain't the boneheads," **Kyu commented dryly as he started to deflect bullets,** "And they've gotten better at aiming...fantastic."

"Oh, take it you sponge," said Hermes with a grin.

**"Less commentary, fuzz face!" Naruto grumbled as he merged once more to the far left lane. Looking in the side mirror at the sound of a loud horn, Naruto groaned in disbelief, "You have ****_got_**** to be fucking kidding me!"**

**Another two skeletons were behind him driving an eighteen-wheeler that was gaining speed on them. **

"Called it," said Percy in a smug tone.

**Naruto pushed down on the accelerator, but the damned black car full of skeletons was back in front of them, with the undead attacker still standing on the top. A third car, another black Audi A8, came to the side and with the barrier on the left, Naruto found himself pinned.**

"Now what shall he do?" Athena asked, intrigued with how the blond will be get out of this mess.

**_You want my help on this?_**** Helios asked.**

**_That'd be nice,_**** Naruto replied before grabbing Thalia's shoulder with his free hand and pushing her down below the window as the driving skeleton on their right started to fire at them with a handgun. Naruto leaned back and Thalia stayed down until the gunshots stopped, one nearly grazing Naruto's throat.**

**_Yes, help would be much appreciated!_**** Naruto mentally screamed to his past life.**

"Ugh, guns are so cheap for this," Thalia frowned, getting many nods from the other demigods and the Gods themselves, save for Ares. "It's not like we have handguns with celestial bronze pullets or something…"

"Well, Annabeth's dad did come up with that idea. It could be possible." Percy pointed out while scratching the back of his head. Leo gained a thoughtful look while the Olympians shook their heads.

**_Have Thalia shove the wannabe Aegis into her window,_**** Helios suggested. **

"Hey!" Thalia complained with a pout. Her shield rocked!

**Naruto looked at Thalia and repeated his inner God's advice. The daughter of Zeus did just that, and when the Skeleton turned to take aim once again was surprised and startled to the point that it swerved away, fleeing the sight of the horrid Medusa.**

"See, it rocks." Thalia smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "yes, yes, we all see."

"You're just jealous," said Thalia countered, hearing the appeal in his tone.

**"Jam it into the window," Naruto instructed before grabbing the once discarded Arcadia shield and jamming it in front of Thalia. He set the car on cruise control and reached into his pocket to pull his seal notebook out. The idea for his notebook came to him a few months back after looking back on the Quest for Artemis and wondering how differently it could have gone had he have instant access to some of his things instead of just carrying scrolls around in his seal-covered jacket...which was put away in Thalia's duffle bag with his kunai due to his own cockiness.**

"I wonder where he got that from?" Hera asked aloud, getting Apollo to grumble.

**_Apollo's genes shine through once more,_**** Helios joked **

"Thank you for answering Helios," the Queen of Heaven smiled widely. Apollo pouted and muttered about stupid friends always teasing him.

**as Naruto berated himself for not thinking about the possibilities of running into trouble on the road. Usually Tyche smiled upon him, but it seems she had her gaze elsewhere at the moment.**

"Wish I had that luck," Percy murmured aloud. Everyone gave him a sympathizing glance; gods knew he needed it.

**"Shut up, Helios," Naruto grumbled aloud as he tore out a weight seal after setting up cruise control. He pressed the seal onto the steering wheel beneath his left hand, and then again with the right. A flare of chakra to memorize the amount of weight he was applying to either side of the wheel and voilà! Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) was the first shinobi/demigod/mortal to ever invent an autopilot for a four-wheeled vehicle. He should probably take notes for the Hephaestus kids, **

"Now that sounds interesting," said Leo as he made note of the idea. He was so going to try that later.

**but since there were more pressing matters – Skeletons trying to kill him and his girlfriend – he'd hopefully remember later.**

**"Stay put and don't move!" Naruto ordered his girlfriend before he opened his door and climbed out onto the rooftop.**

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU GODS DAMNED LUNATIC! GET BACK IN HERE!" Thalia screamed after her boyfriend, looking at the empty driver's seat with horror. **

"I am really hating him right now!" said Thalia as she ranted along with her other.

"Come on, he seems to have most things under control," said Hazel in the older blond's defense.

"Not the point!"

**Naruto kicked the door shut and slid onto the hood of his car as the Skeleton reloaded. Praying to his dad and aunt for a little help in landing, Naruto leapt from the hood of the Challenger onto the black Audi A8 the Skeletons were using.**

**The armed Skeleton obvious did not expect the blond to do this, but raised his gun anyway. After Naruto briefly berated himself for leaving his quiver and bow in the back seat of the Challenger, **

"You're an archer kiddo, why leave it?" Apollo asked himself as he palmed his head.

"Simple, he's _your_ reckless son."

"Not helping me feel better, Arte."

"It's not my job to," said the Goddess of the Hunt with a smirk.

**the Guardian slipped his hands around the barrel of the machine gun, pointing it up and, with a move Mark had shown him, Spartan kicked the Skeleton in the chest. **

"Ah, the classics," said Ares, wiping away an imaginary tear of pride with a finger.

**The undead assassin let out a hiss as it, unlike the blond shinobi, did not have any way to adhere itself onto the Audi and thus was sent soaring in front of the car. It hit the pavement and splattered apart into multiple pieces.**

**Naruto next went after the driver of the Audi, sliding down onto the front hood and sticking to it with chakra. Bringing his fist back, Naruto drove it into the windshield and cracked the laminated glass. The Skeleton immediately raised a handgun and shot at him, shattering the windshield. Naruto avoided the bullets and glass by rolling to his side. Then, he reached into the hole created by the driver and grabbed the gun that was immediately pointed at him, struggling with the Skeleton, who was too strong for its own good, that wielded it. The struggle caused the car to merge unannounced into the next lane, earning both the unintentional rider and the driver many a pissed off horn. Finally, Naruto won out by slamming the Skeleton's hand into the dash, breaking off fingers and causing the gun to fall into the passenger's seat.**

"Nice move." Piper commented.

"Well, it seems really simple. Why didn't he do it before?" Nico asked.

"Heat of the moment, simple." Thalia stated, elbows on knees with her palms supporting her chin.

**Grabbing the skull of his undead foe, Naruto snarled at it before pulling back. The skull popped off after a moment of struggle. Holding the skull like one would in Hamlet, Naruto said, "To be, or not to be?...Yeah, fuck it."**

"Aw, at least finish the quote," said Apollo with crossed arms and a pout.

"Nah, it's so over used," said Hermes, waving off his brother's complaint.

"Tis not!" Apollo countered with a hand over his heart as he spoke poetically, "'tis right to do, simple and true."

**He stood up and turned around, chucking the chomping skull trying to bite him onto an upcoming overpass. **

"Oh come on! At least stay dead once your head is off," said Percy with a groan.

"The dead are very stubborn Percy," Nico pointed out sagely.

"Tell me about it."

**The car he was one started to wobble mid-lane and veer to the right, making Naruto gain a look of concern.**

**_Should've thought that through,_**** Helios commented before asking, ****_Why aren't you going god mode again?_**

"Simple, just because he has it, doesn't mean he should be over reliant on his power." Athena spoke with a shake of her head.

**"Are you kidding me? I have no idea what the Mist will disguise me as! I don't want to cause a pile-up," Naruto said, **

"That too," said Athena.

"Didn't he cause a pile up already?" Leo asked with a raised brow, making Frank pout at the missed car chase while Zhang's father grinned at the carnage.

**quieting for a moment before adding, "Again."**

"There it is!"

**_You make a valid point,_**** Helios agreed before laughing, ****_For all we know, the mortals would probably see that giant robot covered in flames that was in that film you watched with Hades' children last week!_**

"Movie night, sounds fun," said Nico quietly, only the tiniest of frowns on his face.

**Naruto snickered at the thought as being seen as Optimus Prime **

"Now _that_ would be awesome," said Leo with stars in his eyes. His father nodded in agreement.

**before he used Hirashin to reappear at Thalia's side in the driver's seat. Thalia jumped in her seat before punching him in the arm roughly. "You fucking asshole! Do you know how badly you scared me?!"**

"At least she says 'me' now," Annabeth teased lightly, getting a snort from the Hunter in question.

**"Ow! Thalia-chan, that hurt!" the blond demigod complained as he rubbed his definitely bruised arm. A round of bullets took out his rearview mirror and Naruto turned to look behind him with a scowl. "Oh right...there were two cars and a Peterbilt."**

**Naruto smiled apologetically at Thalia and opened his door once again. Well, he started to before turning around and grabbing his quiver and bow. Holding both in one hand, he nodded to his shield before speaking, "Put Kyu in the backseat window."**

"I _demand_ compensation for this!" **growled the shield's spirit in annoyance.** "Do you know how hard it is to pump enough chakra through this form and remove dents?"

**"I'll replenish your pools when this is all over," Naruto promised before opening his car door. Thalia grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from moving.**

"Damn right girl." Thalia smirked to herself.

**"Oh no you don't, not again!" the punk demigoddess snapped, "You're crazy, Whiskers! Batshit crazy! We can just outrun them!"**

**"Thalia, would you rather be run off the road by the truck and possibly die, or would you rather I take care of the Skeletons now so we can get to where we need to go without any more issues?" Naruto inquired. Thalia ground her teeth and narrowed her electric blue eyes.**

**"You're telling me ****_everything_**** about this quest after this. Do you understand me?" she asked sternly, getting a nod from her boyfriend before releasing his shoulder. **

"He'd really better," the Hunter muttered, as a frown marred her face.

**He pulled her into a kiss that she wanted to kill him for breaking before climbing out of the car once again. **

"Well, at least the kisses make it worth it," said Aphrodite as she smiled at the Hunter, who amazingly had started to develop a tougher skin for all the teasing.

**Thalia's stern glare turned into a worried look as she grabbed the Arcadia shield and moved it to the rear window.**

"Kit's gonna be fine," **Kyu reassured her,** "Sure he's an idiot, but he's a damn good fighter. Ow! Alright, one more bullet hits me and I'm going to flip out!"

**Naruto leapt onto the hood of the eighteen-wheeler's cab, preparing his bow and a trick arrow. The passenger Skeleton raised his machine gun and shot at the blond, making him jump up to the top of the cab. The driving Skeleton pulled his handgun out and shot up into the roof. This caused Naruto to backflip onto the trailer and allowed the passenger Skeleton to climb out onto the top of the Peterbilt cab without hindrance. It followed Naruto onto the trailer, turning to the side as Naruto shot one of his drill-bit arrows at him.**

**"Dammit, they're still good at avoiding my arrows," Naruto mumbled to himself. He growled as he came to another conclusion, "And I can't use the** Solar Flare **because again, I don't know how that will affect the regular humans!"**

**_Ah, woe is the teen fighting atop a truck,_**** sighed his past life.**

**"And you're not helping either!" Naruto growled **

"We do enjoy the commentary though," Hades said with a ghost of a smile, getting nods all around, except from the reading Hestia who huffed lightly.

**as he ducked under the rain of bullets that were fired at him. Pulling another arrow out, he rolled to the right as the Skeleton shot where he was. Knocking the arrow, the son of Apollo let it fly with a grin on his face as the head started to beep. The arrowhead flew straight into the barrel as the Skeleton took aim once more. **

"He still holds excellent aim," Artemis complimented, making her twin smirk.

**Hearing the beeping, the Skeleton tossed its weapon aside, where it fell between the crevasse of the two guardrails. The small muffled boom made Naruto laugh, "Ha, faked you out! Smoke bomb arrow for the win!"**

"And a good deal of cunning as well," Athena added in kind.

**The Skeleton's empty eye sockets narrowed and a deep hiss left its mouth before it pulled out a combat knife about the size of Naruto's forearm. Naruto gulped as he took in the size of the knife before he muttered, "So now I'm fighting Rambo apparently."**

"Lucky punk," said Ares. He loved that film series.

**'Rambo' hissed lowly again before charging forward and taking a swipe at Naruto. Naruto leaned back from the attack and reached for an arrow, only to find that nothing was there. Looking down at himself, the blond groaned as he found a large tear across his shirt where the strap of his quiver once rested over. Looking behind him, Naruto's shoulders slumped as the quiver rolled off the trailer, the arrows falling out all over the highway.**

**_Okay, _**_that_**_ has to be Nemesis' fault, _****Helios chimed in with an audible frown, ****_She must be taking me into account now that you've been practicing with my abilities._**

"Geez, she loves to mess with people," said Hermes as he shook his head in disapproval.

"It _is_ her job," Demeter pointed out blandly.

The God of Thieves conceded to his aunt's point. "Sadly true."

**"Great. And since I can't use those abilities the odds are against me...Well, there's always ninjutsu," Naruto said only to go on the defensive as Rambo slashed at him before he could attempt said techniques, "You've gotta be friggin kidding me!"**

**Naruto raised his bow and deflected the knife from striking at him once more. He then spun it around and took a swing at Rambo's femur. The Skeleton blocked with his knife and brought his right hand out to punch Naruto in the side of his face with a hook. Naruto went with the momentum, almost dancing on the back of the trailer until he was closer to the edge. Spitting some of his unique golden-red blood to the side, Naruto collapsed his bow and attached it to his belt. He settled into a stance for Gama-Ken and offered a hand up.**

**"Well then bring it on, Rambo," Naruto grumbled as he stopped the Skeleton's blade wielding hand with his arm. Rambo tried to blindside him with another hook punch, but Naruto was ready, using his other hand to catch the fist. He grinned at his foe and asked, "What now?"**

**The kick in the gut should've been seen coming, really it should have, but Naruto had let his victory over Atlas get to his head and he slacked off over the past few months; **

"Course your kid would get sloppy," Ares snickered to his brother.

"Aw shut it," the Sun God grumbled.

**focusing on caring for his charges took more priority anyway. **

"Well, he had good reason at least," Hades defended the boy, getting some looks from his brothers and the other Olympians. When even the demigods turned to give him looks of disbelief, he snorted and mumbled, "Oh come on, even _I_ can compliment someone."

**So as he stumbled back, Naruto cursed himself for feeling so damn cocky these past few months and thanked the Gods for the wakeup call. **

"You're welcome." All the gods said.

**He momentarily disabled his chakra at the soles of his feet to slide back away from the overhead stab in the back Rambo had attempted while he was doubled over.**

**Unfortunately, this had the adverse effect of having him slide to the edge of the trailer. Righting himself just as he started to teeter behind the truck, Naruto was once more on the defensive as Rambo unleashed a surprisingly powerful amount of combos. What really got him though was the slash that had managed to cut him above his left eyebrow. He spun as some of his skin was torn between leaving with the blade or staying on his head, leaving his back wide open for the follow through kidney punch that sent him falling to the hood of the black SUV driving behind the truck.**

"And that's how my other meets Naruto." Piper concluded with a giggling smirk while her boyfriend shook his head.

**His last thought before hitting the hood of the SUV was: ****_Gods I hope Annie and Water Boy are having a better time than I am right now._**

"I kinda doubt it," Percy stated blandly.

**As Naruto fell towards the hood of the McLean's SUV; in Camp Half-Blood, Percy was cursing his luck as he and Annabeth fought off ****_three_**** giant golden scorpions. **

"See?"

"Yes, yes Percy, we see you're getting better at predicting how yours and consequently our luck is." Annabeth said with an eye roll.

Percy just pouted.

**Apparently it was supposed to be Naruto's turn to decide on a War Game, but since he and Thalia left on some super important and secret quest, that left the Game up to Quintus. The jerk decided to pair up campers in two and hunt down giant scorpions, or something along those lines. Percy didn't really understand the significance. He rolled out of the way of a stinger striking him and when he stood he used Riptide to deflect another stinger.**

**"Quintus is ****_so_**** dead after this," Percy informed his partner, who was ducking a scorpion's claws and deflecting a stinger with her dagger.**

**"Get in line!" Annabeth retorted with a frown. "This is nuts! Is it because of who your dad is?"**

"Oh…Gods, they're still arguing?" Percy asked, recalling his own spat with his girlfriend at the time.

**"You always blame everything on me," Percy complained as he deflected another stinger. "Maybe it's your mom's fault!"**

"Excuse me?" Athena asked coolly.

"That was the other me," said Percy quickly. "Just pointing it out!"

**"Why would it be my mom's fault?" Annabeth asked as she deflected a claw with her dagger. "For that matter, why are we still arguing about this? We have to find a place to hide!"**

"And like always, Annabeth points out the smartest move," said Thalia, getting her younger friend to smile.

**"About time you came up with something smart, Wise Girl," the son of Poseidon said with a grin as the blonde daughter of Athena stumbled and nearly got hit by a stinger if she hadn't rolled out of the way.**

**"Stop calling me that, Seaweed Brain!" the flustered girl growled before looking around. Her grey eyes widened when they landed on Zeus' Fist. **

"And so the plot thickens," Nico smirked. He turned to the daughter of the wisdom goddess and asked, "Seriously, how did no one ever notice that?"

"It wasn't like we were actively looking for them," Annabeth pointed out weakly with a light flush.

**Avoiding another claw, she grabbed onto Percy's arm and pulled him with her, both of them ducking under a swung stinger.**

**Percy looked nervous as they approached the slight hole between two boulders, "This is going to be a tight fit..."**

**"Just shut up and come on," Annabeth instructed with a frown before squeezing herself into the hole. Percy quickly shuffled in after her, wincing when a scorpion's claw grazed his back where Atlas' spear had. The two moved further into their safe hole when a scorpion got smart and tried to shove its claw in after them.**

**After a few minutes of trying and failing to get the two teens huddled close together, the scorpions hissed and skittered off. Annabeth and Percy shared a sigh of relief before a rock fell near Annabeth, prompting her to turn her head and gasp as she saw a light. Nudging her partner, Annabeth said, "Percy...look at this."**

"And the fun begins," Annabeth grimaced at the memory of her quest, wondering how her other would handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**IV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"Can you tell me how this is my fault again?" Percy asked in annoyance as he and Annabeth examined the abandoned ruins that they had fallen into. **

"Yes, please tell me what I did wrong this time?" the son of the sea asked his girlfriend.

**The blonde girl turned and fixed him with a glare, putting her hands on her hips as she did so.**

"Ah, the lecture pose," said Percy dryly.

**"You pushed me down here, Seaweed Brain!" Athena's daughter accused. "And instead of doing what a sane person would do and going to get help, you fell down after me!"**

"You always blame me," said Percy with a pout to his girlfriend.

"Out of love Percy, out of love," said Annabeth as she teased him.

**"Hey, you're the one that told me to look over your shoulder. What else was I supposed to do? Use mirrors?" defended the son of Poseidon before he looked up at the hole they fell through. "Maybe we could climb back up."**

**"Wouldn't you like to know what this place is first?" Annabeth asked as she turned back to the wall and ran her hand over the stone.**

"I thought she wanted to get out?" Leo asked with a blink.

"Naw, Annie would much rather look around." Thalia teased, getting her friend to look pink cheeked.

**Percy scratched the back of his head while answering, "Not really, no. I'd rather be back at the Cabins talking to Tyson."**

**"You did that yesterday, didn't you?" Annabeth asked, still running her fingers over the stone before finding an engraving, "What the...Gods above!"**

**_Geez, and she said Thalia spent too much time around Naruto?_**** Percy silently joked as he turned and looked at what she found. Carved into the stone was a thick triangle, one that he recognized as the Greek symbol of Delta**

"Wait, he knows it?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"Hey!"

**...Okay, one that he was ****_forced_**** to recognize after the Quest for Artemis by Naruto. Percy shuddered as he tried to repress the thought of ****_studying_**** with Naruto. **

"Oh now this I must hear." Athena smiled

**The blond demigod had made good work on teaching Percy everything he should've already had memorized by now, and had joked that if Percy ever had an important test, Naruto would always be willing to help. Percy made sure ****_never_**** to tell his mother about Naruto's 'miracle' teaching method. **

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad." Nico said with a roll of his eyes.

**The constant writing of names to where they belonged in myth-****_history _****made his hand ache at the memory. Writing it in both Greek ****_and_**** English.**

**The horror.**

"Baby." Was muttered by a few, getting dirty looks from Percy as he huffed and crossed his arms. That _was_ torture, at least to him.

**"Do you know what this is?" Annabeth asked him. The raven-haired son of Poseidon looked at her with a face that said 'Duh'.**

"Never seen that face before," Annabeth said in an honest tone.

**"The symbol for Delta," he replied easily. The grey-eyed blonde gave him a look of surprise that he wasn't sure if he should've been insulted by or not.**

"No, no, I feel insulted," said Percy as he continued pouting.

**"Well, it's that, but more importantly it's the symbol for Daedalus," explained Annabeth as her eyes glistened in excitement, **

"As they would," Annabeth gushed a bit, getting Percy to laugh at her somewhat in her excitement.

**"Percy...We're inside of the Labyrinth!"**

**"...The Labyrinth?" Percy repeated after a moment of thought, "You mean that place that Minos had built for the Mino-er, Pasiphae's Son?"**

**"...Who are you and what have you done with Percy?" Annabeth asked with false accusation as a smile threatened to break through her joking façade. **

"I can be smart," said the boy in question, getting some wishy-washy hand motions from the crowd. Darn it!

**Percy crossed his arms and frowned at his friend.**

**"I'll have ****_you_**** know Annabeth Chase, that I do have a brain," retorted the raven-haired teen. **

"Damn right!"

**Annabeth snorted and stifled a giggle, making Percy scowl at her. He turned and went back to the hole, glaring up at it while mumbling to himself about not being stupid and friends that took jokes too far sometimes.**

"You people honestly do." The sea child said to them all.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to running her hands over the stone, "Oh, come on, Percy. You know I'm just kidding."**

**"You've been hanging out with Thalia too much," Percy grumbled **

"Or just the right amount." Thalia said with a quirked lip.

"Aw shut it," Percy said, grumbling about stupid cousins.

**as he started to check the wall for loose stones. "Maybe if we pry one loose-"**

**The path they were in suddenly shook, causing the two teens to stumble backwards into each other. With a grunt, Percy pushed himself back to his feet before offering Annabeth a hand up. The daughter of Athena immediately went to the wall and pressed her ear against it, ignoring her friend as he caught sight of something beyond her.**

**"This...This is amazing," she quietly exclaimed. Turning to Percy, she waived him over, "Percy, you have to come listen to this! It sounds like something is moving the stones!"**

"Not a something," both Percy and Annabeth stated.

**"Uhh, Annabeth, something isn't moving the stones," Percy said, pointing at the still shifting walls in front of them, "The ****_stones_**** are moving themselves!"**

"There it is," said Percy.

"Wow, seriously?" Leo asked Annabeth, who nodded.

**"That's...That's so awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed, her urge to examine the once lost maze rising to new levels.**

**"Sure it is," Percy said with a small smile, amused at her excitement, before grabbing the excited girl's shoulder. "C'mon! We have to go and tell Chiron about this!"**

**"Ah, but...I suppose you're right," the slightly disappointed girl sighed out. **

"You just wanted to keep it for yourself to figure out," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes.

The child of wisdom flushed at the truth of it.

**She turned her head to the hole, "did you hear that?"**

**Percy strained his ears before recalling something Naruto had taught him, Thalia and the di Angelos (the big three's kids trained well together, who knew?). **

"Who indeed," said Jason.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't see how it was possible.

**Taking a deep breath and going to his center, Percy muted out the world around him. **

"I think that is just taking a forced nap," Hazel said with a smile on her face.

**Naruto had taught the four children of the Big Three how to find their centers in case they felt like they were going to lose control of their abilities. **

"Wait, we can do that?" Nico asked with a blink, getting rounding blinks from the other Big Three kids.

**While Percy didn't know what Nico or Bianca's abilities were, **

"Oh come, how could you not know?" Nico asked as he looked to Percy, "I mean, it's pretty obvious!" he exclaimed while using hand gestures.

"Oh, forgive this lowly mortal Ghost King," Percy said with a roll of his eyes has he rested his chin in his palm.

**he knew that if either he or Thalia lost control of themselves, someone would be in a world of hurt. Currently, Percy felt like he was floating in the ocean; his body had relaxed and faintly he heard someone calling his name. It sounded a lot like...**

**"That's Grover!" Percy exclaimed, cupping his mouth and shouting up the hole, "down here! We're down here!"**

"Wow, that looks like a useful thing." Leo said.

"Huh, maybe something to train for," said Jason with intrigue written on his face.

"…Dude, always with the training."

**A few seconds ticked by and Grover was above them with a tall curly haired teen with a single blue eye in the center of his face standing behind him. Tyson, the dimmer than average teenage Cyclops, smiled down at his half-brother, "Percy!"**

"Tyson." Percy said with a smile. "Good to see him in the story."

**"Annabeth, Percy!" Grover sighed in relief, "Thank Pan you're both okay. I'll pull you up!"**

**"How are you going to do that? It's a eight foot drop," Percy asked, getting a look of bewilderment from Annabeth. **

"How did you know that?" the girl herself asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out if you don't interrupt wise girl," the boyfriend answered, getting a flustered look from his girlfriend that made him smile.

**Rubbing the back of his neck, Percy sheepishly replied, "Naruto, uh, taught me the way he learned how to measure distances."**

"I really think this boy is a blessing for your spawn, squid god," said Athena as she teased her rival, who got grumpy at the title.

**_The hard way_****, added the demigod as he recalled Naruto throwing Percy into the ocean from various heights with Blackjack's help. **

"…I hate the blond jerk, I really do." Percy said with a perfectly straight face. Everyone else was cracking up.

**Percy still felt a little betrayed at the way his steed had laughed at him. **

"No, no, I feel your pain brother."

**Then again, he also felt sorry for Naruto, who had tried to teach the other three, **

"That dick," said Thalia in disbelief. He was supposed to be her boyfriend?! Not her tormentor!

Zeus was grumbling at the thought of having Hades' children in the air.

**only for Zeus to stop him from teaching the di Angelos with a very close meeting with a lightning bolt **

"There it is," Hades said in a dry tone.

**and Thalia to threaten him with a pain beyond imaginable in a place no man would ever recover from if he even tried to get her on the pegasus' back. **

"Good for her." Thalia nodded sternly.

**Percy had to hand it to Naruto; the blond had guts to shrug a threat like that off.**

"Blast," Zeus silently cursed while Apollo grinned like a fool at his brave (some noted idiot) son.

**_Then again, I'm just not used to it,_**** Percy thought as he looked up at Annabeth as she was pulled out of the Labyrinth. Percy's eyes glazed over when he accidentally stared at the girl's jean-covered rear, not that he was aware of it. **

"Perv," Thalia glared at Percy, how dare he!

Percy sweat a bit at the angered look he was getting, but felt his throat dry at the sly look Annabeth was giving him.

"So, you liked that huh?" was all she asked.

He turned away from her, giving a fake cough, "Um, continue please?"

So the story did.

**He was snapped out of it when Grover said, "Alright, your turn, Percy!"**

**"Yeah, sure," Percy mumbled, still a little dazed from the sight he just took in, **

"I'm sure," Nico joked to him, getting Percy to scowl and playfully push him.

**jumping up to grab his friend's hand. Grover and Tyson pulled the teen out of the ground. Once he was back in the small cave he had entered through, Percy smiled at his half-brother and friend, "Thanks guys, for coming so quickly."**

**"Quickly?" Grover repeated in confusion while Tyson just beamed at his brother. Percy looked down at the hole and then around the cave, nearly having a heart attack when Annabeth's sabertooth Washington growled at him when his gaze went over to his teammate. **

"Trouble at home?" Leo asked

"I think someone's in the dog house," said Piper with a smirk.

"Wouldn't it be litter box?" Jason asked in amusement.

"Ooh, good one Jay," said Thalia as she grinned.

"…Hate you, all of you." Percy grumbled.

**The blonde girl grinned and patted her large cat on the head.**

Annabeth had a quivering lip, like she still wanted her own awesome big cat.

**"Good boy, Wash," she praised. "Helping them find us."**

**Percy's eye twitched as he watched the cat turn into a happy puppy at the side of his owner. Washington ****_hated_**** him, **

"Sucks for you bro," Leo said with no sympathy. He got the same looks all around, but some were laughing quietly to themselves.

**probably because of how negatively Annabeth had reacted to him stealing her hat when they had first met, **

"Yes, very stupid of you," Annabeth scolded her boyfriend.

"It wasn't me!"

**and had taken to trying to trip him up whenever he wanted to hang out with Annabeth last winter. **

"Wow," Thalia blinked, "Kitty vendetta much?"

"Like a ninja!" Nico snickered out.

**What made it worse, Annabeth refused to believe that the cat was out to get him. **

"Ohh," Apollo drawled out. "It's like one of those situations. Tough luck, wethead."

**She just thought that he was being mean because he was a dog person, which was an ironic claim considering one of the first monsters that had tried to kill him was a Hellhound and afterwards there was an incident with Chimera disguised as a Chihuahua.**

"Very ironic." Percy said in a dry tone, looking to Annabeth and asking (pleading), "Please don't get a cat or dog any time soon."

Annabeth just hummed cheerfully, a finger to her chin. "I'll think about it," she said in a light hearted teasing tone.

It didn't ease the son of the sea at all.

**"Percy," Grover started, snapping the teen from his one-sided staring contest with Annabeth's Sabertooth, "We've been looking for you for ****_two hours."_**

"Ah, the time issues." Annabeth said in a tired tone, "That was a problem."

"Big time." Percy agreed.

**"What?" Annabeth and Percy questioned as one, equal amounts of surprise on their faces. They looked at each other before looking back at the concerned satyr.**

**"Grover...that can't be right," Annabeth said as she stopped lathering her cat with attention, **

"Aww, you made the pussy sad. Ow! Someone had to, though!"

"Not you!" Artemis growled at her brother with a disgusted look on her face, one that the females in the chamber shared.

**"We were down there for maybe ten minutes at most."**

**"It was two hours," Grover said confidently. He should know, he was hypothesizing what horrible events could have happened to them while they searched. **

"Thanks Grover," said the couple dryly. Leave it to the Goat-Man to think up stuff like that.

**Tyson nodded, his curly locks bobbing with his head as his single eye turned into one full of worry.**

**"Yeah, me and Grover have been to the lake, the big hill, and searched most of the forest," the Cyclops added, "I even got stuck in the entrance for a few minutes before Wash came and pushed me through."**

"Well, it seems Tyson's vocabulary has gotten better." Annabeth said. Percy nodded to her on that one.

**Percy and Annabeth shared another look before the son of Poseidon came up with a hypothesis, "Time moves slower...like in the Lotus Hotel?"**

Nico shivered a bit at the mention of _that _place.

**"That could be it," Annabeth said before looking to Grover, "We have to tell Chiron about this."**

**The satyr nodded in agreement, turning around and squeezing through the gap. Tyson followed with a small push from Washington, the large cat following after him. Annabeth went next, **

"Leaving Kelphead to ogle Annie's backside, _again_," said Thalia with a pointed look at Percy. He just flushed once more.

**and Percy followed after her. This was starting to look like it was going to be another one of ****_those_**** summers, **

"It's always going to be one of _those _summers," said Percy with a pout. "I never get to have a normal summer, ever since I went to summer camp."

"Normal is overrated," Hermes waved off.

Percy didn't fully agree with him.

**one that could mean the end of the camp. Realizing this, his mind went back to Thalia and Naruto and wondered how their mysterious quest was going.**

"Not fun obviously." Thalia said dryly.

**A few hours prior, on a highway in the middle of Nevada, Naruto was pressing himself against the back of a black SUV while one of his old friends, and the term is used loosely mind you, took shots at him with a handgun, scaring the poor family within the vehicle. **

"Asses," said Piper with a frown.

"The dead aren't all like that Piper, they're just, programmed that way," Hazel tried to tell her friend.

"Well, those ones are still jerks."

**He heard the Skeleton step on broken glass in approach and the sound of a clip falling to the ground.**

**_This reminds me of that film you and Zeus' girl watched,_**** Helios idly commented, ****_You know, the one with that huge muscle guy who sounds German. What was it called? Obliterator? No wait...Eliminator?_**

"_Terminator_ Hel's, c'mon bro," said Apollo with a smile. Leave it to Helios to say something like that!

"Once again, Godly commentary is wonderful," Hades snickered out.

**_You're _**_really_**_ not helping right now,_**** Naruto silently replied with a frown as he scanned the area before finding one of his stray arrows just a bit away from him. Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto dashed for the arrow, making the Skeleton hurry after him. A car was approaching and about to merge in the other lane to avoid the gunman, consequently causing the arrow to be shattered. **

"Nemesis is _really _showing her bitchy side to him," Apollo said as he frowned.

"Nah, this is teaching him not to slack off like a moron." Ares argued.

"Hm, I guess," but the Sun God didn't have to like it though.

**Naruto pressed himself to run faster, diving for his arrow just as the car began to merge.**

"Does, he, make it?!" Apollo shouted out like a sports announcer.

"Hirashin!" **Naruto announced as soon as his fingers touched the arrowhead. The nearest point he could think of was at Thalia's side, which is where he ended up. Landing in the car and ignoring Thalia's gasp at his current state, **

"Just another day at the office honey." Hermes smirked, getting snickers all around.

**Naruto panted before lifting his hand and grinning when he held the arrow within it. Slamming on the brake and tearing his seal off the accelerator with his other foot, Naruto waited until he came to a complete stop before looking at Thalia. Giving her a small apologetic smile, Naruto said, "Be right back!"**

"Honestly, overtime at work?" Apollo played along with Hermes.

"But I want to buy that new car. I need it," said the Thieving God as the brothers broke out into laughter.

**"Wait-!" But he didn't. **

"Jerk." Thalia said as she huffed.

**Naruto once more teleported with the hood of the Peterbilt in mind. He had left that Skeleton unsupervised and two humans in a wrecked SUV at its mercy. **

"He better clean up his mess," Piper said sternly with crossed arms.

**That and he could hear honking horns and gunshots. Reappearing on top of the dreaded Peterbilt, Naruto pulled his bow out and prepared the arrow he had obtained. Flicking the nock, there was a brief hum before the arrowhead whirred and unfolded, turning into a blade-like arrowhead that was about two inches in width. **

"That's deadly looking," Frank said…finally.

**Naruto whistled sharply, gaining the attention of the Skeleton, before releasing his arrow.**

**The Skeleton's head was severed from its neck and much to his ire the monster didn't dissolve into a pile of dust. **

"You'd think you'd give him some kind of Stygian Iron for a situation like this," Poseidon spoke to his dead ruling brother.

Hades shrugged, who knows. Maybe the kid never asked or the god just didn't want to give handouts.

**It did get hit by a swerving car, though, sending its bones across the interstate. **

"Pickup sticks anyone?" Leo asked with mirth.

"I could use a new xylophone." Apollo mused with a rub of his chin.

"Oh, boo, that was cliché!" Hades countered to his nephew.

**Come to think of it, none of the other skeletons dissolved into gold dust either. With a twitching eye, Naruto grumbled and asked, "What does it take to kill you guys?"**

"Us," Nico said with a grin, "or stygian iron." He supplied dutifully.

**Sighing, he dropped from the hood of the Peterbilt cab, grunting as he landed on the ground. He jogged over to the SUV and knocked on the driver's window, peering in before he asked, "Hello~? Anyone home? Sorry I hit your car...Wasn't exactly my fault, but you know."**

"At least he's polite about it," said Hestia with a small giggle as she finished reading the line.

"Still doesn't help we wrecked though." Piper said as she pouted. That had to hurt, despite the airbags.

**The driver's door opened and after he stepped back, Naruto had to do a double take at who stepped out. His mouth popped open before he dropped his bow, pointing at the man in shock, "Holy shit, you're-you're...You're Tristan McLean!"**

"He's star struck~!" Apollo sang out with a loony grin.

**Although concerned for the teen's safety, Tristan couldn't fight down his amusement, "Yes, are you alri-?"**

**"Oh shit," Naruto said as his eyes widened and his hands went to his head, "I just hit Tristan McLean's SUV! His fan base is going to kill me!"**

"He does have a good point," Piper giggled. Okay, this was a somewhat hilarious way to enter the story.

**"I'm just saying that he's starting to drive me up the walls," a displeased Thalia said as she sat in the car with her arms crossed, glaring at the empty driver's seat. Around her left wrist was Kyu in his bracelet mode. **

"Couples consoling already?" Aphrodite asked in amusement, "with a demon bracelet of all things?" the goddess asked further with snickers coming from all around.

"Oh shut it," Thalia pouted.

**Since she lacked the ability to lend him chakra, he couldn't materialize in his spiritual form. And now he was stuck listening to his partner's chosen mate **

"No one says that anymore! It's girlfriend!" Thalia protested with pink cheeks. Everyone rolled their eyes at how fast she defended that one. Someone seemed to be getting into the story, a bit too personally perhaps.

**(or ****_girlfriend_**** as the Kit insisted) complain about the Kit's suicidal/stupid plans.**

"More like crazy with a splash of awesome!" Apollo argued strongly.

"No, if he gets it from you, it's stupid." Artemis attested, getting a whining pout from her archery brother.

"Wow, you're slow on the uptake," **Kyu commented, **

"Even the demon is getting annoyed," said Hera with a grin, getting her stepdaughter to scowl at her comment.

**getting a glare from the daughter of Zeus,**

"Damn right," Thalia added her own glare.

"It's a curse of the Uzumaki to be as crazy as possible when in battle.

"Of course you would have a lover like that," said Artemis with a sigh.

"I just know how to pick 'em~!" said Apollo with a smirk.

A pregnant Mito, the Kit's great-grand cousin or something, once dove headfirst into battle when she heard her _beloved_ husband had been scratched by a kunai.

"I am loving this woman," Aphrodite smiled widely. Now _that_ was love.

"While she was pregnant?" Artemis asked with a frown.

"All in the name of love Artemis~" the love goddess stated, getting the goddess of maidens to scowl at her. That could have risked the child greatly.

And let's not forget the Kit's mother! Talk about a nut job, now she's a woman I would rather be allied with than against."

**"What was his Mom like?" Thalia asked, fishing for information her secretive boyfriend refused to share. **

"Why?" Jason asked, "Want info before you meet her?" he asked with a small smirk.

Thalia pushed him, hard. "Stuff it, Superboy," she answered with pink cheeks.

**Whenever she asked him about it, he would smile and say that she would eventually find out. **

"Not ominous, whatsoever," Piper said with a chuckle.

"Agreed," Hazel nodded, grinning a bit.

**What irked her even more was that she had asked it in front of the di Angelos and Percy, both of who were given knowing looks from her blond boyfriend, which meant that ****_they_**** knew something ****_she_**** didn't.**

"And so the jealousy sets in," Annabeth giggled.

"Oh, no you don't," **Kyu chastised with an audible frown in his voice,** "The Kit will tell you about Kushina in due time...All I will say is that he got his stupid suicidal plans and most of his personality from her."

"See, see!" Apollo pointed, "Right there in fine print." He grinned to his sister, "He gets it from his mother."

"Still, you decided to have a child with her, so it is partly your fault." The moon goddess countered.

**Thalia frowned, trying to think of what Naruto's mother looked like. She had to be beautiful, Apollo wouldn't have had a child with someone (even if he was amnesiac) who wasn't, **

"You are amazingly vain like that," Artemis quipped with a frown, getting a sheepish look from her sun god brother.

**let alone ****_marry_**** them. **

"Wait I married her?" Apollo asked with an owlish blink.

"Apollo got married?" asked his siblings in disbelief. Was it the end of the world?

Hera looked at Naruto in a whole new light now. This was certainly an interesting development.

**And even ****_that_**** had to mean she was beautiful. **

Aphrodite huffed a bit, still remembering the picture. Oh, why couldn't that one be hers, or even a legacy? Was that so much to ask for? She beamed at the thought of Naruto being a legacy through his mother.

**From what she could get out of the spirit within her boyfriend's weapon, she was feisty and bad at planning in the long term, coming up with crazy battle plans on the fly. **

"Sounds like someone I know," Annabeth grinned at Percy, who flushed a little at the comparison.

**The raven-haired punk of a demigoddess growled and closed her eyes in frustration.**

**"Ugh, I'm so sick of thinking about Whiskers' past," Thalia grumbled to herself. Kyu chuckled and she shifted a glare down to the gleaming red ruby on her wrist. **

"Great, I'm being mocked by jewelry."

Aphrodite just smiled at that one.

**A black slit appeared across the gem, looking up at her almost gleefully.**

"Then perhaps you should stop thinking about it and just beat the answers out of him," **Kyu suggested.**

"…I am liking that demon bracelet a lot right now." Thalia said with mild glee.

"Of course you would," her friends quipped dryly in stereo.

**Thalia's mouth curled up in a smile as she replied, "That ****_is_**** tempting."**

**Before Kyu could say another thing on the subject, her door had been pulled open and Naruto peered in. Unbuckled, Thalia was free to jump out of her seat, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. **

"Aww," the girls cooed at Thalia, who just pouted at their stupid running joke. Little brats.

**Naruto grinned as he hugged the girl back, standing upright as he did so and consequently pulling her out of the Challenger as he did so. Putting Thalia back on the ground, the girl immediately punched him in the arm.**

"Ah, there's the Thalia we know and love," Percy smiled.

**"You're a gods damned lunatic!" scolded the girl, "You just ****_had_**** to go and do something crazy like jump out of the car while it was still moving! In case you haven't noticed Whiskers, I can't drive!"**

"Yet…hopefully." Thalia added with a pout, she could never be taken seriously behind the wheel now.

**"Sorry, sorry," apologized the blond teen as he rubbed his arm. He then gestured to his right and her left, to the father and daughter he had pulled from their wrecked car, and continued, "Thalia Grace, meet Tristan and Piper McLean."**

"And so the sister-in-laws met," Leo narrated, getting the couple to blush and Thalia to give Piper a mock stern look.

**Thalia gaped as she stared at the heartthrob movie star, a faint blush coming over her cheeks before shaking herself out of her daze and looking at the girl next to him. **

"Oh ho!" Aphrodite cried out, turning to Thalia she asked, "Window shopping I see, not that I blame you of course."

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia whined out childishly.

"There, there Thalia," her matron goddess spoke and glared at the love goddess, "Enough, this is getting old."

"Oh it never does~!"

**Furrowing her brows, she looked at Naruto questionably. The blond had a grim smile on his face and nodded, making her cover her eyes before asking, "Do they know?"**

**"Not...****_exactly_****," sheepishly admitted the blond, turning his girlfriend around and whispering into her ear, "Told them that we're secret agents**

"Oh like we would believe that," Piper scoffed.

**...Tristan seemed to buy it a little to eagerly. **

Piper deflated, "We'll, no way I would," she argued weakly.

**Don't think he's the spiritual type so let's just keep our real purpose out here on the down low."**

"Wow, he got a good read on him fast," Leo said to Piper, who nodded in return.

**"A ****_secret agent_****?! That's the ****_best_**** you could come up with?" Thalia hissed, slapping him in the arm once more.**

"It sounds interesting enough," Hazel said.

**Naruto winced and rubbed his arm. That was going to bruise if she kept hitting him in the same spot.**

"Oh grow up and heal sun boy," Thalia said with a roll of her blue eyes.

**"Dad's the God of Truths and I'm the reincarnation of the God of Oaths. I don't lie well...**

"That's nice to know," The Hunter said with a cat-like smile.

"Uh-oh, poor Naruto." Percy said, pitying the blond.

**The only time I do is when I leave things out and it's really obvious when I do that," He admitted before realizing his slip and the slight widening of eyes Thalia gave him. Her eyes narrowed and a brief flicker of lightning danced across them that made Naruto's Adam's apple bounce as he swallowed.**

"He done goofed," Nico said with a dull look. Poor guy, they hardly knew thee.

**"We're having a ****_long_**** talk after we get to wherever we're going," Thalia snapped aloud before smiling at the father and daughter, "So, uh...Hi."**

"…Not awkward at all," Hazel muttered.

**"Hello Thalia," Tristan greeted with a smile and a nod that would melt hearts, **

"Mm, it certainly does," the lady of doves smiled.

**"Thanks for letting us hitch a ride with you."**

**Thalia sent another look to her boyfriend. Naruto sheepishly laughed, "I kind of...hit and wrecked their car."**

**"A ****_long_**** talk," Thalia reiterated, making Naruto nervously chuckle. **

And there came the whole group whipping noise. The boyfriends and husbands sighed, life was tough, it really was.

**She looked back to the movie star and his daughter before sighing, "Alright, let me move my bag first."**

**Once everyone was situated, Naruto slid his seat back in front of Thalia, who gave him another glare. He gave her an apologetic glance, but he and Tristan were too tall to comfortably sit in the back of the sports car. **

Thalia got some looks and she flustered a bit. "What? I really like shotgun!" she said in defense of herself.

**Tristan looked at the rear window and his eyes widened when he realized it was shattered.**

**"You weren't kidding when you said it was a dangerous job," Tristan mumbled before looking at Piper, "You all set, Pipes?"**

"Oh, he didn't!" the child of love bemoaned and covered her face with her hands.

**"Da-a-ad," Piper groaned in embarrassment as the handsome blond **

"Ooh, watch out Jay, Piper here may be smitten with your sister's boyfriend if you don't run into her soon~" Leo teased the two.

Piper frowned with crossed arms. "Not funny, Leo," she huffed.

"Or she may just have a thing for blond hair and blue-eyed guys." The child of the forge added, getting swatted on the shoulder.

**and his equally beautiful partner laughed at her nickname. **

"Aw, thanks for the complement, Pipes," Thalia grinned to her brother's girlfriend, who just blushed a little bit.

**Tristan smiled and sat forward before looking at the blond driver.**

**"So what brings two secret agents, teenage ones at that, to Nevada's highway?" he asked.**

**Naruto grinned back at him, "Secret mission, what else?"**

"Duh," Mr. D drawled out, silly mortal.

**"Of course," the movie star chuckled out. The radio blared to life as the tires squealed, which was quickly turned down by the blond driver. He smiled apologetically to the amused Tristan, who waved it off.**

**The four sat in silence, save for The Used's ****_Pretty Handsome Awkward_**** playing in the background, **

"Perfect song for the this setting," Apollo chuckled out along with Hermes.

**before Piper, a little curious asked, "So...how old are you, Naruto?"**

"Why? Want a date?"

"Shut up Leo!" Piper frowned at her friend, who just laughed at her anyway.

**Thalia arched a brow and a smirk tugged at her lips when the blond easily replied, "Seventeen."**

**"Seventeen? And you work for the government?" Piper asked with her brow furrowed. **

"Dig it deeper, please." Piper said in a smug tone.

**Naruto groaned inwardly while Thalia's smirk became more prominent. The girl was smart. Hopefully she was another Annabeth.**

"We hoped," Annabeth stated to her friend who giggled at her wanting to be a child of wisdom at her first knowledge of her demigodhood. But still, Piper was far more down to earth then the rest of her siblings.

**"Yes..." Naruto said uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. A strange feeling was coming over him, a lot like when that girl Drew...Oh dear gods no. **

"Wow, charmspeaking him for info, nice Piper," Thalia complimented on, getting a thank you from the love child.

"So, he knows who you are," the love goddess stated with a wink, "Seems you may be going to see your own boyfriend soon~" she teased, getting her daughter to smile brightly at the thought of meeting Jason in a more, well, proper way. Not that she regretted the way the met now of course.

**Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly started to expel chakra through his body in quick pulses. The last thing he needed was for this apparent daughter of Aphrodite to charmspeak him into telling her every single one of his dirty little secrets. **

"Yes, because that would be so bad," Thalia stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah Piper, stop trying to ruin the plot!" Apollo mock whined to the girl.

Piper just huffed, it wasn't like she was trying to ruin the story so soon!

**Last thing he needed to do was tell his girlfriend about that time in Tea Country.**

Thalia did not like the thought of what happened in Tea Country. Aphrodite and Apollo, however, were frowning at the lack of information, both of them (along with the other Olympians) were curious.

**"Okay," Piper replied, unconvinced, "So where are you going?"**

**"California," Naruto replied. It was a reasonable destination considering where they were and who they were with.**

**"Why?" Piper asked. **

The love goddess giggled a bit at her daughter, ah, the ever annoying question of that three letter word.

**Naruto behind him briefly to look at the girl before looking forward once again, merging around another car.**

**"Trying to get a cover job," he answered, trying at least to stick with his first lie.**

"Smart, but he hasn't faced a persistent little pre-teen before I bet when it comes to questioning." Hermes stated.

**"What as?" pressed the young and unaware demigoddess. Thalia's smirk had turned into a full out grin and she was trying oh so hard not to laugh as her boyfriend's shoulders tensed. **

"You like watching him squirm," Percy pointed out.

"I do."

Percy turned to his girlfriend, "Please don't end up like that." He pleaded.

"Hey!" Thalia cried out, "_That _is right here," she growled, but Percy ignored her. Something he would pay for down the line.

"I'll think about it seaweed brain."

**A sign of his annoyance at the way the curious girl was trying to pick apart his earlier statements.**

**"An actor," Naruto answered, his left hand gripping the wheel tight enough that he was cracking the plastic underneath the leather cover. **

"Wow, poke the bear," Hazel said to the child of love, who in turn just shrugged it off. She was a curious child.

**Thankfully his rescue came in the form of the girl's father.**

"Aw," Piper whined, her dad was taking away her fun~!

**"An actor? That's not going to be an easy cover you know," Tristan replied, before adding, "Unless you have the right connections."**

"Well, a little prayer here or there could help," the god of arts mused.

**"Huh, what a shame," Thalia added in obviously false disappointment. "And he doesn't have any of those."**

"…Wow, you are trying to mess with him," Jason said to his sister who shrugged in return.

"Serves him right with all the stunts he's already put my other through."

**"Yes, it is a shame," Naruto said through gritted teeth, looking at the mirror and meeting his amused girlfriend's eyes. He should've known that she'd be against him in this. This had to be payback for his 'game' of chicken earlier.**

"See?" Thalia said in a haughty tone.

**"I could help if you like," Tristan added, nearly making Naruto lose control as his surprising statement made the blond choke on air.**

"Alright, I can see where this is going," Apollo grinned, "My kid, the rising star," he said in a dramatic tone, holding his hands out like a camera, imagining names on movie posters with a wide grin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Artemis snorted.

"Aw come on sis, it is so going to happen. And with how much he takes after yours truly, well, how could he not become an amazing actor." The god of the sun asked with a hand over his chest.

"More like a Ham," Hephaestus stated with a roll of his eyes.

**"You could?!" Both Thalia and Naruto questioned in equal amounts of shock. The blockbuster star nodded.**

**"Sure, why not?" Tristan said with a shrug, "Be nice to have a friend in the business. And there's this script I was sent from a friend of mine, and they're looking for a blond teenager like yourself. The working title is ****_Theseus_****."**

Dionysus growled somewhat and Percy started to squirm a bit, but Poseidon just gave his nephew a look while looking proud to have a movie about his son.

**"****_Theseus_****," Naruto repeated as his brows furrowed, "Like the son of Poseidon, Theseus?"**

**"That's exactly right," Tristan confirmed with a nod, ignoring the 'what the fuck' look Thalia had donned. **

"Seriously, how does that just happen?" asked the hunter.

"Fates?" was Annabeth's response, somewhat unsure.

"Of course it would be."

**The actor continued, "They wanted me to play the villain, King Minos, **

"Good for him," Nico said in a bland tone, while Piper looked intrigued that her father would have a villain role.

**and I said I would if they could find the guy they were looking for."**

**"What's the story? Another ancient Greek remake?" Naruto asked. Tristan shook his head.**

**"No, they wanted to go another route," the movie star replied as the girls in the back listened to him, "A modernization of the story with a happy ending for Theseus and Phaedra, who is replacing Ariadne."**

The god of madness snarled now, yeah, he was not liking this. Theseus in general was bad enough. At least they are removing his wife from the equation.

**_Take the job!_**** Helios ordered, ****_Happy ending for the win!_**

**_How do you even know what that is?!_**** Naruto asked internally while Tristan went into the details of the story. An alternate futuristic utopia ruled by the tyrannical king (Minos) who had a monster and a prison that acted as though it was alive. A young fisherman, Theseus, **

A position Poseidon seemed to approve of. Hm, maybe he should get Percy involved in that.

**would be sent along with eleven others to the prison and would have to survive traps as well as evade the monster. **

The demigods nodded, it sounded interesting so far.

**There was a side-love story that made Thalia's jaw clench. **

"Aw, someone doesn't like to share," said Annabeth as she teased the Hunter.

"How would you like Percy having some actress all over him?" Thalia asked back, getting Annabeth to zip her lips. "I thought so."

**Eventually there would be a face-off between the Minotaur and Theseus and by that time, Naruto was sold.**

**"All right...so where are auditions taking place?" he asked, not aware of the way Thalia was glaring at him.**

"Jerk, at least ask me first," said the hunter as she pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. Before what she said caught up to her, and blushed a bit.

**"Well, they're still in development but you could drop us off at the producer's office," Tristan said, "Mr. Lyre, **

"Oh, we know who this is," Artemis groaned, palming her face.

Hermes snickered, turning to his brother he asked, "Really? That's your cover name?"

"What? It sounds simple and still holds flair to it." Apollo argued.

**whose the head of the production company, is a pretty nice guy and actually kicked off my acting career after his brother's wife saw my photo on his desk."**

Piper turned to her mother in surprise, "Did you really…" she trailed off.

The goddess of love winked at her daughter, "I knew he had it in him, Apollo seemed to agree, too."

Piper gained a soft smile as she turned back to the story.

**"Really, what's the production company?" Naruto inquired curiously.**

**Tristan looked to the west with a small smile on his face before he said two words that made Naruto and Thalia groan, "Sunrise Films."**

"Even more tasteless." Artemis stated with a look towards her brother, "To appease your ego?" she mocked a bit.

"Oh yeah~" he grinned back, "And it seems I'll be making a cameo~ Who da god?"

"Not you," was the resounding answer from the other gods, getting Apollo's shoulders to slump.

"Jerks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Around the time Grover, Tyson and Washington were pulling Percy and Annabeth out of The Labyrinth; Naruto was internally groaning as he drove into the parking lot for San Francisco's Sunrise Films production company. Piper had managed to call him out on his secret agent lie, much to Thalia's amusement, and so he was forced to tell another half-lie: **

"Nice," said Piper, a grin on her face.

"You go girl, show him how vicious a pre-teen is," said Leo through his snickers, getting laughs from the demigods.

**He had no idea what the scarred men had wanted from them (which was true; he wasn't sure if they were sent to kill them or capture them) and he got his strength and agility from his summer camp, **

"A very good summer camp," the kids chirped, well the Greeks plus one Roman did anyway.

**not government facilities. Tristan, who was just playing along with the blond for the sake of his daughter, said he had no hard feelings about it so long as the blond agreed to meet with the producer for the film. **

"He's laidback like that," said Piper as she smiled brightly.

**Both Naruto (and Thalia) reluctantly complied with the request, leading them to the present.**

**Getting out of his car with a sigh, Naruto wondered where he had gone wrong on the quest to end up outside one of his Dad's domain doorsteps. Maybe he should've used those traps that the Hephaestus Cabin had built into his car. **

"Yes," said Leo, "yes, you should have. It would have been so epic!"

**No, that was a stupid idea; both the wheel spikes and the oil slick could've caused a huge accident that would've attracted a ****_lot_**** of unwanted attention. **

"So that's a no Leo," said Jason with a small smile.

"…Still would've been cool." The mechanic said, his argument weak.

**The S.O.L. Engine was a no-go because it wasn't fully tested. The last thing he needed to do was accidently blow himself ****_and_**** his girlfriend up.**

"I would really not like that." Thalia said, her arms crossed over her chest and a small smirk on her face.

**He was pretty sure that Thalia wouldn't love him anymore if he did that.**

"There it is," said Thalia as she nodded in agreement.

**Shifting his driver's seat forward, Naruto stepped back to let Thalia out. The ravenette stretched her arms above her head, her back releasing a few soft pops as it loosened up from sitting in the back. Thalia lowered her arms with a sigh before looking at the smiling blond. With a smirk on her face, she poked him in the chest, "Next time, you're sitting in the back with the kid."**

"Aw, no sister-in-law bonding time?" Annabeth asked, teasing the two, getting a pink look from Piper and a mild glare of annoyance from Thalia.

**"Oh am I really?" Naruto asked teasingly before raising his keys up to dangle in front of her, "Which of us is licensed to drive again?"**

"Burn."

"Oh shut it, hothead," Thalia grumbled at Leo's comment.

**"Which of us could care less?" Thalia retorted, **

"Zing!" Thalia said, a small smirk on her face.

**making a grab for her boyfriend's car keys. Naruto quickly retracted the keys and put them in his pocket, smirking as she gave him a mock pout.**

**Patting the ravenette on the cheek, Naruto gave her another fox-like grin and winked, "Just a few more practice sessions with Chiron, babe, then you can drive to your heart's content."**

"Yeah, Thalia, wait for the permit, no need to ruin his ride, like mine," Apollo said mockingly, getting the sky daughter to bristle at the moment of crashing the embodiment of the sun.

**"Don't call me babe," Thalia grumbled with distaste as she swatted his hand away. **

"Damn right, blondie." The hunter scowled at the name.

**Naruto merely laughed and went to the trunk to get the McLean's stuff out of his car. The movie star in question was waiting right there with a small amused smile at their interactions, his daughter giggling. **

"See, your inner drama was always there," the love goddess said as she teased her tomboy daughter, getting pink cheeks from said child.

**Naruto gave her a half-smile and winked before ruffling her hair, getting an annoyed growl from the shorter and younger girl that made him chuckle. **

"Oh, it seems someone is going to love to annoy you," Hazel said.

"Joy," Piper said dryly. It was just what she needed, a hot older guy to tease her for his chuckles.

**It was the small annoyances he could provide that made him feel alive.**

"Jerk." The charmspeaker pouted.

**Once he had retrieved the three bags from his trunk and gave them out to the respective owners, Naruto and Thalia then followed Tristan into the building and went up the elevator to the top of the building to the twenty-seventh floor. The hallways were rather expensive in design; not to mention flashy like the God who apparently ran the company. **

"Typical," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I got to do business in style." Her brother assured most sternly, but that carefree smile on his face didn't help his argument.

**As they walked past a wall of employee photos, Tristan paused and looked at the moderately larger image in the center. He looked from the photo to Naruto and then back before scratching his head, "Well...That's interesting."**

"Ha, looks like his cover is blown again, all thanks to sunspot," Ares snickered.

**"What is?" Piper asked before following her father's gaze and looking back at the blond teen following them. She repeated this several times before furrowing her brows and asking Naruto, "I thought you said you didn't have any connections in the business?"**

"Busted," Nico laughed along with the others.

**"I don't," Naruto replied as he stared at the picture before he clapped a hand over his eyes and sighed. "I hate him sometimes. I truly, truly do."**

"No you don't, you love me! I mean, who couldn't?" he asked the group, getting quiet blinks. Apollo folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "You guys suck, seriously."

**"Do you know Lyre?" Tristan asked curiously. "A relative?"**

"You bet that dimpled smile he is, Tristan," Apollo said as he laughed.

**Thalia, who was smirking at the whole exchange, gave her boyfriend a grin that made him want to cry. **

"Of course she would have a grin like that," the son of the sea said dryly, looking at his cousin in question.

**It was her mischievous grin, one that she had gotten during their few months as a couple. **

"Looks like someone's rubbing off on you," said Apollo with a wink to his hunting half-sister. Thalia smirked back at him. She could get behind that.

**It showed up every now and again when he would tease one of his siblings, usually Lee and his girlfriend Katie Gardner, but sometimes it would show up when the moment was against him. This happened to be one of those times.**

"Sad for you bro," Leo said with little sympathy.

**"It's his father actually," the daughter of Zeus said as Naruto hung his head. He really hated admitting that he was related to one of the most notorious womanizers in the universe, sometimes anyway. **

Apollo sputtered at that.

"Pops is the one with the number one title," he objected quickly, getting his father to glare at him.

**You'd be surprised when that sort of information would come in handy, not that you'd ever want to need it. Naruto was sure if his late sensei or Kakashi ever found out about some of the things his father had taught him, he'd be doomed to a life of pestering from perverts.**

The women turned to Apollo, disgust in their features as the sun god started to sweat a bit. So what if he taught his kid some awesome things for the bedroom? Other Thalia should be thankful when that time came!

**His mother, on the other hand, would probably try to find a way to slaughter a God out of sheer feminine fury or motherly rage. **

"Loving this woman, I truly am," Hera said with a nod of respect along with the other goddesses.

**Not something he wanted to happen, and also something he really wanted to try and prevent. Hence, why he kept that sort of information secret.**

"For now, wait till you two hook up!" Apollo teased the hunter who blanched at the thought with a bright red face.

Artemis punched her brother in the arm for that, getting a yelp of pain from the god of the arts.

**"Really?!" Piper exclaimed as she stared at the amused older girl and the depressed blond standing next to her.**

**"Honest to gods, that's Whisker's dad," Thalia commented before jokingly commenting. "Maybe in another life I'd have hooked up with him, instead."**

"Well, you did call him hot," Percy said as he snickered at the flushed hunter who was disgusted by the idea of hooking up with a god. Not a positive relationship.

**"You're ****_hilarious_****," dryly commented Naruto while his mirthful girlfriend snickered. He sighed and looked at the McLean family's questioning eyes, or rather, distrustful in Piper's case. **

"Like I said, sharpest one I have," said Aphrodite as she smiled proudly.

"More like the only one," said Athena. Her mocking tone got a pretty glare from her fellow goddess.

**"He and my mom are...separated in a way. **

"They're married though," Hera pointed out, "unless she divorced him. I could see it happening."

"You're hilarious," Apollo said with a roll of his eyes as he mockingly clapped his hands.

**I took Mom's name to stay out of the spotlight."**

**"And where did 'Naruto' come from?" Piper asked. It was then Naruto's turn to grin mischievously, something that Thalia took notice of and caused her own smirk to widen slightly.**

"Wow, opened that can of worms Piper," Hazel said with a mirthful shake of her head. Piper groaned at the phrasing of her question.

**"Well, I'd have thought either your dad or your school would've taught you this already, but since it's come to this I guess I have to step forward. **

"Don't you dare!" Piper said, her face red with embarrassment.

**You see, Piper, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they decide to have a baby. So first Mommy and Daddy take all their clothes off and then climb into bed. Though they could also climb into a car, onto a table, sit on a chair-" Naruto's rather humorous answer was cut off by a red faced Piper.**

"Oh, he got you good on that one," Leo said as he snickered with Nico.

"Shut up!" the love child said while she fumed and crossed her arms angrily. Jason was smiling a bit, thinking it was cute.

**"I know ****_that_****!" the girl exclaimed with a blush while her father laughed along with Thalia. **

"Traitor." Piper pouted at her father laughing at her other.

**Huffing, the embarrassed thirteen year old rephrased her question. "Is your name really Naruto?"**

**"Do you think I would choose a name like ****_that_**** willingly?" the blond retorted with an arched brow. Her argument now invalid from the point he gave, Piper gave a little snort before turning away from the now smirking blond. **

"Jerk."

"Feel my pain, Piper," said Percy.

**Naruto shook his head, smile still in place, before looking at Thalia with a grin. The raven-haired girl nodded back, a silent agreement coming between them.**

**"We're almost at Lyre's office," Tristan said once his daughter had considerably calmed down. "I'm sure that the two of you have to find a place to stay so we should get this all done now."**

"Well, they kinda have a place to go," Jason said, really wanting to see the meeting of his other and other sister.

**"Let's just get it over with," Naruto agreed with a sigh before once again following the McLean family through the hall with Thalia at his side. Piper had gone silent, but still sent the occasional glance over her shoulder at them, her eyes changing to match both Thalia's and Naruto's unique shades whenever she met the opposite's gaze. **

"Aww," the lady of doves cooed, "that's how you know they like each other." She smiled proudly at Piper, who flushed a little at the unique shades for her eyes, especially since one was the same as Jason's.

**Finally, after a walk through the ridiculously long hallway, and passing several paintings, statues and murals of a certain deity, **

"Vain," Artemis said, mocking her brother in return for his teasing.

"Oh please, if you bothered to stay stationary you'd have a place like that, too." Her twin said with a smug smile.

**they arrived at a very expensive looking door. It gleamed as though made of gold and the logo of the company was on it.**

**As Tristan's hand lifted to knock, the door was pulled open and a familiar face to the two older demigods beamed from the other side of the room. Apollo had ditched the Konohan uniform, but still kept the face of Minato Namikaze. Now he was wearing a dark blue blazer with a white V-neck shirt underneath, and slacks that matched it. Hanging from his neck by a golden chain was a gold medallion engraved with a sun that looked almost Greek on design, but wasn't. **

"Oh no," said Apollo. He groaned at the sight of his less then fun side.

Artemis scowled and crossed her arms. "Wonderful,"

**Upon noticing the slight difference in the sun's design, Naruto stiffened slightly before looking to the Sun God's eyes and inwardly moaning in dismay. Rather than the warm ocean they usually were, two almost frosty blue orbs stared back at him.**

"Finally seeing a Roman God, nice." Hazel said.

"Trust me, not nice." Apollo said to her.

**"Tristan McLean! I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?" Apollo asked after briefly glancing at the two following him. The actor smiled and offered a hand, which was taken by the disguised god with a grin.**

**"Just here to tell you that I think I found the right person for Theseus' role," Tristan said **

The wine god was grumbling a bit, glaring at Apollo for making a movie about that sea brat.

Apollo on the other hand was contemplating on making one.

**before gesturing behind him. "And was I surprised when I found out you already knew him!"**

**"Were you?" Apollo asked as his smile strained slightly before relaxing as he reclaimed his hand. He turned to the side and gestured into the office. "Come in and give me a minute. I was just on my way out to check on something."**

"Totally saw them coming," said Apollo with a grin. A jerk he was, but his Roman counterpart was also a good prophet.

**The McLean family entered and Thalia cautiously followed them before turning to her boyfriend, who had yet to make a move. He glanced at her and nodded before returning his attention to Apollo, prompting Thalia to enter the office. Apollo stepped out and shut the door behind him before facing his son.**

**"Naruto," the unnaturally calm God greeted with a nod.**

"A calm Apollo is a scary Apollo," Hermes said with pursed lips, getting nods all around besides from the god himself.

**"Phoebus," Naruto greeted as his eyes narrowed slightly. **

"Ooo." Apollo winced. At the demigod's confused glances, Apollo elaborated. "He hates that name."

**He really didn't like the Roman side of his father sometimes. Apollo wasn't much of a warmonger, but he did become more business oriented and serious when he became Phoebus Apollo as Naruto dubbed this personality, not to mention having his ego inflate tenfold. **

"Is that even possible?" Thalia asked her matron, who nodded with sad annoyance.

"Not my fault," said the god in question.

**When he had first met Phoebus Apollo, the two had not gotten along well. Mostly because Naruto, as a Greek descendant, was a bit laid back in comparison when it came to just about everything.**

"Yes, and we know how anal our Roman selves are." Ares grunted, getting some bland looks from the Roman demigods.

**"****_Apollo_****," corrected the God with a frown, "My name is still Apollo."**

**"You're Roman," Naruto commented as his arms crossed, "And you know that some called you Phoebus to differentiate your personas. I'm sure I could convince Diana to call you that if we ever crossed paths."**

"Well, my other seems to like him, it is possible," Artemis said with a grin to her brother, who blanched at the very thought.

**"...Smartass brat," grumbled the Roman aspect of Apollo with a scowl, "Why are you and Thalia here?"**

**"Why else? I have a quest that so happened to bring me to your doorstep," the shorter blond said before frowning, "And what's wrong with Thalia-chan being here? She's my girlfriend, and she insisted on coming, but that's not the point."**

"I smell tension." Aphrodite smiled viciously.

**"Whoa, wait a damn second here," the Roman Sun God said with a hand raised. He looked back over his shoulder through the glass window to his right at the girl in question before looking back at the teen, "You're ****_still_**** with her?"**

"…What's that suppose to mean?" Thalia asked, turning a glare at the Greek aspect of the current god on the scene.

"Hey, hey," Apollo said with his hands raised, "Whatever he says isn't on my neck, my Roman self is a dick and a half."

Thalia still didn't like where this was going.

**"So what if I am?" Naruto asked, already dreading how this conversation was going.**

**"What are you doing, kid?!" Apollo asked him before knocking a few times on his slightly shorter son's head. "Hello?! You have a ****_goddess_**** waiting for you. Literally!"**

"Hecate, hm?" Hera said with a small smile at that, taking a side-glance at Thalia. True, this demigod could do better.

**After a moment of gaping at his Roman father, Naruto asked, "Are you talking about Hecate?"**

**"I'm talking about Trivia, yes," Apollo said before grinning suggestively. **

"I don't like that grin." Thalia grumbled, not liking this chapter at all now.

"I feel the same Thalia, trust me," said Artemis as she frowned along with her lieutenant.

**"There's the perks that come with being with her; the sex, **

"Pig." Artemis sneered toward the Roman God.

**the free loving, the occasional affair to liven up the bedroom. **

Hera scowled in disgust along with her stepdaughter. She honestly felt sorry for the boy if he had to deal with this.

**And then there's the whole immortality thing that comes along with it."**

"Huh, now that would be interesting." Ares said. His other would love that, he bet, fighting a kid like that any time. Awesome.

**"...I sometimes am ashamed of you," admitted the teen, getting a scowl from his father, before he scowled back and replied. "And I'm not leaving Thalia-chan just because there's a Goddess who wants to jump me!"**

"At least he's committed to a relationship," Demeter said. "Some demigods would jump at that chance."

"Only the idiots jump to things like that without thinking, like my rancher of a kid," said Ares. He chuckled darkly. "Moron."

**"I'm just saying there's more fish out there," the Roman God said. "A Goddess is just the most beneficial. There's that little Bellona girl, what was her name?"**

"Really trying to set up a little girl with a man?" Aphrodite huffed. She mulled it over in her head before nodding with a small smile. "I can go with that if it adds some drama."

"Of course you would," Artemis shook her head disbelief.

**"Rey-chan is way too young for me!" Naruto argued before adding. "Physically anyway."**

"She is, uh, very mentally mature," Jason said, getting a questioning raised brow from his girlfriend, "I'm just being honest."

Piper just huffed at that, turning back to the story.

**"Says the twenty-two-year-old dating a sixteen-year-old," countered the God with a smirk. **

"Hey, technically I'm nineteen," the hunter argued with a pout.

"Yeah, but you still came back as a fifteen year old," the god of prophecy countered playfully, getting a scowl from Thalia.

**At Naruto's growl he continued, "Well if you're going to be so picky why not go after Cyrene?"**

"Who?" asked everyone.

**"...Cyrene is like my great-great-great-great-grandniece!" exclaimed the blond before being shushed by Apollo, **

"Only you," Artemis said in distaste, "Only you would offer up one of your legacies to your son."

"Hey, back in the day it was a common thing!"

**who looked over his shoulder at the waiting group of three with a reassuring wave and smile as they looked at him curiously. Turning back to Naruto, Apollo began to lead the blond away on a walk down the hall.**

"Just taking a father-son stroll," said Hermes with a smirk. "Reminds me of Poseidon and Percy before the Titanomachy, always slipping aside to have little chit-chats."

The god and child of the sea both grinned slightly.

**"The funny thing about those cabins is technically, none of those kids are related," Apollo explained to his son. "Unless they have the same mortal parent."**

"Oh, that is just a twisted idea to put into our heads," Percy said as he blanched along with the rest of the demigods.

"Well, it is true and it has happened before," Aphrodite said as she shrugged.

**"...We share the same Godly parents," Naruto growled, "We are brothers and sisters."**

**"Of course you are," Apollo sarcastically said, "Every child in the cabin of Mercury, I'm sorry, Hermes, has the same father."**

"Ouch, sting much?" Hermes said with a frown to his brother.

"Like I said, a total dick and a half."

**"That's different!" Naruto snapped, brushing the arm off his shoulders and glaring at the Roman, "Look, I know that you Gods supposedly don't have DNA, but you're made up of ****_something_**** that makes you Apollo and not another mini-Zeus or Jupiter or whatever. All of us kids, even the Romans, have that ****_something_**** within us. Cabins don't just represent the parents, they represent our family tree, our family bonds."**

"Aw," said Hestia after reading that passage. She smiled at that, it was such a sweet thing to say.

**"Now you sound like Vesta," Apollo snorted out before continuing tiredly. **

And Apollo just ruined that sweet feeling, Hestia frowned.

**"The point is that you could have someone you deserve! You're more than a demigod, you are just shy of joining the ranks of Immortals!"**

Thalia's hackles rose at that. Someone he deserved? What? She was suddenly undeserving? Her feminine pride, hunter or not, took a tiny blow to that.

**"Not if it means leaving behind one of the first friends I made in this world, that ****_you_**** brought me to without asking, by the way!" Naruto growled with an accusing finger to his father. **

Thalia had a ghosting smile on her face, her other was lucky to have a guy like this. She really was. The hunter wondered what that slight pang of jealousy came from. She was happy like this, right?

**"Not to mention that you're suggesting the girl I like, maybe even truly love, is someone I shouldn't be with!"**

"He said it!" Aphrodite squealed. "Oh, the love story is coming to fruition!" She clapped excitedly with her sudden fit of giddy giggles.

Thalia and everyone else closed their hands over their ears at the outburst, but the hunter in question did have a blush on her face.

**"She's beneath you!" Apollo argued.**

"What?!" The hunter shouted in rage with static blue arcs around her. Jason also had a sparking look in his eye. God or not, that was the wrong thing to say.

**"She's Jupiter's daughter!" protested the teen.**

"Well, not really," Hazel pointed out softly.

**"She is ****_Greek_****!" Apollo hissed as his eyes narrowed. **

"And there it is," Athena said coldly, glaring at the Roman God.

**"A ****_Greek_****. You would rather have a ****_Greek_**** than a Roman or a Goddess!"**

"Oh, that's his problem." Hades said. His eyes rolled. "He wants to set him up with a Roman or a Goddess. Probably to mess with his Greek half."

"I could see that, yeah," said the Greek half with narrowed eyes.

**"You're talking to your ****_Greek_**** son!" Naruto pointed out through gritted teeth.**

"Yes, you'd think he would be a bit more testy around him." Zeus mused in interest.

**"You are the reincarnation of a ****_God_****!" said the Roman Apollo before clasping his hands onto the teen's shoulders. **

"So with that, he sees that the boy is beyond the title of Greek or Roman." Poseidon stated with narrow eyed thought look on his face.

**His appearance turned gold for a brief moment, before revealing the debatably warmer side of Apollo, the Greek aspect. His attire had changed to the tank top and jeans combo, "Naruto, I ****_forced_**** you to take a burden you should have never bared. You ****_deserve_**** the best in return for what you've done so far, that's all I'm trying to say. I just want the best for you."**

"There I am, hi me!" Apollo waved obnoxiously to his other self.

"Rather kind of you to say that," his sister said, clearly she felt the Greek part of her brother was better for her nephew, despite his behavior. Far better then that Roman asshole!

**The two remained silent before the God shook his head and his appearance became that of what it was before, the Roman aspect of the Sun God in mortal disguise. Apollo shook his head and held it. "Whoa, blacked out for a second there, did my Greek-self say something emotionally stupid?"**

"…Total dick," the sun god said as he pouted with crossed arms. "That was super touching and he goes about that it was emotionally stupid. Dick."

**Naruto stared at his father with furrowed brows before shaking his head. He was still angry and with good reason: his dad had just directly disapproved of a girl and then indirectly told him to follow his heart, even if that meant being with said girl. Stupid multiple personality disorder.**

"Hey, how do you think _we_ feel about it?" Hermes asked, he wasn't even a thief as a Roman! He was a salesman!

**"How's about this, we agree to disagree," suggested the blond demigod as he tried reign in his temper.**

"It's the only way to deal with him like this, honestly," said Artemis with a huff and crossed arms.

**Apollo shrugged. "Your choice. I'm just saying there's more fish out there, and you could always catch a bigger better one to eat and enjoy."**

"Fish analogies, really?" Poseidon said as he frowned a bit. Hades and Zeus had small smiles on their faces at their brother's annoyance.

**Clenching his teeth Naruto decided to change the subject before he really got pissed. "Why are ****_you_**** using that face anyway?"**

**"Aside from the fact that I can chose whatever face I want, I find it easier to conduct business with a mature face rather than one of a heartthrob teenager," commented the God before he smirked and gestured to his appearance. **

"What's the scouter say about his ego level?" Hermes asked his smith brother.

"Over…eight thousand, nine hundred and fifty seven."

"…Bro, at least do the joke right."

**"But I guess no matter what, you just can't change the truth: I'm a sexy Mo-Fo no matter where I come from."**

"Ah, there it is…it's over nine thousand…and fifty two." Hephaestus said with a nod as he read the device.

"Heph, its dead now, stop beating it with your hammer…please." The god of travelers said with a shake of his head.

**"Humble, too," Naruto sarcastically added before he said. "I thought you'd already gone through the change a few months ago during New Year's Eve."**

"He was changing?" asked everyone, voices laced in disbelief.

**"It's easier to keep an eye on the biz when you're a part of it," Apollo replied with a shrug, "And lets face it, I wouldn't do anything as a Greek but read porn in the office or make Pornos with myself as the star."**

Hermes turned to his brother. "It's true, isn't it?"

"I plead the fifth." Apollo mumbled, not looking into his thieving brother's eye.

**"Like you don't have someone to give you the hanky panky on the side here," scoffed Naruto.**

"And you're married now," Hera said as she frowned at her stepson, whose back straightened somewhat at the reminder.

**"Don't compare me with my other self!" Apollo said with a frown. **

The demigods looked surprised, so he was less womanizing in this form?

**His grin reappeared as he quickly added. "You'll only feel worse about you."**

Well, that dashed some respect from the demigods.

**"There you go again with that humble trait we all share," snarked Naruto as he sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to argue over which side of you is the best, you're both equally annoying, **

"True." The rest of the gods answered unanimously, besides Apollo of course.

"Traitors."

**McLean brought me here for a job I said I needed."**

**"And why did you say that?" Apollo asked as his smile became a confused frown. "I had a brief vision of McLean and his little Greek daughter appearing in front of my door, but much more clean and not as emotionally ruffled."**

"Seems that sight needs some fine tuning," said Aphrodite with a smirk to sun god.

"Hey, visions change all the time. Who knows what happens next?" The god of prophecy countered sternly.

**"That's partially why I said I needed a job," Naruto grunted as he pressed his two fingers to his head in an effort to stave off the coming headache. "Look Phoebus–"**

**"****_Apollo_****."**

"Grind the wheel nephew," the goddess of the hunt cheered on with a large smile.

**"Whatever," Naruto grumbled before looking up. "I have to get to Camp Jupiter. Today."**

**"You think that's a good idea, Fishcake?" Apollo asked, using his son's own dreaded nickname in retaliation for being called Phoebus. Naruto growled at him before shaking his head. He was letting this get too personal, and he was surprised that Helios was keeping quiet for so long.**

"Really, some comments would have been nice," Demeter said, she found them quite funny at times. Hestia frowned slightly as she continued to read, obviously disagreeing.

**"It's what has to be done to save Bianca's life," sighed out the blond after he shook off his aggravation.**

**"Alright, well I suppose I could give you a hand," Apollo said with a shrug before smirking. "But you have to audition for Theseus' role."**

"Well, it gives my other a reason to hate him more it seems." The god of wine said with a frown.

**"Yeah, fine, whatever," Naruto agreed readily. "Can I get Thalia now and go?"**

**"I don't think you understood me, Naruto," Apollo said as he leaned down slightly with a grin on his face. "I meant: Audition. Now."**

"Oh, nice." The sun god grinned. "My kid on the big screen. No doubt he'll get the role." He hummed in thought. "Maybe I should get this film going, too."

"Don't you dare, Apollo," said Dionysus with a purple face.

"Heh, I can do what I want with the arts, D, you got no say in them." Apollo said with a triumphant grin.

**"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed the blond in disbelief. **

Hestia pursed her lips at the use of such language after she was forced to read it.

**His sun-like eyes searched the slightly warmer than usual ice blue eyes that were looking at him only to find no sign of this being a joke. **

"Our Roman sides aren't very funny, are they?" Hermes asked with a tilt of his head. Getting nods in return, it was true, they just didn't seem to have a funny bone unless they made the joke.

**In fact all that was within the icy ocean blues was the mirth Apollo found in the situation his son was in.**

"Total dick, but I still have to agree," Apollo said. "This is funny."

**Naruto stormed out of the building's elevator with a slightly shocked Thalia following behind him. **

"Star struck Thalia?" Nico asked with an amused look upon his pale face.

"I'm warning you ghost boy, don't push me right now." Was the stern retort from the hunter.

**He was livid, he was embarrassed and he was ****_this_**** close to flipping his shit!**

"Oh, what did you do? Come on!" Apollo wanted to know eagerly.

**Maybe that's why his portrayal of Jack Nicholson's monologue from ****_A Few Good Men_**** was so good it got a standing ovation. **

"Oh, that's classic." Ares grinned along with nods all around.

"My kid's a beast!" The god of arts cheered.

**And here he was trying to ****_not_**** get the part ****_just_**** to spite his father's Roman aspect, when all that accomplished was doing just what he intended not to do!**

"Sweetie, you can't help it if you're good at something." The lady of doves consoled the blond within the story.

**_...That...was...amazing,_**** commented a familiar voice within his head.**

"Oh, there he is," Hades smirked.

**_And where were you?!_**** Naruto all but demanded of Helios. He could see the once Faded Greek God appear in front of him with his hands raised, prompting Naruto to stop walking towards his car. Thalia stopped before walking into her paused boyfriend and followed his gaze, frowning when she could see nothing.**

"She wishes she could see double blonds," said Apollo. He grinned wolfishly at getting a sputtering retort from the hunter and a slap from his sister. Ah routines, such good comedic reels.

**_Hey, I wasn't about to get us thrown out of what was one of our only chances of legitimately getting into the Other Camp_****, Helios defended himself before pointing at his incarnation. ****_Your attitude didn't help any either._**

"Yeah, he might have started a spat with _Phoebus_," Athena said with a smirk at the name. It was something she was going to use from now on now that she knew it would annoy the Roman God.

**"It's not like I wanted to be annoyed, but damn he gets worse when he's in that aspect," complained the blond. He was then elbowed in the side, "Ow! Thalia-chan, don't hit me!"**

**"Stop talking to nothing then! And why did you stop walking?" inquired the girl with narrowed eyes.**

"Oh come on, you'd think she'd know about him talking to nothing like a crazy person," Apollo said with an eye roll.

"Well, the crazies are fun in their own way," said Aphrodite with a finger to her chin as she hummed in thought what that could mean.

**Rolling his own eyes, Naruto gestured to the slightly offended 'nothing' and explained his actions. **

"Yeah, Hel's not liking that kind of talk about him. He is far from a 'nothing' Thalia," said Apollo as he playfully frowned at the lieutenant of the hunters.

**"Helios finally decided to reveal himself and is standing there."**

**"Not for me," Thalia grumbled as her arms crossed, "I swear if you're making this up we're going to have issues."**

"Like they don't already?" Percy asked.

"Or one coming up in a blond, blue-eyed Superman?" Leo added.

"Oh, I can't wait!" The goddess of love squealed in giddy.

"He's not," **Kyu commented as he manifested between the two demigods. His eyes were squinting in Helios' direction. **"If you look hard enough you can see some sort of figure. And from my connection with the Kit, I can hear...something. It sounds like faint whispering."

"So even the spirit hears voices in his head?" Apollo asked with a grin.

**_See? The spirit animal can confirm your sanity,_**** Helios joked, getting Naruto to glare at him.**

**"You're not funny," grumbled the blond, **

"I think he is," Hades said with a faint grin while his nephews were cracking up at Helios' joke.

**who was thoroughly annoyed at this quest's strange turn. He looked down at the medallion in his right hand that his father had given him after doing as he was requested. Apparently it would give both him and Thalia a free pass, but no more than two would be welcomed.**

**Peacefully, that is.**

"And that isn't ominous at all." Jason murmured.

"There it was again!" **Kyu commented, pointing in the direction of Helios.** "A tiny whisper, almost...human."

**"Alright, fine, so you're not crazy," Thalia said before giving her boyfriend a grin. "Well...no more than usual anyway."**

"Yeah, but me thinks you like that crazy part to him," said Percy as he grinned at the hunter, who crossed her arms with a frown on her face directed at him.

**Tapping the raven-haired girl on the nose, Naruto replied with a grin of his own. "Yeah, but that's what makes me irresistible."**

Thalia scowled with pink cheeks at the grinning Percy. Okay, maybe his crazy had a _charm _to it, but not by much, nope. Not at all.

**"Part of your charm?" Thalia joked with a smirk.**

_Don't agree with the current conversation! _Thalia cried out in her head with dismay while her scowl deepened.

**"Damn straight," Naruto said with a smirk of his own.**

"Ugh, both of you go get a room,"** Kyu mocked. **"But be safe~!"

Thalia flushed and her cheeks burned hotly when Apollo and Aphrodite winked at her. Urg! Stupid gods.

**"Alright, that's enough out of you," said the Guardian as he raised his right arm where the bracelet sat. The ruby shone while Kyu dissipated back into it. His 'spirit animal' now cowed, Naruto pointed at the manifestation of his past life who was grinning like a loon. "You too. Last thing we need is the security guards wondering why-What are you smiling at?"**

**"Wh-What was ****_that_****!?" The two teens looked behind them to see the daughter of Tristan McLean staring in shock at where Kyu once hovered. **

"And so, it has begun," Leo said in a deep voice.

**Piper flickered her gaze between Thalia and Naruto before looking past them to something outside. Her eyes noticeably widened and she screamed while pointing at something beyond the gates of the building's parking garage. "What ****_is_**** that!?"**

"Pipes indeed," Annabeth surmised, getting pushed by the blushing child of love.

**Helios had vanished, Naruto and Thalia turned around once again to see a giant winged serpent staring at them. A long tongue, possibly three feet in length, flicked out while two snake-like eyes narrowed on them. The couple turned and shared a look of disbelief before Naruto turned to Piper.**

"Oh, oh, he his going to be dropping major bombage on her mist clouded head," said Hermes, who grinned impishly at the thought.

**"I'll answer your questions after you answer mine: What are you doing down here Piper?" inquired the blond teenager while his girlfriend reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her canister of mace.**

"To silence her." The mechanic said in a low whisper.

"Leo, dude, morbid," Nico said. He nodded and grinned. "Nice one."

"I try."

"Shut up you morons," said Piper, her arms crossed as she huffed.

**"M-Mister Lyre wanted to talk to my dad alone about a new movie idea, something about ninjas," Piper stuttered out **

"Hm, well, I did marry one, so why not?" the god himself asked aloud.

**as she stared in horror at the creature waiting beyond the gate. "Why...Why is it just sitting there? What does it want?"**

**"In order of your questions," Naruto began as he stepped in front of Piper and clenched his fists. "That thing you saw was my pet fox. That thing out there is a Drakon...Aethiopian by the wingspan. **

"Good eye." The goddess of the hunt nodded.

**It can't come here because of my dad. **

"You're welcome!"

**And it most likely wants to eat either me or my tasty girlfri****_end_****!"**

"You know, I wonder if he means eatable tasty or…" Aphrodite trailed off with a suggestive smile that made Thalia nearly pass out at the thought since her face was so red.

**He sent a glare to the girl that elbowed him in the side before looking behind him at the demigoddess shaking like a leaf. **

"Of course I would be," Piper muttered, she had every right to.

**He thought back to his prophecy and a smile crossed his face before chuckling with a grin. Looking forward he muttered. "****_Three take the Fire Steed neither West nor East..._****"**

"You have been offered a spot on the quest Piper, do you accept this responsibility?" Apollo asked her in a serious tone, getting eye rolls from everyone at his attempt at a joke.

**"What?" Piper and Thalia asked. Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a grin.**

**"Told ya I'd meet up with my quest mates in California," he said before looking at Piper. "By the way...Did I mention that the two of us are Greek demigods? Oh...and so are you."**

"Casual, I like it," Percy smiled, just go out and say it. Simple as that.

**Piper stared at him in shock while Thalia roughly punched her boyfriend in the arm. Upon getting hit, the blond glared at her with a frown on his face. "Would you stop doing that? I'm not invincible, you know!"**

"You really like to hit on him," Jason said to his sister, who flushed at the same phrasing the blond on the screen tended to use.

"Shut up Jay," she said with a stern scowl on her face.

**"Don't drop bombs like that so nonchalantly then, you idiot!" Scolded the daughter of Zeus. They heard a muffled thump and looked down to the unconscious form of Piper before looking at each other once again.**

Piper groaned with pink cheeks, she passed out?! That had gotten some chuckles all around.

**"She's so dramatic," Naruto mock complained as he crouched down and picked the girl up in a cradling carry. "And light. Seriously, she's like a feather!"**

Jason frowned at the sight while Piper flushed a bit from it.

**Thalia rolled her eyes before jokingly asking, "Where do you think she gets that from?"**

**"Ha-ha...Do you think it's alright to just leave her like this? No, we have to take her back upstairs," Naruto said, turning to the elevator. The Drakon gave a bit of a roar and Naruto called over his shoulder, "Oh shut up, we'll deal with you later!"**

"Wow, so causal with the smack talk," Leo said with respect.

"Yes, because we talk like that to all the drakons." The green-eyed child of the sea said dryly.

**As they boarded the elevator, Thalia asked, "So how did you know what kind of Drakon that was?"**

**"I like to read, remember?" Naruto said before reaching over and pressing the top floor's button while still keeping Piper in his arms. **

Jason was frowning a bit and Leo snickered. "Oh you are jellin' bro."

"Shut up."

**After doing so he looked down at the girl in amusement when she mumbled. "Think she's gonna forget what we said?"**

"No," said the demigoddess in question, arms crossed.

**"Knowing your luck, no," Thalia commented with a smirk as she pocketed her disguised bronzed spear. "What do you think Annie and Percy are doing right now?"**

**"Probably something lame like arts and crafts," Naruto replied, unaware of how very incorrect he was.**

"We wish," Percy and Annabeth said as one.

**For at that moment as the two got in the elevator; Annabeth Chase was preparing to lead her first quest, having chosen Percy and Grover to take with her as they explored the Labyrinth. After getting some control over her nerves and excitement,**

Percy was muttering that it wasn't exciting at all.

**Annabeth started giving one of her fellow cabin mates instructions on how to properly care for Washington. Percy was trying to convince Tyson that he'd be fine, but the poor Cyclops was far too concerned to take his brother's word at face value. Grover, perhaps was the luckiest of the three while preparing, getting a very concerned nymph to glue herself to him as they waited for the quest to begin.**

"And the satyr has more game then us at the time," Percy said with a chuckle, getting some laughs from his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**VI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"Well...This is all sorts of wonderful, isn't it?" Grover mumbled as they came across yet another dead end. **

"Yes, finally some spot light," said Percy with a grin, he was getting tired of hearing all about Naruto. It was Annabeth's first quest after all. It was her time to shine.

**They had only just begun their quest and the paths they had been taking were either impossible to pass or led them literally nowhere. **

The child of wisdom gave a frustrated sigh. It was a real pain, it truly was.

**The satyr had agreed to come along after hearing what little of the prophecy Annabeth was given that could allude to Pan.**

"Of course he would, he needs to be after all." Nico said with a knowing smile.

**"Maze doesn't want us to pass," Tyson murmured worriedly from behind the satyr, "No stop changing."**

**"That'd be crazy, Tyson," Percy tried to calm his brother down with a pat on the shoulder. The concerned Cyclops came along despite Chiron's warning about the standard rule for a limit to companions. Annabeth argued that Naruto was given a quest and only took one companion, which was also frowned upon, and seeing as he couldn't divulge why Naruto had only taken one, Chiron reluctantly let it slide.**

"Go Annie, tell him," said Thalia. She grinned at the blonde that nodded in agreement.

**"Part of me wants to pull my hair out, and the other part wants to admire Daedalus' ingenuity," Annabeth commented through a grumble **

"Still have his designs though," said Annabeth with a bright smile.

**as she turned around and pushed past Percy and Tyson, "Come on, let's see if a new pathway opened."**

**The four explorers of the Labyrinth backtracked to where they had originally turned only to find yet another dead-end. **

"Okay, that is just freaky." Leo said. "But extremely cool all at the same time."

**Grover and Percy both hung their heads with a groan while Tyson started to pat against the wall in worry. Annabeth huffed in frustration before turning around and pressing her back to the new wall. Sliding down, she crossed her arms over her knees and rested her head on them. **

"It was really frustrating," said Annabeth, frowning as she recalled the difficulty of the labyrinth.

**Percy went to calm Tyson down before his searching became frantic while Grover took a seat next to Annabeth.**

**"You alright?" the satyr asked his friend. Annabeth took a deep breath before raising her head.**

**"I really thought this was my chance to prove myself," she mumbled admittedly. A sigh escaped the blonde girl's lips before she continued, "That I was ready to be a Hero."**

"Hey, you were at the time." Percy said as he smiled towards her, one she returned.

"Still, it was tough." The blonde sighed.

**Under her breath, Annabeth added, "Just like Naruto."**

"Oh, what's this?" Aphrodite said in interest. Annabeth and Percy listened closely as well.

**Though with the silence in the corridor, Percy and Grover heard it just fine. Grover rubbed her shoulder in reassurance that he believed in her while Percy frowned at what she said. His brows furrowed as he recalled a conversation he and Naruto shared last winter, and what Aphrodite had told him. **

"You know, we never really did hear what she told him," Hermes said, "It may have not been the same thing."

Percy gulped at that while Annabeth looked at him with half-lidded eyes, wanting to know now.

**However, that conversation with Aphrodite was not one he wanted to explain to his friends or brother for that matter, so he focused on what the older demigod had said to him.**

**"When we were looking for Artemis, he mentioned that he found you first," Percy said, getting a look of surprise from Grover while Tyson listened with interest.**

"Oh, cool, we get to learn more about our group," Annabeth said in excitement, wanting to know what dynamic the blond boy had played in the traveling group.

**Annabeth nodded and her grey eyes turned to Percy, "He did. I'd probably be dead if he hadn't stumbled across me. **

"What?!"

**Well, maybe not dead, but I don't know...**

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. Of course she wouldn't die.

**He did most of the fighting before we met up with Thalia and Luke."**

**She gave a bitter laugh before continuing, "All I did was hide. Like a coward."**

Annabeth frowned at that, she had to hide a lot. That's okay, why did her other sound so bitter about it?

**"Annabeth, you were ****_seven-years-old_****!" Grover immediately cut in before she could say anything worse about herself, "The fact that you made it from California to New York, even in a group, is ****_amazing_****!"**

"This is true," Artemis said with a curt nod.

**"I not do as good on my own," Tyson admitted, giving his own opinion on the conversation, "Hid a lot, too. Annie very brave."**

**"You don't understand!" Annabeth said with a frown to the two **

The goddess of love had this knowing smile on her face at this. Oh, this was going to be good. She could just tell.

**before looking ahead at the darkness of the Labyrinth, "Naruto never showed any fear, and when he fought...it was almost like a dance. A crazy, wild and unpredictable dance."**

"Wow, you got a shrine to him or something?" Nico asked, getting a blushing Annabeth to push him in anger.

**"Yeah, I'll bet those clones did a lot to make it look crazy," Percy added jokingly getting a snicker from Grover.**

"Clone spamming would be an awesome power." Leo said. "So much stuff could get done." He sighed along with Annabeth who readily agreed with him.

**"He didn't use them," Annabeth interjected, making the two boys look at her in disbelief. She continued softly, "He couldn't...Normal people could see them. That's why he stuck with his bow."**

"See, just a badass with a bow alone," said Apollo. He grinned in pride at his counterpart's son's skill.

**"He didn't use his sword?" Percy asked in confusion.**

**Grover piped up before Annabeth could speak, "He didn't have it, remember? Kyubi became his sword and shield after he...died."**

**Annabeth shivered at the last memory she had before that night, forcing it back and continuing, **

"That must have scarred her mind a bit," said Ares, getting a look from his sister. He just shrugged in return.

**"That's what made it even more impressive. A bow, some arrows, and a few irrational–no, ****_impossible_**** movements and he took down monsters like he'd been doing it all his life."**

"Well, he is a trained soldier," Jason said with a nod. "It was only natural that he would adapt to fighting monsters."

**Percy opened his mouth to speak when Grover sent him a look that made him shut up. **

"Ooo, silenced by the goat," said Nico as he jeered at Percy, getting grumbles from the Hero of Olympus.

**He may have known that Naruto had been training to be a soldier since he was a kid, but Annabeth didn't. She didn't get the story behind the enigmatic blond, and Percy was sure that there was quite a bit left out of Naruto's story. Maybe one day they'd get the rest out of him.**

"Nah, he's got the mysterious air about him. Maybe Thalia would find out with some lovin'." Apollo teased suggestively, getting an approving nod from the love goddess.

Thalia looked like she just wanted to shoot them.

**Annabeth continued since Percy didn't speak up, "I asked him who he thought his parent was, wondering if there was even the slightest chance that he and I had the same mother, but he surprised me when he claimed he wondered whom his father was. He could've been a son of Athena with how amazing his planning was. **

Both Annabeth and Athena took interest in that news.

**He always managed to box the monsters in, finishing it quickly, and then walking away like nothing had happened. Blond, strategies that were efficient and effective; It screamed Athena."**

"It really does," said Annabeth as she nodded. It would be cool to have a brother like that.

**"And to think, he's the son of one of the most laid back Gods that exist," Grover added, getting Annabeth and Percy to nod while Tyson tilted his head in confusion.**

"Stupid goat," the laidback god muttered.

**"I just want to prove that I could do what he did," Annabeth said after another moment of silence. **

"And who wouldn't?" Apollo asked smugly.

**As the group focused on her once more, Percy's heart skipped a beat at the smile she had donned, **

Annabeth cooed to Percy, getting him to blush.

**"When I watched him fight, I would think to myself: 'That's what a real Hero is like. That's going to be me, someday.' **

"Seems Annie had her own superhero to look up to," said Thalia as she teased her friend with a wide smile on her face.

Annabeth flushed. "Well, growing up with him on the road, I would think so."

**And this is it. My chance and I blow it by getting us lost five minutes in."**

"There's that positivity you're known for."

"Jerk," said Annabeth with a pout directed at Nico for his commentary.

**Her smile had faded and she looked down at her feet once again, making Percy furrow his brow. From what he understood, Annabeth wanted to prove that she could be a Hero like Naruto, and after meeting the teen and fighting alongside him (after getting through the rough beginning they had), **

"Understatement much?" Hazel asked with a raised brow.

**Percy could understand why she wanted to do that. However, like stated before, Percy had ****_met_**** Naruto and he wasn't as amazing as Annabeth was making him out to be. **

"Is that jealousy I hear Percy?" Thalia asked smugly, getting a growl from the water boy.

**She must have him on some ****_high_**** pedestal and was measuring herself to him all the time.**

"Difficult to do, yes, but inspiring to try none the less." Athena nodded to her daughter who was a bit pink cheeked from that statement.

**No wonder she was considering joining the Hunters last winter. Heck, Percy would too if he had an idol like that!**

"Well, he did train with me, so I can understand why," said Artemis with a smile directed at the child of wisdom, who had a sheepish look on her face.

**Another thought crossed his mind that made him gain a sinking feeling in his gut: What if Annabeth compared everyone with Naruto? Where did he rank? Would he even have a rank in comparison to the blond demigod?**

Everyone turned to a sputtering Percy, who was shocked to hear that and also to a blushing Annabeth. The couple turned to one another, unsure of what to say.

**Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to ask or not, but thankfully he was saved from making this choice when the wall started to shift once again. **

"Yeah, really thankful I bet," said Piper with smirk at the water boy. Percy clenched his jaw somewhat.

**The group stood close together when the ground started to shake and clouds of dust shot up. Once more standing on her feet, Annabeth made a realization, "It's a platform. The platform is moving...Everyone hang on to something! We're on an elevator!"**

"No," said Annabeth. She knew where this was heading, and she was not looking forward to it.

**There was a loud hiss before the Labyrinth's floor dropped the four screaming teenagers at an impressive speed. Their ride was fast and short, the platform settling once more with another hiss. A large open doorway was to their right and the questing quartet all got to their feet rather quickly.**

**"All in favor of ****_not_**** taking that ride again?" Grover asked with a groan.**

"It looked like fun to me," Leo said.

"It wasn't." The wise water couple deadpanned.

**"Aye/Me." The other three replied with groans of their own while rubbing various portions of their body. They entered into the room hesitantly before being blown away with the strange set up. It looked like Greeks had once lived here, but had slightly changed. There was a shield with a sun engraved on it to the far right, making three of the quest takers think of a certain son of Apollo upon seeing it, but were shaken from their thoughts when a voice spoke.**

"Can we go one scene where he isn't mentioned?" Percy asked in a low tone.

"Jealous of the big brother, huh Percy?" Thalia snickered.

"Oh, go make out with deer!"

"What?!" Thalia shouted back, but their parents stopped the scuffle before it could even happen with their throats clearing.

**"And who is that? Someone else trying to kick me out?"**

**The four turned to what looked like the average doorman with one major difference than any other normal person: he had two faces. One faced left, the other right. The left was set in a smile while the right had a frown. Both had dark golden beards that connected with their equally golden hair. The black eyes of either face were turned in their direction when the face on the left spoke as the adjacent hand rose in a wave, "Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!"**

"Well, if it ain't old two face himself," said Ares with a sneer to the Roman.

**The four were too surprised by what they saw to speak, prompting the other face to open his mouth, "It figures. They're as rude as I heard they were."**

"I feel as though he is going to be a headache," said Jason, seeing the two faced Roman god.

"Trust me, he is," said Percy with a frown.

**Regaining her voice, Annabeth stepped forward and spoke, "Sorry, I've...We've never seen anything like you before. **

"Of course, you're Greek, he shouldn't even be there," said Hera. She sniffed in distaste at the two faced clown.

**I'm Annabeth Chase, who are you?"**

**"Ooh, wonderful! I was hoping you would show up soon," The left face said gleefully, "I'm your best friend."**

**"I'm your worst enemy," the right face added with a noticeable deeper scowl on his face before they spoke in sync, "I'm Janus."**

"God of pure confusion and annoyance." Percy and Annabeth chimed together.

**"The God of Beginnings!" The left cheerfully stated.**

**"The God of Endings," grunted out the right face.**

**"The God of Choices!" the two faces said at once.**

**"We've never heard of a God like you," Percy said, getting the right face to eye him.**

"And they shouldn't have had to," said Athena. Her face was set in a frown at the thought.

**"I should figure you hadn't," Janus' Right Face grumbled, "But I've heard of you, Percy Jackson."**

**"Who hasn't?" joked the Left Face.**

**"The Son of N-!" "Poseidon~!" Janus' Left Face cheerfully interrupted the Right.**

"Please, blow the cover of the two societies, by all means," said Apollo with a roll of his eyes.

**"Whatever," Janus' Right Face grunted before pointing at Percy, "You've made many choices. The choice to study alone after my brother offered his aid, **

"Yeah Percy, Naruto goes to all the trouble to help you, but you just throw it away," Leo said with a shake of his head, but his smile gave him away.

**the choice to leave your mother behind on the Quest for the Master Bolt, and others that I don't approve of."**

Percy just gave him the middle finger, not caring at all if it was disrespectful.

**"Ah, but he did make choices that stopped the rising of The Crooked One multiple times," The Left Face of Janus chimed in, "But enough about him! Let's look at the leader, the Daughter of Athena!"**

**Both faces' eyes locked on Annabeth, and she was forced to choose to look at one of them. Choosing the Left, as it was the most welcoming and somewhat familiar, **

"Cause of Naruto is why," said Apollo, letting a few snickers out and making Annabeth throw him a glare as she blushed.

**she asked, "What do you want with me?"**

**"I want you to make a choice, of course, silly girl," Janus said with his smile widening. He gestured behind him, to two doors, and continued while holding his other hand up, "Behind me are two doors. One on the left, one on the right. Both will lead you out of the Labyrinth and back on track. In my hand is a key. It will work in either door, but can only be used once!"**

"Okay, sounds legit," said Frank…again.

"Wait for it," Percy said with a finger in the air.

**"I have to choose one of the doors?" Annabeth asked, "Is that all?"**

**"That's all. Right or left. Make a choice," Urged Janus. The blonde daughter of Athena took the key and looked at either door.**

**_There has to be more than just a left or right door, but what could it be?_**** Annabeth asked herself. **

"There it is," said the son of the sea.

**A troubling thought then crossed her mind and she looked to Percy, ****_Could it mean...?_**

**"What are you waiting for?" Janus Right Face interrupted her thoughts with a frown, "Choose! It's not that hard!"**

"Of course it is." Annabeth said as she frowned sadly.

**"I don't know which one to pick!" Annabeth retorted. Janus' Right Face scowled deeper while the Left Face's smile fell slightly.**

**"Choose!" insisted the god.**

**"I-I..." Annabeth stuttered out, bringing the key closer to her chest as she stepped back from the minor god.**

**"That is enough, ****_Janus_****," a stern voice said. **

Hera smiled, time for her to shine.

**Janus as well as the questing campers all turned to face the speaker, a woman, tall and beautiful. She was dressed in a white dress that flowed like oil on water as she gracefully approached the stunned god. Her long chocolate brown hair was woven into a braid and gold ribbons woven within it. Brown eyes filled with disapproval had locked on Janus, making the god's dual faces swallow.**

"Little man knows when the old lady comes in," said Ares. He snickered at his own joke, but zipped up when his mother gave him a stern glare for the 'old lady' line.

**"You are not welcome here, ****_Janus_****. Leave," commanded the elegant woman.**

**Janus had vanished faster than Percy had thought possible, disappearing as though he were never there. **

"He's got his daddy's running skills." Ares jeered, getting a sun filled glare from Apollo.

**The woman sighed and turned her gaze back on the four teenagers. Immediately, Grover fell to his knee and bowed his head, murmuring under his breath several prayers. Tyson became very shy and looked away, unable to gaze upon her with his eye, leaving only a very surprised Annabeth and a slightly confused Percy to be the only two looking at her.**

"Seriously? You just saw her at Christmas." Hermes said, "I mean, she voted for you to be killed."

**"H-Hera..." Annabeth stuttered out, making Percy look at her and then back at the woman before he remembered why she looked so familiar. The son of Poseidon's face fell into a frown as he recalled their last meeting.**

"Well, me thinks this may be awkward," said Hephaestus with a chuckle.

**"Annabeth Chase," greeted the Queen of Olympus before she nodded to Percy, "Perseus Jackson."**

**"Percy," corrected the teen out of habit. He then asked rudely, "Why are you here?"**

Hera frowned a bit, but then again, her other called for his death just to have her stepdaughter killed. So his rudeness was expected sadly.

**"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Grover snapped out of worry before he bowed his head once more.**

**"You may stand, Grover Underwood," Hera said to the satyr before she once more looked at the demigod, "I am here to help you, Percy Jackson. Is that good enough a reason?"**

**"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Percy deadpanned, "You wanted me dead last time I saw you."**

"There's that awkward moment." The smith god said with a rough laugh.

**Hera frowned, "Not you particularly, but the...****_other_**** one could've been killed. **

"Oh, how kind of you." Thalia spat out with sarcasm lacing her words.

**It was nothing personal."**

"Bullshit," Poseidon said to his sister. Hera simmered a bit to her brother's comment.

**"Seemed pretty personal to me," mumbled the teen, **

"See?" The sea god pointed out further, getting an annoyed look from his sister.

**but before anything could come of it, Annabeth spoke up, "Why are you helping us?"**

**"Maybe I just feel like it. Maybe I have something to gain from it. Or maybe," the Queen of Olympus continued with a small smile, "I wanted to see ****_you_**** succeed, Annabeth Chase."**

_No she didn't, _Annabeth thought sourly at what the goddess really wanted, with much distaste.

**While Hera was assisting the questing quartet through the Labyrinth, Naruto was preparing an arrow. After they had gone back upstairs, Tristan agreed that it was alright for Piper to join them, on their way to the summer camp. **

"Man, where's my entrance?" Leo asked. He pouted, seriously, how long was it going to be until he's in the story?

"Be patient Leo, you'll come in. How, I don't know, but I'm sure you will soon," said Jason with a thinking look on his face.

"Easy for you to say, you'll get some cool entrance I bet." The son of the smith pouted further.

**Apparently, 'Lyre' had told him that's where they were heading and Tristan wanted his daughter to make more friends, **

"Yeah, a nice tall blond friend," Leo said suggestively, getting a blushing Piper and Jason.

**perhaps nipping her shoplifting in the bud before anything worse could happen. **

"Not my fault!" said movie star's daughter shouted in a whiny tone.

**So, confused and concerned, Naruto and Thalia resumed their original destination, though Thalia did ask what Tristan meant by a 'summer camp' only for Naruto to cut her off by promising to explain later.**

"It's always later with him," said Thalia with a frown.

"Well, it is a delicate situation," said Hestia, looking up briefly from the book to add her own two cents.

**"I swear to Rhea, Whiskers," Thalia said after rejoining him near the gates of the parking garage, "She's going to flip out if she wakes up in our car."**

"Damn right I will," said Piper, assuring the statement with a solid nod.

**"With how she was asking questions before? Not a chance," Naruto said with a chuckle, "And you said it yourself, with my luck she'll remember what I told her."**

"This is going to be interesting, I can feel it," Piper said with a shake of her head, also maybe a headache for her other. Who knows?

**The Drakon roared once more, making the couple look at it with frowns on their faces. Thalia prepared her spear and shield once more while Naruto knocked his arrow. The arrowhead split into two prongs as soon as he released the string. It flew fast and true, striking the Drakon in the snout as it looked down at them. **

"Oh, nose shot," said Ares, a deep chuckle following his comment. "Ain't that cruel of him?"

**Roaring in pain, the flying serpent took to the skies and flew away, making the teens share a confused glance before looking back at the Drakon as it fled.**

"Pansy," said the war god. He frowned, no fight? Boring.

**"That's not normal," Naruto said in a murmur as his brows furrowed in thought, "Why was it here if not to fight?"**

**"Maybe it thought that we would just ignore it?" Thalia suggested, "Easy prey?"**

"Even Drakons are not that foolish." Artemis said as she frowned, getting Thalia to nod in agreement.

**"No," disagreed the blond, "The Crooked One knows our faces too well and Drakes aren't stupid by any means."**

Artemis smiled, good to see that her nephew noticed as well.

**His eyes suddenly widened and a hand went to his head with a loud smack. Groaning he put his bow away and abruptly grabbed Thalia's wrist before turning around back towards his car. Thalia didn't have a chance to resist, running after him in order to avoid being dragged, "Whiskers! What is it!?"**

**"I'm an idiot, that's what!" Naruto said back to her before opening the passenger door and pushing Thalia towards it, "Get in! We have to catch that Drakon!"**

"L.A. chase scene?" the sun god asked in excitement.

"Oh yeah," Hermes grinned with him.

**The daughter of Zeus scrambled in the car while Naruto abused his Hiraishin to appear within it, pulling his seatbelt on while Thalia shut her door. Before his girlfriend could ask what was going on, Naruto started the engine and peeled out of the parking spot, causing Thalia to reach up and brace her hand against the roof of the car. Glaring at him, Thalia warned, "You'd better not pull another stunt like you did earlier."**

"Now that is just setting him up for it," said Hermes.

**"I make no promises," Naruto said as his Challenger sped out of the parking garage. His eyes narrowed as he relocated the flying serpent, "Bingo. Wanna do me a favor?"**

**"If you even say what I think you're going to say, I'm going to kill you," Thalia spat.**

"Wow Thalia, just wow," Annabeth said. "Jumping to conclusions much? In this kind of situation?"

"Shut up!" The hunter stammered quickly out, her cheeks pink.

**"Roll down your window," He said, catching her off guard.**

"See?" The child of wisdom smiled in amusement, getting the hunter to grumble.

**"Oh...Right," Thalia did as he requested, before looking back at her boyfriend with confusion on her face, "Don't you have a button that does that?"**

"Hands at ten and two." Apollo recited.

"Didn't they change that?" Annabeth asked, getting some looks. "What? I studied for my permit."

**"Needed a hand for this," Naruto said as he held his pad full of seals. Finding the one he wanted, he gave the pad to Thalia and said, "Rip that out. ****_Carefully_****."**

"Ah, more of the seal art," said Athena with interest, wanting a more detailed explanation. Seriously, this book gave the bare basics and it did nothing to sate her curiosity.

**"How am I supposed to be careful when you're driving like a maniac?" the raven-haired girl asked him. **

"His father's work sadly, Thalia." Artemis teased lightly to both her hunter and brother.

**Getting no response, she huffed and grabbed the top of the page before slowly ripping it out of place. Once she finished, Thalia closed the pad and offered her boyfriend the piece of paper, "Now what?"**

**"My kunai case is on your duffle's side pocket," Naruto said as he made a hard right turn, earning himself a loud blare of a horn, "Get one of them and wrap that around the handle."**

**"You do realize that having a window open isn't helpful, right?" Thalia asked **

"Impulse action, happens to the best of us," Percy said in minor defense of the blond on the screen.

"You mean Percy action mode?" Annabeth asked slyly to him.

"…That was uncalled for."

**before turning around and reaching for her duffle bag. Finding said pocket, Thalia opened it and then swiveled her head around to glare at him, "Why the hell are your knives with my underwear?!"**

"Oh I swear, Ares does that all the time," Aphrodite complained.

"Come on, babe, it happens!" The war god countered weakly.

**"I thought that was your pajama pocket!" Naruto said before a grin crossed his face as he realized what that meant, "Wait, you mean they actually made women boxers? ...That's sexy. And also very different than what you normally wea–ow!"**

"Oh ho!" the love goddess cheered. "Second base so far?" she asked Thalia, getting a scathing glare in return.

**He was kicked in the shoulder before the comment could be finished. **

"You show him girl." Thalia nodded sternly to her other.

**Thalia had just grabbed a knife when Piper started to wake up. Her kaleidoscopic eyes blinked several times before she focused on a grumbling Thalia and felt herself moving at a fast rate. Slowly sitting up, Piper looked outside to the blurs before looking forward, seeing the still grinning Naruto at the driver's seat. Her gaze went to the creature that was flying away from them and she said, "...It wasn't a dream."**

"Red pill or blue pill?" Leo asked, getting a huff from Piper.

**"Oh, hey, you're up!" Naruto said before looking at Thalia as she settled back into her seat, "Now when you wrap it, use the torn side first."**

**"Alright, now what?" Thalia asked as she completed the task. Piper wanted to ask what was going on, but was suddenly cowed into silence as Naruto narrowly avoided driving right into an oncoming truck. **

"You know, with our ADHD, could we be good racecar drivers?" Leo asked, getting thoughtful looks from the other demigods.

**Naruto then turned down a not as busy street, following the flying Drakon as best as he could before it turned left where he couldn't.**

**"When I say so, throw it as hard as you can out your window," instructed her boyfriend before he made a hard left. As he drove down an abandoned alleyway, the blond teen looked up in the rearview mirror with a twinkle in his unique eyes, "Better buckle up, Piper!"**

"Now he says that," grumbled the girl in question.

**The girl did so as fast as she could. She had good reason to, as Naruto immediately pulled on the emergency brake and turned the wheel to the left once more when they came out of the alleyway, putting them just behind of the Drakon. The flying serpent pulled its wings back with a loud hiss as it tried to make a rapid turn. Naruto floored it and followed as close as he could.**

"Okay, he is good at pursuit, got to give him that much." Apollo said, getting his sister to nod in smiling agreement.

**"Now, Thalia-chan!" the blond exclaimed once he was right alongside it. Thalia leaned out of her open window, the blowing wind ignoring her as though she were a part of it, before pulling her right arm back and chucking the weapon at the monster. The kunai cut through the air, piercing the hide of the Drakon like it was nothing. **

"Hey, that was a good throw." Jason complimented, getting his sister to smirk, but she was slightly confused since she didn't even know how to that until she joined up with the hunters.

**The monster released a slight roar of pain but flew on, vanishing into the clouds. Naruto grinned in victory before looking at his girlfriend after she climbed back in.**

**"You've successfully just placed your first tracker, Thalia-chan," he congratulated, "Way to go!"**

"That slip of paper acts like a tracker?" Athena asked.

"Okay, seriously, that stuff is putting tech out of use. Glad only he can do it." Leo grumbled a bit.

**"So are we going to follow it now?" Thalia asked. Naruto shook his head.**

**"No, we don't have time," the blond said, much to her confusion. He smiled at her before looking forward as he drove, "I'll explain on the way. For now, we should really get to our destination."**

**"Which is?" Thalia pried, Piper listening in out of curiosity.**

**"...Camp Jupiter," Naruto said after a moment of silence, getting a displeased rumble of thunder from the sky. **

"Someone's moody," Hades muttered loudly.

**Rolling his window down, Naruto shouted back, "Hey, she's ****_your_**** daughter! You wanna argue with yourself? Didn't think so!"**

Zeus bristled at that remark, a frown on his face.

**Looking in the rearview mirror, Naruto asked their other passenger, "So how was your nap?"**

"It wasn't voluntary at all!" said a flushed Piper. She crossed her arms and mentally grumbled _Stupid handsome sun boy._

**"You're demigods...and that was a dragon," Piper stated, before slapping her cheeks, "This has to be a dream, wake up, wake up!"**

**"Denial is such an ugly thing," Naruto sighed out **

Piper felt anger at that comment and groaned, great, her mother's blood was getting the better of her.

**as he looked at his girlfriend, "Anything else you want to ask?"**

**"What's Camp Jupiter?" Thalia immediately asked, only for a bolt of lightning to fly down and strike near them, "What the hell was that?!"**

Thalia turned to her father. "Really?" she asked indignantly.

"We kept them separated for a reason," was the stern answer back. How his grandson even got there was surprising on its own.

**"That was Rai-Jiji trying to keep you away from the Other Camp," answered Naruto with a frown, "I knew you shouldn't have come...Damn prophecies."**

**"Prophecy? What you mean like one of those horoscope things?" Piper asked from the back, **

"Hey!" Apollo cried out in offense. "Don't confuse the job with the side gig!"

**having given up on trying to wake herself up. **

"See," Piper said, "I just need a few seconds to adjust."

**Naruto looked at her from the rearview mirror with an arched brow.**

**"Close," Naruto said before he started to explain what a prophecy was. He then went on to answer as many questions that he could about the whole situation, save for the usual "Who's my mother?" question that popped up. Thalia had to interject to save her boyfriend's hide, explaining that only the Gods could claim who their child was, **

"But he already knows," said the charmspeaker with a frown, crossing her arms.

**except for the di Angelos, who were special cases since Naruto was sent personally to protect them from danger. This led to her asking why the di Angelos weren't with them, and Naruto explained that they were too inexperienced to go on a quest with him, **

"Not that inexperienced," said Nico as he pouted a bit.

**and that one of them was ill with a disease no one had ever seen before. **

And that reminder dampened Nico's spirits with a heavy sigh.

**The whole conversation took just long enough for the group to come up on a gas station just a few minutes outside of Caldecott Tunnel, where Naruto said they'd have to walk through.**

"Oh this is going to be good," said the lady of doves. "Finally, the coming drama of their relationship."

Thalia frowned, let's see how her other reacts to her boyfriend's secrets. Namely, her little brother still being alive.

**"Do we really have to walk?" Thalia asked as Naruto locked his car before slapping another one of his seals on it.**

**Piper, noticing the strange ink as it shone, asked, "What's that?"**

**"Yes, Thalia-chan, we have to walk," Naruto said as he sealed away Thalia's and Piper's bags, "And that, Piper, was an avoidance seal. The seal makes the eyes of any mortals glance over it like it was never there. **

Athena frowned (more like pouted, not that she would admit it) once more. What was the range these seals could go? It seemed that they had many uses.

**What I just did was put your bags in a pocket dimension seal, something I should've done in the beginning."**

**"How?" Piper asked. Naruto grinned and tapped the side of his nose.**

**"Secret," he said, making the girl pout angrily. **

"Curious little thing you are," the mother of the girl giggled, getting Piper to smile at the compliment.

**Thalia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, but smiled nonetheless at the two of them interacting like siblings as they started their journey on foot. The thought made her think of Annabeth, wondering how the precious brain of their original group was doing **

"Oh, you know, doing my own quest. Thanks for sticking around for that by the way." Annabeth joked, getting a sheepish look from Thalia.

**or if Percy had made a move yet. **

"No," said the room, minus Percy.

**Knowing how he was, Thalia wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth had to be the one that made the first move.**

"Yes," said the room, this time minus a blushing Percy and Annabeth.

**Her thoughts then went to Jason, the little brother she lost so long ago. **

Thalia frowned, Jason seeing this took her hand for support. The hunter turned and smiled at him. They knew where they were now, and that was all that mattered.

**She missed him every day and still wondered what had happened to him. Pushing the painfully happy memories of her little brother away, Thalia snapped out of her trance when Naruto interlaced his fingers with hers. The blond's unique sun-like eyes had looked at her in worry and she gave him a small smile as her hand squeezed around his. **

That got some cooing from the audience and a slight smile out of Thalia, it was a sweet moment.

**Thalia could mope later; right now she should focus on the quest her boyfriend was on. It would help take her mind off of those sorts of things, anyway.**

"Not really with where you're going," said Thalia softly. She wondered if this really would ruin her other's relationship.

**Unbeknownst to any of the three demigods, a pair of dark eyes narrowed before the owner of said eyes raised a finger to their collar, "(Target found. Initiating pursuit.)"**

"Oh, I see Waldo!" said Apollo with playful childlike excitement.

"No, those seem to be ninjas. Wondered where those idiots went to," said Ares as he sneered at the image.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**VII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Naruto reached down and picked a rock up, chucking it at the fleeing group of teenagers that had drove by and hit him with a water balloon, "SON'S OF BITCHES!"**

The gods and demigods broke into snickers.

"Okay, that's a way to start a chapter," said Thalia with a smile.

**"Aw, come on Naruto, it's not that bad," Thalia said between her laughter while next to her Piper had broke into peels of laughter. **

Thalia and Piper smiled at one another.

**They had been walking for a good ten minutes when the Jeep full of teenage guys rolled up alongside them, hooting and hollering. **

Artemis scrunched her nose. "Pigs," she said in distaste along with a nodding Thalia, whose arms were also crossed.

**Naruto told them to buzz off, and in retaliation they threw a water balloon at him.**

"Immature pigs," said the goddess of the hunt, correcting her previous statement.

"So, boys in general?" Thalia asked with a smirk, getting one back from her patron and pouts from the boys in the chamber.

**"Not that bad? Thalia-chan, look at me!" Naruto gestured to his crotch angrily, "I look like I pissed myself!"**

"One of the best parts of water powers," said Percy. He smirked widely at seeing the blond get pranked.

**Thalia rolled her eyes while Piper bit on her lip to try and stop her laughter at the older teen's predicament. The raven-haired demigoddess patted her disgruntled and embarrassed boyfriend on the cheek. Leaning in, she whispered, "Why not dry it off, ****_hot stuff_****?"**

"Ooh, Thalia's getting her flirt on." Piper said with a giggle.

"And in front of you," said Leo, a chuckle escaping him. The Native American girl blanched at that. She didn't want to see that!

**Naruto's angrily furrowed brows relaxed as he mulled over her words and he blinked before groaning and covering his eyes with one hand. Dragging the hand down his face, he muttered incoherently before he smiled at his girlfriend and cupped her face in his hands. After breaking away from a kiss on the lips, Naruto whispered to her, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."**

"Because I keep your head on your shoulders?" Thalia asked knowingly with a triumphant look.

Nico rolled his eyes. "More likely because he overthinks things and needs you to simplify it for him."

**Smirking at him, Thalia stepped back and put a hand on Piper's shoulder. The younger demigoddess, a bit embarrassed from watching the couple kiss, **

"Oh you'll get used to it." Her mother said in an effort to assure her, much to the flustered girl's chagrin.

**gave her a confused brow. In response, Thalia just said, "Just watch. You'll see."**

**Naruto cracked his neck before clapping his hands together and then said, "Okay, haven't had to heat myself up in a while. Here we go."**

**Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and relaxed his body, letting his chakra flow speed up and heating his body. Piper opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when she saw it. In a blink of the eyes, the blond demigod became a living being of golden light. It was different from his God Mode, not blindingly bright, but just enough to accent his sun-kissed skin tone as well as heat up his body, enough to the point that his pants immediately dried and looked good as new. Opening his still blue eyes, Naruto was the first to see the gob-smacked look on Piper McLean's face.**

"My kid." The sun god shook his head in amusement. "Even when drying his pants, he makes it epic!"

**"Wow..." The young demigoddess uttered. She looked up at Thalia before looking back at Naruto, "Your boyfriend is hot."**

Piper squeaked. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Jason put a hand over his chest. "I'm hurt, Piper."

"Jason!" He laughed at his girlfriend's red face.

"Jason made a joke," said Leo to Frank. "We need to prepare for the end of the world."

"Dude," said Jason to his friend with a frown.

**Thalia faltered for a moment, prompting Naruto to grin as he lost his glow. He then vanished, the light bending around him and his clothes. Piper blinked and started to look around for the teen only to swivel around when Thalia made a noise of surprise. She was shocked to see Naruto hugging Thalia from behind with a roguish grin on his whiskered face.**

**"See that, Thalia-chan?" Naruto asked his squirming girlfriend as he sent shivers up her spine by expelling small bursts of chakra from his arms, the equivalent of a tickle. **

"That must be fun to play with," Aphrodite said in keen interest, a gleam in her eye. Groans were heard from Artemis and Thalia. It was so like her to speak up for that, just so typical.

**He nodded to the thirteen-year-old and continued, "Even Piper thinks I'm irresistible."**

"I do not!"

"Well, he is blond and has blue eyes..." Nico trailed off with a grin, getting Piper even more flustered.

**"Hey, I never said that!" Piper interjected with a small frown, "I just said you were hot! Literally!"**

"Say it as you may, it is true both ways," said the love goddess with a smirk.

**"Uh-huh," the still smirking Naruto replied before leaving a peck on Thalia's cheek. The younger girl rolled her eyes while Thalia lightly elbowed her boyfriend with a faint blush over her own crossing her cheeks. **

"Oh she loves the little stuff." Annabeth snickered, but then again, so did the blonde girl of wisdom.

**The son of Apollo merely chuckled and released his girlfriend.**

**"That's enough goofing off, we've got maybe a fifteen minute walk before we get to the tunnel," Naruto said to the two before he dramatically pointed away, "Allons-y!"**

Aphrodite giggled at the French as Apollo smiled widely. "Oh _Doctor_ _Who_, nice reference!" He nodded happily.

**The blond demigod took off in a run, making Thalia shake her head at his antics. Piper just stared at his running form in disbelief, turning to Thalia and asking, "Is he always like that?"**

**"Only after he forces his energy to speed up," Thalia explained with a smile as they followed the now hyperactive teen, "He'll calm back down after a few minutes."**

"Let's hope it isn't an everyday occurrence." Demeter said, seeing the blond boy bouncing around wildly.

**"...He's nice," Piper said after a brief silence. Thalia glanced at her and the demigoddess continued, "I mean, he's more, uh...and you're, um..."**

"You mean they don't seem to fit together, yet somehow do?" Percy said, getting a few laughs, but a scowl from Thalia.

**"He's a goof and I'm kind of rough, right?" Thalia asked, getting a meek nod from the younger girl. Thalia gave her a small smile and then looked back at her boyfriend that was now walking on his hands a few feet in front of them. **

"Wow, it's like Leo on coffee," said Jason with a blink of disbelief.

"Dude, harsh!"

"Consider it payback for earlier."

**The daughter of Zeus lightly giggled **

"Thalia?" Percy said turning to Annabeth.

"Giggling?" Annabeth said turning to Percy, before both broke out into laughter.

Thalia looked pouty at the laughs, but disgruntled that she was giggling. Giggling! Of all the…

**at his actions before she spoke again, "That's just how we are. He's more touchy-feely than me."**

"Well, duh," Apollo said, drawling out the phrase and making a perfect copy of Mr. D's voice, much to the wine god's displeasure.

**"How did you two even meet?" Piper asked, watching the blond as he stopped walking on his hands and flipped forward to his feet.**

"Yes, background!" Aphrodite said with a cheer, getting everyone to listen in eagerly.

"Nice Piper, we can finally find out." Annabeth said with an excited nod.

**"That's actually a pretty funny story," replied the daughter of Zeus. Thalia's eyes glossed over and a more serene smile crossed her face as she thought back to when they met.**

**_Thalia panted as she and Luke rounded another corner, their frantic running coming to a halt. They had just left the house of Halcyon Green, _**

Thalia sent her patron's brother a glare, but he didn't even blink at it. His face was stony at the mentioning of the prophetic man.

**_a house filled with monsters determined to kill them because of who their parents were, and all she got out of it was a bracelet that turned into a shield. A badass shield, mind you, but still, there could've been more than just a shield and monsters...like something that did more than scare them away for a bit. _**

Thalia let out a sigh at the thought of those days. If she were honest, she missed them. Despite being on the run most of the time, it was really the best days of her life, but she was content where she was now, in the Hunt with her new family.

**_Looking around, she discovered they had entered an alley filled with scraps of iron, most likely from the nearby iron factory yard that they were separated from by a chain-link fence._**

"Heh, looks like we'll be meeting again." Annabeth said as she smiled to her friend who smiled back.

**_"We should rest here," Luke suggested, still regaining his breath. _**

Hermes let out a sad sigh, feeling a little miserable at seeing his son so young, so much more innocent then in his final hours.

**_Thalia nodded to the boy slightly older than herself before both plopped down with their backs to the building on their left. They could still hear faint roars and crashing from their pursuers, but at least they could rest for now._**

Jason frowned. He felt guilty because while he was safe in camp, his sister was on the run constantly. It seemed he was the lucky one of the two sadly.

**_They got that rest for about five seconds before a rattling sound was heard. Luke and Thalia both scrambled to their feet, readying their weapons and searching the alleyway. Luke noticed it first, pointing a few feet away at a shaking sheet of corrugated iron leaning against the building with his free hand, "There."_**

"Me!" Annabeth said as she pointed to herself in a cheerfully.

**_"It can't be a monster," Thalia whispered, "Could it?"_**

**_"We have to be ready for anything," replied the elfish teen, "Cover me."_**

**_Thalia rolled her eyes but turned around nonetheless and watched the entrance to the alley. Luke carefully and quietly stepped towards it, his shaking hand reaching out to grasp the sheet of iron. He took a deep breath before grabbing the iron and pulling it back, "Got you!"_**

"Yes he does," said Thalia with a chuckle.

**_"AHH!" screamed a young girl that was hiding behind the iron. She was short, as were most children, and had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Before Luke could recover from his shock at finding a kid, the young blonde girl with eyes squeezed shut charged forward, brandishing a small black knife that she used to slash at him. _**

"Th-that didn't happen!" Annabeth said, sputtering as she wondered where her hammer was.

**_Luke released a surprised cry of pain as it cut him across the front of his chest, _**

"Wow Annabeth, just wow," Hermes said with a deadpanned look at his niece.

"It didn't happen like that!"

"Well, I think she was playing it smart." Athena said. "Who knows who was going expose her, thus she went for a swift first strike." She nodded in approval, getting a smile from her daughter.

**_thankfully not deep enough for anything serious, but surprised him enough to make him fall to his back._**

**_Thalia turned around at the girl's scream, but didn't recover from her own surprise to stop the girl from cutting her friend. When the younger girl did climb on top of Luke and brought the knife above her head to stab him, the raven-haired girl acted, rushing forward and tackling the younger girl off of him._**

"Wow, trying for a first degree in murder?" Leo asked her in bewilderment.

Annabeth flushed, not knowing what to say about the scene.

**"Wait a minute, she almost stabbed him?!" Piper exclaimed, cutting Thalia off. The cry got their now calmed down quest leader's attention.**

"Yes, Piper, get them to explain," Annabeth said. She needed to save herself some face at this new way of meeting her friends.

**"Who almost stabbed who?" Naruto asked curiously as they neared the Caldecott Tunnel.**

**Thalia smiled and nudged her boyfriend with her arm, "She asked how we met."**

**"Ohh..." Naruto said with an understanding nod before he grinned, "Annie stabbing Luke?"**

"And he's grinning about it!?" The child of wisdom cried out in indignation.

**"Yep," Thalia said with a nod.**

**"Why would she stab at him?" Piper asked curiously.**

Everyone listened with interest.

**"'Stab first, ask questions later'," the couple answered in unison. **

"Nice policy." Ares said as he nodded in agreement.

"No it isn't!" said Annabeth while she frowned with pink dusting across her cheeks.

**Thalia nudged the blond's arm, "This idiot can be so paranoid at times."**

"Oh, so I learned it from him," said the blonde girl. She crossed her arms with a frown. Some role model he was!

**"I'd rather you be alive and guilty of murder than you dead," Naruto replied softly, **

"Aw," said Aphrodite with a smile.

Everyone just gave her this disbelieving look, well, Ares didn't as he approved once again with a nod.

**making Thalia smile at him. He cleared his throat and nudged her, "Well go on! I want to hear how awesome you thought I was."**

Thalia snorted in amusement.

**"You wish," Thalia retorted before she continued.**

**_Wrenching the blade from the girl's hand, Thalia exclaimed, "Relax! Relax! We aren't going to hurt you!"_**

"Would have saved us the trouble if she didn't do that," Ares said with a grunt, ignoring the scathing glare he got from Hermes.

**_"Wh-what?" the girl asked, opening her eyes and revealing two grey eyes to the older girl. She looked at Thalia, then Luke, before scooting away and glaring at them, "Who are you? Where's Naruto? Where is he? What did you do to him?"_**

"Priorities for the blond much?" Nico asked the girl in question, who was looking red in the face. Geez, how attached was she to this guy?

**_"Who are you talking about?" Thalia asked as she sat back on her knees _**

"Why the handsome protagonist of this story you fall in love for," Apollo said with a cheerful grin.

**_and then looked down at the girl's knife in her hand, "What kind of dagger is this?"_**

**_"Who are you and where's Naruto?!" demanded the young girl. _**

"One track mind here," Leo said with an eye roll. "Geez, Percy's got some competition after all."

His joke got a scowl from both Percy and Annabeth, though the girl was still pink at the notion.

**_Thalia was looking at the knife and then looked back at the girl as she made the correct assumption that the girl before them was another demigod._**

**_Luke, who had gotten over his shock and had managed to confirm his cut wasn't too bad, walked over to Thalia's side. Raising his hands, he said, "Easy. I'm Luke, and this is Thalia. We're demigods, too."_**

**_The girl's eyes flickered between them distrustfully _**

"Ouch," Thalia said and turned to Annabeth with wounded eyes. "Annie, so mean."

Her teasing earned her pout from the daughter of Athena.

**_before she answered, "Annabeth Chase. Where's Naruto?"_**

Percy grit his teeth and tried not to say anything.

**_"We don't know anyone named Naruto," Luke answered as Thalia got to her feet. The three of them tensed when there was a rather loud boom. _**

"Looks like blondie's fighting it up," Ares grinned widely. The kid was entertaining to watch.

**_Annabeth looked to the building Thalia and Luke had rested against in worry, making the two older demigods follow her gaze._**

**_"Look, kid, we need to get moving," Thalia said, taking a step towards the girl and offering her the strange weapon, "Here's your dagger."_**

**_"It's called a kunai," Annabeth answered with a frown as she took the weapon, _**

"I get a ninja knife?" Annabeth grinned, "Okay, that is sweet."

**_"I'm not going anywhere without Naruto!"_**

"Get a new phrase," said Ares as he groaned in annoyance. Seriously, it was getting old.

**_"We don't have a chance if we stay here," Luke whispered to Thalia before looking at Annabeth, "Listen, Annabeth, we can't wait here for Naruto. It's not safe!"_**

**_"I'm! Not! Going!" Annabeth cried back, lifting her dag–no, kunai up defensively, "Not without Naruto!"_**

"Wow, really attached to the guy, huh?" Piper asked her with a smirk. Annabeth's flush kept changing to pink and red.

"Seriously, to the point you would aim a weapon at us," said Thalia with a disbelieving blink.

**"Aw, she really said that?" Naruto asked with a smile, "Sweet little thing, Annie is. She makes me so proud to be her brother."**

"I'll bet." Annabeth said as she puffed up in pride.

**_Thalia groaned and opened her mouth to argue once more when there was a louder boom. The three demigods all turned to their left at the building, where Thalia and Luke had rested, as another loud bang came from within. They took a weary step back when dust shot out from the side in between the bricks. Annabeth shakily raised her kunai while Thalia and Luke prepared their own weapons._**

"This is going to be an interesting meet and fight." Thalia said blandly, but curious how her other got smitten with the blond boy of the sun.

**_There was another shot of dust before Thalia was forced to raise her shield to protect herself from the debris as the wall exploded. Out skidded a giant metal bull, gleaming bronze in the streetlight, breaking through the chain link fence and slamming against a giant bin. _**

"Oh not the bulls," said Percy with a groan. The smith god chuckled a little bit.

"Okay, yeah, we never fought that thing," said the hunter. She smirked. "I blame Naruto."

**_From the still settling dust, walked out a panting teen. His blond hair wild and untamed; he stood about as tall as Luke, but dressed in jeans with a strange black box strapped to his left leg and a white jacket with red flames that glistened unnaturally bright in the night. _**

"That's because it's his awesome jacket, it's suppose to billow and shine all on its own," said Apollo with a grin.

**_In his left hand was a golden bow that shone like the sun and slung over his shoulders was a quiver._**

"And he looked so hot and badass," said Apollo, stage whispering and making Thalia scowl at him, but Artemis gave a lighthearted laugh that got a pout from the hunter.

**"And he was handsome...****_Right_****?" Naruto pried while looking at his girlfriend.**

**Thalia glanced at him for a good moment before smiling, "Yes...Yes, I suppose he was handsome."**

"Knew it," said Piper as she smirked. A disgruntled Thalia to glanced at her with a frown.

**"Yes!" Naruto said with a fist pump. He'd never gotten her to say it in public. **

"That's because of her tough girl image, can't have that ruined after all," Nico said with a roll of his eyes.

**Piper rolled her eyes while Thalia shook her head and continued.**

**_"You...Are a pain in the ass to kill!" the teen said with a cough before slinging the bow over his shoulder, _**

"Well, I DID make them." Hephaestus said with a rub of his beard.

**_"Arrows don't do jack, your body is made of metal and it takes a friggin _**_Oodama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)_**_ to send you packing?"_**

**_"Naruto!" Annabeth cried out in joy and relief. She made to run to him when a raised hand kept her in place._**

"Now heel," Ares said mockingly, getting his sister to glare at him. Annabeth also joined in for the patented Athena glare.

**_"Stay back, Annie!" the teen, Naruto, ordered as he looked towards them. Hardly giving them the time, the teen looked back at the bull and frowned, "Colchis Bull. You just had to be a Colchis Bull."_**

"So how's he going to do it?" Percy asked, "I mean, we had Tyson to help us, but I wonder what he'll do."

**_The Colchis Bull snorted and let out a fiery snort before a mechanical roar escaped its mouth. Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Alright...Let's do this!"_**

**_He held his hands up in a strange form-_**

**"Hand seal!" Naruto interjected with a frown.**

"Hey, stop interrupting the story!" said Apollo. The other gods nodded in agreement as they wanted to hear more.

**"Whatever," the daughter of Zeus replied as her eyes rolled.**

**_He held his hands up in a _****hand seal****_ that looked like he was crossing his index and middle fingers. Suddenly there was an exact replica of the teen, making Thalia and Luke's jaws drop._**

"What a lucky girl she is," said Aphrodite. The Lady of Doves grinned wolfishly while Thalia blanched. Would she stop mentioning that!

**"Hold on, replica? You can clone yourself?" Piper asked, "I thought Apollo was the God of the Sun and Prophecies."**

"Well, we are omnipotent," said Apollo with a smirk, getting nods all around.

**"Gift from my Mom," Naruto answered as he snapped his fingers and a duplicate appeared. He punched it and it disappeared just as quickly, "Give me an open field and I could make an army. Only downside is, that army could be eradicated in one strike."**

"Still an amazing tool for fodder," said Ares. He grinned at the thought of an army of mini-Helios to fight. Oh what a battle that would be.

**"It gets weirder than that, trust me," Thalia comforted the disbelieving demigoddess before continuing with her story.**

"Yeah Piper, wait and see," said Annabeth through her snickers.

**_The original's hand extended and the clone cupped his hands over it. The one with his hand extended continued to speak, "Maybe a few more Rasengans will bust you a-!"_**

**_The Colchis Bull reared its head back and then flicked it forward, a saw blade flying from a slot in the center of its head. Annabeth cried out the teen's name as the blade sliced through the new duplicate. _**

Annabeth was staring at her other intently, wanting to know the full story between her and Naruto.

**_Rather than fall to the ground, the body exploded into smoke, making Naruto look over at it._**

**_"Part..." Naruto dryly finished. His hand fell to his side and he laughed nervously, "Well look at that. You shoot disks."_**

"I like them to be unique." The fire god laughed out.

**_The Colchis Bull released a mechanical bellow and charged at Naruto. The blond yelped and dove into a roll towards the three demigods, avoiding the charge. Coming out of his roll into a crouch, pulling a knife from the container on his leg and tossing it as the Bull stumbled over itself in an effort to turn. _**

"Unique and stupid it seems," said Ares as he mocked his crippled brother, getting a heated glare from the smith.

**_The beast was struck in the eye, making it veer into the wall of the building; slowing it down and making it stop. If she had to be honest with herself, it was very impressive._**

"Making that metal beast move with just a shot to the eye, most impressive," said Artemis with a smiled to her other's nephew.

**_Naruto rose up and turned around, running towards them. Thalia could see his shirt, or rather, what remained of it. Scorch marks covered an ironically burnt orange T-shirt, revealing hints of a toned torso underneath._**

"That you just want to run your fingers across," said Annabeth in a whisper to the hunter.

"Okay, it's getting old, stop, like right now." Thalia said, annoyed.

There were no promises made by the smirking blonde.

**"And you liked what you saw? Ow!" Naruto exclaimed when Thalia shoved him into the wall of the hidden shaft within the Caldecott. Rubbing his shoulder he asked, "Why are you so mean to me?"**

"She loves you so much~!" Piper said with a flutter of her eyes.

**"Call it tough love," Thalia replied with a smirk before she resumed telling the snickering Piper the story of their first meeting.**

"Yeah, I would laugh at that," the charmspeaker said with a smirk.

**_Naruto ran past Thalia, turning to the side and grabbing Annabeth under her shoulders, picking her up and running. _**

"She was so small, it must have been easy," said Thalia with a grin directed at the pouting Annabeth.

**_Over his shoulder the blond cried out, "RU-U-UN!"_**

"Tactical retreat, never gets old. Right, _Minerva_?" Ares asked tauntingly to his sister, who looked like she wanted to stab him in the throat.

**_Thalia and Luke exchanged a glance before following after him._**

"Cue the Scooby-Doo chase theme!" Leo said and getting laughs all around.

"It does seem like that," said Piper.

**"And we ran, and ran, and ran," Naruto cut in with a smile on his face before he laughed, "Almost lost it at an intersection, though. Remember that?"**

**"How could I forget? The look on that guy's face when his newsstand was destroyed out of nothing!" Thalia laughed along with her boyfriend. **

"Ah Mist, how you do things," Percy said in a wistful tone. He grumbled irritably. "Still wish I could use it."

"I know." His girlfriend nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

**The two smiled in remembrance as they walked, before Naruto's eyes widened and he walked ahead of the two girls, turning around and walking backwards.**

**"Oo, can I tell the next part?" Naruto asked, looking at the raven-haired girl with a pleading pout, "Please?"**

"Yes, let's hear it from both perspectives," Demeter said with a nod at the idea.

**"No! I'm telling the story," Thalia said with a smirk.**

"Please, he's my kid! I bet he could tell it so much better," said Apollo with a scoff.

**"I'll make ****_that_**** face," threatened the son of Apollo. Thalia stopped walking, making the other two copy her. Piper's brows furrowed as she looked between the two, wondering what ****_that_**** face was.**

**"You wouldn't dare," Thalia said as her face fell into a look of slight fear.**

"Oh, someone's scared," said Nico with a snicker, getting pushed by the blushing hunter.

**"Oh...Just try me," Naruto said, his whiskered cheeks widening in a smile that made the daughter of Zeus' spine freeze.**

"In a good way or a bad way?" Aphrodite asked.

"Neither!" Thalia said, her blush darkening.

**"I swear to the Gods if you do what I think you're going to do I'll...I'll..." Thalia tried to counter, only succeeding in making Naruto grin. **

"Be stunned speechless?" Jason asked innocently. He chuckled at Thalia's glare.

**A warm blush started to spread across her cheeks as she recalled the last time Naruto used ****_that_**** face, on the Quest for Artemis. The image she saw shortly afterwards, the child with hair as dark as her own yet with eyes as blue as his, the face that laughed at her in her dreams...Dreams of hope that is.**

The females cooed at Thalia, who had ducked into her jacket. Not the kid thing again!

**"You know how easy it is for me," Naruto teased raising his left hand's index and middle fingers, "Just one flare of chakra."**

**"...You ****_infuriate_**** me sometimes, Naruto Uzumaki," Thalia growled. **

"In all the best ways," said the blonde grey eyed girl with a knowing look to her friend.

"Seriously, stop."

**Naruto grinned, moving in a flash of light and reappearing with his arms wrapped around her. He brought his forehead down against hers, a smile on his face.**

"Other Piper! Close your eyes, they're going to make out, right now." Leo said in mock distress.

Piper just frowned and pushed him for being an idiot.

**"Glad that there's one way I can keep ****_you_**** in line," he joked before kissing her deeply. **

"Jerk," said Thalia. She pouted with a red face, seriously, did he have to do it with an audience around!?

**After a moment of their originally chaste lip-lock, Piper flushed bright red as Thalia relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and turning it very intimate. **

"I'm right there," Piper said in disbelief.

"Seems they don't care sweetie," said her mother with a smirk. "And at times, that is perfectly fine."

**The young demigoddess wanted to say something, interrupt maybe, but there was a part of her that didn't want to. **

"Definitely your mother's influence," Hazel said cheekily, much to Piper's dismay.

**Some part of her wanted what the two in front of her had. She may be a tomboy, but that didn't mean she wasn't a girl, scratch that, human! All humans crave companionship...from the simplest of friends to the deep significant others. Maybe someday. **

"She waiting for Superman~!" Leo sang out, getting smiles from the couple targeted.

**For now, Piper gathered enough nerve to clear her throat, causing the two to break from their minor make-out session. Thalia blushed while Naruto grinned. **

"Shameless," Artemis said about her nephew, but there was a tiny smile tugging on her face.

**Moving to keep his right arm over the raven-haired daughter of Zeus' shoulders to keep her from hiding away, the blond Guardian looked at the bright red-faced and glaring daughter of Tristan McLean.**

**"Where were we?" Naruto asked before nodding, "Right. Killing the Colchis Bull. Well after we got through Richmond, we made it to a nice little park. I handed Annabeth to a clone and led the Bull away..."**

"Hop onto the clone express!"

"Shut up," said Annabeth with a hissed while Leo snickered.

**_"Split up!" Naruto instructed the group as he handed Annabeth to his clone. Thalia broke off after him, Luke after the clone carrying the concerned Annabeth. The Colchis Bull chased after the original blond, bleating out fire as it did so._**

"Bet they wished they had someone like me there." Leo said.

"Yes, the perfect shield for fire," said Thalia as she teased the Latino boy.

"Damn rig-Hey!"

**_"Anymore bright ideas?!" Thalia asked as she followed the older teen. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the running Bull and then looked ahead of him. There was a bench that would maybe give them a millisecond of extra time if they ran around it, and beyond that was a pond._**

**_"I've got it!" exclaimed the blond with a grin. Pointing at the bench, he continued, "Run past the bench! Get to the pond!"_**

**_"Then what?" the raven-haired demigoddess asked, "We go fishing?"_**

"So negative, listen to blond," said Apollo with crossed arms as he leaned back into his throne.

**_"Just trust me!" Naruto said as they approached the bench. As Thalia ran around it, Naruto jumped over the bench with ease, while their pursuer smashed through it like it was nothing. Naruto looked behind him at the Bull before tossing another kunai at the mechanical monster. Piercing another eye, the Bull roared in fury as it started to trip._**

"Bulls eye!"

"A bit late there on the joke Frank," Leo said with a shake of his head, getting the husky boy to frown.

**_Naruto dove at Thalia, tackling her to the ground and out of the way of the tripping Colchis Bull. The Bull went head under hooves into the pond, entering the small pool of water with a large splash. Naruto grunted when he got drenched, rolling to his back next to the younger demigoddess. They waited for a moment before Naruto stood, looking down into the pond._**

**_"Stupid machine," said the teen as a grin started to come over his face. _**

The smith god frowned at that, while Leo crossed his arms. Do _not _diss the tech.

**_Cupping his hands around his mouth, Naruto called out, "Regroup!"_**

**_He turned and offered Thalia his hand, "That was fun, right?"_**

"He's insane," said the hunter while she shook her head in disbelief.

**_"...Fun? You call almost dying, fun?" Thalia questioned in disbelief. _**

"My other fully agrees."

**_Naruto shrugged._**

**_"Yeah, well, you only live once, right?" he said as she took his hand. Pulling her up, Naruto smiled down at the shorter girl, making her blush under his fox-like grin._**

"Liar!"

**"I didn't blush!" Thalia interjected with a frown.**

"See?" said Thalia, her other knew the score.

**"Oh, yes you did," Naruto said with rolled eyes, **

Thalia was grumbling about stupid fox faced blonds with shiny smiles.

**"Besides you even told me you like my smile. I think that was last week, even."**

**Piper bit on her lip to keep from laughing when Thalia blushed and stormed ahead. These two were better than television sometimes. **

"So glad we amuse you." Thalia said dryly to her brother's girlfriend.

**Naruto chuckled before looking back at the thirteen-year-old, "She'll get over it."**

**_He looked at the raven-haired girl with spikey hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a face that would narrow out from cute into beautiful, _**

Apollo whistled and Thalia blushed at the blond's description of her.

**_two electric blue eyes that looked back up at him in curiosity. A large leather jacket with a few scratches here and there, but otherwise looked good on her. In her right hand was a spear and around her left arm was a shield with the face of Medusa plastered on it. The shield made him pause, taking it into his hand._**

**_"Aegis?" He asked, blinking in shock when the shield shrunk down into a bracelet, "...That was cool."_**

"Okay, that was just plain lucky." The hunter said. No way he just knew how to do that.

**_"How did you know to do that?" Thalia asked, before blushing once more as she realized he was still holding onto her, "Let go of my arm!"_**

"Oh, she likey~"

Thalia cried out in anger while throwing her arms in the air. The damn love goddess was out to get her!

**_"Sorry," apologized the blond. He reached up and scratched at the back of his head, "I do a lot of reading and –Watch out!"_**

**_Naruto shoved the girl away from him, making her stumble back as the Colchis Bull suddenly barreled into his side, sending him rolling into the park. _**

"Saved your ass, again," said Ares as he jeered to the hunter, much to her annoyance.

**_He heard his name called out by a familiar voice, eyes widening when he realized who that voice belonged to; "Annabeth."_**

**_Pushing himself to a seated position, Naruto groaned and looked through a squinted eye at the mechanically bronze monster that snorted fire standing a good forty feet from him. The slit in its head opened and a saw blade made of bronze was revealed, spinning rapidly as its head reared back. Naruto faltered for words, thinking of how he was going to get out of this. _**

"Simple, like the badass you are." The boy's father waved off his son's concern.

"Oh come on, you say that all the time," Ares said with a roll of his fiery eyes.

"Only because it's true!"

**_Grabbing his bow and an arrow, Naruto knocked the small bronze arrow in place, swallowing as he took aim. The world around him slowed down as he focused on the launched projectile. He released his arrow, sending it flying and knocking the approaching death weapon off course. The saw flipped in the air before landing harmlessly to the side._**

"Like a _boss_!"

"Okay, that was just plain classy," said Thalia as she nodded and agreed with the archer god.

**_Naruto and the Colchis Bull stared at one another before the Bull bellowed out a roar, fire leaving its mouth as it did so. It charged forward and Naruto prepared himself to jump when there was a boom of thunder. _**

Thalia crossed her arms with a smirk.

**_The Bull paid no mind to this and continued to charge, until a bolt of lightning struck it. _**

The hunter just buffed her nails on her jacket. "No need for an applause," she said, sounding smug.

Jason rolled his eyes, he could do that, too. He just wasn't there.

**_Naruto had to shield his eyes with his arm, carefully watching as the beast was electrocuted into death. Gold dust spilled from the monster as it fell, allowing him to see the raven-haired, spear-wielding demigoddess standing behind where the Colchis Bull once stood. Her left hand was extended and her breathing was heavy._**

"Takes a lot out of us," said Jason as he nodded towards his sister, who nodded back.

But it was damn well worth it.

**_"...You can use lightning?" He asked as Annabeth, the clone and Luke rejoined them. The girl took in another breath before she nodded, making Naruto's brow furrow, "But...that would mean..."_**

**_"Thalia Grace," Thalia said introducing herself as she rested on her spear, "Daughter of Zeus."_**

**_"...The Super Pervert is your dad?"_**

The gods broke out into laughter, gasping for air while Zeus was turning an interesting shade of purple. A _Super Pervert_?

"Nailed it!" Poseidon said with a laugh.

"He's hired, three times over," said Hades with a chuckle.

"Both of you can join father!" said the purple faced king.

**_Thalia gaped at him while the sky boomed in anger. Luke likewise had a look of shock on his face. Their surprise was broken when the blond's clone exploded after Annabeth had escaped its clutches. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto's leg, making the taller blond look down at her in surprise and then with a smile. A hand on the young demigoddess' head, he looked back up at the other demigods with a grin._**

"Attached at the hip," Thalia said as she teased the blonde girl, getting a disgruntled look from her friend. The hunter still smiled though, payback was a bitch.

**_"That's cool. At least you know who your parent is," he said, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Nice to meet you, Thalia-chan!"_**

"Thus the pet name was born." Piper said as she smiled towards Thalia, who playfully rolled her eyes, but smiled back nonetheless.

**"And the name stuck ever since," Thalia groaned jokingly, making Naruto grin at her. She had gotten over her little temper tantrum and fell back in line with them, **

"Faster than you ever could," Hades mocked his brother, getting the still disgruntled Zeus to rumble a bit.

**where Naruto promptly threw his arm around her shoulders once again. It wasn't like she minded.**

**The sun-eyed blond poked his girlfriend's side with his free hand, "Oh you know you love it."**

**"Maybe now I do, Whiskers," Thalia retorted, "But back then it was annoying as hell."**

**"Hold on, there's something I don't get," Piper said as they came closer to the exit door. Naruto and Thalia looked at the younger girl, making her continue with her question, "Thalia, you said Naruto's eyes were blue. But now they have this...sun in them. Did he have it then, too?"**

"Her inner need for detailed drama is rising." The lady of doves said with a proud beaming smile, getting a horrified face from her daughter.

**"Nope," Thalia said, looking at her boyfriend's eyes with a small smile, "He just showed up with them last year."**

"And showed up Prissy like a chump." Ares added, getting a glare from his demigod 'rival'.

**"Has to do with my title: Helios' Heir," Naruto explained with a shrug, "Hopefully I'll have to demonstrate and not show you in battle."**

"Well, with those ninjas right behind you, I think it's going to be a battle," Hermes said.

"Oh, and right in front of CJ, now that is going to be fun to see." Ares said with an eager look on his scarred face.

**"If you say so," Piper mumbled as her eyes went to the door, "So that's it then?"**

**"Sort of. We still have a long walk ahead of us," Naruto explained as he reached out and pressed his hand against the door, "But I guess this reveal will have to do."**

**Pushing the door open, Naruto revealed a bright sunlit area, a grassy plain and in the distance, a walled city. As the three exited the Caldecott Tunnel's hidden entrance, Thalia and Piper stared at the walled city. **

"Nice to see home again." Jason said with a smile, getting nods of agreement from Hazel and Frank.

**Naruto extended his arms and took a few steps forward, "Ladies, welcome to the home of the Romans. Welcome to Camp Jupiter!"**

"And so the big moment comes a step closer," said Aphrodite as she grinned. "Oh, it is going to be fantastic!"

**As the three walked forward, their mysterious pursuer silently slipped out of the tunnel. The two dark eyes narrowed once more and he dug into his pocket, pulling out a kunai not unlike the ones Naruto carried, with a tag already wrapped around it. His headband, strapped to his arm, had the kanji for Shinobi engraved in it. Spinning the kunai in his finger by the small hole at the end, the shinobi threw the blade down a few feet in front of him, where it dug into the ground.**

**There was a large cloud of smoke and three figures joined the first. One stepped forward, calm and collected, "(Is he here?)"**

**"(Just a few paces ahead,)" replied the one who had summoned them, "(We'll take him before he can alert this...Camp of our presence.)"**

"Oh," said Jason with a grin, a challenging urge rising in him. "They really think they can win?"

"Stupid morons, they haven't met Terminus yet, have they?" Hazel asked through her snickers.

"I _almost_ feel sorry for them." Percy said while giving the three Romans a knowing look.

**"(He's not going to go quietly)," one growled at the summoner, who glared back at him.**

**"(Well tough! He had his chance to come in peacefully,)" the summoner shot back. **

"Because maybe he has more important stuff to do then help some guys who can't take a hint," said Percy blandly.

**The four turned their gazes to the back of the laughing blond that had thrown his arm around that of the raven-haired girl, "(Just don't attack the girls. They're his 'precious people'.)"**

"Well, he doesn't know Piper that much yet, but attacking Thalia. I think the sun boy would go loco on yo asses," said Leo.

**"(...Fine!)" Spat the growling figure before throwing a finger in the summoner's face, "(I want it on the record that I don't like this!)"**

"No one cares," said Ares with a grunt.

**"(Orders are orders,)" the summoner replied solemnly. His gaze went to the back of the blond's head.**

"Finally, some action!" The war god cheered.

"In the next chapter." Hestia said to her nephew and making him grumble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**VIII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**As the three approached a bridge that would take them across the river to Camp Jupiter, Piper noticed a statue of a man with no arms. A giant cinderblock seemed to make up his lower half and was marked with the letters "TERMI NVS" carved into it. Both she and Thalia looked at it oddly, wondering the significance of it, **

"Watch and be amazed at the talking bust," Leo said in a carnie voice.

"And he does it, with no arms!" Piper added for effect in a spooky tone.

**while Naruto redirected himself to approached the statue.**

Ares grinned. "Let the show begin."

**"You are not welcome here, ****_Greeks_****!" The statue said, springing to life with a baritone male voice. Its eyes focused on the blond and in a word filled with anger, it exclaimed, "****_You!_****"**

"Terminus is angry." Jason said.

"Terminus smash!"

"With what arms Leo?" Annabeth asked him, getting laughs all around.

**"Yo!" the blond greeted cheerily, "Did you miss me, Terminus?"**

**"Miss ****_you_****?" the statue, Terminus, scoffed, "You and your-your ****_insanity_****? **

"Wow, guess he did inherit Apollo's ability to get on your nerves if he's getting armless to freak out." Hermes snickered.

"It's a gift," said Apollo as he shrugged merrily.

**Your ****_speech_**** nearly split this Camp in two!"**

"Oh?" Athena said in interest, listening keenly.

**"Speech?" Thalia asked her boyfriend curiously. Naruto shrugged.**

**"Something I said like five years back," the blond said before turning his attention back to the armless statue, "You're not still mad are you?"**

**"Not still mad? How could I be mad? You only nearly ****_started a riot_****!" Terminus snarled, **

The Roman demigods just blinked in bewilderment. A riot, in Camp Jupiter? It sounded impossible.

**making both of the demigoddesses look at the blond in confusion. Naruto merely shrugged again.**

**"I just thought it was weird is all," the blond said, "All that misplaced anger. Why should they have to keep the rage going?"**

"Oh, trying for peace? Boring," said Ares with a thumbs down.

"Of course you would say that," said Demeter, shaking her head sadly.

**"It is strength that drives them, not anger!" Terminus snapped, "The Romans are stronger! We are ****_better_****!"**

"Oh you wish, you armless clay statue." Athena hissed darkly.

Annabeth gulped a bit from her mother's tone.

**"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto debated, "But let me ask you this, God of Boundaries, if you were better than the Greeks, you would've noticed my tail before me, wouldn't you?"**

Jason looked surprised, Hazel and Frank turning to each other in alarm. How could Terminus not notice?!

**"What?" Thalia asked, turning around and looking for any sort of person, "How long have you known?"**

**"Since we left the tunnel," Naruto said as he looked intently at Terminus, "I was hoping you'd stop them but you never even noticed did you?"**

**"Noticed what?" Terminus demanded. Naruto leaned into the statue's face, a frown crossing his own. Raising his right hand, Naruto built chakra into his hand and snapped his fingers next to the statue's head. Terminus' eyes widened and he sputtered before exclaiming, "Bu-But that's impossible! It's inconceivable!"**

"Ah, one of those illusions." Athena surmised with a smile. "It seems the armless fool, was fooled."

"Huh, if it could work on a minor god of boundaries, could it work on us?" Hermes asked with pursed lips.

"They seemed to have snuck upon me in my exhausted stated in the previous book." Artemis said with a frown. That certainly sent shivers down the backs of the other Olympians.

**"It's Shinobi," retorted the blond before turning around and stepping in front of Thalia, "First sneaking up on the Goddess of the Hunt, now breaking through boundaries. What's next, challenging the King for his throne?"**

Zeus bristled at this notion, his fingers clenching the armrests of his throne.

**His words were meant with silence, his brows furrowing, "Thought that would bring you out. Unless...No...No you're not really waiting for me to be alone are you?"**

"Kinda stupid, I mean, he's got an entire army behind him." Nico said, it would be a fool's errand to attack his other's guardian.

**There was not another answer and Naruto allowed a smirk to cross his face, "Alright...that's clever. I'll give you that. So who's out there this time?"**

"Drum roll?" Hermes asked the music god.

"But of course," Apollo grinned, doing so with a drum appearing from out of nowhere.

**Once more he was met with silence. **

Apollo pouted, putting his drum to the side until they came out.

**Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out the pendant his father had given him. He turned around and put the pendant in Thalia's hand, "Take this and get into the city. Find the Praetors. Tell them that Camp is under attack."**

"Well, the enemy's done for, now." Jason grinned, that'll show these assassins.

**"You've led enemies to the Camp!" Terminus shouted in rage.**

**"Not intentionally!" Naruto retorted before turning his attention back to Thalia, "Take Piper and go. Get the Legion ready."**

"Praetor, prepare the troops!" Leo told Jason, who gave a mock salute.

**"I told you that I'm not leaving you behind," Thalia growled. Naruto grinned and cupped her left cheek in his hand.**

**"You're not leaving me behind," he said, "You're getting back up."**

"Some impressive backup," Hazel assured, but paused, she was still in the underworld…wait, Nico never went to look for Bianca since she's alive now. What was going to happen to her?

**Thalia looked into his eyes before frowning, "You infuriate me sometimes, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Yes, yes, we know you love him," Annabeth said with a playful roll of her eyes, getting a growl from the hunter. Would she stop saying that?!

**"Yeah, but you love it," replied the blond with a wink. Patting her cheek he turned back to face the way they had came, cracking his neck and saying, "Terminus I'd sound the alarm if I were you."**

**"...An exile defending the Camp! Preposterous! Outrageous!" The statue raged before his mouth turned upward in a smirk, "And yet...Just crazy enough to work. **

"Heh, I guess the armless heap's got a like for the blond despite the havoc he caused," said Ares, who snickered.

**If there's one thing I despise more than rule-breakers, it's losing this Camp to invaders! ****_Ad arma! Hostibus in porta! (At arms! Enemy at the gate!)_****"**

**A siren broke out through the Camp beyond the wall, making Naruto grin, "You actually had an alarm installed?"**

"Wait, you have a legit alarm?" Leo asked Jason. The blond shrugged.

"It was proposed by the senate."

**"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Terminus explained before looking at the girls, "You two! ****_Greeks_****! You have the blessing of Apollo, get beyond the wall!"**

"Open the gates," Jason said with a dramatic flair, getting some laughs.

"He gets that from you," said Hades to his brother.

Zeus glowered at that.

**"Go!" Naruto said when Thalia and Piper turned to him. He rolled his shoulders and let a smile cross his face, "I've got to greet the people at the door."**

**Thalia and Piper stared at the teen before turning towards the walled camp. The younger demigoddess' hand was taken by the older one's, pulling her along as they crossed the bridge. The gates opened as they approached, Thalia lifted the pendant given to her as a girl around Piper's age stepped out with a golden spear in her hand. Golden armor covered her torso arms and legs, a small purple cape sticking out between her shoulder and her neck.**

"Reyna," Piper said in a terse tone, her eyes narrowed.

"Ain't she, I don't know, pinning for a different blond this time?" Leo asked her as he rolled his eyes. The love child blinked and smiled widely at that fact.

"She is," the girl smiled brightly, but added, "sucks for other Thalia, though."

**"We're here because-!" Thalia began only for the girl to point her spear at her.**

"Oh that little-!" Thalia started up with a growl.

**"Terminus has explained the situation to us, my fellow Praetor is preparing his Cohort for battle as we speak. We just await Terminus' final word on the intruders now," the girl said before looking around expectantly, "So, where is he?"**

"Oh yeah, other Thalia has some competition." Percy muttered.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Why? They're dating, and that girl is what? Fourteen at most?"

"…You haven't met Reyna."

**"Where is who?" Piper asked in confusion, "And what's with the siren?"**

**"The Camp is preparing for battle," the girl replied with a frown, "Who are you, ****_Greek_****?"**

**"Piper McLean," Piper replied, her brows furrowing as something inside her told her to be wary of this girl, **

"And more then just because she's Roman," said Piper, gritting her perfect teeth.

**"And do I look Greek to you?"**

**"You ****_reek_**** of it," the armored girl replied, lowering her spear slightly, and looked the demigoddesses up and down, "And your posture all but screams undisciplined."**

"Stupid Roman hussy," the love child spat out, her eyes a swirl of colors in her anger.

**"Yeah, this is nice and all but would you let her in already so I can go stop my boyfriend from getting himself killed?" Thalia asked impatiently. The Roman girl looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze.**

"And so the rival and the lover meet." Aphrodite said with her eyes glued to the scene, a large smile on her face.

"Ugh." Artemis groaned in distaste.

**"...Yes, I suppose you're right," she said after a moment, "I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."**

**"Thalia," the daughter of Zeus replied shortly, **

"If only she said Grace," Jason said, getting his sister to have this distasteful look upon her features.

"Ugh, forget that," she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

**"Now that the introductions are out of the way, can we get a move on?"**

**Their conversation was interrupted as the ground shook. A statue next to them came to life, eyes narrowed in fury and his mouth set in a deep infuriated scowl, before Terminus' voice echoed around the camp.**

**"**TRAITOR**! LEGACY OF BACCHUS, DESCENDANT OF THE GIANTS, CHOJI AKAMICHI: YOU ARE HEREBY DEEMED **TRAITOR** AND **ENEMY** OF CAMP JUPITER!"**

Dionysus bristled at that announcement; one of his Legacy's was a ninja too? Well, Roman Legacy. But he was attacking the camp?

"What did he say about Giants?" Percy gasped along with the other demigods.

"No, they would not court mortals." Zeus waved off.

**The three girls turned their attention towards the entry, looking up and up and up until they laid their eyes on a portly man standing almost one hundred feet tall, wearing red clothes and plated armor on his arms, chest and thighs. He had long spiky brown hair and what looked like red swirls tattooed on his cheeks. A red headband with a metal plate – much like the one on Naruto's belt – was wrapped around his head, a strange marking engraved on it. He opened his mouth and said something in his deep voice that made Thalia's eyes widen, "You've been gone long enough, Naruto. It's ****_time_**** to come home."**

"You were saying?" Hades asked dryly.

Zeus rumbled towards his brother.

"It may be a ninja technique," Athena attested, getting a nod from her father for being supportive.

"Suck up," said Poseidon with a smirk at her scowl for his remark.

**The second Thalia and Piper had fled over the bridge the shinobi had emerged from their hiding place. He faced against them and arched a brow, "This...seems like a strange combination. Never thought I'd see you three again. Maybe Kakashi and Yamato, but not you guys."**

**"It was a bit of a pain, tracking you down."**

"Yeah well, good luck getting past the camp barrier!" Nico jeered to the stupid mortals. Asses, trying to take his guardian away from him and his sister.

**The blond demigod's gaze landed on the man with a tired look on his face, black hair pulled up into a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. He was dressed in the traditional attire for the Konohan Jonin, save for the sash around his waist. Naruto nodded at it.**

**"****_You_**** became one of the twelve guardians? You really are following in his footsteps, aren't you, Shikamaru?"**

**"Tch, only because my mother wouldn't stop nagging and saying how much of an honor it is to be asked," Shikamaru replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. As he searched for a match, Naruto made a ram seal before he spoke.**

"Hi no Nagare no Jutsu (Fiery Stream Technique)," **he said as he inhaled slightly. Presenting his lips like he was going to whistle, a long stream of fire shot from his mouth, dissipating after it lit the edge of Shikamaru's cigarette. **

"Now _that_ is a bar trick." The smith god said with a chuckled at the scene.

Leo scratched his chin. "Huh, I may need to practice that."

**The two other shinobi remained tense while the large white dog growled in warning. Naruto rubbed at his throat as he cleared it, "Ugh, always tastes so nasty coming up."**

"Yes," said Percy with a deadpan look on his face, "that would taste nasty for anyone, exhaling fire."

"Dude," Leo said, the Pyrokinetic with fire immunity.

"Sorry."

**"...So you can use fire techniques," Shikamaru mumbled, reaching up and removing his cigarette from his mouth.**

"Because _someone _took his wind affinity," Zeus grumbled with a frown, though one could mistake it as a pout.

Hades just chuckled. Ah, getting one over his brother always brightened his day.

**"Not really a secret for a native of ****_Fire_**** country," Naruto replied, his eyes narrowing, "You speak English rather well. How long have you been studying it?"**

"They must have since that silver haired ninja could barely speak it last time," Athena said, mildly impressed they could speak it so well now.

**Shikamaru nonchalantly took another drag before he answered, "Ever since Team Kakashi came back...Without you."**

"Aw, I think they were crying for the blondie," Ares snickered.

**"Sucks when you suck, doesn't it?"**

"Ooo," the demigods said, smiles on their faces.

**"Enough of this bullshit!" exclaimed the wild looking man wearing a fur-lined leather jacket. A headband with the insignia that adorned Shikamaru's held his own wild brown hair back, and his bright red fang-like markings seemed faded slightly. Next to him was a large white dog, nearing the size of a horse. The man snarled and clenched his hands, "We outnumber you four-to-one, dumbass! Just give it up already!"**

"Ha!" Apollo mock laughed. "Like they could even take him on." He jeered at them, clearly showing his dislike for the ninjas.

**Canines were bared by the man's large dog before it spoke, "Come with us, or we will make you, Namikaze!"**

"Hey cool, a talking dog," Thalia said in intrigue.

**"...That's new," Naruto muttered with a frown before he leaned towards Akamaru and asked, "Since when can you speak?"**

**"I've always been able to talk, Namikaze, you've just never heard me until now!" barked the giant white dog.**

"Well, it's not like he's been around you, ya fleabag." Hermes said with a roll of his eyes.

**"Hm, guess you weren't trying hard enough," the blond mused. He turned his gaze to the feral man and smirked, "Itching for a rematch...Kibble Breath?"**

Snorts and snickers were heard. Nice, the guy did kinda look like a dog. Perfect name.

**"I'll pound you so hard into the dirt your ancestors will feel it, Naruto!" the man snarled, **

Said ancestors bristled at the arrogance of the mortal, glaring at the feral young man.

"I hope he breaks his legs," said Apollo with pursed lips.

**before pointing at the blond, "If you don't come with us peacefully, we've been ordered to bring you in by force!"**

"Uh, even if out of shape," Percy said, "I doubt they even could."

"Even with gigantor," Leo added

**"Wow, that's never been said to me before, Kiba," Naruto sarcastically replied, "I mean, if Kakashi no Sharingan couldn't take me in, what makes you think you can?"**

"Oh, so this is just a small time chump?" Ares frowned, that didn't sound exciting at all!

**"Kakashi wasn't going all out!" Kiba snapped back, flexing his clawed hands and growling, "I don't have that handicap."**

"Yes, just your mental delusions." The god of madness stated with a roll of his eyes, stupid mortals.

**"A rabid dog on a leash," Naruto muttered with narrowed eyes before he turned his gaze to the quiet one, "****_Et tu_****, Choji?"**

**"Orders are orders, Naruto," shrugged the large man. As soon as he spoke, Terminus shifted his gaze to him, making the three shinobi and dog blink in surprise.**

"I know, I freaked out, too." Leo admitted, remembering seeing the moving statue for the first time.

**"****_Tu! Uva puerum!Quis enim es tu? (You! Grape boy! Who are you?)_****" asked the head as he stared intently at the man.**

"Well, he's got D's beer belly, that's for sure." Ares grinned, getting snickers from the gods besides the currently purple faced wine god.

**Choji faltered in his words before he replied to the statue, "Akamichi Choji, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. How...How did you do that, Naruto?"**

**"What did it just say?" Kiba asked while Akamaru whimpered as an instinctual fight or flight instinct was activated.**

"Listen to the animal mortals, it'll save you the trouble." Artemis said with a shake of her head.

**"I think it was another language," Shikamaru mumbled as his eyes narrowed in thought. His gaze went to the surprised look on his onetime friend's face.**

**Naruto stared at Choji before he broke into a fox-like grin, "Wow...So there are more..."**

"Well, of course it would be possible for him to not be the only demigod ninja, direct or legacy," Athena stated, she mildly wondered what other gods have ninja descendants.

**"How did you do that, Naruto?!" Choji demanded, "How did you make it talk?"**

"Hey, he whines like D, too," Hermes snickered, getting a throaty growl from Dionysus.

**"Oh I didn't do anything," the blond replied as he grinned, "Didn't your mother call you a grape when you were a kid?"**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"You were young and angry, you didn't always seem red, no...You seemed a deeper shade sometimes..." mused the blond with a grin on his face as his hand cupped his chin, "Purple almost..."**

"Just like his ancestor when he was a demigod," Hestia said in a small smile to the demigod turned god. Mr. D grumbled, obviously not being able to get mad at his aunt, for good reason.

**"Yeah, so? It's a condition that comes from my father's line," Choji said with a frown, "So what?"**

**"Oh...They never knew," Naruto said with his eyes widening, "All this time and he's never even thought about it."**

**"He's got us in a genjutsu!" Shikamaru interjected, breaking Naruto's train of thought. The three shinobi put their hands in the ram seal and exclaimed at the same time, **"Kai (Release)!"

**There was an audible static in noise before the alarm became noticeable, Kiba and Akamaru covering their ears crying out in pain as the sudden noise overwhelmed their senses. **

"Snuffing out the canine-like and canine's ears with an illusion until they realize and blaring the alarm onto them, taking them out of the battle." Athena said with an impressed look. She sighed, if only he was hers, then she could openly praise his ability and not have to listen to Apollo's gloating.

**Choji and Shikamaru scowled, the thinner man's hands forming the rat seal. His shadow extended before stopping halfway, **

"Oh that mortal did not just try to use my domain," Hades hissed lowly.

"Pineapple head messed up," said Nico, shaking his head in disapproval.

**Naruto's eyebrow's rising in surprise.**

**"Ooh...Shouldn't have done that," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Looking down at the ground, Naruto sucked in air between his teeth, "Oh, yeah...The Nara clan is officially on ****_his_**** shit list...And so am I...I probably should've told him about you."**

"There is an entire clan of those ninja using shadows?" Hades asked, both pissed and a bit intrigued on how they use it.

**"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked, forming the ram seal and trying again only for the same result to occur. This time, however, the shadow was shorter in length.**

**"I'd stop if I were you," Naruto warned, "He's not big on sharing his domain...it's big enough as it is."**

Hades bemoaned, a pale hand on his face, "Don't even get me started!"

"Please, don't." Poseidon pleaded with a pained look on his face. Honestly, if he had to hear it one more time…

**Shikamaru lowered his hands and took another drag on his cigarette in thought, "Someone...Someone else is controlling the shadows here, right?"**

**Naruto smiled secretively, "Oh yeah."**

"Really liking my other's employee, I swear I could use a few interns." Hades said, looking at the demigods expectantly.

No one offered.

**"So you've successfully taken me and Kiba out of the situation until I think of something and he adjusts to the sound," Replied the jonin with a frown. He turned to his friend and said, "Choji. Do it."**

**"You have one last chance, Naruto. Come with us willingly," Choji said with frown.**

**Naruto scoffed and subtly reached behind him into his pocket, pulling out his book of seals, while he replied, "You'll have to force me."**

**"Fine!" the large man snapped before his hands blurred through seals, **"Cho Baika no Jutsu (Super Multi-Size Technique)!"

"See, ninja technique." Athena nodded, getting a pleased look from her father.

"Suck up," Dionysus muttered, taking a sip of his diet coke. Poseidon grinned at that.

**Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru all leapt away and out of sight as Choji started to grow. First by a foot, then two and then jumping up to twenty feet high. Yet, he still continued to grow! Finally, Naruto stumbled backwards as the super-sized one hundred foot tall Choji took a step forward, his book of seals flying out of his hand and landing near Terminus. The blond fell to his back with a grunt, glaring at the sky as he thought, ****_Someone is out to get me...And I have a good idea who she is._**

"Dammmn," Apollo whistled out, "Seriously, Nemesis is really going hard for him."

"That's what she said." Ares snickered, getting some snorts from the less mature gods and disgusted looks from goddesses.

**"Giant!" Terminus exclaimed in surprise.**

**"Yeah he is..." Naruto said, as he got up, "Fantastic, he's managed to master his clan's signature technique. And on top of that he's a legacy of Bacchus."**

**"How do you know?" Terminus demanded.**

**"I'm ****_very_**** good at what I do!" Naruto snapped **

"Finding demigods, that is," Hermes said, "Seriously, it's like he has a sonar for them."

**before looking back up at Choji and mumbling, "I'm gonna need help, Helios...Helios?"**

**While Naruto tried to contact his past life, Terminus scowled as he glared up at Choji before he linked up with the rest of his statues scattered throughout the Camp and exclaimed furiously:**

**"**TRAITOR**! LEGACY OF BACCHUS, DESCENDANT OF THE GIANTS, CHOJI AKAMICHI: YOU ARE HEREBY DEEMED **TRAITOR** AND **ENEMY** OF CAMP JUPITER!"**

"Boo!" Ares cheered, "bad traitor grape boy!" The wine god sent him this distasteful look for the comment.

**Ignoring the statue, Choji frowned, "You've been gone long enough, Naruto. It's ****_time_**** to come home."**

**Naruto grinned widely at that proclamation and looked at the giant shinobi, "Hey guess what, Choji! You are ****_officially_**** the fattest thing on the planet!"**

"True, he is bigger than the giants," Jason said with a frown.

"Well," Nico started, "The bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall," the rest of the Seven answered with big grins.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" the giant bellowed, his face scrunching up in anger and turning a dark shade of red.**

"It looks more maroon to be honest," Demeter said honestly.

The god of madness huffed at that. Still, it stung his Roman side to have a legacy trying to attack the camp.

**"YOU! ARE! ****_FAT_****!" Naruto shouted. Choji's eyes turned red and his hand lifted up.**

**"I'm going to enjoy this, Naruto!" The giant exclaimed with a purpling face.**

"Oh yeah, just like D when he was young…well, he is still like that," Apollo said, getting a maddening glare from Dionysus.

**"****_GOOD! GET ANGRY AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE FAT, STUPID IDIOT YOU ARE!_****" Naruto exclaimed as he burst into golden flames, "****_NOW, LET'S LIGHT IT UP!_****"**

"I love that line, I really do," Apollo grinned.

**Choji's foot lifted up and Naruto braced himself. As the giant foot came down, the golden demigod's hands went up. Terminus' eyes widened and he faltered before murmuring out, "That...That's impossible."**

"Heh, he must be surprised to see something like Naruto," Percy smirked, getting nods from his friends.

**The descending sandaled foot of the giant shinobi rushed downwards, encasing Naruto and the statue of Terminus in shadow. The glowing teen's hands pressed against the sole of the giant's foot, creating a shockwave that caused nearby trees to fall. Naruto grunted as he was slowly brought to his knees. Fighting a Titan was one thing, holding the weight of a giant was a whole different ballgame. **

"Very true," Zeus said, eyes narrowed at the picture, mild intrigue in them.

**Clenching his jaw, the Heir of Helios fell to one knee, fighting against the weight of his onetime friend. He closed his eyes as he held up the foot.**

**_Did I miss something?_**** A grin crossed the face of the reincarnated God when Helios' voice popped up, ****_Just took a brief nap. Zeus' girl does a fantastic job of telling stories, you know. _**

"See, I do it better," Thalia grinned towards the boyfriend of her other's father.

"No, he said you do good, not better sweetheart." Apollo retorted.

"Do not call my hunters 'sweetheart', Apollo." Artemis glared at her twin, who just shrugged in response.

**_Where's that spirit animal of yours?_**

**"****_He's got another job at the moment. Man, it's great to hear your voice,_****" Naruto said in exertion as he dropped to a crouch, "****_Ready to go all out?_****"**

"It's Helios," Hestia sniffed. "He is always up to cause some form of trouble."

**_Do you love Ramen? Let's kick some giant ass!_**** The former God of the Sun said in excitement.**

"See," Hestia frowned. "Like some little delinquent."

**Naruto's golden eyes narrowed, the blue sun-like pupils shining radiantly along with the markings across his body as he released a roar and pushed up. Choji grunted and wobbled on his feet as Naruto slowly stood.**

"He's going topple the giant, isn't he?" Percy asked in low awe.

"Yep."

"Damn."

**From where they were hiding, Shikamaru and Kiba were in awe while Akamaru had covered his head and began whimpering.**

**"That shouldn't be happening," Kiba whispered in worry, "That's impossible. Not even Tsunade-sama can hold off an Akamichi at full height!"**

"Isn't that the big busty lady?" Apollo asked as he thought back to where he first heard that name, getting whapped on the back of the head for his description.

"Yes," Artemis said tersely, a frown marring her young face.

**"Kakashi's reports weren't wrong," Shikamaru murmured, "I think...we might have bitten off more than we can chew."**

"Well, duh," the demigods said in a drawl, matching Mr. D perfect, just before he could say it.

The wine god pouted with crossed arms.

**"You think?!" Kiba hissed before looking back at the golden figure that was toppling the giant.**

"And that is why we call you stupid mortals, cause you're stupid." Dionysus said in a slow tone, mocking the ninja.

**"Fifth Cohort!" Terminus' bust within the barracks of the Fifth Cohort, a good number of soldiers of all shapes and sizes stood at attention before a young man wearing the same armor as Reyna stepped forward, **

Leo started to whistle the Superman theme song, getting everyone else but Jason to tag along.

"Stop it," he said to them with a slight frown, but they continued, getting the blond Superman to blush in embarrassment a little.

**"The Exiled One has returned...And he is using the power of the Gods! He faces a Giant! Wait! It's toppled! He's tossed the Giant with his bare hands!"**

"And start the count!" Ares cheered out like a referee.

**The ground shook and the Cohort started to murmur before the golden armored Roman spoke, "Who is he? This Exiled One...Give us his name!"**

"And so he speaks!" Hazel praised with her arms in the air jokingly, getting laughs all around.

**"You of all know him best, Praetor," the Roman God said to the teen, "You tried to defend him from your father's wrath."**

Eyes turned to Zeus, but the King of the Gods waved them off, "He means my other side, surely."

**The Praetor's eyes widened and he abruptly turned before ordering, "Clear the way!"**

**The Cohort made a wide path, allowing the Praetor to clench his fists at his side. Wind built up in the barrack before the Praetor shot out at the speed of a bullet. **

"He leaps tall buildings in a single bound," Leo said in an old radio voice.

**His helmet was left behind, allowing the handsome face of a young man to be seen by the world had it been watching.**

"Or us," Annabeth said.

"And such a handsome face it is," Piper said as she smiled at Jason, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

**Thalia, Piper and Reyna were running back towards the battlefield when something shot by them. Reyna furrowed her brow, murmuring to herself in confusion, "What's gotten you all worked up, Jason?"**

"Oh, here it comes." Thalia said with a frown on her face.

**"What did you just say?" Thalia asked, looking at the dark haired girl.**

**"My fellow Praetor, Jason Grace," Reyna said, making Thalia's eyes widen as she stared at the girl, "Son of Jupiter."**

"Well, that was a nice way to drop the bomb," Apollo said as he rubbed of his chin.

"Please," Aphrodite waved off with a frown. "It would have been far better if Naruto had told her himself. This will just cause minor confusion and shock until she sees Naruto now."

**Choji reared his hand back and brought it down, only for Naruto to catch it with ease. The golden boy adjusted his grip on the giant's pinky and pushed the hand down into the ground. Jumping up onto the hand, Naruto ran forward, jumping once again as the other hand tried to clap down on him. He climbed up the arm and onto the giant's shoulder, pulling his left fist back and driving it into the right cheek of his old childhood friend. Choji's head snapped to the side with a thunderous boom and his body followed.**

"Keep the pimp hand strong." Ares grinned with his scarred visage, getting frowns from the goddess and demigoddesses.

"He just decked out a giant," Leo said with disbelief.

"We saw that," said the others, in just as much disbelief as the fire boy.

**Naruto landed on the ground next to his old friend's body, looking at Choji's dazed face almost apologetically. Of all the people who he didn't want to fight, Choji was among the top of the list. Innocent, sweet, powerful Choji with only one weakness that he exploited: his anger. **

"Yes, it is very sad having to fight a friend." Hestia frowned, oh the poor boy.

**Choji's rage was legendary, hell the man's family's rage was almost as legendary as his grandfather's.**

"Well, they do get it from him." Hades said, Poseidon nodding in agreement as their little brother snarled at the two.

**His thoughts were broken by a whistling sound. Turning to face the new arrival, Naruto raise a hand to shield his face from the debris that shot up when a person landed in an earth splitting skid. Lowering his hand, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dust before he grinned widely when he could see through it.**

"So we do know each other," Jason muttered.

"I wonder how well?" Piper added curiously.

**"****_Well...Look who's decided to Grace me with his presence,_****" joked the golden teen.**

Leo cupped his mouth. "Boo!"

**Stepping out of the dust stood a teen just a few inches shy of his height, broad shouldered and dressed in golden armor with a purple cape falling from his shoulders. His face was handsome and his features very similar to Naruto's own. Golden blond hair covered his head and electric blue eyes twinkled slightly in the light. It was a face that Naruto could never forget, not even if he tried.**

"Lying jerk-off." Thalia grumbled, yes, she was upset about this and hoped her other let him have it.

**It was the face of his girlfriend's 'deceased' little brother, Jason Grace.**

**"I've never heard that one before," Jason said **

"Seriously, I haven't," Jason said with an innocent smile, but his chuckling betrayed everything about that line.

**before smiling widely, "You've certainly...gotten ****_shinier_**** since we last met."**

"A Jason telling jokes?" Leo asked in horror. "Say it's not so!"

The boy in questioned frowned, "I have a sense of humor."

"It could be a tiny bit better," Piper told him, "But I like the serious you, too." Her boyfriend smiled at her for the comment.

**"****_D'you like it?_****" inquired the teen as he struck a pose, "****_I've been thinking of getting a dimmer installed. You know, for those days when it's not too dark._****"**

"If only Apollo came with one," Artemis huffed, getting a pout from her sunny brother.

**"It suits you," Jason replied with a smirk, getting a fox-like grin from the older teen as he relaxed. He then looked at the large form groaning behind the glowing teen, "So...Tossing Giants becoming a regular thing for you?"**

"Ah, the causal speak on the battlefield, I miss those days," Ares sighed sadly. There just weren't enough OP people left to do that…well, there was some but he wouldn't admit them to being OP.

**"****_Well...Not all the time,_****" Naruto said, leaning back against the giant stomach of his old friend, "****_Just today._****"**

"There's that Apollo modesty," Hera said dryly.

**Jason hummed at his words, still looking at the giant before he looked at the glowing teen. The power he radiated, it had his senses screaming at him to avoid conflict with the man before him. It was like facing a God...suicide unless you were immortal, but even then...there was no guarantee you'd survive.**

"Seems your other's smart enough to know you're not the biggest fish in the pond now," Leo smirked at his friend. Jason frowned, which could almost be called a pout.

**"****_Move!_****" cried the glowing teen as he shoved the younger blond out of the way from a descending hand. Choji grunted as he missed his opportunity at squishing the smaller warriors, **

Piper glowered at that, how dare that fatass try to flatten her soon to be (hopefully) other's boyfriend.

**rolling to his other side and getting back to his feet.**

**Naruto and Jason rolled out of their evasive maneuver, Jason's face becoming stern and serious while Naruto whistled as he stood, "****_Wow! That's impressive. Even Atlas needed a millisecond to recover from my left hook._****"**

**"You've fought Atlas?" Jason asked as he pulled out a gold coin and flipped it into the air, catching it as it descended. A golden spear appeared in his hand and Jason narrowed his eyes at the giant that was trying to relocate them.**

"I miss that coin," Jason sighed out, but he lost it for a good cause.

**"****_Diana was in trouble, I was on a quest, I'll tell you about it later,_****" he replied, "****_Listen, this guy isn't the same as normal giants. I need your help on this, because we're not trying to kill him._****"**

"Boo." The war god frowned, crossing his massive arms.

**"Not kill him? He's a friggin giant!" Jason hissed.**

"So quick for blood?" Ares grinned at his roman half-brother.

"I most likely thought he was just some giant that was also a legacy," Jason frowned, "Terminus said as such, so how was I suppose to know he was some ninja?"

**Naruto's gaze snapped to him and Jason reluctantly cowed, **

"Wow, he's got your number." Thalia said, impressed by how much influence her other's boyfriend had on Jason. He didn't seem the type to back off from much. It was in his blood after all.

**"****_Yes. Not kill him. He's going to be a message._****"**

"True, leave an enemy alive to tell the tale, excellent psychological warfare," Athena nodded, getting Ares to begrudgingly nod too.

**"Message to who?" asked the son of Jupiter. Naruto didn't reply, prompting Jason to take a deep breath before looking at the Giant. The younger blond looked to the golden teen, "What do we do if we're not going to kill it?"**

**"****_It's been a while since we've fought together, Jay_****," Naruto said as he turned to the younger demigod, "****_Remember our Wombo Combo?_****"**

The demigods broke out into snickers as Jason blinked in surprise at the stupid name of a combination.

**"How do you forget something that stupidly named?" Jason asked his fellow blond. Naruto whacked his two fingers against the teen's head.**

The demigods broke out into laughter, well, Jason didn't.

**"****_Blasphemy! It was genius then and genius now!_****" Naruto admonished, looking at the standing giant shinobi, "****_On my mark._****"**

**"How is this not going to kill him?" Jason asked.**

"True, a Wombo Combo is a Zero-to-Death move." Leo stated knowing, man he loved the Smash Brothers video.

**"****_It won't, so just shut up and wait for my signal!_****" Naruto said before vanishing in a flash of light. **

"Wow, he told you huh?" Percy asked in surprise to his Roman friend. Jason just owlishly nodded, man, how did he and Naruto met up?

**He reappeared on Choji's shoulder, whistling sharply to get the massive shinobi's attention.**

**"Found you!" Choji said as he started to reach for the blond.**

**"****_Ah, ah, ah! Can't touch me!_****" Naruto said, raising his left hand, "****_Solar Flare_****!"**

"Take a seat and be blinded by his brilliance!" Apollo cried out in a majestic voice, arms wide apart.

**Choji cried out in pain as Naruto's hand brightened to a blinding light, his eyes getting the full brunt of it. As Choji flailed around in blindness, Naruto vanished once more, teleporting to Jason's side.**

**"****_Give me some wind, Thunder Boy!_****" Naruto ordered as he raised his hands in front him and started to whip his hands through several hand seals. Jason pointed his spear up, gathering dark clouds overhead. The wind gathered around his spear until it looked like a small tornado.**

"Oh this seems like it is going to hurt," Hazel said, preparing a wince.

**"Naruto!" Choji roared, rubbing at his eyes, "You have to come home, Naruto!"**

"No, he doesn't." the sun god frowned to the fat ninja.

**"****_Not today,_****" Naruto replied as he built chakra in his lungs and converted it with his natural affinity. Rearing his head back as he inhaled, Naruto cried out, "****_Now Jason! Katon: Gōenkyū (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)!_****"**

"We can do a fire wind combo?!" Leo cried out and swiveled his head to Jason, "We are so doing that!"

"Let's see what it does first, Leo," the thunder boy smirked, turning back to eagerly see this combo at work.

**Jason swung his spear just as Naruto's head flew forward, firing a giant ball of fire, the wind added speed and size to the attack until it was about ten feet in diameter. **

"That's a big ball of fire," the mechanic boy whistled.

**The technique hit the giant shinobi, sending him flying over the city-like Camp Jupiter. **

"Verdict?" Leo asked

"Wait for it…"

**Choji screamed as he flew, his armor burning away and his body slowly but forcibly shrinking as his chakra tried to defend the host. The impact, almost a mile away near the Fields of Mars, made a large dome of fire.**

"…Yeah, we are so doing that," Jason answered, getting Leo to pump his fist in the air.

"Wombo Combo it is then."

The son of lightning turned to the Latino, "No way. We'll think up another name."

"Oh you wish, Wombo Combo forever!"

**Naruto waited until the dome faded, and then he turned around, narrowing his eyes at the shadow user that was glaring at him. **

"Heh, someone's pissy about losing a squad member," Ares jeered happily.

"Well, he was the heavy hitter, so it is completely understandable," Athena told him.

**Jason spun around and brandished his spear, getting ready to attack but was stayed by Naruto's extended hand. The golden teen crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke, "****_Now what? I've just roasted your best friend, you can't access your clan's techniques and right now both Akamaru and Kiba are shaking in fear as their instincts tell them to run. You want to know why?_****"**

"Tell us," Percy asked, having a good feeling what the son of the sun would say.

**The son of Konoha's Jonin Commander's cheek twitched, but he remained silent. **

"Ooh, a commander's kid, heh, must be ticked off at getting bested so easily." Hermes smirked.

"Oh, without a doubt." Apollo nodded, family linage in the army always sucked since he had to live up to past standards.

**Naruto grinned as he answered, "****_I'm just that awesome._****"**

**"...Why won't you come home?" Shikamaru gritted out, "First Sasuke, now you. Why? WHY?!"**

**Naruto said nothing, merely powering down before stepping forward, his eyes narrowed. His hands gripped Shikamaru's jonin flak jacket and lifted the man up. Blue orbs with small suns looked into two coal colored eyes before Naruto bared his clenched teeth and said, "I. Am. Nothing. Like. Sasuke."**

"Hell yeah, forget that ass." Apollo frowned, his kid was no backstabbing traitor.

**"Then come home." Shikamaru grunted back. The blond continued to glare at him, before pulling him down and whispering in his ear. Naruto whispered something to him that made Shikamaru's eyes widen before lifting him back up.**

"Ah man, what'd he say?" Frank asked in a frown at not knowing.

**Naruto then said, "Now tell me what you really want to know."**

**The strategist and team leader swallowed before asking what was on his mind, "...Why can't I outsmart ****_you_****?"**

"Humph, seems the boy's ego is stung from being bested by your son," Athena stated to her archer brother.

"Well, planning does run in the family," he told her, getting a smirk from his wise sister.

**"You can," Naruto replied with a smirk before nodding behind him, "You just can't outmaneuver ****_them_****."**

"And show us the _them_." Hazel smiled widely at the picture.

**Shikamaru looked over his oddly younger friend's head to see a bunch of teens of all ages standing behind the blond wearing golden armor, each of them pointing various sharp weapons in their direction. **

"Fifth Cohort for the win." The Praetor smiled.

"Damn right," Percy grinned along with the blond Roman.

**Naruto spoke again, earning Shikamaru's attention, "You see, for all your brains, for all your foresight, you just can't outsmart a battalion of Romans. Wanna know why?"**

"No, tell us?" Jason asked with crossed arms and a wide grin on his face.

**Not giving the teen a chance to answer, Naruto continued, "They've got the best ****_damn_**** army on the planet."**

That got wild cheers from the Roman children.

Athena on the other hand scoffed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**IX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Will Solace was worried. He had one job and he'd screwed it up! **

"He what?!" Nico cried out in anger while Hades simmered.

"Hey, hey," Apollo said to the two, "Stop that."

"If that son of yours messed up, Apollo-"

"Calm yourself, Hades," Athena said diplomatically, "let us at least hear the boy out."

Hades' scowl became, if possible, more prominent. "Fine."

**Not only was it a job, but one of the Big Three, the scariest one in his opinion, **

"Good."

**had given him a show of faith, a blessing to enter and leave the Thirteenth Cabin at his leisure. Though with how odd Bianca's illness became, he hardly had the time to keep an eye on Nico!**

"See, it was Nico's fault," Percy said with a smirk, making the boy's pale face to flush a little.

"Shut up."

**"You're sure you haven't seen him, Chiron?" Will asked, almost pleadingly, as he nervously stood at the entrance of Hades' Cabin. The centaur sighed and ran a hand down his face.**

Hazel turned to her brother. "What did you do?" she asked. "You're giving the boy a heart attack."

"Not fault, blame my other," Nico sniffed.

**"Will, calm yourself. Whatever has happened to Nico is out of your control, and Lord Hades can't harm you while Bianca's still in need of a caretaker," Chiron said to the teenager, **

Hades crossed his arms. "Indeed," he said, idly glancing at his son out the corner of his eye, thus getting the boy to squirm a bit.

**"Go do what you've been assigned. I will focus on this matter and search for young Nico if it puts you at ease."**

"Good ol' Chiron," Percy smiled, he loved that horse-man.

**Will sighed and nodded, turning away and slowly closing the cabin door, "Thanks Chiron."**

**The blond teen groaned and put a hand over his face, sighing heavily before he went back to Bianca's room. Ranger's head lifted as he pushed the door open and went to his designated pale patient, lifting her arm and checking her for a faint pulse. Will shook his head and murmured, "Figures..."**

**While he tried to get more fluids in Bianca's veins, Will worried what his eldest brother would do to him when he found out that he had lost the younger charge.**

"Well, probably a prank since that is what the boy is known for," said Hermes with an impish grin.

"I'd rather it be a bit more vicious then that," Hades muttered, making Apollo glare at him.

**While Will Solace was worrying about both Bianca's strange illness and Nico's absence and Naruto Uzumaki was fighting a Giant; Annabeth Chase was leading her quest once again through the Labyrinth. They had just left Alcatraz, failing to convince a Hundred-Handed One to accompany them after slaying his torturer, the horrifying Kampê, and prompting Annabeth to think about their conversation with Hera.**

"This should be fun," Annabeth said with a frown on her face, wondering how different this conversation was going to be with her least favorite goddess.

**_"So why are you here again?" Percy asked as he, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson sat with the Queen of Olympus passing out a lunch at the table once covered with dust after the teens' stomach rumbled._**

"How kind of me," Hera said with a smile, getting eye rolls from her siblings and children.

**_"Percy, Percy, Percy," Hera tisked as she gave Grover a bowl of salad, "I'm here to help you."_**

**_"But how?" Annabeth pried, "How can you be here, I thought the Gods couldn't interfere on a quest?"_**

**_"Oh? What do you call what Apollo did over the winter?" the Queen of Olympus scoffed, _**

"Uh..." Apollo trailed off, not knowing how to answer. "Divine intervention?" He got a positive nod from his sister.

**_"If you must know, every century for one quest I care deeply about, my husband will let me grant one wish."_**

**_"But why help us?" continued the daughter of Athena, "I thought you hated heroes."_**

_She does_, thought most of the demigods who have met the woman.

**_"You have one spat with one demigod and it follows you forever, I swear," Hera sighed _**

"I know," the Queen of Heaven said with a nod to her other.

Her husband said nothing, but he did have a small frown upon his visage.

**_before looking at Grover, "Stop chewing on that napkin, dear. It's not good for you."_**

**_"Yes ma'am," the satyr said, spitting the bits in his mouth out._**

**_"But didn't you try to kill him?" Annabeth asked, "Like...A lot of times?"_**

"Very true," Hades said, unaffected by his sister's dark glare. He rolled his dark eyes. "Oh please stop denying it already."

**_"Water under the bridge," Hera dismissed, "And besides, I happen to be fond of many heroes...Jason for instance."_**

"Which one?" Leo asked, getting Jason to send him a mild glare. The blond remembering his forced entitlement of being the Roman Queen of Heaven's champion.

**_"The Argonaut right?" Percy asked. The Queen gave him a small smile._**

**_"Yes," Hera confirmed before passing him another sandwich, "There's another who's earned my attention though. Your friend, Naruto."_**

"What?" said everyone in surprise, even the gods.

**_At their stunned stares, save for Tyson who was enjoying the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the Goddess continued, "You all seem so surprised by that. He's the son of a God, yes, but a child of matrimony. A sire of a proper relationship between God and Mortal."_**

"Of course," said Apollo dryly, now it made sense. Naruto was technically, in Hera's opinion, a perfectly made demigod. Good thing his other married, huh?

**_"Wait a second," Annabeth interjected, "Naruto's dad...Apollo...He married someone? Apollo?"_**

"I know, we're all shocked about it," Artemis said with crossed arms and an amused look on her face.

"Hey!"

**_"I was as in just as much disbelief as you were when I heard that," Hera said, "Eight years ago, Apollo waking up from a prophetic trance with a loud exuberant cry. I had thought he found a new challenge. _**

"And by challenge, I meant a woman," said Hera, a disapproving look on her face.

**_Imagine my surprise when he returned that evening with a tale of his new son, fifteen years old, saving a city from a delusional gravity manipulating mortal."_**

**_"...He did what?" Percy asked._**

"Seems hard of hearing runs in the family." Athena quipped to her rival. The sea god frowned at her for the remark.

**_Grover snorted and stuck a piece of lettuce in his mouth, "Figures. Leaving the best part out of a story, that screams Naruto."_**

"No, it screams good story telling." Apollo said. "You don't shoot off the best stuff in the first telling."

**_"Yes, and his name was so strange," Hera commented thoughtfully, "It was strange enough to earn many of the Gods' attention, my own included. I watched him as he learned about the new world he was brought to, how quickly he adapted to the strange machines and tools used by mortals today, but then there was one significant moment that really grabbed my attention."_**

"Oh this should be good," Hephaestus mumbled, looking slightly interested as well.

**_"What happened?" Tyson asked curiously as he wiped his hands on a napkin. Like the others gathered around the table, he was sucked into the story, curious about the kind blond that gave him challenges in the forge._**

"Seems he gets along with Tyson well enough," Annabeth said to her beau, making him grumble.

Seriously, the blond just got along with everyone so easily; it made him a little jealous.

**_"He found a girl on her own in California," Hera said while looking at a surprised Annabeth, _**

Annabeth looked surprised as well, what did she have to do with Naruto impressing the Queen of Heaven?

**_"A daughter of Athena, in fact. A young girl he treated like a sister, who he cared for and protected. The compassion, the care oh...the familial bond. It warmed my heart to see a Hero like that. Even Hestia showed more interest in him than any Hero that had come before."_**

The two sisters turned to one another in mild intrigue, true, something like that would gander their attention.

**_"Then why are you helping me instead of him?" Annabeth asked with a frown._**

**_"You were his first anchor. You were the first demigod he had met, and in some way, shape or form, you were family, the first family he could be with here. You gave him a reason to stay and not try to return to the Hidden Lands," Hera smiled as she looked at the girl, _**

Annabeth's eyes widened at that revelation. Eyes turned to her, causing the blonde girl to duck a little with a flustered look on her face.

**_"And with that reason, he had become what he is today: one of the greatest Heroes of this time. All because of one young girl and the bond they made."_**

"Wow, go Annie." Thalia said, whistling with a bit of an impressed look on her face. Annabeth turned to her friend and gave her a baleful glare.

Percy grimaced for his other; it was going to be tough for him if the other Annabeth held Naruto on such a pedestal.

**_"Why am I helping you, Annabeth Chase?" the Queen continued, "Not because I prefer you over him, or he doesn't need it, because Naruto would need all the help in the world for his quest. No, I am helping you because he would want me to."_**

"Choosing another over himself," said Hestia after reading that passage. She smiled lightly. "I like this boy."

**_The group sat once again in stunned silence, the sandwich in Tyson's hand falling to his plate from his lax grip due to awe. Percy sat noticeably straighter his green eyes twinkling in thought. _**

"No doubt jealous out of his mind right now," Thalia said, getting a disgruntled look from Percy and a blushing Annabeth.

**_What those thoughts were, Annabeth didn't know, but she knew that for all she wanted to refute Hera's reason to help, she couldn't. Naruto would choose her safety over his any day of the week, month, or year. _**

"That's really sweet of him," Hazel said with a smile, Annabeth nodding in agreement. Annabeth's nod made Percy pout.

The blonde rolled her stormy eyes, snuggling into his side. "Relax seaweed brain." She giggled, getting the boy to smile at her.

"Okay."

**_It was his fault, his Fatal Flaw; He was too selfless. He'd gladly give his life if it meant the safety of others would be assured, putting the world on his shoulders and never asking anyone else to do the same._**

That set a solemn mood in the chamber.

"A truly self destructing fault," Athena mused.

"Wow," Percy muttered, and Athena had told him his fault was bad, Naruto's seemed to just be so life ending, especially for a demigod as powerful as him.

**_"Oh, but he could be so much better," Hera sighed, breaking Annabeth's thoughts._**

"I don't like where this is going," said a grimacing Thalia. Hera begged to differ that if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

**_"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously._**

**_"Naruto Uzumaki, the Son of Apollo...Think about it," Hera said with a bit of disappointment, "Eventually he'll become far too arrogant, too cocky."_**

"Hey!" said the sun god, a bit outraged.

"Am I really wrong?" the stepmother asked snidely. Apollo could only simmer at her.

**_Annabeth's head snapped up and she glared at the Queen, "Naruto isn't like that!"_**

"Wow, to glare at her just for him…" Thalia trailed off, getting Percy to look irked at the comment.

**_"Not now, no, but perhaps in time," Hera said before scoffing, "He's already inherited his father's more often than not poor choice in women. _**

"Oh this is just about Thalia," Hermes said dryly, but turned to his brother, "You also do kinda get a diamond in the rough every so often."

Apollo grumbled with a deep frown on his face and a dim look upon his figure.

**_Hecate would be a better option for him. Perhaps even Tyche, Order knows she's liked the boy since he was young."_**

"Wow, the luck goddess?" Leo asked, "Seriously, which one of the minor goddess don't want to shack up with the blond."

"Very true." Hephaestus nodded, impressed.

**_"He and Thalia deserve to be together!" Annabeth argued, her annoyance rising. _**

"Here, here!" Aphrodite agreed as both Annabeth and Thalia flushed, the hunter turned to her friend.

"Wow, that was, um…"

Annabeth nodded. "I know, I said it so readily."

**_It was like Hera was purposely trying her patience by pointing out things that weren't there. The daughter of Athena continued hotly, "Both of them were wrongly punished for something out of their control!"_**

Thalia simmered at that, as she saw Annabeth giving a nod to her other, getting the hunter to smile.

**_"Zeus had broken his oath on the Styx," Hera countered with a frown, "Hades was more than welcome to enact punishment, especially after what had happened to his children's mother."_**

Hades sent a heated glare to a stony faced Zeus, Nico just radiating his own fear out of anger of the horrifying day.

**_"Then why did he kill Naruto if he wasn't part of that?" questioned the blonde with tears burning at her eyes, restraining herself from screaming out what she really wanted to say; 'Why did he take my big brother away from me!?'_**

Annabeth frowned, she had a feeling that maybe their relationship wasn't just an innocent brother-sister thing.

And by Percy's frowning face, he had gotten that message as well.

**_She was nearly crying. Crying in front of Percy, Grover, and Tyson was one thing, crying in front of Hera of all things was definitely out of the question! But it was the one question that had bothered her for so long, haunted her since she was a child. _**

The grey-eyed child could understand that, she felt that when Thalia had been turned into a tree, but with both a male and female role model? Well, that seemed to have cut her other deeper.

**_Why her brother? Why did Naruto have to leave? Annabeth clenched tightly onto her jeans to keep her composure, her jaw trembling as Hera stared at her._**

**_"Naruto made his choice, Annabeth," The Queen said, "A choice that only one Olympian has come close to ever making: He chose your life over his."_**

Hestia smiled at that, truly the heir of Helios was one of worth in this age, one you rarely see anymore.

**_Annabeth's hands clenched even tighter while she struggled to keep herself composed. Before she could ask anything else, Hera continued, "But enough about Apollo's child, let's get back on track. I am here to help you and to do so I will grant you one wish."_**

**_Annabeth took a few deep breaths, pushing back her frustration before putting her mind to the quest at hand. What was their current situation? They were trapped in an ever-changing Labyrinth to find its creator. However, there was also the possibility of more monsters being found in the Labyrinth, so maybe a way to defeat them._**

"A good thought process." Athena nodded to her daughter.

**_"Before you make your wish, I have some advice to give you," Hera spoke once more, "You seek Daedalus, this Labyrinth's creator. Finding Daedalus will not be as easy as stumbling across him by chance. My advice is to go to my son Hephaestus, he'll be more than happy to help you discover what had happened to the inventor."_**

"And that was a fun encounter," said the smith god with a grunt.

**_"But how do we get there?" Annabeth asked before nodding in confirmation, "That's what I wish for, a way to navigate the Labyrinth."_**

"And that is going to go as well as it did before," son of the sea grumbled.

**_Hera gained a look of disappointment as she looked at Annabeth, "I see. Unfortunately, you have wished for something you already have."_**

Percy's eyes screwed shut in though, "But, if Nico was summoning Theseus' soul in my dream, then how do we know?" he asked his girlfriend, who shrugged in turn.

**Annabeth growled, "Something we already have. What was she talking about?"**

**"Let it go, she was probably just trying to throw you off your game," Percy suggested **

Hera bristled at the notion, ungrateful children.

**before he walked into a stopped Tyson, "Ow. Tyson, what's the hold up?"**

**"Not alone," the cyclops mumbled with a shiver, "Someone watching us."**

The couple turned to one another, this didn't happen before.

**Grover stopped and sniffed before he shivered as well, "He's right. Someone is watching us."**

**"****_Gro-o-ver~!...T-y-son~! It is I...The, uh... The Ghoooooost King!_****" A disembodied voice echoed around them, "****_And I have come for your souls!_****"**

"Nico." The Greek demigods deadpanned.

"Cool, sneaking onto the quest?" the Ghost King smiled, "Now this just got so much better."

**As Tyson and Grover became even more unnerved, Percy snickered at the ghostly taunt while Annabeth's brow furrowed. The daughter of Athena muttered, "I know that voice."**

"Yeah, I mean, it is _so_ annoying," the blond mocked playfully to the goth boy, getting Nico to scowl at her.

**"****_Feeeeeaaarr meeeee!_****" the voice continued before it broke into snickers.**

"Wow, so mature," Hazel joked to her brother, getting his pale cheeks to flush.

"What?! I was, like, 11 at the time!"

**"Alright, come out Nico," Annabeth said with a frown on her face, "You're scaring Tyson."**

**Out of the shadows stepped a familiar olive skinned eleven-year-old. Nico di Angelo had a smile on his face as he walked up to the group, dark eyes twinkling in the mischievous manner that Naruto often inspired. **

"Well, I can clearly say he's being a wonderful influence on me," said the son of Hades.

"Or turning you into something worse," Percy teased, getting the boy to scowl and push him in revenge.

**He wore a plain green shirt and jeans with a chain belt around his waist. Protecting him from the elements was a faded aviator's jacket, and slung over his shoulders was a decently sized sword about three feet in length, just shy of touching the ground from the eleven-year-old's height.**

"Ain't he cute, using something almost as big as him," Ares jeered with a snicker, getting the goth boy to scowl deeper. But it did inspire some laughs at the younger Nico.

**"You should've seen the look on your face," sniggered out the boy to the relieved Tyson and the annoyed Grover.**

**"Shouldn't you be at Camp taking care of Bianca?" Grover inquired. Nico's smile fell into a frown.**

"Thanks for the reminder Grover," the Ghost King frowned along with his other.

**"That's why I'm here," Nico retorted, "My sister isn't getting better and I'm not going to sit around waiting for her to die while I could do something. **

"Damn straight," Nico said, nodding to his other. Now he had the power to do something, unlike him at the time.

**Besides, Bianca is in good hands with Will."**

"Maybe more than just good hands," Apollo suggested, getting Hades to turn on him.

"If that boy does something, so help me…" he trailed off when Apollo snickered at him.

"Ain't like you can touch him, and going after the one in this dimension would be moronic."

Hades fumed silently.

**"So you want to join us?" Annabeth pieced together, "To help your sister?"**

**"I might find a way to save Bianca," Nico said determinedly, "She's my most precious person."**

"Didn't Naruto say that?" Jason comment thoughtfully.

"I believe so," Hestia told her Roman nephew.

**"'Strength comes from protecting your precious people,'" Annabeth quoted with a small smile, getting a grin from the younger boy. **

"Seems Annabeth follows the same policy." Piper noted with a smile, she did like the sound of it though.

**She hummed before saying, "Well I guess having another child of the Big Three would be a great help."**

"True that," Nico smiled smugly.

**"I don't know," Percy uneasily said as he looked to Annabeth, "Naruto would kill us if he got hurt."**

"D'aww, poor widdle Nico," Thalia said in a baby voice to her younger cousin.

"Oh go chase a deer, stupid lightning rod." The goth boy grumbled.

**"You mean he might kill ****_you_****," Annabeth teased getting a mocking laugh from the son of Poseidon. **

"It's true, he seems to care about me a lot, so leaving out Grover and Tyson…yeah," Annabeth nodded to her beau. "You would be dead."

"Thanks." Was the dry retort.

**Grover patted his friend on the shoulder in understanding while Tyson tilted his head in confusion.**

**"I can take care of myself," Nico said with a frown. To demonstrate, he turned around and raised his hand in the direction of the Labyrinth, closing his eyes and forcing the ground to rise up. Opening his eyes, Nico then made the lifted slab float over to him with a gesture. As the slab stood in front of him, Nico unsheathed his slate colored blade and slashed through the earth several times. He sheathed his sword and the raised stone crumbled.**

"Okay…he is way better with a sword then I was at that age," Nico whistled, who taught him that?!

**"Geokinesis and swordsmanship," Annabeth summed up, "As well as that...invisibility?"**

**"Shadow-walking," Nico corrected as he gave a small smug grin to Percy, "Dad taught me."**

Nico faltered at that, his father taught him? Well, lucky kid. He had to learn things the hard way.

**"When did he...last winter," Percy concluded before crossing his arms as he scrutinized the younger boy, "Well at least you can swing your sword, but so can I. Can you ****_use_**** it though?"**

"Well, someone seems a bit pissy," Nico grinned to his cousin, who in turn blinked at his other.

**"Bianca and I were trained by one of, if not, the best swordswoman in the Underworld," the son of Hades said with a challenging gleam in his eye.**

"Really now?" Athena said with interest, rendering the attention of the other Goddesses as well.

**"Training and surviving are two entirely different things," Percy countered.**

**"It's the same thing if you trained like we did," deadpanned the younger di Angelo. He then shuddered as he remembered a cackling redheaded woman swinging a sword down at him, forcing him to go on the defensive. **

"You really do go for the crazy ones." Artemis deadpanned to her brother.

"Hey, the crazy ones are usually the best ones," Dionysus countered with a finger pointed to his half sister.

"Of course _you _would say that."

**That training was not something he wanted to go through again.**

**"Who trained you?" Grover asked curiously.**

**"Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki," Nico replied nonchalantly. You could hear a pin drop after the son of Hades' spoke. Annabeth was the first to speak, pouncing after she had recovered from her shock.**

"Leave it to Annabeth to do that," Percy quipped, getting a half hearted slap to the shoulder, he gave a mock wince in return.

**"You met Naruto's mom?!" exclaimed the blonde daughter of Athena with a hint of jealousy to her voice. **

"She really wants to know everything about her brother…or is it future mother-in-law?" Aphrodite teased the young blonde.

Annabeth blushed like a tomato. "Okay, too far, way too far!"

"I don't know, seems to sound like it by the way with this story."

"Thalia!" the blonde cried out in embarrassed distress.

Percy only crossed his arms, a brooding look on his face at the stupid (in his opinion) suggestions about his girlfriend.

**After he returned and Annabeth had asked him, Naruto had said he'd met her once but left it at that. Few knew more about his mother, Annabeth only knew his mother's name and what she looked like from a vague description, redheaded and beautiful. Annabeth then got rolling on the questions, "What's she like? Why was she in the Underworld? Why was she training you? How was she training you?"**

"…Wow, interrogation much?" Leo asked in surprised.

"She might be really good at it," Hazel supplied with a surprised look of her own.

**"Wow, you are worse than a journalist," Nico mumbled before he rubbed his arm, **

"Nicky's right on that one," Dionysus said, looking at the blonde, "So chatty."

**"Well, yeah. She's my...stepmother's handmaiden -er, bodyguard; it was hard ****_not_**** to meet Kushina."**

"Yes, well, it was winter," Hades said, getting a glare from his sister, "Oh get over it!"

Demeter just huffed, intent on listening to the story.

**"But what is she ****_like_****?" Annabeth pressed, "Is she as nice as Naruto said she was?"**

**"Kushina is the nicest woman I've ever met," Nico answered with a grin, "I'll tell you more about her if I can come along..."**

"Oh come on, like Annabeth would really-" Percy started

**"Sure," Annabeth agreed, "It's not like I'm going to send you back through the Labyrinth on your own. It's a miracle you even found us in the first place."**

"-fall for that…" he finished, looking like an idiot. His ears turned pink as some laughed at him.

"You were saying water boy?"

"Oh shut it, corpse breath."

**"Yeah...Miracle..." Percy repeated quietly as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.**

**"Not really," Nico dissuaded the teen's thoughts, "I can sort of...become the shadows. I see what they see. Different from Naruto's teleporting."**

**"How is that different from Naruto's teleporting?" Annabeth asked, "I thought he just jumped from place to place."**

"Yes, please enlighten us of my amazing skills," said Apollo in a majestic tone, smugness was saturating the air.

**"Kind of...It's...It's like he can vanish into thin air and in milliseconds reappear where he wants to," Nico struggled to explain, "I don't know the technicalities, but he has a further range than Bianca or I do. Even our Dad can't move as quickly through the shadows."**

"Now that is interesting," Hades said, as he could move quite fast if he wished.

**"That might be due to old age, though," Percy joked, getting a small bout of laughter from the group.**

The gods snickered while Percy gulped when his uncle turned a sharp gaze upon him.

"Old, huh?" he asked in a chilling tone.

"Other me?"

"Be lucky it was, boy."

**Annabeth smiled at Nico and said, "All right, let's get a move on then. Bianca won't wait forever and neither will Hephaestus."**

**"Hephaestus, huh?" Nico mused, "Never met him. He made Kushina's sword after a request from Persephone. Dad made mine and Bianca's."**

"Huh, nice," the smith god said, rubbing his smoldering beard, he did do some Japanese work, but he wondered what design he went with.

**"Bianca has a sword?" Percy asked.**

"No, she throws rocks kelp brain." Thalia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I throw rocks," Hazel said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry."

**Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain, she has to defend herself somehow, and Nico even said that Kushina had trained both of them."**

**"Well excuse me for not being a year rounder," grumbled the son of Poseidon, "How am I supposed to know?"**

"Visit more?" Annabeth said with a look at her sheepish boyfriend.

**"There's nothing against the occasional visit, Percy," Grover mock chided, **

"See, Grover agrees with me." Annabeth smiled in triumph with crossed arms.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, bow to the wisdom that is Annabeth chase." He smirked at her, getting a smile back.

**"How are ****_we_**** supposed to be sure that you're okay?"**

**"You're a riot."**

**"I've been taking lessons," Grover replied proudly, "Juniper likes funny guys."**

"Of course he would," laughed Thalia, getting snickers from those that knew the supernatural couple.

**While Percy and Grover, and the unintentionally eavesdropping Tyson, talked about Grover's girlfriend like how they met and how they hooked up, Annabeth grilled Nico for information on Naruto's mother.**

"…Geez, back off a little blondie," Nico frowned.

"Sorry," the child of wisdom apologized for her other. But it was just natural instinct for a member of cabin six!

**"Kushina Uzumaki is the nicest woman outside of battle," Nico said as he walked next to the blonde. He shuddered in fear as he continued, "Training though...You trained with Naruto, right?"**

"And my other just became more awesome," the grey eyed girl gushed with a smirk.

**Annabeth gave him a sympathetic glance, "That bad?"**

"No, it's his mother, if anything…" Apollo trailed off.

**"Worse," Nico muttered, getting Annabeth to wince. **

"Yeah, that." The sun god said with a wince, poor little death kids.

**She hadn't known that there was someone more intense than Naruto when it came to training. The son of Hades continued, "We were forced to run the length of the Styx twice. She managed to stick bones to our back and sicked Cerberus on us."**

"…I am not liking this woman, at all." Nico shuddered a bit.

"I am," Hades smiled wickedly, finally, some new blood in the business that _knew _what they were doing!

**"How did you survive?" asked the daughter of Athena.**

**"Running. A lot of running," Nico answered. He shook off the memories and said, "Other than that, Kushina was very nice. A few conversations with Apollo over the phone that Bianca and I overheard aside, I don't think she gets mad that easily."**

"Says a lot about your relationship, doesn't it?" Artemis asked her brother, getting the music god to slump in his throne.

**"What were she and Apollo arguing about?" Annabeth inquired.**

"Hey! That's private you little runt!" said Apollo.

"I am _not _a runt." Annabeth grunted out with a frown.

**"I don't think they were arguing," said the boy with a shrug, "According to Bianca, she was just accusing him of 'tainting her precious baby boy', whatever that meant."**

"Like the shameless buffoon he is," Artemis chuckled out, getting snickers all around.

"Psh, says little miss virgin. Really, don't talk about things you have no idea about." Apollo said with a scoff directed at her.

"What was that?" the archery goddess asked sharply.

"You heard me."

"Oh, oh I did you-"

Their father coughed, getting their attention as a stern gaze got them to stop…for now.

**"Really?" Annabeth probed as a small smirk crossed her face, "What else?"**

**"She kept warning me to stay away from alcohol and drugs for some reason other than the usual 'Drugs are Bad, Stay in School' thing," Nico said, **

"Well I wonder why he was told that?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Can't let it go, can you seaweed brain?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Naruto's the drug addict!"

"_Ex_-addict!"

"Yeah, you keep protecting that boyfriend of yours."

"Keep it up, Jackson..."

**before grinning, "There's a really good story she told me about Naruto though. Did you know he once led a revolt?"**

**"No way!" exclaimed the girl with a frown, "Why wouldn't he tell me that?"**

**"It is kind of graphic for a kid who already has to deal with monsters chasing them," Nico pointed out, **

"Yeah Annie, I think us on the run is enough for your young mind," quipped the hunter.

"I guess," the blonde said, sounding a bit disappointed.

**getting a look of surprise from Annabeth, "What? Kushina told me about how you two met."**

**"I guess Naruto must've told her," Annabeth mumbled.**

**"But anyway, Naruto and his team were called out to escort a bridge builder to a small village called Nami," Nico began, enthralling the daughter of Athena with the story. Percy, Tyson and Grover were sucked in as well, silently listening in as the son of Hades spoke. Annabeth interjected a lot, asking questions about details Nico wasn't a hundred percent sure of, such as how two fully grown men hid in a puddle, **

"Ninjas." Apollo said as if it was obvious.

**or how a rabbit that was out of its natural habitat retain a snow-white fur, **

"Well, that is just because it was most likely domesticated and separated from its natural environment," Artemis answered.

**or even how a blade nearly six feet in length that was stopped by a blade five inches long.**

"Ninjas," the sun god stated once more…yeah, perfect logic.

**The group shared a laugh when Nico retold how Naruto freaked out upon discovering he had been stabbed with a poisonous blade, and then making it worse by impaling his hand with his kunai. **

"It seems he didn't have basic medicine skills in him as of yet." Athena smirked to her brother, getting Apollo to purse his lips at the dumb move.

"He was just trying to bleed out the poison," the archery god said, trying to cover for his super special awesome kid.

**As he talked about their tree climbing exercise, the subject of Sasuke came up, making Grover and Percy share a glance before the son of Poseidon interrupted, "Who is Sass-kay?"**

**"****_Sasuke_****," Nico corrected, "Was Naruto's best friend, before he went crazy and tried to kill him."**

"Asshole." Apollo said with a frown.

**Annabeth, Percy and Grover stiffened before looking at one another. Nico continued to walk and talk, Tyson following him while engrossed in the story, leaving the three behind. Grover leaned forward and asked, "You don't think that...?"**

**"He did say Lucky Boy was almost impaled through the heart by the psychopathic friend," Percy said as he recalled the mockery of a story Naruto had told last winter.**

Apollo smiled and said. "Ah, continuity!"

**"But even with Apollo's blessing, which he didn't even know about until he was fifteen," Annabeth pointed out, **

"Didn't he have cursed healing with that demon of his?" Hermes pointed out.

"True." Apollo frowned at the mention of his son's furry friend.

**"Naruto couldn't have survived a punctured lung. Not without some serious medical treatment."**

**"Kyu could've helped," Grover suggested, "He was a spirit of nature after all, and some spirits are known to be well trained in the arts of healing."**

"Goat boy is on the right track, but he took a wrong turn at the last intersection," the medicine god said.

**"But Kyu was a curse before he became a weapon," Percy argued, **

"Smart Percy alert." Nico announced, getting a mocking laugh from said _alert_.

**"Naruto was one of those...Jin...Jin-chiki things."**

**"****_Jinchuriki_****," Grover corrected.**

**"What did you say?" Annabeth asked as her eyes widened. Grover and Percy looked at each other before back at her as she continued, "Jinchuriki? As in, 'Power of Human Sacrifice'?"**

"…You learned Japanese." Percy said in disbelief to his girlfriend, who gave a blushing smile. It _was_ something she would do.

**"You learned Japanese didn't you?" Grover asked.**

**"It's my third language," nodded a proud Annabeth.**

"Of course." Deadpanned all her friends. Annabeth pouted and crossed her arms.

**"...I can barely handle English and you learned Japanese?" Percy asked incredulously. Annabeth rolled her eyes.**

**"Japanese to Greek translation books, Seaweed Brain," replied the blonde as though it were obvious, **

"But it isn't!" the son of the sea cried out.

"Well, if you studied more, it would be." His girlfriend countered, making the boy's shoulders slump.

**"You'd be surprised how easy learning things can be once you translate it to Greek."**

**"...Shut up, Wise Girl," Percy mumbled as he looked away, recalling Naruto saying something similar as he forced Percy to study history.**

"Should really listen to the blond, Percy."

"Oh, who asked you, matchstick?"

**"Anyway, it's an old word long forgotten, how do you two know it?" Annabeth asked. Grover and Percy shared another nervous glance, this one noticed by Annabeth and making her gape at them, "No. No, he didn't! He told you about his past on the Quest for Artemis, didn't he?!"**

"Someone's upset." Percy frowned.

The brains of the couple flushed, "Well, if I had a brother like Naruto, I would like to know all about him, too."

That just made the brawn of the relationship pout.

**"Yes/No! I mean No/Yes!" the two friends replied before glaring at each other, "Would it kill you for once in your life to work with me?"**

The group snickered. "Like some slap stick comedy duo." Piper sniggered.

Percy on the other hand mused the idea, it could work. They already had the animal gag with Grover's furry hooves.

**"...You two have been together for far too long," Annabeth commented before starting to rant, "I can't believe he told you two! I thought he hated you Percy!"**

"Wow," Percy said and glanced at the stormy eyed girl, "Thanks."

"Sorry."

**"Same here," answered the boy honestly, "I think if it weren't for Thalia, we'd have never gotten the truth out of him."**

"You're all welcome," said girl bowed with a haughty look.

**"But he told you! You! Why hasn't he said anything to me yet?!" Annabeth demanded, feeling slightly hurt.**

Percy just mockingly hugged her shoulders, rubbing her arm in an effort to comfort her, getting swatted playfully for his actions. The blonde still snuggled under the arm though.

**"Maybe there's a reason he hasn't told you yet," Grover quickly defended the blond, "Maybe he thinks by keeping you in the dark he's keeping you safe."**

**"It sounds like him," Percy admitted, thinking back to what Apollo said to him on the train, "I mean, he picked on me to get me to wake up and take things seriously."**

"A miracle in and out of itself." Athena said, getting a dirty look from Poseidon, but it did little to dissuade her agreement.

**"Which you still haven't done," Grover added.**

"And burned by Grover, ouch." Snickered the lightning girl.

**"Who's the demigod again?" Percy playfully threatened.**

**"Last I checked you were, and yet I still managed to make you walk into a tree," retorted the satyr with a smug grin.**

"Lousy goat." The tree walker mumbled with crossed arms.

**"Touché," Percy stated before putting a hand on the lightly smiling Annabeth's shoulder and said, "Listen, Naruto has the most messed up logic on the planet. **

"And that's something, coming from Percy that is."

"…Really uncalled for you deer poop tracker."

"Oh go soak your head fish boy."

"Children," Hestia told her niece and nephew in a stern tone, getting them to shut up.

**You of all people should know that by now. Whatever his reason for not telling you, it's most likely for your benefit."**

**"You really think so?" Annabeth asked.**

**"Yep," Percy lied slightly. **

"Lying to her already? Tsk, tsk," Athena frowned and Percy winced. Really uncalled for!

**He wasn't really sure about that, though, because there was still a (very slim) possibility that Naruto just forgot to bring his 'Little Sis' up to speed. For now, he'll just try to keep Annabeth's mind on the quest and keep her from feeling too low or doubting herself.**

"Very sweet of him, right?" she asked her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek, getting a silly smile from the raven-haired boy.

**"...Thanks Percy," the daughter of Athena said with that same smile that made Percy's heart skip a beat. The dark haired teen just smiled back, content with making his crush feel better.**

**"Hey, are you guys coming or what?!" Nico called from a rather impressive distance ahead. The three older quest takers quickly rejoined the two younger ones, Nico giving them odd looks upon their arrival, "What were you guys talking about?"**

"Plot relevance?" Annabeth suggested, getting nods from her mother and Apollo.

**"Nothing important," Annabeth replied, "What did we miss?"**

**"Team made it to wave Naruto met Haku," Tyson summed up with a smile, "Go on, Nico. Tell more."**

"Seems you spin a good tale," Hazel complimented her brother.

The boy shrugged. "I try," he said with an impish smile.

**"Yeah, yeah," Nico waved off the excited cyclops' urging, "Apparently Naruto was out all the next night training, oversleeping and missing his team leave for the bridge. **

"Your child, oversleeping?" the huntress asked in apparent amusement, moon-like eyes twinkling.

"So? Just because they have an internal clock doesn't mean they can't hit the snooze button." Apollo argued with a shrug, although it felt kind of weak.

**He was gone just long enough to hear his host Tsunami, the bridge builder's daughter, release a threatening yell to bite her own tongue off after he stumbled across a cut up boar."**

**"Is that possible?" Percy asked. Annabeth shuddered before nodding, prompting the others to groan in disgust at the mental image.**

**"Not only possible, but life threatening," Nico answered nonchalantly, **

"Of course you would brush that off," Percy said, his head shaking.

"Hey, there are worse ways to go." The death child argued with narrowed black eyes.

**"But anyway, Naruto uses his duplication thing–"**

"Kage Bunshin,"** Annabeth said, remembering the technique that had more often than not saved their hides.**

**"Yeah, that," Nico said, "He used the **Kage Bunshin** and took out two mercenaries that were hired to capture the bridge builder's family. **

"Ah, hostages," Ares said with fondness, getting eye rolls from the other gods. Hostage situations were very few between the gods nowadays, Hades did the last one and it was a shoddy job at that.

**He gave an inspiring speech to the builder's grandson, which led to the kid running around the village begging others to rise up against Gato."**

"Well, he has poetic inspiration down," Hermes said with a smile to Apollo, who was grinning wide and bright.

**Nico then grinned, "The best part is what came afterwards. Apparently, after Naruto's team left, the village named the bridge after him. They called it the Naruto Ouhashi, in honor of their hero."**

**"The Great Naruto Bridge," Annabeth translated loosely in awe and a bit of jealousy.**

"I know!" Annabeth cried out. "To have a bridge named after him, lucky." The girl pouted. That did not happen anymore with demigods. Lucky olden day heroes.

**"No way," Grover said in disbelief, "How come Naruto didn't tell us about this?"**

**"I don't think he knew," Nico said, **

"Ah, unsung credit." Apollo said in a narrative tone, looking beyond the distance dramatically, "The Hero, walking the dirt covered path after the day is done. The people, sing praises and offering him wealth, food, and women," he grinned but was smacked upside the head from his glaring sister. Getting him to zip up from the rest of what he had to say.

**"Kushina told me she had discovered it by accident while exploring the Underworld. She met a man she never expected in a million years to be down there."**

**"What was the man's name?" Percy asked out of curiosity.**

**Nico shrugged before he gave his answer, "I dunno. All she kept calling him was Ero-Sennin or Perverted Toad."**

"Wasn't that Naruto's teacher?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Artemis said, her lips pursed and turned towards her brother. "Yours as well when you were a mortal, correct?"

"Hehehe," Apollo laughed awkwardly at the fact he had a super pervert for a teacher.

**The five continued to walk until they came across another exit. As they left the Labyrinth for the second time on their quest, the world around them had changed, not that they knew it. Days had passed during Nico's tale rather than minutes. And in the past few days, many things had happened for the other quest takers, including the reveal of a secret regrettably kept from someone who deserved to know it.**

"Finally, we see the reaction," Thalia frowned, wondering how she was going to react.

Jason smiled a little, wondering as well.

It was sure to be interesting, the siblings born of the woman named Grace knew that much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"This isn't over, Namikaze!" snarled Kiba as he, a whimpering and muzzled Akamaru as well as a frowning Shikamaru were marched into the Camp. Along with the bronze chains, chakra-restraining tags were placed along their body, a good-sized amount of tags were given to small squad sent to retrieve Choji alive under Jason's order.**

"Listen to the whiner," Ares jeered. He crossed his arms with a grunt, "Prisoners don't have the right to backtalk."

**"It's ****_Uzumaki_****," Naruto corrected as he shoved the bound Kiba forward, "Now keep moving Kibble-Breath."**

**The members of the Fifth Cohort who had been around when Naruto was at Jupiter five years ago were all delighted to see their former member, including the hyperactive Kool-Aid addict that was their senior centurion, Dakota. **

Jason let out a small laugh at his friend. Percy smiled along with him and the rest of the Roman demigods.

**Though, Dakota was saddened to learn it was one of his kin that had threatened the camp. He had personally volunteered to go and retrieve Choji from where he had landed.**

"True, it would be something a legionnaire would do," said the Praetor as he nodded.

**At the sound of armor clanking upon becoming straight and disciplined, Naruto turned to see more familiar faces, one in particular causing his face to split into a wide grin.**

"And the protagonist and love interest meet once more," Aphrodite smiled.

Thalia frowned a bit, not liking where this was going.

**"Rey-chan!" he exclaimed joyfully, abandoning his post in escorting the new prisoners to greet the girl. **

"There's that pet name," said Piper with a smile, glad her other didn't have to deal with Reyna liking Jason.

"Quiet." Thalia told her with a frown.

"Someone seems upset~!"

"Shut it lover girl."

**Scowls from the other ready cohorts showed their disapproval at the informal greeting, **

Jason sighed. "Definitely the carefree type," he said, but there was a touch of amusement in his tone.

**while others (mostly those from the Fifth) fought back laughter at the normally stoic girl giving a small smile to the blond.**

"I think an angel just got its wings." Leo said, snickering.

"True," the thunder boy said with a quirked lip of his own. "She is very formal."

**"Naruto Uzumaki," She greeted before clearing her throat and giving him an expectant look. Jason slipped over to her side, his smile dimming to a serious brood that looked almost forced.**

"Meh, it becomes easy after time," said Jason with a small shrug.

"I could _not _deal with that," said Percy, his head shaking in disagreement.

**Naruto sheepishly chuckled before standing at attention, crossing his right arm over his chest with a fist on his left pectoral. He bowed forward slightly as he spoke, "Praetors of Camp Jupiter, thank you for the timely assist and housing my company."**

**"Rise and be welcomed," Jason and Reyna said together. **

"Is it always so formal?" Thalia asked.

Jason nodded, making his sister blanch.

**Naruto gave them another smile before his eyes landed on Thalia, who was staring at the other blond in the small group.**

"Here it comes." Thalia said, a stoic look upon her visage, getting everyone to pay full attention to the coming scene.

**Taking a deep breath, Naruto then said, "Reyna, if you don't mind...I need to borrow Jason for a little bit."**

**"I suppose I can allow it," Reyna replied with a hint of disappointment, **

"Yeah, real disappointed I bet." Piper whispered with a roll of her eyes, she was rooting for other Thalia all the way.

**"I'll make sure the prisoners are properly secured."**

**"Alive as well," Jason said with a frown, "I still don't understand your reasoning, Naruto."**

**"I'll explain it later," the older blond said as Reyna left to ensure the prisoners would be properly taken care of...short of death. Naruto looked at other members of the Legion, before looking back to Jason and asking, "Think you can get them to leave us alone for like...five, ten minutes?"**

**"I am a Praetor," Jason reminded the blond.**

"Nice cape Superman!" Leo said with his thumbs up, making his buddy laugh a little.

**"Psh, since when?" jokingly replied the older teen. Jason rolled his eyes before issuing an order to return to Camp, while Naruto went to Thalia and Piper.**

**"Naruto...I...Is...Is that?" Thalia was at a loss for words as she watched the blond teen issue commands. **

Thalia gripped Jason's hand tightly and he gave the same grip back.

**Above her the sky darkened slowly.**

Zeus frowned slightly, the emotional turmoil of his children always brought out the worse of the sky and it both delighted and saddened him at the long awaited reunion. Perhaps, it was even more proper then the one his children here had.

**"It is," confirmed the older blond before he stepped to the side as Jason returned, "Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Meet my companions, first, Piper McLean."**

"So, love at first sight?" their fiery friend asked, getting both to blush lightly, but Piper was smiling brightly despite it.

**"Hello," Jason greeted with an offered hand and a smile. As Piper took his hand, Jason stared into her kaleidoscopic eyes in awe for a brief moment, snapping out of it when she spoke.**

"Oh he likes~" the love goddess gushed, getting her daughter to silently cheer for her other.

Jason smiled as well, wondering how they would get together without Hera interfering.

**"Nice to meet you," Piper returned with her own grin before Naruto cleared his throat.**

**The two younger teens released each other's hands and looked to the blond. Naruto then looked to the raven-haired girl, her blue eyes misting slightly and biting her lip like she wanted to keep from crying. **

The Grace siblings moved closer together, but Thalia could truly relate to her other right now. While she didn't cry, but with a meeting like this? How could her other not?

**Jason followed Naruto gaze and when his eyes locked with the older girl's, he felt something akin to familiarity. As a tear rolled down the raven-haired girl's cheek, Jason felt the urge to make her smile as the clouds gathered overhead.**

"Aww," cooed the women and girls, making Jason blush as Thalia smiled to her brother softly.

**"Jason, I promised you a long time ago that I would reunite you with your sister," Naruto began, moving to stand behind Jason **

"He did?!" the demigods said in surprise.

"Well, he did know Thalia and then Jason, no doubt mentioning her to him I bet," Hermes said with a nod.

"Very possible." Artemis nodded in agreement, even though Thalia was not her hunter in that dimension, she was still happy she reunited with her brother in better circumstances then the last.

**and looking at the girl as rain began to fall, **

"Think that's happy rain?" Percy asked.

"Shut it fish boy!"

**"Jason, meet Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus. Thalia-chan...Say hello to your little brother, Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter."**

"Much better intro then ours," Thalia mumbled, her brother hearing her as he felt her grip tighten.

"Yeah," he told her soothingly, "But so worth it either way."

Thalia just nodded.

**Jason and Thalia stared at each other for a moment before one of them moved. Jason nearly fell over when Thalia bowled into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and tears falling down her cheeks. **

"You go girl," Thalia whispered, a sad smile on her face as she felt jealous that her other met her lost sibling so early, but snuffed out the feeling. This was a good thing, no other way about it.

**Jason failed to speak as Thalia cried while hugging him and repeated two words, "You're real."**

"That I am," Jason smiled softly.

**"Y-Yeah..." Jason finally managed to say as he hugged her back, tears of his own starting to form as he choked out, "I-I'm real."**

"Aww, I've never seen you cry before." Piper teased her now pink-cheeked boyfriend. "Very manly."

"Thanks Pipes."

"Hey!"

**Naruto and Piper watched the two siblings interact, the younger demigoddess moving to stand to the blond's side in an effort to become shielded from falling water. **

"Nice evasive maneuvers Piper," Leo smirked.

"I try."

**She looked up at the older teen, nudging him in the side and getting his attention, "Did you really promise him to reunite him with his sister?"**

**Naruto didn't reply for a moment, his smile dying and his eyes becoming sad, "Yeah."**

"Oh it is coming soon, I can taste it!"

"Oh by order, shut up for once Aphrodite," the mood goddess bemoaned, it was a touching moment and now she was ruining it!

**"Wow...You should work for Hallmark," Piper commented with a small smile. **

"Nice one Piper," Apollo said with two thumbs up, getting a smirk from the child of love.

**Naruto's mouth twitched upwards at the joke. Unnoticed in the rain, his sunny sky blue eyes remained a depressed shade of blue as he watched the two children of the woman named Grace reunite.**

**Thalia's closed eyes opened once more and locked with her boyfriend's through the rain. **

"And here it is," Thalia whispered, both slightly hoping her other let the blond have it, but also stay with him since he was good for her. She knew that, very much so.

**A second passed and Naruto prepared himself as he saw the connections start to be made. Her brow furrowed in confusion before narrowing in anger. Forcing herself out of Jason's grasp, Thalia pushed past with a glare meeting Naruto's eyes.**

**"You son of a bitch," she hissed as she approached him. **

"Hey," Apollo said in a stern tone.

"Hey," Thalia returned back, "I'm pissed, I'm entitled to say anything right now." She argued sternly, getting a light glare from her archery half-brother.

**There was a boom of thunder and Thalia gave her boyfriend an accusing finger, "You knew. You ****_knew_**** and you didn't tell me!"**

Thalia mumbled out a "Jerk" feeling upset along with her other at the boy she seemed to love and trust. She blinked, her cheeks flushing as she corrected herself: the boy _her other_ seemed to love and trust.

**Naruto said nothing, his sad smile matching the emotions in his eyes. Thalia continued to glare at him before storming off in the other direction without another word being said. **

"Doesn't she normally hit him?" Nico asked in a stage whisper, getting nods all around except a glare from Thalia.

**Jason found himself once more searching for words, looking between his leaving sister and his friend. Naruto nodded once, a silent instruction sending the younger blond after his furious older sister.**

**"W-What just happened?" Piper asked, looking up at Naruto, "Is...Is she ****_mad_**** at you?"**

"No Piper, what gave it away?" the hunter asked sourly.

"Well excuse me for just knowing you for a day," the child of love said with a roll of her eyes.

**"Yeah..." Naruto sighed out, wiping water from his eyes, "Furious if I'm reading the wind speed right."**

"It's how we measure your mood all the time," Hades told his youngest brother, getting rumbling glare from the King.

"And that just proves it," Poseidon added as the winds outside Olympus sped up.

Zeus just grumbled, huffing with crossed arms.

**"But...she didn't hit you?"**

"Piper agrees with me."

"Shut up corpse breath."

**"Nope."**

**"Doesn't she normally?"**

"See, violence is a staple for you." Nico mocked his cousin.

"Oh I swear, di Angelo!"

"Let's just listen to the story." Percy interjected.

**"Yep."**

**"...Is that bad?"**

**"For you? No." Naruto left the question directed towards himself be unanswered and after a moment he turned towards Camp Jupiter, "Come on. Let's go talk to Rey-chan."**

**"Rey-****_chan_****? What? Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?" Piper asked, making note of the suffix he used.**

"Ah, that inner love sense is tingling already." Aphrodite cooed as Piper blanched at the thought.

**"Nope," Naruto said as they walked away from the coming storm.**

**"Thalia! Thalia, wait up!" Jason called out to his still storming away sister, clouds gathering above her as she marched. **

"Geez, don't poke the growling tiger Jason," Leo whispered, getting Thalia to frown at the elf boy.

"No comments matchstick."

"Fine, sorry." The pyro said with not much sorry in his tone.

**He groaned before shooting ahead in a burst of speed, stopping in front of her as he doubles over and pants, "Just...Just give me a second." Recovering his breath from the forced application of the wind rather than the proper method he had been using, **

"So a wind speed boost, nice," Thalia complimented, never thinking of that. Well, she never really used her wind before, so she might never to be honest. But who knows what the future holds.

**Jason asked as he stood upright, "What did Naruto do?"**

"Uh, opened that can of worms, big time," Hermes winced.

**"What did he do? He...He fucking lied to my face!" Thalia had tears of rage, depression and joy being held back by sheer will, "He knew you were alive and kept me in the dark! Me! I thought we were past all that, but he is still keeping secrets from me!"**

"'He still is'," said Thalia, pointing out that phrase.

"Oh, stop being so negative about it." Aphrodite huffed, "Secrets make a couple interesting."

The hunter huffed back, "Well, I'd rather had not have my other deal with that."

**"So? Everyone's got secrets," Jason replied in confusion.**

**"You don't keep your girlfriend's brother still being alive a secret, Jason!" Thalia shouted, causing a bolt of lightning to crash down nearby.**

The hunter girl nodded to this, very eagerly in fact. Naruto messed up, big time.

**Jason's mouth moved but no words came out. Finally, he managed a surprised, "G-Girlfriend?"**

"Didn't see that one coming, did he?"

"Sure didn't." Nico nodded to the Latino boy.

"Oh shut it," Jason frowned at them, getting the two to snicker.

**"Not for much longer!" exploded the raven-haired demigoddess along with a boom of thunder.**

"Say it isn't so?" the lady of doves bemoaned at the loss of such a cute couple.

**"Well...I-I don't know how to reply to that," admitted the Praetor, "But this can't be how you want to end it!"**

"…Jason playing Doctor Love?" Leo asked with a blink.

"I can be understanding about these things," said "doctor" pointed out with a stern look. He wasn't romantically naïve.

_That_ was Percy.

**"You'd be surprised!" retorted Thalia as the rain started to pour down harshly, reflecting her emotions. Jason was starting to have trouble determining which droplets were tears and which were from the sky.**

"All the rain," Thalia swiftly said.

"No, those look like some tears of your own."

"Screw off wethead!"

**"There has to be a reason why he kept it from you!" Jason said, nearly shouting, as the wind picked up. He could suppose this was why Lupa would send him outside when he would have temper tantrums.**

"Jason?" Piper said in surprise.

Leo blinked. "Temper tantrums?"

That just didn't fit together at all!

The blond in question huffed. What? He was a little kid once, it happened.

**"I had a right to know that my little brother was still alive!"**

**"You did!" agreed the younger Grace, "You had every right to know! But! BUT! Naruto had a reason! He always has a reason for what he does!"**

"Wow," Annabeth whistled out. "You're defending him so readily." She wondered what relationship Jason had with the older blond.

"I know," the other blond demigod nodding to her.

**"So what? My feelings don't matter?" Thalia raged, "Just his bullshit 'reason'?"**

"Exactly." The lightning girl nodded to her other.

**"He brought you along when he knew he'd end up here, right?" Jason asked, making Thalia blink, **

"He brings up an excellent point," Jason told his sister, "He knew this would happen, yet still did it."

That gave Thalia some pause.

**"What does that tell you? He promised to reunite me with my sister and look what he did! Sure it took some time, but kept his promise to me!"**

"And I'm sure my other is grateful." Jason whispered to his sister, who looked at him, still frowning a bit, but nodding to him also in understanding.

**"I still had a right to know!" Thalia argued.**

**"Maybe something was keeping him from telling you!" Jason retorted, **

"Us." Zeus spoke, getting most of the gods to nod with him. There was a reason why the Greeks and Romans were separated.

**"Naruto wouldn't keep this from you unless something made him do so! Give him a chance to explain himself and he will!"**

**"What do you know?!" the older sister demanded.**

**"I know that he missed you!" Jason said, making her stare at him in disbelief. **

"Go Jason!" Aphrodite cheered, "Save the love! Save it!"

**The blond pressed on, "Yeah...All he talked about was you and his sister. She's around my age apparently and her name was...Annabelle?"**

"Hey!" 'Annabelle' cried out with a frown.

"What, he said it right," Dionysus said with a sip of his diet coke. Athena sent her once demigod half-brother a glare. It did little towards the plump god.

**"Anna****_beth_****," Thalia corrected getting Jason to nod.**

"Thank you Thalia."

"No problem."

**"Okay, Annabeth," amended the blond, "The point is he wouldn't shut up about you! **

"That must have been awkward." Percy said, getting the blond Roman to glare at him.

"Don't push it." He told his Greek friend.

**He was always smiling when he talked about you two. **

The females (besides a pink cheeked Thalia) cooed at that, while Jason frowned a little, feeling protective of his sister all of a sudden.

**I was also curious what you were like, so he told me things. Like how you much you loved to practice with your control over lightning...Especially on him since he doesn't like it."**

"So Thalia," Annabeth giggled, getting a smirk from her friend.

**Thalia smirked as she recalled the small shocks she used to give the blond as they traveled. The way he would yelp and jump behind Annabeth **

"And an adorable human shield you must have been."

"Shut up!" Annabeth pouted with pink cheeks to the hunter.

**while Luke would tease the older boy, who'd then retaliate with a wedgie or noogie or something along those lines.**

Hermes smiled faintly at that. Must have been a sight.

**"And then the way you'd...you two would...Well, talk," Jason said while shuffling where he stood as the rain slowed, **

"Really, really awkward."

Jason just sent the smiling Percy a darker look then before. The sea child was still smirking sadly.

**"The way you'd speculate over what would come after you next...when he talked about you, he just seemed so happy, he spoke with such affection, you know."**

Thalia blinked in wonder at that. She had the beginning and the end of how she knew Naruto, but not much of the middle, something she really wanted to see.

**Thalia's smirk fell into a soft smile. More than once she and Naruto would lie under the stars looking up, wondering how their fathers acted, **

"Not that well." Hera said with a quirked lip.

"Indeed." Artemis mused with a smile.

Both husband and brother huffed with matching pouts.

**what the safe place for demigods was.**

"Before Grover came in I guess." Annabeth stated softly, remembering those days.

**Sharing a few nights alone on watch for monsters, the way she'd wake up in his embrace after some long nights. **

"Ooh, ooh." Apollo grinned wolfishly, getting the hunter girl to actually smile at those kind of moments her other got in.

**More recent events entered her mind; fighting Ladon along with Zoë, their dance at Christmas, **

"We danced at Christmas?" Thalia asked.

Aphrodite squealed in delight. "How romantic~!"

**the more embarrassing conclusions to their training sessions, and some of their date nights.**

"So basically lip locking?" Nico asked bluntly.

"Shut up."

**"Then he'd go on about how you always had this smirk, how your nose scrunched up when you'd get mad, how you woke up more than once lying on his shoulder," Jason rambled before pointing at his now scowling sister, "That's the scrunched up...oh."**

"Too much Jason."

"Yeah," the blond nodded to his sister…who in fact had her nose scrunching up. Huh, so it was true.

**"I think I get the point," the slightly embarrassed girl said before looking up at the sky, "I hate losing control like that."**

**"You just needed to calm down," Jason corrected as he held his hand out. Wind gathered in it and started to form a sphere, "Once you're calm, you can do anything."**

"Very true," the flying boy smiled.

"Thalia?" Percy asked

"Calm?" Nico smirked.

"Ha, ha," Thalia laughed dryly at her cousins. Little jerks.

**"He helped you gain control, too," an impressed Thalia mused before raising a fist and having lightning spark around it, "Lightning's way more fun, though."**

"Very true," the father supported.

**"You can fly with wind," Jason countered with a smirk.**

"Again, true," the Sky Lord nodded.

**Thalia's own grin fell slightly, "Yeah...Flying..."**

**"What? Can't fly yet?" Jason started to tease before he remembered something and he winced, "Right...Acrophobia. You know, I've been wondering how is that even possible, I mean our father is-?"**

"Oh even other Jason is ragging on you with that," Annabeth giggled.

"Oh be quiet Annie," Thalia pouted, "Or should I tell some spider stories?"

"Shutting up now."

**"Shut up, Jason!" Thalia said with a small frown that could be mistaken for a pout.**

"It was a pout," all her friends said as one, getting the hunter to pout at the betrayal.

**Jason grinned, "You're the daughter of Zeus, but afraid of heights?"**

**"I will shock you," Thalia warned.**

**"It wouldn't hurt me," deadpanned the younger Grace, earning a glare from his sister.**

**"I'm sorry, for a second I mistook you for the ****_other_**** blond," Thalia snarked.**

"Still pissed about Naruto it seems."

"Of course I would be!" Thalia defended her other from the love goddess.

**The two siblings stood across from one another, eyes narrowed challengingly at the other before they grinned. They hugged again and after a minute, Jason asked in a hopeful tone, "So...Gonna go forgive Naruto, yet?"**

"He really wants you to make up," said Piper with a smirk directed at her boyfriend's sister.

**"No," Thalia replied with a frown before asking, "Can we talk about something else?"**

"Blunt about it also." Piper said with a frown. She rather liked the couple and hoped it didn't breakup.

**"I guess," Jason said in a slightly defeated tone before asking, "So...how was life as a tree?"**

"Wow, subtle." Percy nodded, making Jason flush while Thalia looked at him in bewilderment.

**"They refuse to tell us anything," Reyna said with a scowl as she, Naruto and Piper stood outside of a holding cell. **

"Trained soldiers tend too."

**Naruto was leaning against the side of the bars, glaring into the cell at the meditating Shikamaru. The blond's eyes narrowed in thought.**

**"Do you really have to lock the dog up with a muzzle?" Piper asked as she looked at the giant white dog.**

**"Normally, no," Naruto said, breaking himself from his musings, "But he's learned to speak. One less annoyance."**

"This is why dogs shouldn't talk," Hermes said, "Ever."

"What about Lupa?" asked his Roman demigod half-brother.

"She's a wolf, so it doesn't count."

**"Fuck you, Naruto!" Kiba snarled as he glared down at his shackled hands and the tags attached to it.**

**"Mm, while many may pay to see it, I'm going to have to pass on the request," Naruto replied **

"Oh pooh," Aphrodite pouted. It would be spectacular to see how well a lover Naruto was.

The other males in the room disagreed, their faces green at the thought.

**before returning his gaze to Shikamaru, "...You can't escape. Our...leaders won't allow it."**

**"A girl in shiny armor and another pretty boy–!" **

"Not a pretty boy," Jason frowned.

Piper rolled her eyes, "You _are _very handsome."

The golden boy just flushed a little, a pout accompanying his face. He wasn't a pretty boy though!

**Kiba was cut off by Shikamaru's voice.**

**"They're not who he's talking about," replied the meditating teen as his coal eyes looked up and met two sun-filled sapphire orbs, "Something far more powerful is at play here."**

"Um, yeah, I would think so," Percy nodded, wow, sad day for these mortals.

**"Understatement of the millennia," Naruto mumbled. Looking back to Reyna, the blond said, "They're not going to talk."**

"Hm, time to bust out the toolset." Ares grinned wildly.

Leo blanched at the phrase. It is so not cool to use things for creation to pull someone's teeth out!

**"How can you be sure?" the Praetor asked.**

**"The only way that we would get anything is if they told us willingly," replied the blond before an idea struck him. Looking at Piper, Naruto said, "Piper, come here."**

"Smart." Athena smirked. "Why be ruthless when you can mind control?"

Ares grunted in disappoint, pansy ass blond, using the cheap way for info.

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"I got an idea," the blond replied, "Ask the mutt what their plan is."**

**"What?" Both Piper and Reyna chorused.**

**"Fuck you Naruto!"**

**"We've been over this," Naruto said to the shinobi before looking back at Piper, "In the nicest, sweetest and most polite manner, ask him what their plan is."**

"Show that charm sweetie." The girl's mother smiled brightly.

**"Why should I?" Piper inquired as she stepped closer to the cell.**

**Naruto rolled his eyes, "Because then you would be helpful, I might get an idea as to who your mother is, would you like me to continue?"**

"But he already knows." The love child frowned.

"Yes, but even unaware of it, your charmspeak is an excellent tool for interrogation," Athena pointed out, "No doubt Naruto wishes to use it for such ends."

"Huh, Piper, feel like joining the police force? Maybe a district attorney, you'd probably go far as a prosecutor." Leo suggested with an elfish smile.

"Maybe," the daughter of love said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

**"...Fine," agreed the girl before looking at the wild looking man. Smiling in a sincerely sweet smile, **

"So those sparkling whites~"

"Mom!" Piper cried out in embarrassment.

**Piper asked Kiba, "What is your plan?"**

**"Bust out as soon as possible, subdue Naruto and drag his traitorous ass back to Konoha for trial and to retrieve a blood sample so that the Alliance can use his parent's notes in the Fourth Shinobi War," Kiba answered.**

"Not possible." Jason said for the first part.

"Not going to happen." Apollo chuckled. Wow, ninjas were funny.

"He has done nothing wrong, and he has a far more important duty." Zeus continued, getting a nod from his eldest brother.

"Trying to use his blood for some kind of seal lock no doubt," Athena said.

"But to take him and just use his blood for some pointless little war," Hestia said with a shake of her head, these ninja had little tact whatsoever. Why can they not leave the kind boy alone?

**Shikamaru looked at him in pure shock while Akamaru growled something in the canine language.**

**"Yeah, figured as much," Naruto sighed out while Kiba rubbed his head. Looking at Piper, Naruto grinned, "Congrats are in order, your mom is the ultimate manipulator, **

"True," was the united tone of the gods besides said goddess, who puffed up with pride.

**the Lady of Doves and the fairest of them all. **

Hera and Athena scowled at this, but the woman in the dress smiled brightly.

**First three guesses don't count."**

**As Piper furrowed her brow in confusion, Shikamaru stood and pulled Kiba away from the bars. Glaring at Naruto, the squad leader asked, "How did she do that?"**

"Genetics." Aphrodite said in a smug tone.

**"Keebs is a pervert, he couldn't resist her girlish charms," Naruto replied as he gently pulled Piper away from the cell **

"She's more of a tomboy really,"

"Shut up Leo."

"Yes ma'am."

**and stood in front of her, "She might be able to ensnare you, too."**

**"Bullshit," snapped Shikamaru, **

"I so could!" Piper argued with a frown, she did not like her skills being dismissed like that.

**"What sort of kekkei genkai does she have? Who are the people in charge and where the fuck did you get the strength to flip Choji when he was over one hundred feet tall?"**

"…He does know _he's_ the prisoner, right?" Nico asked in a stage whisper.

"One would hope he was smart enough to figure that out." Athena mocked the pineapple boy. Honestly, pineapple shaped hair?

**"What you think I'm just going to tell you?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "Like the old me would've? Like an idiot would? Well here's a newsflash, Shikamaru!"**

**There was a squelching sound and Shikamaru's eyes widened before he looked down and saw a kunai piercing his leg. **

Ares cheered at the brutality.

"Show 'em who they be messin' with kiddo." Apollo grinned, he always got annoyed from uppity mortals.

**The dark eyes looked up into the sun-encircled blue ones, Shikamaru's gaze was filled with betrayal and confusion while Naruto's were filled with anger. Another squelch was heard and Shikamaru stumbled back, clutching his leg and gritting his teeth.**

**"I'm not the ****_dobe_**** you can push around or poke fun at, just like you're not the same sarcastic lazy son of a bitch you were all those years ago," Naruto informed the man with accusing eyes.**

"Bring in the playground brawls huh?" Ares asked.

"Maybe." Hermes stated.

**"I-I'll kill you...Naruto!" The weak voice of the newest occupant said as members of Jupiter's Legion entered. Naruto turned and his gaze softened as the slightly charred body of his childhood friend was carried in. Before he could speak, Reyna stopped the entourage and glared down at the wounded man.**

**"Be silent," the young warrior scolded, "You've shamed both this camp and your ancestry, at least hold the decency not to disgrace yourself further."**

"True, but the guy doesn't even know about his lineage." The Praetor said with a frown.

Dionysus also had this saddened look on his face, despite the fact that he was Roman, he was still of his blood. So having one attack one of the camps inwardly upset him.

**"He doesn't even know what you're talking about," interjected the blond demigod as he placed a hand on Choji's head, ignoring the glare he received. Closing his eyes, Naruto softly spoke, "****_Kind father above, show my foe some love; ensure the pain goes away, I will never turn astray._****"**

"I know you won't." the sun god smiled softly to his kid, he was too good like that.

**There was a small bright light from where Naruto's hand pressed against Choji's head. Choji felt the pains of his burns dim to nothing, making him look at Naruto questionably. Patting the large man on the head, Naruto said, "For burning you alive...I am sorry, Choji. Stabbing someone and flaying someone are two different things."**

**Choji said nothing, falling into a blissful sleep as he was moved into an adjacent cell. Naruto's eyes followed his old friend before looking back to Shikamaru, who was frowning as he tried to figure out what had just happened.**

"Like he could," the medicine god scoffed with a smug look on his face.

**"You can keep plotting all you like, ****_Konohan_****," Naruto said with a bit of disgust, "I'll be waiting."**

**"You can't keep us down here forever, Naruto!" Kiba called after the blond as he and the two girls left the cells, "I will get you for this! NARUTO!"**

"No you won't." Deadpanned the demigods.

**When Jason offered to show her around the very different Camp Jupiter, Thalia hadn't expected to run into her boyfriend and their younger companion being led around by the other Praetor, Reyna. With her armor off and wearing a bright purple tunic, Reyna was a rather beautiful girl of Hispanic descent with hair nearly as dark as Thalia's own. **

"Obviously she's checking the competition pinning for her man."

"Why do you have to speak?!" Thalia bemoaned at the chatty love goddess.

"Because I can, and I will." Was the simple but smirking answer.

**She stood at Naruto's shoulder, putting her a good few inches shorter than herself and her equally tall (and still growing) brother.**

"You are a bit of a giant, Jay." Thalia teased.

The blond shrugged, "Can't help genetics."

"Which is strange since you were always the shortest of us." Poseidon told his brother in a joking manner.

"Hmph." Was the only answer Zeus gave.

**"Thalia-chan," Naruto greeted with a nod as well as a small smile. Thalia nodded curtly to him and Piper before looking expectantly at the other Praetor, to which Naruto introduced them, "Rey-chan, this is my...girlfriend Thalia Grace, Jason's sister and daughter of Zeus. Thalia, this is Reyna, daughter of Bellona the Roman War Goddess."**

Athena had contempt written all over her face.

**Thalia noticed that something flashed across Reyna's eyes and that the Praetor's eyebrows narrowed slightly when Naruto called her his girlfriend, but her face quickly turned into a small smile, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Thalia Grace."**

"And that is only the start, the game is afoot for the affections of one Naruto Uzumaki, the demigod with a god inside his soul." The love goddess cooed with glee.

The Lieutenant palmed her face, static coming off her in irritation.

**"Just Thalia will do," the raven-haired daughter of Zeus as she returned the smile half-heartedly. It was exactly what she needed right now, a girl with a crush on her idiot. **

"We know how you feel." Annabeth and Piper said in stereo, both smirking at the glaring Thalia, most likely deciding which to slap upside the head first for their little comment.

**And judging on the pleased grin spreading across Naruto's face, he wasn't even aware of it. **

"Ah, the dense type. While sometimes the toughest to get the attention of, they are some of the best out there." The love goddess said, turning to Annabeth, giving the blonde a wink.

Annabeth flushed prettily and turned a small gaze to Percy, smiling softly.

**Fantastic. Addressing said idiot, Thalia asked, "So who were our followers?"**

**"Couple of guys from my hometown inviting me to a party," Naruto said.**

**Piper scoffed, "More like they were here to drag you to your ordered execution."**

"Wow, blunt much Piper?" Hazel asked the love child.

Piper flushed, "Well, I was like, thirteen, and, um," she stammered for an excuse, sadly she couldn't think of one.

**"Well thanks for having my back, Pipes!" Naruto chirped sarcastically **

"Hey!" Piper pouted, only her dad could call her that! And…maybe Jason, but still!

**as Thalia narrowed her eyes on him. In order to appease his girlfriend, Naruto was quick to add, "Look it's nothing to worry about. I sealed off their chakra and Rey-chan has them all under guard by members of the First Cohort, some of the best fighters in the Legion."**

**"Who did you assign?" Jason asked, getting Reyna to look at him.**

**"Just Marshal and Douglas," Reyna answered, "We already have them locked up and as Naruto said, he sealed away their sha-kra."**

**"****_Cha_****kra," corrected the blond. Naruto opened his mouth to continue when another voice spoke up.**

**"How ****_dare_**** you show your face here!"**

"I wonder who that is." Percy frowned, well, one person came to mind…damn, not him.

**"Wonderful, just the person I didn't want to see," Naruto snarked before turning to glare at the newcomer. He was a pale skinny teen just about Thalia's height, with equally pale blond hair and crazed blue eyes that were narrowed onto Naruto's form. A white toga hung over a plain blue shirt and jeans. Thalia noted that there was a tattoo on his arm, of a lyre above the letters SPQR with five lines underneath it. **

"Joy." Was the dry chorus of Roman children.

**Flanking him were two Roman campers with spears at the ready.**

Jason palmed his face, damn that fool and his little flunkies, damn them to the pits.

**"You...You and your...Your Greek ideology!" the teen said, "Not to mention bringing enemies into the camp. Apprehend them!"**

"He isn't that stupid to make orders with both Reyna and you there, is he?" Piper asked her boyfriend, who nodded.

"Octavian is the stupid type in certain things, like him believing he is in charge being one of them."

**"Lower your weapons," Jason ordered the two before glaring at the newcomer, "And you stay out of this, Octavian!"**

"See, fool needs to be put in his place from time to time." The golden boy said firmly.

**"Your compassion blinds you, Jason!" the teen, Octavian, accused, "You acquaint yourself with the enemy!"**

"Oh just shut up you skinny little brat," the child of Jupiter grunted out with a frown adoring his scarred lip.

**"Oh shove it up your ass, ****_Octy_****," Naruto sneered, "Why don't you go play with your stuffed animals?"**

"Burn," the Romans mocked with glee.

**"You dare insult the Augur of Jupiter?" Octavian asked.**

"He's really not." Apollo said.

"He isn't?" Hazel asked in surprise.

Apollo shook his head, "No doubt Naruto will tell the little poser what he really is, or trying to hide the fact of what he really is."

"Sweet."

**_Oh that is Bull. Shit!_**** Helios raged, ****_This little twat wouldn't know the difference between a fortune cookie and a prophecy if it slapped him in the face!_**

"…I love Sol." Jason said.

"Agreed." Hazel and Frank said with nods.

"Helios." Apollo said to the Romans, a frown on his face.

**"Augur my ass!" Naruto snapped, taking a step towards Octavian as Helios' feelings on the matter influenced him, "You're nothing more than a Haruspex!"**

"There you go!"

**The Augur looked like an apple he was so red, "You son of a-!"**

**"Finish that sentence and even the Gods won't save you from my wrath, Octavian!" Naruto warned the teen with murder in his eyes. **

"You tell him," Percy frowned, if anyone ever said that about his mom, well, he'd probably be looking like Naruto right now.

**If there was one thing Naruto disliked above all else in this Camp it was the great–times however many generations–nephew that stood before him. The two blond descendants of Apollo held murderous gazes while Octavian's 'guards' nervously looked between the two.**

**"Alright, that's enough!" Reyna announced, stepping between the two with a scowl set on her face. She turned to Naruto first, "As much as it pains me to admit it, Octavian has a point. You are a guest, do not show hostility to my people."**

"Aw, she had to save the moron from getting his ass kicked." Piper said with a pout, and Jason chuckled at her words.

**Reyna then turned to Octavian, "And you, Octavian, have no right in choosing who is and isn't allowed in our camp! Now return to your duties or I will have you arrested for attacking a foreign diplomat!"**

**"You don't have the right-!" Octavian began, only for Jason to step forward.**

"Bad move, idiot." Leo snickered.

**"You not only threatened our guests, Octavian, but ****_my_**** sister as well!" Jason snarled, "Who happens to also be the daughter of Zeus! What does that tell you?"**

"To shut your little mouth," Hazel smiled viciously at the asshole being put in his place.

Thalia shoved Jason lightly with a smile on her face, him giving one right back, a bright one adoring his own face.

**Octavian promptly shut up, looking as though he just swallowed something sour, sending another sneering glare to Naruto. The look was returned with one of restrained anger, part of it was influenced by Helios' opinion and of Naruto's own dislike for the teen. Octavian held his gaze for a moment longer before retreating.**

**Naruto's eyes narrowed and he grumbled, "How the fuck did that come from my Dad?"**

"Not my fault!" Apollo announced to the eyes of the Roman demigods and Percy that were on him.

**"Don't let him get to you," Reyna said to the blond, placing a hand on his arm, "He was trying to get you to react."**

"Ah, small physical contact to gain attention and show affections. Subtle, but good in the long run," the love goddess said with a smirk.

**"Yeah and he almost got his wish," the older demigod muttered angrily. He turned around and walked away, interlocking his hands behind his head as he did, "Well, we gonna get some food soon? I thought you guys would've added a restaurant while I was gone!"**

Jason mused about that, if they only did. Meals at Camp Half-Blood were much more...well, the meals were homier than back at Camp Jupiter if the son of the sky was perfectly honest.

**"You're a riot, Naruto," Jason replied as his eyes rolled. As Reyna and Piper followed after the son of Apollo, he nudged Thalia and asked, "You wanna go with them? We might not have a restaurant but we've got some pretty good food at the barracks."**

**"This place sounds more like a boot camp than a summer camp," Thalia murmured **

"Well, yeah, pretty much." Frank said.

Thalia still frowned a bit that her little brother grew up like some military brat. He should have grown up with a bit more than just training this and regulations that, but what's done is done.

**with her eyes narrowed as she watched Reyna gently touch Naruto's arm to gain his attention. Mad as she might be at her boyfriend, she wasn't about to let some crushing girl try to take him away. **

"I hear you, sister!"

"Oh be quiet McLean." Thalia hissed with pink cheeks, but Piper just stuck out her tongue at the hunter.

**Looking at her brother and forcing down her anger, Thalia gave him a small smile, "Sure."**

**Later that evening, Shikamaru found himself staring up at the roof of his cell. Kiba had tired himself out trying to force one of their armored guards to release him under death threats. **

"Wow, these guys really are stupid." Hazel frowned, maybe it _was _better that Naruto left these people. It was where he truly belonged after all.

**The guards merely spoke in ****_another_**** language before laughing as their relief came in. Upon being asked what language they were speaking, he was told nothing. Choji floated in and out of consciousness. Whatever Naruto did, he made it possible for Choji to slowly recover, if what one of their guards said in English was anything to go by.**

**It made the heir to the Nara clan think about what Naruto had said to him.**

**_"You can't take me home: I _**_Am_**_ Home."_**

"You tell them kiddo!"

**0**

**Sorry for the re-upload, error on my part guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"****_You can't take me home: I. _**_Am_**_. Home."_**** Naruto's whispered words echoed in the heir to the Nara clan's head as he sat in the cell, also wondering how he could escape. Had the girl wearing gold armor not given the guards instructions to search them for weapons or anything else for that matter, they could've been out of the cell by now.**

"Well, we're not that stupid. Honestly, just because we're kids," Jason frowned at these ninjas attitudes. He was liking them less and less.

**_How could he say that?_**** Shikamaru returned to the other train of thought as he lifted his arms and looked at the seals painted on them. Naruto had added them in when he learned the cuffs were coming off. Whatever had happened over the past seven years...It had changed the knuckleheaded dunce of the school he once knew to a smarter and far more cunning warrior.**

"They seem to enjoy to have your son as their fool," Athena told her brother, who did not look pleased about such a thing, not at all.

**_For better or worse?_**** The man asked himself. **

"Better." Was the united statement.

**He looked at the bars when that new language was barked out. The two guards exchanged a look before leaving the room, their armor clanking upon their movement. The door slammed shut and Shikamaru closed his eyes, thinking of ways to make use of his absent guards.**

**"You are the intruders then?" A new voice asked in English, making Shikamaru's eyes snap open. Standing before him was a skinny blond teen wearing a white sheet over a blue shirt and pants. **

"It's a toga you uncultured savage," Mr. D sniffed in distaste. Honestly, talk about clueless.

**The teen had eyes similarly blue to Naruto's, although lacking the sun that seemed to encircle his one-time friend's pupil.**

**"Who are you?" Shikamaru returned with suspicion.**

**"I am the Augur of Camp Jupiter, Legacy of Apollo, Octavian," the teen introduced himself with a scowl, "You are an enemy bested by the Exile, are you not?"**

"Oh, he had better not," Jason seethed, how dare that-that whelp even think of doing what the blond son of Jupiter just _knew _what the Legacy was planning.

**"Exile?" inquired the commander with furrowed brows.**

**"****_Naruto_****," Octavian hissed with distaste.**

**Shikamaru's eyes narrowed before he answered, "Yes."**

**"You are here for him?" Octavian asked, "To kill him?"**

"You can hear how hopeful he is in that statement." Hazel frowned.

**"No," the jonin replied with a frown, "To return him home."**

**Octavian pursed his lips in thought, **

"And now he's upset." Frank frowned along with his girlfriend.

**turning and walking to the other side of the room before he returned to the bars of the cell, "You mean us no harm? When you clearly have the giants on your side? Are you a fool or are you sincerely not interested in our camp?"**

**"We are here with orders to return Naruto to his home," Shikamaru answered, "By any means necessary."**

"Yes, against the boy's free will," Demeter said with distaste, giving her brother a small pointed look that he ignored.

**"...If I were to free you," Octavian slowly began, "Hypothetically, of course, **

"Oh, of course! You little conniving piece of-"

"Jason," Hera said crisply. giving her Champion a look, getting the boy to stop his rant before it could begin. She could understand the boy's anger. Plus, young Naruto was an interest to her other and herself and betrayal was something she despised. Mainly because her husband did so every time he had a demigod.

**would you...remove him without harming any of our campers?"**

"At least he somewhat cares," Percy scoffed, asshole.

"No excuse." Jason gritted out, a fire in his eyes.

**"I can make no promises, but any attack on your campers would be only retaliation," Shikamaru replied. He paused before asking, "Tell me...Who is Apollo?"**

"Why me, of course!" Apollo pointed to himself, "Sun god, music god, medicine god, prophecy god, a whole list of stuff since, well, I am just that awesome. I also have a super ninja kid, but that is neither here nor there."

**"Blasphemous words leave your mouth!" hissed the Augur, "Apollo is my ancestor, God of the Sun and Prophecies."**

**"A god? You expect me to believe you are the descendant of a God?" Shikamaru asked with a disbelieving smirk, **

Apollo's smile turned into a thin line. Oh, stupid mortal be trippin' balls now.

The other gods knew it, these ninja didn't know about them…well, let's see what happens when they disrespect them, shall we?

**"What's next, Naruto's allies are too?"**

"Duh, and he is a demigod with a god/titan in his soul, what say you stupid mortal twit?" Apollo mocked, officially not liking pineapple boy.

**"They are Greek children," Octavian sneered, "But still also children of the Gods."**

**"You can't seriously believe this," the man replied, "There's no evidence to prove-"**

"Again? It's like Peter all over." Dionysus sighed in distaste. Percy frowned at the wine god's words. What? It is hard to take in at first.

**"Another word from your mouth and I will rethink my offer to help you!" Octavian snapped.**

"The only good you got, Octy." The sun god nodded, shut that ninja up, you whiney little traitorous bastard.

**Shikamaru frowned but closed his mouth. If this kid wanted to think he was a child of a God then fine by him. The delusions would only turn him homicidal in the end. **

"Well, he is a prophecy giver." The sun god mused. Hermes frowned at him for that, remembering May. Poseidon also frowned, remembering his blind prophet of a son. A weed whacker, honestly!

**All he needed to do was earn the blond's trust to get himself and his team out, and if that meant indulging in these 'Gods' then so be it.**

The gods frowns deepened a bit, yeah, ninjas, so on their shit lists in the coming days. They could just feel it.

**"I see you understand," Octavian said with a smirk. He reached into his sheet and withdrew a key, dropping it just outside of the bars. The Augur turned to leave, saying in a feigned concern, "Oh woe is me, I seem to have lost my key!"**

"I thought you were the god of actors bro," Hermes asked, amusement tickling his voice, "That was pathetic for a legacy of yours."

"Oh, shut it, you internet troll." The god of the sun scowled with crossed arms.

**Shikamaru rolled his eyes and waited for the teen to leave the room before reaching out and grabbing the key. He returned to his corner of the cell, looking at the still snoring Kiba and Akamaru before thinking of how to complete his mission. Subduing the guards would be simple, it would be getting Choji up and ready to go after Naruto once again that would be hard.**

**_We will move in an hour,_**** Shikamaru decided.**

"And you'll get sent to the pound, again." Ares gave a throaty chuckle at the dog joke, getting groans from the other gods.

**As he sat atop the roof of the barracks of the Fifth Cohort, Naruto flipped the small medallion his father had given him up into the air, catching it in his hand before doing the act once again. Thalia had returned it after dinner, telling him that she didn't need any more of his 'help' before leaving him stunned and saddened. **

"Wait! That isn't a sign of breaking up." The love goddess exclaimed. Thalia frowned, it sounded like one to her, but decided to see how it goes.

**She was still mad at him for not telling her about Jason. Thalia was actually ****_very_**** mad at him if all her jibes at him during dinner meant anything.**

"Reminds me of some couple," Hades said, a look to his married siblings. They both gave him a look in turn for the comment.

**_I should've told her sooner..._****Naruto berated himself with a frown as he flipped the coin, ****_Screw Rai-Jiji's orders. Since when do I listen to authority?_**

"You tell them son!"

"Be quiet, Apollo."

"Okay dad," the sun god said like a kid, crossing his arms with a pout.

**_Since authority had taken control of your life,_**** Helios said, giving his input.**

**_Shut up, Helios_****, thought the Guardian with a scowl. Looking up at the moon, Naruto continued to think about how this quest was becoming worse. If only he could just-No...He couldn't beat the Fates. He tried that once, to interfere in another's fate by attempting to change his own. It didn't end well.**

Thalia frowned, the boy had died for her, because of her. Deep down she felt pain in her heart, no doubt her other felt that feeling all the way until she was turned into a tree and until she met the blond boy once more.

**_Naruto awoke with a gasp. The last thing he remembered was the stupid fox yelling at him for sacrificing himself for a group of fleshbags. _**

"We 'fleshbags' have a name." Thalia frowned, glaring at the image. Annabeth nodding with her, glaring that patented Athena glare.

**_Well, he remembered that and a lot of pain in his shoulders. And in his legs for that matter. Actually, his whole body hurt. Like, a lot._**

**"****_He's not supposed to be here yet!" an old woman exclaimed, making the blond teenager wince at the sound of her voice._**

"Oh joy, it's _them_," Hades said blandly with a grimace marring his pale face.

**"****_The string isn't cut!" insisted another old woman's voice, "We have time to fix this!"_**

"Them, saving someone?" Percy said, and turned to his father, "They can do that?"

Poseidon nodded, "It is in their realm, son."

**"****_Well, that is a shame because he is here!" A younger woman retorted. Naruto groaned quietly, all the yelling was giving him a headache. His groan earned the attention of the speakers, all of them looking at him. Naruto returned the looks and was surprised with what he found._**

**_Three old ladies, all with hair whiter than snow, were staring at him in surprise, and hanging from their hands was a long string that felt very important. They were dressed in white and each looked at him unblinkingly, silver eyes staring into his own blue._**

"Creepy." Leo muttered.

"You have no idea." Percy frowned, remembering how he saw his future flash before his eyes.

**_Behind them stood a dark skinned man with long dark hair, a healthy lean build that would've had a girl blushing had they seen him. His honey golden eyes were far more ancient than he appeared and an aura Naruto would've sworn was Nature chakra came from him._**

"Well, that's more god energy then nature chakra, or whatever that is," Hades mused.

"Isn't that the thing he has from his deal with Pan?" Annabeth asked.

Hermes snapped his fingers, "Yep, that was it! So kinda like woodland magic or something along similar lines."

**_Sitting in two obsidian thrones were two more people, a young woman that had a beauty that reminded the blond of springtime _**

Demeter and Hades smiled at that.

**_and a man who he would've claimed was Sasuke's father, had the man been any less pale than he already was. Perhaps this was Sai's true father._**

"That pasty faced boy with the fake smile?" Hades muttered in a frown. The son of Apollo was a hurtful little whelp, isn't he?

**"****_Stupid boy!" One of the old ladies scolded him, "You have years ahead of you to go! Now look at this mess we're in!"_**

"Wow, them complaining about someone dying before they should. Just _so_ weird." Apollo said, getting nods from the other gods.

**"****_Say wha?" Naruto elegantly replied._**

**The son of Apollo was jarred from his thoughts as his spatial awareness kicked in, leaning back as he caught the medallion to avoid being struck by a kunai. **

"Ninjas attack at night, classic." Piper said, and typical of them. So lame, too.

**Standing, Naruto rolled his neck as he slipped the medallion into one of his expanded pockets. The blond turned to where the kunai had come from, meeting the eyes of the shinobi that stood at the other end of the barracks.**

**"You know, the second I yell the whole camp will be up at arms," informed the blond, reaching down to uncap his kunai case, "Who let you out of your kennel, dog boy?"**

**"Shikamaru snatched the key from a guard," Kiba replied. **

The Romans scoffed, who did they look like? The Amazons with one-click locks?

**He lifted his right arm and revealed the seal the blond had left behind, "All that remains is for you to take these damn seals off."**

"And why would he?" Annabeth asked, incredulous. Why were these ninja so stupid?!

**"...Let me see if I got this straight," began the teenage blond with his hands raised, "You just escaped from a guarded cell, in a foreign military camp, and you want me, the one who subdued you and who you're trying to detain, to...finish releasing you from your chain?"**

"These ninja seem to be, uh, soft in the head a little." Leo pointed out.

"No duh fire boy," Nico said, really dumb in fact.

**Naruto snorted, "What, do you think I'm an idiot?"**

**"Wouldn't surprise me!" Kiba retorted with a scowl, "This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. Take. Them. Off!"**

Ares just gave the dumb dog boy the finger, the kid knew nothing about being a prisoner, seriously it was sad.

**Naruto vanished as soon as the opposite man's eyes blinked. He reappeared with his arm thrown over Kiba's shoulders, a kunai in his other hand aimed at the man's gut. Naruto leaned his head back, looking at the moon as it hung in the sky, before he said, "You really are in no place to threaten me, Kiba. You're just full of hot air, and trust me, I know what hot air looks like."**

"Hey!"

"He only speaks the truth," Artemis smiled playfully.

"Still!" Apollo pouted, so uncalled for.

**"I-!"**

**"Oh save it, Kiba," the blond cut in, "You and I both know that Shikamaru is waiting over on the Fourth Cohort's barracks, and Akamaru is carrying the still recovering Choji to the exit, which is under guard mind you. So whatever Shikamaru is planning, might as well call it off."**

"So he can sense them as well, good to know," Athena glanced at the image a bit, sensory powers as well. The boy really was something else.

**"This is the plan, stupid!" Kiba snapped, flicking his wrist and revealing a kunai that was hidden in his jacket sleeve. He spun towards Naruto, bringing the kunai up to stab him in the shoulder. The blond retracted his arm, turning out of way to avoid the strike. He ducked a wild claw strike, a classic Inuzuka move, and countered with a punch into the side of the abdomen, just a bit too low and too left to strike the solar plexus. Kiba doubled over with a gasp, letting Naruto be free to grab onto the back of the older man's flak jacket, then driving his knee up into the target he had initially missed with his punch.**

**"It's not as easy as it was on the playground, Keebs!" Naruto taunted **

"Aw, childhood bullies, the best fights to get back at," Ares grinned in approval.

**as he shoved the canine affiliated shinobi to the side, "I'm not the twiggy, underfed orphan boy who got by on food stamps anymore!"**

Apollo frowned at that, but shook it off. His kid was stronger for it in the end.

**"The...the fuck are food stamps?" Kiba asked as he struggled to get back up.**

**Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing the older man by the ears, pulling him up easily. The blond pulled his head back before driving his forehead into Kiba's nose, earning a very satisfying crunch. As Kiba yowled in pain, Naruto looked around, eyes narrowing in thought.**

**"Oh...that clever motherfucker," praised the blond before he closed his eyes and flared his chakra, his body reacting as it normally did when he would in the past: He started to glow.**

**The light illuminated the area slightly, revealing a once hidden Shikamaru watching from where Naruto had sat before this fight began. **

"So, he's a walking flashlight?" Percy deducted.

Apollo looked insulted while Artemis smiled, "Very accurate, Percy Jackson." She chuckled lightly.

**In his hand was another kunai waiting to be thrown, his eyes narrowed. Naruto stopped glowing just as quickly as he started, turning around and punt kicking the rising Kiba in the head. Kiba's head snapped up, falling back into blissful unconsciousness.**

"Nice. Kicking the dog while he's down." Ares snickered.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Of course you would encourage such behavior."

"Duh."

**"You figured out the key to my lock," accused the blond, "That I can believe. Didn't exactly make it hard to figure out. A quick application of ink that was in your supplies and poof, no more seals. Kept Kiba sealed up to keep me off my guard. Your first mistake was thinking I wouldn't notice his screams not getting anyone's attention."**

"Wow, give the guy a metal." Annabeth praised, Naruto was really smart, or shrewd one could say. He had his share of blond moments.

**"A gamble I had to take," Shikamaru admitted, looking to his unconscious friend with disappointment. **

"Yes, your distraction was that worthless." Hades amended.

**The man sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a match. After a good inhale, Shikamaru asked, "What was the second give away?"**

"Yes, break apart his plan more," Athena smiled. She loved people doing that. It was such fun at times.

**"You stole a key to the cell from the guards? While having no chakra or weapons?" Naruto scoffed, "Please. I learned the hard way how not to rely on chakra all the time. It makes things too easy, until it becomes impossible to use. And you, being the lazy ass you are, wouldn't have been able to overpower two well-trained Romans. Especially while in a cell."**

"Oh snap." Leo snickered out.

**"And?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrow arching in interest.**

**"You had help," Naruto concluded. Approaching the smoking shinobi, Naruto continued, "Someone, I don't know who or why, but someone helped you escape. And the worst part of it is, I know Konoha didn't send you back up. I would've sensed it."**

**"Bullshit."**

Hestia scrunched her nose at the language.

**"No, really I would've," the blond insisted, "There's no one outside of the Hidden Lands that uses chakra like we do. Practically everyone here is a civilian. Less than in some cases. Trust me...I would've felt it if you had backup. So that means someone ****_in_**** this camp has decided to willingly assist an enemy of the state. **

"Yes, a soon to be dead to rights, Octavian," the wind boy said, his tone tight.

**And the only reason I can think of someone doing that is...Me."**

**Shikamaru remained quiet, content with taking another drag of his cigarette. There was more silence for a while before Naruto said, "You want me to go back to Konoha with you, correct?"**

"Well, that has been basically what they've been whining about, for like the whole last book, so yeah." Hermes said blandly.

**The jonin nodded slowly, his brow furrowing.**

**"Alright then," Naruto shrugged, "The fact someone was willing to betray Camp Jupiter just to get rid of me proves that I'm more of a problem here than I thought. I have some business back at Konoha that has to be settled anyway."**

**"Just like that?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.**

"Wait for it…" Hermes trialed off with a business-like smile on his face.

**"Tch, fuck no not just like that," Naruto retorted with a scowl, "You're going to be my tickets back into Konoha."**

**"What?"**

**"You officially have two options," Naruto snapped, "Option one, best option: I go back to Konoha the same way you got here, quick, quiet and unseen. No more fighting, no more fuss."**

"Ooh, ooh, opinion two?" Ares bounced in his throne with excitement.

**"I don't suppose you'd appreciate being handcuffed," deadpanned the jonin.**

"What is with these guys!" Percy complained, do they not get that Naruto is in control of, like, the entire situation. Even Percy could tell that and that was saying something in the minds of the others.

**"Gee, what made you think that?" sarcastically replied the Guardian, "No restraints, or I will show you how badly I held back against Choji."**

"Yeah, like going supernova on them," Leo grinned big time.

**"...Unfortunately, I believe you," Shikamaru admitted before sighing, "Troublesome blond."**

"It runs in the family," Artemis said with twinkling wit.

"Ha, ha, ha. Please, do go on, Arte." Apollo applauded for her.

"Well, if you insist-"

"No, not really." She was cut off, sending a scowl towards her grinning brother.

**"I try," Naruto said with a smirk before raising two fingers, "Option two, worst decision. You deny my offer to come peacefully, I sound the alarm and you, as well as the rest of your squad get killed before the night is done."**

"I like this option, a lot." Ares said.

"Of course you would, you lout." Hephaestus groaned with a shake of his misshaped head.

"Go hump one of your bulls!"

**"That leaves you here," Shikamaru said with a frown.**

"He knows this world better, obviously, he knows a method to return to his homeland." Athena said knowingly.

**"I know most of the ways to get to Konoha, but you wouldn't believe me," Naruto said, crossing his arms, "I'm curious as to how you got here. Sue me."**

"See?"

"Yes Athena," her siblings groaned, geez, little miss know-it-all.

**Shikamaru stared at his younger opponent, his mind racing. Seconds of silence felt like hours were passing for Naruto, his body tense and ready to retaliate if Shikamaru decided to be difficult. Now, normally he'd be against going back to Konoha altogether, beating the ever loving shit out of the shinobi and call it a day, but he had been thinking about how the quest had been so far. Sooner or later he'd have to go to Konoha to get the cure for Bianca's illness from the Shadow Slug. **

Hades smiled at that while Nico nodded towards the blond's thinking.

"Go Naruto," the boy smirked, he knew the son of the sun wouldn't let Bianca down.

**So, why not do it on his terms instead of someone else's.**

**"Fine," Shikamaru's voice earned Naruto's full attention, allowing the blond to grin as the genius continued, "Just one thing first: Who's Apollo?"**

Apollo coughed into his hand, clearing his throat to speak but his sister slapped him upside the head, "Ow, oh come on." He whined.

"You did it once, twice is not funny, at all." Was all she told her frowning brother.

The sun god didn't understand, his intros were the best!

**Naruto had to fight down the urge to laugh at the poor foreigner's face from the question. The blond couldn't suppress the grin that threatened to cross his face, though. Shaking his head Naruto looked up at the moon, grin still plastered on his face as he said, "The guy that let you out, was he tall, skinny and blond?"**

"Wow, Octavian is just so obvious that Naruto knew it was him." Percy nodded in praise.

"Well, most likely the other Apollo kids, like Naruto, have very little love for Octavian, only entitled respect for his job." Jason explained, still frowning at the action done by the blond moron.

**"Yeah. His name was-" "****_Octavian_****," Naruto interrupted with a shake of his head. Running a hand through his messy blond locks, he growled, "That son of a bitch."**

**"He reminds me of you," Shikamaru said, getting a glare from the blond, **

"Why don't you just spit in the guy's face?" Jason asked, "It would be less insulting."

**"Physically. He acts more like...Sasuke would've had he, you know, not gone crazy."**

"Why do the blonds have their own little traitors?" Leo asked, "Seriously, Naruto has this Sasuke guy, Jason has Octavian, Percy had one too, right?"

"He got better in the end." Percy insisted to Leo, though he did understand what the pyro was getting at. His brows furrowed. "Wait, I'm not blond."

"Not what I meant, but your friend was Annabeth's too, right?"

"Yeah."

**"Definitely that stupid Haruspex," Naruto growled. Holding a hand up, Naruto said, "Before we go, one quick thing."**

"And…time skip!" Apollo decreed.

**Thalia woke up as she went to bed: pissed off. **

"She didn't have her handsome boytoy to snuggle with," said Aphrodite. The hunter didn't even bother to glare at the love goddess, her other was still far too pissed at Naruto to even care for that, and she was right there with her.

**She was pissed off at her boyfriend for hiding her brother. **

"Damn right!" Thalia said with a nod.

**She was pissed off at her boyfriend for not telling off Reyna for flirting with him. **

"Boo!" Piper jeered at the Roman girl.

**She was pissed off at her boyfriend for not telling her anything about this stupid quest!**

"That's a big can of pissed off," Nico muttered, getting a sparking glare from his cousin, "Oh come on, it's true."

**_Dammit,_**** Thalia growled to herself as she rolled out of the cot she was assigned. She was pissed off that Naruto didn't come wake her up. Again. **

"See, she wanted her morning kiss, simple as that."

"Mom, let's listen to the story, please?" Piper asked the goddess.

"Fine sweetie, but I was just saying is all."

**Instead, she was woken up by a loud alarm that echoed through the camp. **

"I hate morning drills." Jason sighed out, talk about annoying.

**Grabbing her jacket from the hanger as she left the barracks, Thalia raised a hand to shield herself from the unnaturally bright sunlight. There was a lot of shouting and several armored teens were running across the previous day's calm roads.**

**"Thalia!" the raven-haired girl turned at the sound of her name and found Piper running up to her, still dressed as she was the day before.**

"Should have gotten something new dear." Aphrodite chided her daughter.

"From where?"

"We do have a general store." Jason pointed out.

"For Roman's right?" the love child deadpanned.

"…Point taken."

**"Piper," Thalia greeted, "Any idea what was going on?"**

**"Not a clue," the younger girl replied before asking, "Do you know what a dream about a dove and an eagle flying together means?"**

"Symbolism!" Aphrodite cheered while clapping her hands. Jason and Piper smiled at one another: that was perfectly fine with them. Plus, it would be interesting to see them take a slow approach to their relationship instead of how they met. Not that they regretted it of course. Never. Ever. They'd never regret being on that bus to the Grand Canyon together.

**"Talking to the wrong person," Thalia replied before stopping a passing Roman, "Hey, what's going on?"**

**"The Prisoners have escaped and Legionnaire Uzumaki is missing," the Roman replied, "The Praetors are by the holding cells. I figured you'd want to talk to Jason next."**

"Well, that's considerate of him." Thalia mused out.

"We're good like that." Jason boasted to his sister who smirked at him.

**"Smart kid," Thalia complimented, getting a salute, **

"I like that, getting saluted."

"I used to get that all the time," Jason chuckled out to his sister.

"We really need to catch up on stuff." The hunter told him.

"Later." He agreed with a nod.

**before looking at Piper, "Come on."**

**The two immediately went to the holding cells, outside of which they immediately found two tall Roman teens getting scolded by Jason while Reyna shook her head in disbelief. **

"It wasn't really their fault bro."

"Not now Leo." Jason sighed out, how was he supposed to know?

**The blond teen turned to face them at Reyna's nudge, greeting his older sister with a grin. He turned and said something to the Romans in Latin, causing the two to quickly flee. Looking back at his sister, Jason asked "So, do you want to hear the good news or bad news?"**

"I hate that phrase." Percy grumbled.

**"Bad news, the prisoners broke out and Naruto is missing," Thalia summed up with ease.**

"Ah, the good old rumor mill." Hazel laughed out.

"Word does pass around fast." Frank said.

**Jason nodded, "Yep."**

**"And the good news?" Thalia asked.**

**Reyna held up one of Naruto's tri-pronged kunai, "Naruto didn't leave without a fight."**

"That wasn't a fight, it was a one man beat down." Ares snorted

"And he left voluntarily." Athena added, not the wisest move, but if it was for his quest, she couldn't truly argue against the decision.

**Snatching the weapon from the girl crushing on her boyfriend, **

"Not rude at all."

"Stuff it McLean, you'd do the same."

"…touché."

**Thalia looked at the weapon. She turned it over in her hands a few times before noticing something being off with the handle. A flap of the handle was peeling off, prompting her to carefully undo what was being done.**

"Thalia found a clue!" Annabeth cheered.

"Is she going to do a victory dance?" Percy snickered.

"Yeah, on your head wethead, so shut it!"

**"What are you doing?" Reyna demanded, "You're ruining his weapon!"**

"Stupid whiny-" Thalia stopped at her aunt's side glance. Best not get her angry.

**"I'm reading the message," corrected the daughter of Zeus as she continued to unroll a small slip of paper. She handed the knife to Piper and read the message that Naruto had left behind. Her brows furrowed before she read the message aloud, "'Ask Octavian'?"**

"Oh he is good." Jason grinned. "Octavian can't get out of this. Finally." He said, sounding very un-Jason-like.

"Um, dude, scaring us here." Leo pointed.

"Sorry."

**Jason and Reyna shared a look and began speaking in hushed Latin. Jason became angry, **

"Oh yeah I would be."

**stopping a passing girl by grabbing her by the arm and ordering her to do something relating to Octavian. The girl nodded and rushed off, leaving Jason to round back on Reyna, "I told you he's been getting power hungry!"**

"…You only recently figured that out?" Hazel asked Jason.

"No, I always knew." Jason argued, "But he was too sneaky to get caught." He grumbled.

**"Most do, but he's our only Augur," Reyna countered, "Without him..."**

"Should really train one then, get one that is actually an Augur." Apollo pointed out. He was disappointed in his Legacy, he really was…stuffed animals, psh.

**"There's no excuse for releasing enemies within the camp! Endangering all of us for personal gain!" Jason ranted.**

"Damn right."

**"Who endangered us?" Octavian asked as he approached the gathered four. **

"Oh look at him, acting all nonchalant." Annabeth shook her head, not liking him at all.

**Jason took a step towards him, **

"Right in the nose!" Hazel cheered.

**stopped only by Reyna's hand.**

"Boo, Reyna, let Jason slug him!" Percy cheered, getting other cheers.

**"Don't play games, Octavian!" Jason snapped, "You released the prisoners and now they've captured one of us!"**

**"I don't care for your accusations, Jason," Octavian retorted **

"I'm still the Praetor," Jason growled, "He honestly believes he can just brush me off?" he glowered, oh he hoped the worst came upon the boy.

**before shifting his gaze to Thalia and Piper, "And why are ****_they_**** here? This is a Camp concern, isn't it?"**

"I want to stab him," Thalia pouted.

"Trust me, I've contemplated it for a while now."

**"They are here because their friend is missing," the blond Praetor said, "And the guards for last night told both Reyna and myself you had ordered them to step outside."**

"That just screams somehow he had a hand in it." Leo muttered, glaring at the screen.

**"You seem awfully eager to jump at the words of two members of the ****_Fifth_**** Cohort," replied the Augur with a scowl, "It was two members of the ****_Fifth_**** that were on watch, correct?"**

"And now he tries to blame the Fifth!" Hazel cried out with rage, Frank had a frown as Jason's eyes seemed akin to a thunderstorm.

**"Are you accusing ****_my_**** soldiers–no, ****_my_**** friends of lying to me?" Jason asked as his eyes narrowed.**

"Big mistake." Jason whispered.

**"Well they have always been jealous of the First Cohort," Octavian said, "What better way to get back at us by getting me, a Centurion of the First Cohort?"**

**"Jason," Reyna warned the blond as he tensed and prepared to make a move against the Augur.**

**Jason's fists were clenched and he was fighting down the anger he felt for Octavian. **

"I say let him have it." Ares said, "Boy overstepped his authority."

**He was proud of being a member of the Fifth Cohort and how far they had come. Jason was not entirely sure he deserved all the credit to the Fifth Cohort's slow return to Jupiter's grace. He wouldn't have been as strong as he was had Naruto not shown up those five years ago. **

"Wait!" Leo said, getting everyone to look at him, "Does that mean Jason is even stronger now?"

Everyone turned to Jason, who in turn shrugged, "Possible, Naruto helping me with my powers, it is very possible."

"Wow." Piper said in whispering awe.

She didn't think that was possible.

**Jason had learned from the older blond many things, but the one lesson Naruto pounded (literally in some cases) into his head was that of never leaving comrades behind. **

"I like that." Hazel smiled, it was a good policy.

**It was what he had started to drill into the other members of the Fifth Cohort. They probably were not the most prestigious Cohort of the Legion, but they were now the most efficient.**

"Wow, go Naruto." Jason said with a tugging smile, getting nods from Hazel and Frank as well.

**"Octavian," Reyna began, "Not only have the guards said to us, but we received a message from Naruto, telling us to ask you."**

"Get out of that snake." Percy smirked.

**"Well he and I don't get along," Octavian said, "And we displayed that loud enough to be heard throughout the camp yesterday. Even the guards must have talked about it. The prisoners must have forged his handwriting."**

"Funny, didn't they just learn English?" Thalia asked

**"It's written in ****_Greek_****," Thalia informed him, turning the note around for Octavian to see, "And those invaders only just learned English."**

"See, my other is right on the ball here." The hunter nodded.

**"How do you know?" Octavian countered with a scowl in her direction, "Maybe those invaders came from closer to home than you think?"**

"Oh that-!" Jason was fuming, he didn't even have the words to describe how he wanted to rip that string bean's head off.

**"Are you implying that we're behind this?" Thalia asked as her eyes narrowed.**

"He best not be." Thalia frowned.

**Octavian smirked, "Those are your words. Greek."**

"That shit!" the daughter of Zeus growled, did her brother really have to deal with this guy?

**Before either of the angry Grace siblings could speak, there was a bright flash of light. Those around the area, once the light had faded, immediately knelt down and bowed their heads. **

"God alert." Hermes chimed with a smile.

"Who's that deity?" Apollo asked with a grin.

**Jason, Reyna, and even Octavian bowed their heads in respect for the being that stood before them. Piper and Thalia, however, just stared in disbelief.**

**(Phoebus) Apollo **

"It's Apollo!"

"Phoebus." Hermes snickered out.

"Oi, shut up…I hate that name." the sun god pouted.

**had expensive sunglasses covering his eyes and was wearing an expensive business suit. He had a cellphone pressed against his ear and was talking animatedly into it, "Yeah. No yeah, yeah, yeah I understand, Vinnie. I just need you to understand that I haven't got time for you to get indecisive about doing another sequel! Alright listen, we have got to talk about this later, that up and comer is on the other line. Ciao bud."**

"Trouble in the office?" his younger brother mocked.

"Oh, funny, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" the god of the arts shot back.

"Low, very low."

**Hanging up the phone Apollo sighed as he looked up before looking over at the two Praetors. Rolling his eyes he waved his hand, "Oh, everyone just get up. Where's the Greek girls?"**

**He turned around and found the both of them staring at him. Extending his arms, Apollo said, "Ah, well fantastic. We're all here then. The Greeks, the Golden Boy of Juno **

"Even _he_ calls you out on it, bro." Leo snickered, getting a pouty Jason.

**and...The Sneak."**

"Oh, now this is going to be good." Hazel smiled, her fellow Romans nodding eagerly.

**Apollo turned around and faced Octavian, "You. You betrayed this camp."**

"And he just out right says it." Jason said, arms in the air just like he didn't care! Whoo! Finally!

**"I...I didn't do anything..." Octavian stammered, **

"So, he's calling me a lair?" Apollo asked in a frosty tone.

"Incineration?" Hazel hoped with big golden eyes.

"No, no, too easy." The god answered

**ducking his head, "Forgive me, Father."**

"Oh, now he's wrong." Apollo rationalized with pursed lips, "Who is it Octavian? C'mon, big boy words." He mocked.

**Apollo's eyes narrowed, "You released enemy forces into this camp with the sole intent to get some petty vengeance on one of your own."**

"No cool." Percy frowned, "It really isn't Octy."

**"He-He was an exile–!"**

**"I did not say you could speak," Apollo snapped, **

"Pimp slap him!"

"Ares, c'mon, I have him quivering, why degrade him further?" Apollo asked his war brother.

"Duh, it's fun." Ares said as if it was the most simplistic thing in the world.

**"You have felt comfort for far too long, Octavian. You've abused your place as Augur, and you have disgraced my lineage."**

"Damn right he has." The sun god agreed.

"Damn right he does." Jason nodded to the abuse of power portion of the statement.

**"No, no, no please," Octavian groveled, "Please, I can do better. Don't take this from me, Augury is all I know."**

"Sad fact, vey true." Jason pointed out, "He only got into the First because of that. Weak fighter all around, he mainly blackmails to keep his Centurion seat."

"Why not kick him out?" Percy asked.

"He's a slippery little weasel, no evidence and no one's willing to come forward out of fear of the blackmail coming out."

**Placing a hand on the pale teen's head, Apollo smiled as he said, "I would never take away such a gift. You love your prophecies, more than you do your status, am I right?"**

"Oh, I am good." Apollo grinned.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You'll see~"

**"Yes, yes!"**

**Phoebus Apollo's cold eyes warmed slightly before hardening. His hand clenched around Octavian's head and calmly, the Roman aspect of Apollo said, "Allow me to hone your gift, then."**

"Well, he's boned." Hermes muttered.

**Octavian's eyes widened and he started to scream in agony, his hands went to the side of his head, just shy of touching Apollo's hand. **

Apollo gave a cold smile as the kids stiffened at the image, they hadn't seen something like this before. The gods looked on, not even bothered by the image.

**The pale teen stopped screaming, resorting to begging, "No more! Take it back!"**

Thalia bit her lip, it reminded her of Hal a little. Only Hal was a hero and not some scumbag like Octavian.

**"This is your punishment for going against my wishes," Apollo snapped, "The prophecy you were to give Jason today. Give it to him."**

"Bet he would of held out on it." Jason muttered with a frown.

**Octavian released another cry of agony, prompting Apollo to squeeze harder, "I. Said. Tell. Him."**

Ares made a whipping noise and laughed cruelly, damn, it had been a while since he'd seen the sun god do something like this. It was refreshing.

**The Augur squeezed his eyes tight, as though having an inner debate, before he opened his mouth once more, "****_Jupiter's child rides Sol's steed! To a hidden world a friend is freed! The man with two faces attacks above! Rescue comes from an eagle and dove!_****"**

"Wow, first time I saw him actually give a full prophecy." The blond boy said.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, mainly he would have a verse or two, that's it. And even with that would take him hours to get."

**Apollo shone brightly and retracted his hand. Octavian collapsed, curling in on himself and starting to speak incoherently, switching between Latin and English in an impossibly fast pace. **

"I think you broke him."

"Leo, too soon."

"For Octavian?" he asked his best friend.

"…Point." Jason admitted.

**Thalia put herself between her boyfriend's father and Piper, not used to this side of a God. **

"Many of us aren't." the hunter admitted.

"Thanks Thalia."

"No prob Piper."

**Her own father's decision to turn her into a tree notwithstanding, and the mockery of a vote last winter, that was the first time she had seen a God really punish someone.**

**"Get him out of here," Apollo said to two Romans. They acted quickly, rushing to help the incoherent Augur up. As he stood, Octavian shoved himself out of their grasp and went to Jason, grasping the blond by the shoulders.**

"Unhand me you darn dirty ape!"

Apollo busted a gut with Hermes, "Nice Leo, really, classic!"

"I do what I must."

**"If you go, your life will change forever!" Octavian hissed with madness in his eyes, "The changes will spread and burn all that made this Camp what it is!"**

Athena was all smiles if that happened. Burn it, burn New Rome to the ground. It was a nice slogan.

**"Get off me!" Jason snapped, shoving the weaker teen off, "Put him in a cell!"**

**"Throw the book at him!" Apollo added as the two Romans addressed earlier took the Augur away. **

"Justice is my department." Zeus told his son, but he did have an amused look upon his visage. Apollo shrugged, it was funny none the less.

**Taking off his sunglasses, Apollo used a piece of cloth retrieved from his pockets to clean the lenses. The God looked at the Praetors, his piercing blue eyes locking on those of Jason's before he said with a grin, "Looks like we have a lunch date."**

Jason frowned, he didn't like that grin.

**0**

**Hey, if you have time guys, check out my newest story called; The Ever Twisting Wind: Lightning Thief, an HP/PJO crossover with a fem Harry named Andi, if you like this fic, you may like Andi's story too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"So who likes Tex-Mex? I could go for a chimichanga," Apollo said as he led the teens into the dining area. **

Hades chuckled. "Classic Deadpool."

Nico rolled his eyes. His father had such a hero crush.

**The few already there quickly vacated when they pieced together who Apollo was. The blond man frowned at one of the tables of the barracks' dining pavilion. With a simple wave of his hand, the table had changed into one that could be seen at a restaurant, complete with tablecloth, rolled napkins around silverware and placemats for them. **

"Of course you would." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, you have to do business with style." The sun god argued.

"No you don't. Just do your business and be done with it."

"Bah, what would you know about business, Sis?" Apollo asked with a childish pout.

**Apollo took the now lush and expensive looking dining chair that could arguably called the head of the table, leaning back with a content sigh.**

**"It's not the Ritz, but it's comfy," he said. The God then gestured to the other chairs, "Take a seat, ladies. And Jason."**

**Jason rolled his eyes as he did, sitting across from Thalia. Reyna sat next to her fellow Praetor while Piper claimed the spot next to the older Grace. Thalia warily kept an eye on the God of the Sun, who was looking at the four teens with a serious gaze. **

"She should, punishing someone like that would raise anyone's caution flag." Athena said to her brother.

"Little brat deserved it," said Apollo with a shrug. The Romans silently agreed with the Greek sun god.

**He then looked at their empty placemats, "Hm. No Tex-Mex, then? Something else, perhaps?"**

**"We should really discuss why you're here," Jason said, almost insistent.**

"Ooh, bad move lightning boy. Roman side goes by his flow," said Apollo, who shook his head.

"Well, we rarely ever see the gods." Jason pointed out, plus, to his other, a good friend was just taken, or at least he thought he was taken.

**Apollo sent him a look of annoyance before rolling his eyes with a huff, "I try to be nice, and this is how I'm repaid?"**

"I know!" Apollo agreed.

**"It's not that, Lord Apollo," Reyna said, "But we have urgent matters to attend to. Prisoners from another land have escaped and Naruto Uzumaki is-."**

**"I know where he is," Apollo interrupted. The four teens looked at him and he smirked, "Yes, I figured that would garner your attentions. Now, Jason, you have a quest to ride Sol's steed, correct?"**

"Joy, the flaming horse." Thalia grimaced, she agreed with her other. She did not like that horse.

**"Yes...You insisted that Octavian give me the quest," reminded the son of Jupiter.**

"Oh he was practically begging to tell the boy." Hermes said with roll of his eyes.

"I know, such a good little messenger boy." Apollo grinned, getting his younger brother to glare at him for the messenger remark.

**"Technically, yes I did," nodded the God of the Sun. He then looked to the Greek side of the table and said with a thinly veiled tolerance, **

"It's just how our other sides roll sadly." Apollo shook his head, it was stupid, but his other loved to mess with little Greeks.

**"Now as for you two. You will be... accompanying him because of your part in Naruto's Prophecy."**

**"We have a part in Naruto's Prophecy?" Thalia asked with surprise. Great, even more things are being revealed that Naruto had kept hidden. She didn't even receive the full prophecy, just little hints.**

Thalia frowned, her other had yet to truly explode on Naruto, or even talk about this. She wondered how that was going to end.

**"I'm not surprised that he didn't tell you," replied Apollo, "It was a unique prophecy, one given to him by Helios."**

**Thalia felt her jaw pop open slightly, "R-Really?"**

**"Do you think I would lie about that?" The god asked. **

"Truth god, can't." Apollo grimaced.

**Apollo snorted before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He fiddled with the device for a moment before he said, "Ah, here we are."**

**The God pressed a button and placed the phone down. The prophecy was read by the voice of a woman,**

**_"A life risked for the Ghost King's precious one,_**

"Me again." Nico said, bored kinda from hearing it once more.

**_The family reunites after the Roman attacks the Sun."_**

"That they did," Thalia grinned, getting Jason to smile back at her.

**"That's already happened," Reyna said with a hint of disgust in her voice. To think, one of Bacchus' children would be a traitor.**

Dionysus frowned, "He didn't know." He muttered.

**_"Three take the Fire Steed neither West nor East,_**

**_The Pinwheel's Spiral Blade revives the Leaf's dreaded Beast."_**

**"The first part obviously relates to us," Jason said, gesturing to Thalia and Piper as well as himself.**

"Wonderful, I have to fly on the horse." Thalia grimaced; she was already not liking this. She could only wonder what was going through her other's head.

**"Just wait," Apollo said with a raised hand, "There's still more."**

**_"Rescue comes from the power of Lightning and Thunder,_**

**_The Shadow Slug defeats death with a gift of wonder._**

**_After the Guardian's past returns twice more,_**

**_Two brothers shall fall during the Labyrinth War."_**

Dionysus and Apollo frowned, remembering which two brothers died in this dimension.

**The phone clicked off and Apollo retrieved it, stuffing it back into his pocket. He looked around the table before he said, "Listen. Normally, I just let these things run their course, last winter aside. **

Artemis smiled towards her brother, who gave a beaming one back.

**However, this was a prophecy devised by someone outside of my circle. When I caught wind of it, I decided to issue my own prophecy to you, Jason."**

**Leaning forward to the boy, he continued, "I want you to bring my son back from the place he was taken."**

"And he better," the sun god frowned.

"He will." Jason said confidently. He was a tad nervous, having never dealt with the Roman Apollo personally, but believed his other could do it.

**"'Rescue comes from the power of Lightning and Thunder,'" Piper's voice earned everyone's attention, "What? The prophecy is talking about Jason and Thalia. The only thing I can't figure out is where I fit in."**

**"Really?" inquired the girl seated on Jason's left, "'Lady of the Doves?' Charmspeaking? You're obviously a daughter of Venus."**

"Don't have to be all snippy about it," Piper frowned, and started to mutter mocking things about Reyna. Her dislike for the girl was getting the better of her.

**"****_Aphrodite_****," Apollo corrected sternly and looked as though he swallowed something sour, "Little McLean here is ****_Greek_****."**

"Not much of a difference between my Greek and Roman children, love is universal after all." The love goddess said.

**"The Goddess of Love is my mother?" Piper asked in surprise. She didn't see that coming, especially with how tomboyish she is. **

"I know the feeling girl, trust me." Piper said to her other.

Aphrodite pouted, "Sweetie."

"Sorry mom."

**Wasn't she supposed to be a total love obsessed girl in that case?**

"They are not that bad," the love goddess frowned.

"Yes they are." Said Artemis, Thalia, and even Piper.

Aphrodite just gave a pretty frown.

**"Yeah, Naruto had a theory on that one," Thalia added. **

"More like knew." Thalia corrected.

**The raven-haired girl continued as the pieces fell in place, "So you are the Dove in the prophecy Jason got."**

**"Alright, now that we have this titling revelation out of the way, shall we get a move on?" inquired the Sun God. The teens all stood and began to leave the dining pavilion. Apollo stopped Thalia, placing a hand on her shoulder. **

"Oh no," Apollo groaned, covering his face with his hand.

Thalia frowned, remembering the talk Roman Apollo had with Naruto. Yeah, this wasn't going to be pretty.

**When the others looked at him, he smiled reassuringly, "We'll only be a second, just a few words of advice for my son's girlfriend."**

"More like a back off warning," Thalia frowned.

"I want it to be known that I am not responsible for my Roman half!"

**Jason was the last to leave, but the second he did the door of the dining pavilion shut. Apollo removed his hand and walked around Thalia, glaring down to her with his arms crossed. After a few moments of tense silence and shifting uncomfortably under the God's gaze, Thalia finally broke, "What do you want?"**

**"I want many things," Apollo said in a crisp tone, "But from you I would like it if you broke it off with my son."**

"And so it begins." Hera smiled, wondering how this was going to go, hopefully bad for one Thalia Grace.

The Queen of Heaven's siblings rolled their eyes, knowing that look she had meant nothing good.

**"Excuse me?" Thalia asked. She faltered for words before finding her voice once again, "You're the one that tricked us into a fucking dance at Christmas!"**

"He did?" Thalia said in bewilderment. Seriously, what happened during Christmas?

**"Oh Grace...Little Miss Thalia Grace, let me explain," Apollo began, **

The hunter frowned at his wording, not liking the pitying way it sounded at all.

**"You see, that was my ****_Greek_**** self; my ****_stupid_**** self. **

"See, a huge dick! Both figurative and literal." Apollo assured, getting looks of disgust from the others.

"Agreed." The love goddess nodded happily, to which her boyfriend and husband scowled at.

**I'm Roman right now."**

**Thalia just gave him a confused look, prompting the god to cup his chin, "Hm, how should I put this? Ah, Elvis has left the building is an appropriate phrase."**

"Not that helpful to be honest." Athena mused aloud, getting her brother to stick his tongue at her.

**"B-But you're standing right here," the raven-haired girl said.**

"Wow, that's kinda sad."

"Shut up, wethead!"

**"Oh Order, why is this so difficult?" said Apollo as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Lowering his hand, the God of the Sun said, "Alright, I'll put it like Naruto would. The Gods have Multiple Personality Disorder, one is Greek and the other is Roman. Get it?"**

"That is much better." The kids nodded, seriously, why not just say that all the time and not be cryptic about it.

**Thalia slowly nodded, making Apollo exhale in relief, "Thank Us."**

**"Tell me why you don't want me to be with Naruto," Thalia bluntly demanded.**

"Straight to the point and blunt as a two by four," Hades said, "Wonder where she gets that from." He mocked.

Zeus glared at his brother for the remark as Thalia frowned along with him.

**The Roman God of the Sun snorted, "Why? I'll tell you why. He's going to ****_outgrow_**** you, Thalia. At the end of this war with the Crooked One, the Olympians are going to offer him a place amongst the Gods."**

"They are?" asked the demigods.

Most of the gods nodded to this, with Naruto's circumstances, they would probably do that.

**"Why would they offer him that?" asked the girl in confusion and a bit of envy.**

"There's that power lust." Percy said in a chipper tone.

"Oh go jump off a building."

"Already did that once, thank you very much."

**Apollo shook his head as his hands went to his waist, "Oh, it's so sad how sincerely confused you are. **

Apollo ignored the glare being sent his way by his half-sister. Like he said, he held no responsibility over his Roman side.

**Why would we offer him a place amongst us? Hello! He's got the soul of a God and the strength of one to boot! **

"That's the main point." Poseidon said, but not the fully part of the reason. A good chunk of it nonetheless.

**He bested and disarmed Atlas, a feat not many can declare. Naruto even managed to slip him back into his punishment, a slight of hand that thieving Greek God would be envious of."**

"True," Hermes admitted, that was amazing to see and something he wished he could have pulled off.

**Thalia admitted that it was an impressive bit of info to put on his resume, but still Naruto wouldn't have originally disarmed Atlas without Zoë's help, **

"Indeed." Artemis said with pride, but looked at her brother for his other trying to undermine that fact.

"Not my fault, geez!"

**something she brought up, "But what about when Zoë helped him?"**

**"As a subordinate should do when their commander is in trouble," Apollo waved the claim off, **

Apollo fidgeted under Artemis stern moon-like eyes, "He does kinda have a point."

The huntress huffed, not in the mood to even speak about this now, unless she wished to ruin the mood of the story.

**"As far as I'm concerned, Naruto is already worthy. But where would that leave you? A silly little Greek with...What's the female equivalent of a bastard?"**

"What?!" Thalia screamed out in fury.

"It's still bastard." Hera supplied helpfully, a smile adoring her face. Thalia just sent the woman a scalding glare.

"Wow, he is really gunning for you," Apollo whistled, sure, he knew his Roman half was an asshole, but damn!

While Thalia was fuming, Jason was also frowning, fists clenched at the Roman god's words towards his sister.

**"I don't have to take this from you!" Thalia snapped, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparking with rage.**

"Damn right you don't!" the hunter readily agreed with her other.

**"Never said you did," agreed Apollo. His eyes hardened as they narrowed, "But I still want you to call it off. ...Weren't you going to anyway? After you found out he kept your brother a secret? Maybe that's not the only thing he's keeping from you."**

"Ooh, he is good." Aphrodite smiled, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

**The raven-haired demigoddess just stood there glaring at him for a moment before storming around him and out the door. She couldn't dispute that since it was one of the things she dreaded the most, that there was something even worse Naruto was keeping from her. **

Thalia frowned at that, what else could he be hiding?

**What could be worse than hiding Jason, Thalia wasn't sure, but the fact remains that it was something she really needed to address when she said to Naruto.**

"I say beat it out of him," the hunter grunted.

"Ah, violence, typical Thalia," Nico nodded, getting punched in the shoulder. He just sent his violent cousin a death glare for speaking truth about her nature.

**Phoebus Apollo smirked in victory before his form shone brightly once more, revealing the Greek Apollo standing in all of his surfer attire glory. **

"Hi me!"

**Whipping his head around in confusion, Apollo scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "I have the strangest feeling that I totally just threw someone under a bus for some reason. **

"You did, but it isn't your fault." The sun god said with a stern nod.

**Aw, man if my douchebag side said something to Arte again, I'll never hear the end of it for millennia!"**

"It has happened before." Artemis said with a pointed glare.

"I said I was sorry!" her brother cried out.

**Apollo shone once more and Phoebus stood in his place. With nothing else to say, he calmly stepped out of the pavilion, slipping his sunglasses back on. Thalia refused to look at him, which he was perfectly fine with.**

"I bet," the hunter girl simmered.

**Jason took note of his sister's upset features and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"**

**"I'm fine!" Thalia snapped, jerking herself out of his grip. **

"Ouch, sorry," Thalia mumbled, but Jason nodded.

"Hey, if I knew why you were upset, I would perfectly understand," the boy told her, getting the hunter to smile.

**Jason wanted to pursue the subject, because clearly she was not fine, but was unable to due to suddenly being blinded by a bright flash of light. When the light died down, the son of Jupiter was in awe at what was before him. Strapped to a golden horse that appeared to be made of fire was a golden chariot that had a Greek sun engraved on the front.**

"An elegant sight to see." Artemis hummed.

"Great, my other has to ride on that," Thalia grimaced.

**"Is-Is that horse on fire?" Piper asked in concern for the creature's state.**

"It's fine Piper," Poseidon waved off, it was how the being was made after all.

**"Its Zephyr," Thalia said, her surprise at seeing the fiery steed overcoming her other emotions. The horse whinnied at his name, prompting Thalia to continue, "He's a spirit of fire that once belonged to Helios."**

**"He's Naruto's now," Apollo interjected, approaching the horse and patting him on the side, "Do me a solid, Zephyr, help these kids get Naruto back?"**

"Still not cooler then Blackjack." Percy said with a nod.

"Or Tempest." Jason added.

Annabeth snorted, "Oh gods, they aren't cars you two," getting the boys to flush a little at her comment.

**Zephyr whinnied and nodded his head excitedly, making the God of the Sun nod. He turned to the three teens and said, "You got the go ahead. Get on and hold on tight."**

**Thalia, Piper and Jason did as they were told, the older child of the Thunder God glaring at her boyfriend's father as she passed. Jason took the reins in his hand, preparing to crack them when Piper asked, "Um...How are we going to stay in the chariot?"**

"The biggest problem they have," the hunter girl grimaced, getting her matron to smile with mirth at how she teased her hunter at times.

**"Hold on to the edge," Thalia suggested as she realized what type of transportation she just got onto. Her eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her fist tightly onto the edge. Piper saw this and copied the older girl.**

"Wow, flying to save your boyfriend. Says a lot."

"Quiet Annie." Thalia said in a stern tone, still kinda pissed at Naruto, even if he wasn't real here.

**As they took off towards the sky, Apollo stepped back to stand next to Reyna. Glancing at the other Praetor, the Roman God said, "Don't let the daughter of Zeus beat you so easily. **

"Cheering for the Roman, typical, but so very encouraged."

"Mom," Piper said in a dry tone, "I thought you liked Nalia?"

Thalia blanched at the name.

"Oh sweetie, I do, but the drama makes it all the better~"

"Ah, of course." Piper didn't understand at all.

**And increase the training drills. War is coming; Mars grows restless."**

"Damn right I do." Ares grunted.

**He left before Reyna could speak, feeling as though his purpose was done, leaving the Praetor to wonder what the God of the Sun had meant by his first statement.**

"Heh, clueless." Piper jeered.

"Piper…"

"Sorry," the love child said, not really sounding sorry and kissed Jason on the cheek.

**"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Thalia groaned as she barely avoided looking over the edge of the chariot, "I thought that the chariot would be something...something with a seat?"**

"I personally like standing upon it," Artemis confessed. Oh sure, she could change her chariot like Apollo, but classic was best in her opinion.

**"Sol's Chariot hasn't been seen or used since the rise of Rome," Jason said calmly, "What'd Apollo say the spirit's name was?"**

**"Zephyr," Piper repeated, getting the horse to whinny at his name, "Well, it sure is as beautiful as he is. But I thought that was the Greek God of the West Wind?"**

"Misconception." Athena said.

**"Trust me, I've met that god," Thalia snapped, "He's definitely not a horse."**

**Jason looked over his shoulder at his sister, "You alright?"**

Thalia sent a playful glare to her brother, who in turned looked sheepish.

**"I. Hate. Heights," Thalia grit out as she managed to glare at her little brother.**

**Taking the hint, Jason looked forward, mumbling, "Didn't think it was that bad."**

"I know." Jason nodded, getting a halfhearted slap from his sister.

**"Where are we going anyway?" the younger demigoddess asked, "North?"**

**"South," Thalia corrected, "It feels like we're going south. Now can we please stop talking about what we're doing?"**

"So whiny." Leo muttered, getting a sharp glare, "Well you are. I mean, I'm suppose to hate heights, yet I ruled on Festus." He smiled proudly.

Thalia huffed and turned away from the fire boy.

**Piper took the hint, deciding to quickly change the subject to hopefully a better topic, "So...How did Naruto come to Camp Jupiter?"**

"Now there's a story." Hazel smiled, eager to find out about the child of light's past.

**"Most likely the usual way," Jason answered, "He trained with Lupa for a bit before being sent to camp as a Probatio, a probationary camper of no rank in our army."**

"And yet I got promoted to Praetor." Percy bragged.

"Something rare Percy for someone new to the Legion," Jason pointed out, "but don't let it get to your head."

**"But when we were looking for him, the guy who sent us to you called him a Legionnaire," continued the daughter of Aphrodite, "Did something change?"**

**"It's a long story," Jason said as he looked forward, "It was during my third year as a Legionnaire, when I became a Centurion, for the Fifth Cohort that Naruto arrived. He was...not the average Roman."**

"He was Greek, of course he wasn't." Athena said with a frown.

"I think he was talking about his personality." Apollo said smugly.

"Oh, like yours then."

"Damn right!"

"…I pity the boy then." The wisdom goddess said with a smirk, getting her brother to frown at the remark.

**"He's not the average guy either," Piper admitted, grinning at Thalia slyly, "Or is he?"**

Piper flushed at the comment of her other, her mother was smiling proudly at that.

**"Overstepping your grounds," Thalia warned before groaning as she relaxed her eyes for a split second, closing them immediately, "Jason, story, tell it. Now."**

**"Okay, okay," replied the younger Grace, "I saw him from time to time, the occasional passing in the Fifth Cohort, but I was different then. Arrogant because of who my father was, a kind of no-nonsense guy."**

"Our Jason, arrogant?" Leo gasped.

"Say it isn't so?!" Piper cried out jokingly, getting Jason to flush.

"Well, being brought up like some holy child didn't help. The war evened me out and Lupa was a humbling teacher." The blond boy said.

**"In other words, you had a stick up your ass," Thalia bluntly summarized.**

"Blunt, how quaint." Jason said in a dry tone, getting Thalia to snicker at her other's wording.

**"...You and Naruto are so meant to be," Jason retorted dryly, **

"And even Jason says so, fight on Nalia, fight on!"

Piper just covered her face with her hands, her mom was so embarrassing!

**"He said the same thing during our first sparing match before the weekly siege battle."**

"I feel this will not end well, not at all." The blond boy said.

"Oh yeah, time to see Jason get some," Percy said menacingly, finally, he wasn't going to be the butt of Naruto's wrath!

**_Jason stood across from the older blond, eyes narrowed in thought as the older teen rolled his neck, excessively delaying the battle that was to come. Gritting his teeth, Jason cried out, "Are you so cowardly that you wish to delay your own demise?"_**

"Dramatic isn't he?" Hades muttered, looking towards his youngest brother.

Zeus was only facing forward, ignoring the look.

**_The teen currently stretching his arm across his chest paused in his action, tilting his head in thought before replying, "Nope. I couldn't honestly give a damn if I lose here."_**

"He kinda should," Jason frowned, knowing why his other may be upset.

**_"If you lose here, you are denied admission into the siege!" Jason snapped, furious at how disrespectful the older boy was being, "You are a Probatio, the fact I am fighting you should make this all the more serious!"_**

"That's why," the blond pointed out, but then again, Naruto didn't seem like the type to care.

**_"And I should care who you are because...why?" Naruto asked as his brow arched._**

**_"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort!" announced the boy proudly, "I am your superior and you will respect me."_**

Jason buried his face into his hands, embarrassed of his childish behavior as all his friends laughed or snickered at him. Even Thalia was outright laughing at him.

**_"Respect is earned, kid," replied the blond with a snort, "And so far, you have done nothing to earn mine."_**

"Burn."

"Leo, man, come on." Jason bemoaned, getting a snicker from his friend.

**_"Then I'll fix that!" Jason snapped, pulling his coin out and flipping it in the air. It descended and landed in his hand, the face of Julius Caesar looking back at him. The coin shone brightly before revealing an Imperial Gold sword, ready and willing to attack._**

**_Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his arms before bringing up his right arm, revealing a golden band with a gleaming red jewel in the center. Naruto opened his mouth, and then suddenly changed his mind, lowering his arm and slipping back on his right leg. The blond suddenly looked up and said, "You ever just...watch the clouds? Wonder how they move?"_**

"Oh he knows mind games," Athena smiled, hoping to see the Roman child humiliated.

**_"I will not be made a fool!" Jason announced, "Begin the match!" _**

**_"Nah..." Naruto interlocked his hands behind his head as he looked up, "I'd rather watch the clouds...Maybe see how long I can stare into the sun."_**

"Which he can forever if he wanted to." Apollo snickered, poor little golden boy.

**_"Then I will begin the match!" snapped the younger blond. Jason rushed forward, bringing his sword up to attack. When he brought it down his eyes widened as Naruto just...vanished. Jason found his sword was still lodged in a portion of a log that was sliced nearly in half._**

"And he pulls out the switchy move on you. Having fun with woodshop Jason?" Nico asked

"Shut up."

**_"Too slow, Jay," teased the older boy from behind the younger blond. Jason angrily grabbed the log, pulling his sword out and tossing the fallen bit of wood away. He spun around with an angry slash, slicing the air._**

"Ole!"

Jason just sent a glare to his friends for laughing at him, he could only hope this scene ended fast. Very fast.

**_"Ole!" the blond laughed out, making Jason grind his teeth in frustration. _**

"See, Naruto is having fun," Leo snickered.

"Oh, I swear!"

**_Something tapped his shoulder, prompting Jason to spin in the opposite direction in hopes of catching the older teen off guard. Once again he hit nothing, making the Centurion growl._**

"Well, he has his sister's temper, that much is certain." Annabeth giggled, getting Thalia to look betrayed.

**_"Why so serious, kid?" laughed out the older teen in a way that his voice sounded like it came from everywhere, "You're what? Ten? Relax and enjoy life!"_**

"I'm sorry for being very serious, it comes with the upbringing." Jason frowned, crossing his arms.

Thalia placed a hand on his shoulder.

**_"The only thing I care about is the Legion's success!" Jason snapped, "That's all that matters!"_**

"When I was younger and naïve." The boy sighed

Piper rubbed his shoulder, "We know," she smiled at him, getting the blond to place his hand atop of hers and give her a small smile back.

**_"Wrong thing to say to me, kid," retorted the blond from right behind Jason. There was a plopping sound and then Jason cringed as something slick penetrated his ear. _**

"He didn't?" Jason groaned.

Leo laughed loudly, "Oh dude, I think he just did!"

**_Naruto laughed as he pulled his finger out, causing Jason to furiously start wiping at it. The older blond laughed, standing in front of the younger one, "Wet Willy!"_**

"He did!" Thalia laughed out, everyone giving a good snicker or chuckle as Jason's face lit up in embarrassment.

**_"You are an embarrassment to the Legion!" Jason snapped with a glare._**

"Someone's just angry." Hermes smirked.

**_"You need to lighten up," Naruto replied with a grin. Jason growled and swung his sword at the teen, making Naruto laugh as he kept hopping out of the way, taunting with each miss, "Oh, you were so close, just then! Nearly got me that time! Try and put some back into it!"_**

**_Jason stopped, panting and glaring at the hardly out of breath teen, "Fight back, damn you!"_**

"Give the boy what he wants." Ares grunted out, eager to see more.

**_"You want me to get serious?" Naruto asked, "Is that what you want?"_**

**_"FIGHT ME!" demanded the younger blond, his face one of fury._**

"Definitely a younger Zeus, just without the libido." Poseidon murmured loudly, getting chuckles from the gods, well except the King and Queen.

**_"Alright then, all you had to do was ask," Naruto said._**

"No, don't stop." Percy moaned, he wanted to see what Naruto did!

**"Then he vanished," Jason said, "And...I don't remember anything after it."**

"He does."

"Oh he so does."

"Without a doubt."

Jason's shoulders slacked, please don't say it, please, he didn't want to know!

**Thalia noticed Jason's shoulder twitch as he said that, and she smirked. **

"Oh, she knows." The hunter said in glee.

"Please just let it be an ass kicking, please." Jason prayed, Naruto was a fickle person. Who knows what he did…besides other Thalia.

**He had gotten her to ignore what they were currently doing with his story, and for that, Thalia was grateful. **

"No problem." The brother said.

**However, he had teased her about it. As Naruto would put it, payback was a necessary evil. **

"Now that is just hurtful." The boy muttered as Thalia smirked, oh she loved her other. She was just so awesome.

**So the raven-haired teenage girl leaned forward and whispered into her brother's ear, "Sennen Goroshi."**

"One thousand years of pain?" Apollo whistled, "Damn, my boy be vicious!"

Jason did not like that at all!

**Instinctively, Jason flinched and pulled on the reigns, causing the chariot to rise. He struggled to retain control while both Thalia and Piper screamed in surprise. Jason pulled the reigns back and called out the steed's name, making Zephyr steady himself. Jason, panting heavily, turned and looked at his terrified looking sister. Through gritted teeth, Jason said, "Do not ****_ever_**** say those words again."**

"Metal scarring?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Most likely." The blonde nodded.

**"Yeah, I figured that out, thanks!" Thalia snapped back as she tried to regain control of her racing heart.**

"Geez, take a chill pill Jay."

"Oh come on, if I freak out like that, you only instigated it by bring it up!" the younger brother argued.

**"What did she say?" Piper asked curiously.**

**"A move Naruto had used on me," Jason answered after a beat of silence. The blond teen shuddered as he thought about it, "A move I wish upon no one, enemies included."**

"It can't be _that_ bad." Percy said.

"One _thousand_ years of pain."

"...Okay, bad." Percy revaluated.

**"Oh come on! All he does is poke you in the ass!" Thalia exclaimed.**

Everyone burst into laughter as Jason burned red in the cheeks, shame all over his face.

**Jason glared at her, "It's an invasion of personal privacy!"**

"Amen to that!"

**"How do you know what it is?" Piper asked the older girl.**

**"He used it on my cousin Percy during a training session," Thalia explained. **

Jason turned to Percy, "Ha, ha," he said in mockery.

It was Percy's turn to flush red as everyone laughed at him once more, "He still did it to you first!"

Jason just growled at that.

**At Piper's furrowed brow, Thalia clarified, "He's the son of Poseidon."**

**"Ah," Piper said with a nod of understanding.**

**"Strangest thing was the sick grin Naruto had on his face before he used it," Thalia added.**

"Big brother enforcing for his lil' sis." Apollo informed Annabeth, who giggled, which succeeded in getting her boyfriend to pout.

**"That grin was the last thing I saw before it happened," Jason mumbled as another shiver went down his spine. Shaking the horrible memory away, Jason looked down through the clouds with furrowed brows. The blond's eyes widened and he gasped, earning Thalia and Piper's attentions. Letting go of the reigns with one hand, Jason pointed down and said, "We...We're flying over Antarctica."**

"So the ninja land is in the south pole?" Nico asked

"Seems so," his sister nodded analytically, "Must be protected by the Mist."

**"No way!" Piper exclaimed as she looked over the edge in awe. They had only been in the chariot for ten minutes!**

"Helios knew how to train a horse, I'll give him that." Poseidon smiled at how well off that horse was.

**"Don't care," Thalia said flatly as her eyes closed again, "Just tell me when we're back on the ground."**

**That seemed to be the magical sentence, because Zephyr suddenly climbed up before diving back down. The three teens in the chariot screamed in fear for their lives as they rapidly descended through the clouds. Zephyr whinnied once again once they broke through, and before them, was a massive walled city. To the south of the village was a large mountainside with five faces, four men and one woman.**

"Yep, that's Naruto's home." Apollo said, remembering it from the first chapter from the first book they read.

**They were not falling towards it, thankfully. No, the three chariot riders and the fiery steed were heading for a large building that looked almost like a school. Jason pulled back on the reigns hard enough to force Zephyr from driving them through the wall of the building, instead crashing them into the ground outside. **

"Smooth Jay, smooth."

"Hey, you try riding a temperamental fire horse." He argued to his sister with crossed arms, "Oh wait, you don't fly." He said with a smug look.

"Oh, oh, someone's got a mouth on them." The sister frowned at him, glaring.

Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes. It was good to see them bonding.

**The three teens lost the little balance that they had left and fell out of the chariot as the doors to the building were thrown open. The chariot's attachments to Zephyr came undone and the burning horse reeled back on his hind legs, whinnying in success as the chariot burst into flame and vanished in the wind.**

"Perfect storage." Hephaestus said with a nod, Leo looking intrigue by it.

**"I'm going to kill that horse!" Thalia raged as she got to her feet. The horse in question shot past her, making her spin around and prepare to attack only to gape at what she saw.**

**"Zephyr!" a familiar voice cried out in surprise as the horse tackled him to the ground once again. Getting his face licked by a fiery tongue was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, son of Apollo. **

"Perfectly hygienic too since there are no germs." Apollo nodded with his winning white smile.

**He was wearing a new shirt, an orange T with a large black arrow pointing up that fitted to his chest, and most likely new pants by the darker shade on them, the same battle sandals on his feet he often wore. It was at that point Thalia remembered that he also had hers and Piper's clothes sealed away. Something she was hell bent on getting back.**

Piper nodded, she would too.

**"Naruto!" "Namikaze-sama!" It was then Thalia realized that men and women wearing light body armor and white animal masks surrounded her, her brother and Piper. **

"Kids got his own honor guard!" Ares laughed aloud.

"Well, he is considered a hero in his homeland," Hera told her war child.

**As Naruto pushed the overly affectionate Zephyr off of him, Thalia caught sight of a tanned man standing behind the blond. He had his brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore the attire of the men that had attacked them outside Mt. Othrys, putting Thalia on edge.**

"Well, you are in the heart of enemy territory." Athena said, understand her half-sister's guarded attitude.

**"I'm okay," Naruto said to the man with the cut across his nose. He turned and lightly patted Zephyr on his emblazed neck, "I'm good."**

**He turned to look at the other three and nodded, "Hey Jay, nice landing."**

**Jason wiped his hand across his mouth, checking for blood, before flipping the blond off.**

"I think they have the fun Jason." Leo pouted, getting Jason to frown at him. He could be fun.

**"Load of kindness, aren't you?" Naruto mumbled before grinning at Thalia, "Thalia-chan...you flew all the way out here for me?"**

**"Didn't have much of a choice in the matter," snipped the girl with a frown.**

"Yes, still mad, good." Thalia nodded to her other. "Honestly, making her fly, some boyfriend."

**Naruto winced at the tone. He decided to not aggravate his girlfriend further and smiled at Piper, "Did you enjoy the ride, Dove?"**

"Now he's just playing with me," Piper pouted with crossed arms.

**"Your dad told me who my mother is," Piper replied before smiling at Zephyr, "But I did have fun. He's a very good ride and a pretty awesome horse."**

Poseidon smiled at his creation, a prideful look on his face.

**Zephyr turned to Naruto, transmitting his thoughts freely to his master, ****_I like this girl Master. May I give her a gift?_**

"See, Piper is so awesome all the ponies want to give her stuff," Leo snickered as the girl pushed him. There was some flowery girly joke in there, and she did _not_ like it.

**"You don't need my permission," Naruto replied with a smile. Grinning at the girl, he said, "Hold out your hand. Zephyr has a gift for you."**

**Piper furrowed her brow in confusion but did as Naruto said, extending her right hand. Then suddenly the space above her hand burst into flame, forging a curved blade about seven inches in length, the handle just two inches long. It was a beautifully golden blade with a Greek sun engraved on either side. Piper held the blade in her hand, running the other over the engraved symbol.**

"Well, seems Piper's equipped." Annabeth said, wondering if she was going to get Helen's dagger as well.

**"Well it's almost official now," Naruto said, gaining her attention, "All that's left is the claiming ceremony at Camp Half-Blood."**

"And she will love it." The love goddess.

"No I won't." Piper said in a stubborn tone.

"I thought you looked nice," Jason told her in a kind tone, getting the girl to flush a bit with a smile on her face.

The love goddess smirked, thank you golden boy.

**"Namikaze-sama I must insist we take the intruders in for questioning," A masked warrior said, getting Naruto to look at him.**

"Oh snap, no he didn't." Apollo sung out.

**"Do you remember what happened to Owl when he tried to apprehend me?" Naruto inquired. **

"Hehe," Ares chuckled out, he liked his nephew, very violent when he wanted to be.

**The warrior nodded his head, prompting Naruto to narrow his gaze into a glare as he continued, "Then you would do best to leave them be. If you so much as look at them wrong, I will put you down. Understand?"**

"So protective," Aphrodite smiled to Thalia, who had a stoic face. She wasn't going to give the love goddess something to use on her, besides she was growing a good deal of skin from all this teasing.

**The warriors stiffened at the threat before vanishing in in explosions of smoke. Naruto exhaled in relief and patted the concerned spirit on the head, "I'm alright. Thank you Zephyr, you may leave."**

**_Cannot leave Master, not again. May I stay, Master?_**** Pleaded the fiery horse as it nudged Naruto's hand. The blond demigod's whiskered cheeks pulled back into a grin and he affectionately rubbed the horse spirit on the head.**

**"Naruto..." began the man that stood behind him. Naruto turned to the man, his hand not leaving Zephyr's head as he did, prompting him to continue, "Who...Who are they?"**

"Who is the man, behind the mask?" Apollo said in a mysterious tone.

"Lame," Artemis chimed, getting her brother to deflate. She smiled, yep, best pastime ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XIII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**As the other three demigods rejoined the blond, Naruto chuckled sheepishly as his class' sensei stared intently at him. Scratching the back of his head, ignoring Zephyr's head butting against his other hand, the blond demigod said, "Heh, sorry about that, Iruka-sensei. These are my friends I was telling you about earlier."**

"Oh, so his teacher," said Apollo with a smile. He loved hearing about a hero's teacher. Usually it was Chiron, and this guy was named 'dolphin' talk about a bonus.

"Still no Chiron though." Percy said.

"Well, Chiron _is _Chiron, you can't really compare him to others. It wouldn't be fair." Annabeth pointed out.

The son of the sea conceded to that.

**"I see..." the man, Iruka, said with suspicion. He looked from Naruto and back to the others before grinning welcomingly at them, "Well, a friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. Pleasure to meet you, I am Umino Iruka."**

**"Iruka Umino," Naruto corrected, "Family name last."**

"Darn you English." Leo said jokingly, raising his fist in a threatening manner. Percy readily joined him, completely serious in doing so.

"So his name is Sea Dolphin," said Apollo with a grin he shared with his uncle while Percy blinked in surprise.

**"...Strange," the teacher said as he processed the information. He then looked to the group expectantly. After a moment of awkward silence had passed, Naruto palmed his head and then gestured to each individual.**

**"This is Thalia Grace, my girlfriend," Naruto said, retrieving his hand from Zephyr's head to put it on Thalia's shoulder.**

"Meet the teacher Thalia," Nico chuckled.

"Better then meeting the father," Thalia said and blew some hair out of her face as she scowled. Apollo pouted at that. Man, that could be so much fun if they already didn't know him. But, oh well.

**The daughter of Zeus' eyes widened as she recognized the man's name, "****_You're_**** the scar-faced teacher that always overreacted to his pranks?"**

**Iruka sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Well...I guess. Though overreacting is a bit of a stretch."**

**"You tied me up for putting a whoopee cushion on your chair," Naruto deadpanned, making Piper and Jason snicker while Thalia smirked at the thought.**

"Hate to see what he would do to my kids," Hermes said with a sly smile on his face. "_If _he caught them that is."

**"You tried to use the distraction as a means of escape," Iruka countered.**

**The blond demigod opened his mouth but sighed as he failed to come up with a good retort. He settled on letting out a defeated "Touché."**

**"Uh, excuse you?" Iruka unsurely replied, not familiar with the word.**

"Ugh, barbarians." Aphrodite said with a distasteful wiggle of her nose.

**"No, touché is a French word that...never mind, I'll explain it later," Naruto groaned. He then gestured to the other blond of the four teens, "This is her younger brother, Jason Grace."**

**Jason nodded curtly, uncomfortable in being within a foreign land limiting his response. He had his left hand in his pocket, grasping his coin Julius and rubbing his thumb over it to ease his nerves.**

"Again, a foreign military base." Athena said, but looked disgruntled about agreeing with a Roman child.

**Iruka seemed to notice his tension, simply smiling in a welcoming manner, "Hello Jason-san."**

**"And finally we have the ****_charming_**** Piper McLean," Naruto introduced the girl with a grin. **

"Ha ha," Piper let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh but you are," Aphrodite smiled, "In your own special way of course."

**Piper rolled her eyes before offering her hand to the teacher, who took it with a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak when the bells of the school began to ring, making him groan as he retracted his hand.**

**"Let's try and meet up after school, maybe you could show your friends around," Iruka suggested. He bowed partially to the group before disappearing back into the building.**

**"Well, that was a bust. There goes my free ramen," the blond mumbled as he started to walk away from the school. Thalia stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him pout as she forced him to turn around.**

"Slug 'im!"

"Oh, be quiet you brute," Athena frowned to her war brother.

**"We ****_flew_**** here to rescue you," Thalia grit out, making Naruto wince at the reminder of her fear. With a glare, she continued, "Why does it look like you ****_don't_**** need rescuing?"**

"Now that you mention it…" Annabeth trailed off.

**_Ooooo...You gonna be in trouble~!_**** Helios sang before he burst into laughter.**

"Indeed Helios, indeed he is," Hades smiled. Ah, the misfortune of others, how it made him smile.

**_Screw you! _****Naruto mentally retorted as he sheepishly laughed. Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, his other hand coming up to stop Zephyr from head-butting him again, the blond said, "Guess you got my message then?"**

**"Yeah, and your dad paid us a visit. He practically ordered us to come here," Thalia continued with narrowed eyes. "Now why is it that you decide to keep lying to me, Naruto?"**

**"Hey, I never lied to you..." Naruto's argument died as his girlfriend threw a thumb over her shoulder to point at Jason, making his point moot.**

"Damn right it does."

"Well, it was more of withholding the truth." Apollo reasoned, but Thalia just glared daggers at him, "You know what, forget I said anything."

"Good."

**_So, where would you like to be buried? Here or New York?_**** Helios asked.**

"Poetically by the pine tree," Nico said in dark humor that got his father to let out a snicker.

**_No one asked you!_**** Naruto shot back as he started to fumble with sentences. Thalia's eyes narrowed.**

**"All right then, answer me this: why haven't you tried to escape yet?" she inquired with a bit of bite to her voice.**

"Oh man…" Percy said, he could feel the dread. The other men in relationships winced. Poor Naruto, they knew him well.

**"Uh...Well, technically, I can leave whenever I want," Naruto replied with a small nervous laugh afterwards. **

"Oh he is screwed," said Leo.

"Yep." Nico said.

"Without a doubt," said Percy, as he and Frank nodded in unison.

Jason just bowed his head, may he reach the place of heroes.

**Thalia gave him a glare that could've rivaled her father's when angry **

"Hm, needs a slight bit of work," Zeus mused aloud, giving the look a critical review if it was holding such a standard to the son of the sun. Thalia rolled her eyes.

**and then proceeded to start chewing him out, ranting about how she was forced to fly on an ****_open_**** chariot that she could've fallen off of while he was just wasting time making lunch dates. Piper and Jason watched with wide eyes, as the daughter of Zeus seemed to get bigger while Naruto continued to shrink under her scolding. Even poor Zephyr dimmed at the girl's wrath, ducking behind his terrified master.**

"Smart horse," Hades quipped.

"Wow, go Thalia," Annabeth cheered awkwardly, unsure what to even say to be honest.

Thalia puffed her chest out in pride as Artemis seemed to smile the actions of the other Thalia Grace, looking pointedly at her brother who rolled his eyes.

**Thankfully, just as Thalia lost her first wind, Jason came to his rescue, "Why don't you tell us what happened before we got here?"**

**"I could kiss you, Jason...**

Jason look horrified while Piper seemed to snarl. He damn well better not!

**Though I think that would start a lot of rumors and/or a fan club," the older blond commented as he pointed at a group of giggling schoolgirls walking past them. **

"Girls do like to see some guy on guy action now and again," Aphrodite said with a wicked smile. The guys in the room blanched, while the girls blushed at the insinuation.

**Thalia glowered at them, making them rush past even faster, **

Piper nodded with other Thalia's action, better deter those hussies!

**while Jason blinked in confusion. **

"Wow, he's like Percy," Annabeth said with a quirked lip, getting Percy to pout at her. He wasn't that dense.

**Naruto saw this and continued, "The girls in my homeland have either two settings when it comes to good looking guys kissing: Squeal in ecstasy or rage at the unfairness of the world."**

"Sounds like Yaoi fanfic writers alright," Apollo said. Seriously, there was so much slash fiction, you would not believe it.

**"Sounds like a clique," Piper commented with a bit of annoyance. She didn't have the best experiences with cliques, even before her dad became a big screen star. That and the girls in cliques annoyed the ever-living hell out of her; they were just a bunch of whiney high-pitched idiots.**

"You know it girl." Piper said as she smirked with crossed arms, getting her mother to pout prettily.

**"Wouldn't know," Naruto shrugged before stumbling as Zephyr butted him in the shoulder. Looking to his steed, Naruto said, "Zephyr, stop doing that. If you want to stick around you have to stop head-butting me."**

**_Sorry Master,_**** the spirit apologized.**

**"Stop calling me Master," Naruto mumbled as he pat Zephyr on the head.**

"He can't help it." Apollo pointed out.

**"Ahem," Thalia cleared her throat to get her boyfriend's attention. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at him expectantly. The son of Apollo sheepishly laughed once more before sighing.**

**"Alright, it went like this," Naruto began.**

**_Kiba glared at Naruto as he began unfolding a large parchment on the ground, "Why isn't he restrained? He's a traitor!"_**

"Oh us, someone kill him already," Ares groaned. "Do the world a favor!"

**_"You want to personally get introduced to the dirt again?" Naruto asked as his brow arched. The dog-like warrior snarled before returning to his task._**

"That's right, tell dog boy who's in charge," the war god nodded, little whiny bitch.

**_Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette while he watched Kiba unroll the large parchment, "Last year we got an A-ranked mission. One that came with instructions on how to leave the Elemental Nations."_**

**_"How?" Naruto asked, "How did you leave?"_**

**_"There was a cave at the base of the Hokage Monument, leading to the abandoned ROOT headquarters. We found an exit there," Shikamaru explained as he placed a few rocks on the corners of the paper, "Next the exit there was a triangle, _**

"Continuity." Apollo muttered.

"So the labyrinth then," Annabeth said with pursed lips.

**_which we assumed Danzo had carved into the wall and used to escape trial."_**

Athena scoffed, as if some mortal could understand one of her greatest children's work.

**_"Trial?" Naruto inquired curiously._**

**_"It appears that Danzo Shimura blackmailed Itachi Uchiha into slaughtering his clan according to the evidence we found," Shikamaru mused aloud, "Making him a traitor to the state since he went against the direct orders of the Sandaime Hokage."_**

**_"For a shinobi, that was a pretty stupid move," Naruto mused._**

"Sounds like a ninja version of Octavian," Jason smirked, if only that could happen to the real one.

**_"Agreed," the older shinobi said as he exhaled some smoke, "But I digress. The mission was accepted by Team Gai and Kakashi, with Gai's team staying near the employer while Kakashi's squad explored."_**

"Smart, get a lay of the land." Frank said.

**_"That explains a bit," Naruto mused, "So they were away for what, months?"_**

**_"It took them about five months to reach their destination," Shikamaru explained, "and none of them remember the original route. The employer wiped it from their minds and the entrance was lost when the ROOT tried to retake their base. Thankfully, Kakashi marked their exit point with a reverse summoning seal, which is where we arrived from."_**

**_"Where did you arrive?" asked the blond 'prisoner' curiously._**

"Please," Ares waved off, "if he's a prisoner, I'm the god of rainbows and bunnies."

"Well, I'm sure father could help you with your new ambition," Athena smirked, getting her father to smile at that. Ares blanched and sent his sister a dirty glare for the thought.

**_"A small island with a large empty building on it," replied the smoking shinobi, "It looked like a massive prison."_**

"Of course," Percy said dryly.

**_"Alcatraz," Naruto mused, making a note of the location of the seal's location before looking at the one that Kiba unfolded, "So what's this then?"_**

**_"A similar reverse summoning seal, but this one has a twin ready to go," Shikamaru said, "Kiba, Akamaru, get Choji through first."_**

**_"Fine," Kiba snapped as he helped his partner get their large friend onto the seal. Their leader knelt down with a hiss at straining his injured leg, placing his hand on the paper and channeling chakra through it. The three on the parchment vanished in a flicker of light, making Naruto hum._**

"So they can teleport, too?" Leo commented lightly.

"Boring," Apollo mock yawned, "I do it, like, two hundred percent cooler."

**_"Impressive," Naruto admitted as he stepped onto the seal. He yawned and scratched his right cheek, "Can we get a move on before we get spotted? I mean, just because we're being quiet doesn't mean we can't be found."_**

**_"What, worried your plan might get ruined?" Shikamaru sardonically asked as he pushed himself back onto his feet and stepped on the seal next to the blond._**

**_"Just shut up and do it," Naruto snapped. _**

"Like a good little prison bitch." Ares jeered.

**_Shikamaru shrugged and began expelling chakra throughout the paper, making them flicker before they vanished._**

**"Wait," Jason interrupted, "What happened to that giant parchment? We didn't see anything when we searched the camp."**

"A good question," said Jason as he frowned, what if they could teleport back? He did not like that.

**"It's most likely still on the roof of the First Cohort," Naruto replied with a shrug, "Don't worry, I smeared a line with my chakra before I fully vanished. They can't use it."**

"Good," said Jason, nodding in approval. Nice thinking on Naruto's part.

**"So where did you end up?" Piper asked. The blond looked over his shoulder to a large white building.**

**"There," Naruto answered with a shudder, "The Hospital of Konohagakure no Sato."**

"A son of the medicine god, afraid of hospitals?" Artemis asked, amusement tickling her throat.

"Maybe he didn't have the best upbringing," Apollo hissed out, remembering his son's vague past of being alone. Artemis winced, she had forgotten about that.

**_As soon as they appeared in front of the building, Shikamaru turned to his 'captive' and demanded "What did you do?"_**

**"****_I might've made it so you can't get back into Camp Jupiter," Naruto replied with a shrug._**

**_Shikamaru said nothing, crossing his arms. Behind him, four animal designed, white mask wearing warriors with light armor appeared, hands on the swords strapped to their back. The leading warrior, Owl, stepped forward and looked at Shikamaru, "(Is this him?)"_**

"My curb stomp senses are tingling," Ares said look upon the scene with interest.

"Is that before or after you get your ass handed to you?" Hephaestus asked with a mocking tone.

"Why you crip-"

"Enough," Zeus waved off, stopping an argument before it could even happen. His war son did not seem to like it though, considering he sat back with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

**"****_Mission accomplished," Shikamaru said in English, reaching into his flak jacket for his pack of smokes. He walked away, looking once more over his shoulder at Naruto, who was scowling in annoyance._**

**_Owl looked back at Naruto and switched to English dialect, "It is by the order of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade that you come with us into custody for questioning."_**

"Yeah, they're screwed," Hermes whistled.

**"****_Ha! I've got two words for that: Fuck. You," Naruto snapped back. _**

The guys chuckled at the line, nice one.

**_Owl reached out to grab Naruto's arm, only for Naruto to grab Owl's wrist hard enough to crack it. The blond pulled Owl close and snarled, "Try to touch me again, and I'll snap your arm in half."_**

"Do it!" Ares cheered as if he was watching wrestling, jumping up and down on his throne like a kid.

**"****_I have orders," Owl retorted, gritting his teeth behind his mask._**

"Sad fact about a soldier," the military brat of Jupiter sighed.

**"****_Sucks for you then," Naruto replied as he tossed Owl's arm away. He turned to walk off when Owl grabbed his shoulder with the same hand. _**

"You'd think they would heed a warning," Hestia frowned at the passage.

"Sister, they are mortals, they do whatever they think is smart for them," Hera scoffed.

**_Naruto stopped and looked up, "No one ever listens..."_**

**_Before Owl could ask what he meant, Naruto had reached over and grabbed Owl's hand. Pulling Owl forward with a rough yank, Naruto dug his shoulder into Owl's armpit before he tugged roughly on the ANBU's arm. A second later, there was a pop and Owl released a scream of pain as his arm was dislocated. _**

"Nice one," Leo grinned, getting nods from the other guys, and Thalia too.

**_The blond then wrapped his other arm around the already dislocated limb and bent the forearm over his own, earning a sickening snap._**

"Now that just adds insult to injury," Hazel said dryly.

Hades waved his Roman daughter off, "Nonsense, it was a perfect follow up."

"Damn right," the war god agreed.

**_Owl gave an agonizingly pained filled scream, to which Naruto scoffed, "Please, at least it's still attached."_**

"Yeah, this is coming from the guy who had his arm and legs ripped off from monster dogs." Percy said dryly, you get up from that then you are some kind of crazy.

Of course he didn't count since he had water-healing powers.

**_He shoved Owl off of him and let the ANBU stumble backward to the ground. His team tensed and moved to attack when Naruto looked at them. A grin spread across his face and he asked, "Do you really want to try and take me on?"_**

**"****_Don't just stand there!" Owl snapped as he back up to a knee, "Arrest-!"_**

"Seriously, all they do is yap yap yap," Ares mocked, by Order, just kill them! It would make it quiet or just bloodier.

**"****_Stuff it!" Naruto interrupted the ANBU with a thrust kick to the chest, kicking him through the side of the white building. _**

"…Did he just Spartan kick a guy into a hospital?" Nico asked blinking.

"I-I think so." Piper answered, equally shocked.

"Oh, good, I thought I was the only one that saw that…so friggin' cool!" the Ghost King smiled.

"I know!" Leo agreed instantly.

**_When the smoke and dust cleared, the blond demigod was satisfied to see Owl lying on his back on the ground, people gathering around him. Naruto turned back to the ANBU and asked, "Again...Do you really want to take me on?"_**

"Please, do it you maggots."

"Ares, enough of your whining," Hera said crisply, honestly, where did she go wrong?

**_The three ANBU looked ready to attack but were held back by the arrival of another. The man had gravity defying silver hair and his face was hidden by a mask and his headband adorned with the same kanji that Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji had on theirs. The newcomer looked at the ANBU and said, "I've been put in charge of this, you are all dismissed. Go check on Owl."_**

**_The ANBU shared looks with one another before vanishing in blurs. The man shook his head before turning to Naruto and asking him-_**

**"What's up, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in a cloud of smoke, a new book on Greek Mythology in his hands. **

"So, he is still reading up on us it seems." Athena mused

Artemis frowned, still finding the book offensive like her other had.

**Jason and Piper looked surprised at the arrival while Naruto looked annoyed at being interrupted.**

**"You!" Thalia exclaimed with shock and anger, getting the younger demigods to look at her. Ignoring them she reached for her mace canister and prepared for a fight, "You're the creep that attacked us outside of Mt. Othrys!"**

"Wow, nice greeting Thalia." Percy said, smirking at his cousin.

"Oh, shut it water boy, you'd freak too seeing someone that attacked you once before right there in front of you," said Thalia with a frown.

"…True." Percy said

**"Actually I didn't do anything," Kakashi corrected as he looked up from his book. **

"Scarecrow man speaks the truth." Leo nodded, getting some looks for his comment. "What? His mask and hair are cool."

**His eye locked on Zephyr and calmly he said, "I don't know if you know this, but your horse is on fire."**

"I like him, he has a good sense of humor," Poseidon chuckled.

**"He's a special kind of summon," Naruto explained before asking, "Is she finally ready to see me?"**

**"She's managed to sober up a bit," Kakashi replied with a shrug, **

"Ooh," Dionysus said, wondering who it was.

**"But you should be warned that her aides are still with her."**

**"Well, this is going to be fantastic then," the blond groaned. He looked at Zephyr apologetically, "I need you to stay out of sight for a bit, Zephyr. Go wait atop that building."**

**Zephyr followed his Master's point and then returned his flame filled gaze to Naruto, nodding. Zephyr whinnied and reared back before shooting off into the sky, a trail of fire behind him. Kakashi blinked and shrugged, he'd seen weirder than a fiery horse take off into the sky when he was in the war.**

"How many wars have they had?"

"None that we would know," Athena told her brother blandly, honestly.

**"That...was awesome," Piper said with a grin. Jason nodded and Thalia begrudgingly agreed that the take off looked better when not part of it. **

"Give her a bit, she'll warm up to him."

"No she won't." Thalia quipped to the archery god.

**The blond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Kakashi.**

**"Let's go get this over with," Naruto said, getting a nod from his former teacher. Kakashi turned around and led the four to a large red building with a pale orange tiling rooftop. It was about sixty feet in height and rounded, giving it a width of, once more, about sixty feet. There was a large circle above the entrance with a strange symbol carved into it. Naruto caught their curious gazes at the symbol and explained, "The kanji for fire, you'll see it a lot because that is the name of this land."**

**"Hi no Kuni," Thalia muttered, "I remember you telling me about it. I just...never expected it to be so, so green."**

"Grover would love it there," Percy mused.

"Seems, so, lush, out of touch from pollution and just sheer nature." Annabeth whispered in awe.

**"It was named such for the weather," Kakashi answered while turning another page in his book, "Always warm, usually clear skies save for the occasional clouds."**

"Heh, and since we have no power there," Hades mused, "Someone can't have a fit there."

"I do not have fits all the time!"

"So you admit you have fits?"

"…Blast you," Zeus simmered to his laughing undead brother.

**"Here we are," Naruto said as he put his hand on the massive building's door and pushed it open while Kakashi got the other. The three newcomers were surprised that after the door was opened there was a large wall not ten feet from them. Adorning the side of the wall were five large pictures of four men and one woman, more of the strange language written beneath the frames.**

**"This is the Hokage Mansion," Kakashi explained, "Each Hokage lives here during their role as village leader, and depending on the person it can be either a short stay or one for the rest of their life. **

"Cool, my mortal pad," Apollo grinned.

"Too bad you 'died' huh?" Hermes grinned to him, getting the sun god to frown at that.

"True, that must have sucked big time."

**From left to right are the first to fifth Hokage: First, Hashirama Senju."**

**"He doesn't look as serious as he does on the mountain," Naruto mused, referring to the smiling face that greeted every newcomer to the Hokage Mansion.**

**"Next came his younger brother, Tobirama Senju," Kakashi said, gesturing to the image of the white haired man, "And no, he wasn't old. That's just how his hair was."**

**"It's normal for people here to have strange colored hair," Naruto explained to the confused Piper and Jason. Thalia recalled the other shinobi she met six months prior and shuddered at the thought of the girl with pink hair. That was ****_natural_****?**

"Those poor, poor mortals." Aphrodite frowned for their saddening genes. Just goes to show you, not all of them could be pretty.

**"After him came the First's student, Hiruzen Sarutobi," the aloof shinobi said as he pointed at the slightly older looking man with a pointed goatee. Naruto smiled fondly at the picture, remembering the last few years of his pseudo-grandfather's life.**

"So he raised Naruto huh?" Hazel asked.

"Seems like Chiron in a way," Annabeth said, "He has a similar look in his eyes."

Percy pursed his lips in thought. Now that she mentioned it, yeah, he did.

**"And then came-" "Naruto's dad," Thalia cut Kakashi off, glaring at the blond with a small smile on his face. **

"Feel the blood rage Apollo, feel it," Hermes whispered in a mock menacing tone as Thalia snickered.

"Not cool. That was Roman side, not my fault." Apollo said with a frown. How many times did he have to say it?!

**Jason whistled in awe while Piper gaped. The daughter of Aphrodite looked to the son of Apollo, getting a shake of the head, stating that now was not the time for answers of the Greek variety.**

"Curious little thing you are," the girl's mother smiled, the daughter giving a sly one back.

**"I was going to say my sensei," Kakashi grumbled, making Thalia swivel her gaze to him in surprise while Naruto's eyes rolled.**

"You had someone who knew of you, and yet they still didn't tell him of your mortal guise?" Athena asked, a frown marring her face. Apollo frowned as well, not liking it at all.

**"Something that would've been ****_awesome_**** to know while training," the blond said, getting a deadpanned look from the man.**

"Bit of an ass move really." Nico said, shaking his head in disapproval.

**"You wouldn't shut up about it if I had said anything," retorted the silver haired masked man. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at the accurate reply. **

"Son of Apollo everybody."

"Ha-ha Hermes, ha-ha."

**So what if he had idolized the fourth before discovering his true identity? It wasn't that bad.**

Apollo brightened up and then dimmed. Aw, Naruto said he _had_. Aw man!

**"And the last one?" Jason asked. Kakashi cleared his throat and prepared to speak when a woman's shout in a foreign language cut him off.**

**"(THEY'RE LATE!)"**

**"Is waiting for us," Naruto said with a smirk. He gestured to the stairs on the left and the four followed him up. After what felt like an hour of stair climbing, Kakashi finally broke away from the layers of stairs, leading them to another set of double doors that he opened. What was revealed made the three foreigners blink in surprise.**

**It was a massive office with a couch to the far left, the same images in the welcoming hall on the wall above it. On the opposite wall was a large bookcase filled to the brim with its namesake. The large windows straight ahead of them gave a fantastic view of the large city-like village, which seemed to go on forever from where they stood. In front of the windows was a desk and standing on either side of the desk were two women.**

"My office of awesometude is amazing…it even comes with girls!" Apollo praised, getting hit on the arm, "Ow, seriously, stop that Arte."

"Then stop being a pig."

"…You just love to set those high hurdles, don't you?"

**One looked very plain, yet pretty in the same manner that most secretaries did. Two kind black eyes looked in their direction, matching her shoulder length black hair. She wore a solid black yakuta with white lining. Sandaled heels covered her feet and in her arms was a...pig wearing a pearl necklace and vest?**

"A pig accessory? Honestly," Aphrodite said with a grimace, as if the yappy dog fad was bad enough.

**That was hardly the strangest thing, as the other aide had bright ****_pink_**** hair, cut to the same length. **

"The horror." The girls shivered, even the goddesses did so.

**Thalia immediately recognized her as one of the four that had attacked them outside of Mt. Othrys and it put her on edge. In order to keep her cool and not attack the pink-haired weirdo, she shifted her gaze to the last woman at the same time that Piper and Jason did.**

**The three demigods from the United States felt their eyes widen at the sight of the woman that sat behind the desk. She had pale blonde hair with shoulder length bangs, honey brown eyes that were narrowed in their direction and in the center of her forehead was a purple diamond.**

**However, what surprised them the most was everything below her face, primarily the massive mounds on her chest. **

"Oh yeah, the big bazzonga babe," Ares said, leering openly. Those with significant others turned away as fast as they could, but still had their others glaring at them.

**The image in the hallway was cut off at the Hokages' necks, leaving her chest size a mystery. So the sight of the pale blonde woman's watermelons –still thankfully covered by her grey kimono and green jacket– threw them for a loop.**

**Piper was wondering how that was anatomically possible, considering their size in comparison to the woman's head was only less by a margin.**

"Seriously, how?" she asked her mother.

"Genetics?" As even the goddess wondered how the woman didn't have chronic back pain with those things.

**Thalia was too shocked to even think coherently, though she did wonder what Tsunade did to get them that big.**

"Breast envy Thalia?" Annabeth teased, getting the hunter to sputter.

"No!" Thalia retorted, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

**Jason, being a hormonal young teenage male, just thought one word as his face lit up bright red: ****_Damn._**

Zeus nodded to his son, he could understand his reaction. Sadly Piper didn't and slapped Jason upside the head.

"Ow! Piper, other me," the blond hero said desperately. But Piper just huffed, turning her head to the side.

**The three were shaken from their stupor when the woman grabbed the stapler on her desk and chucked it towards them. Naruto's hand shot up and caught it before it could hit him in the face, **

"Well now that is plain rude," Aphrodite huffed, "trying bruise up that handsome face."

**lowering it with a look of annoyance on his face. Tossing the impromptu weapon back, the Guardian asked, "What did I do to earn a stapler being thrown at my face?"**

**"You know damn well what you did!" the woman retorted with a glare, "Explanations are well overdue, Brat!"**

"He's like, twenty two, how is he a brat anymore?" Percy asked.

"Well, she did know him when he was younger, so maybe it was just a name for him?" Annabeth rationalized. The sea child shrugged.

**"I have a name, ****_Baa-chan_****," Naruto shot back with a frown as he crossed his arms.**

"Hehe, he called her grandma." Apollo snickered childishly.

**Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Alright then, ****_Namikaze_****-"**

**"Uzumaki," corrected the blond as he stepped further into the room. **

"Still doesn't seem to like your mortal aspects name," Hermes mused.

"Meh," said Apollo with a shrug. "Let him feel more connected to his mother I say."

**Thalia, Jason and Piper all exchanged glances before following his example and walking in. This earned the woman's attention.**

**"Who the hell are they?" she asked.**

"Wow, rude much?" Piper muttered with a frown.

**Naruto rolled his eyes, "They are my team."**

**"You already have a team, idiot!" the pink-haired woman shouted **

"Seems his old crush has trouble letting go of her punching bag." Ares chuckled.

Apollo frowned at this along with Thalia, though it was mainly at Naruto being called an idiot when he really wasn't.

**while the woman behind the desk and the other aide gained baffled looks.**

**"That team broke up more than ten years ago, Sakura," Naruto snapped, "When the Uchiha shoved his hand through my chest!"**

"Yeah, that is a deal breaker." Jason frowned, for a teammate to attack and impale a companion like that? Was this girl delusional at still thinking that is a team?

**"But you-!" "Just save it. I'm not here to talk to you," Naruto cut Sakura's retort off before looking at the woman behind the desk. Standing in front of the desk at attention, Naruto said, "I have to resign."**

"Finally!" Apollo cheered, "Get these annoying people out of your life kid, good work."

"Aw, I wanted to see more ninja ownage." Ares frowned like a child.

**You could hear a pin drop twice over it became so quiet. The dark haired aide was the first of the four natives to recover, "N-Naruto you can't be serious!"**

"Dead serious lady." Leo grinned, he liked Naruto, he was just badass at times.

**The blond demigod sighed and felt the depression build up within him as he addressed her.**

**"Dead serious, Shizune," Naruto said to the woman, making her fumble her arms as she nearly dropped the pig, "Careful, don't drop Ton-Ton."**

"Still think the pig is ridiculous." The lady of doves huffed.

**"Explain. Now," Tsunade curtly said once she recovered from her shock.**

"One can resign if he wants," Jason frowned, they don't have to really give a reason.

**"It's too difficult to explain and you wouldn't believe it if I told you," the blond sighed out, "Just let me resign."**

"True, these mortals wouldn't." Demeter frowned, and she loved the place they were at as well. So rich with nature.

**"It's not that simple, brat!" Tsunade snapped, "Eight years ago you would have never said the word ****_resign_****. Hell, I was under the assumption you didn't know what it meant."**

"Ouch," Percy winced, "Why do they all think he's some kind of idiot?"

"Well, maybe he didn't take things seriously until he died?" Annabeth supplied, "Something to reflect on." She told him.

Percy pouted at the minor jab at him. Okay, he didn't study. Whatever.

**"I know what the word means," Naruto said in annoyance as he put his hands on her desk, "Gods dammit, do you know how hard this is for me? I don't want to sever my connection here but you are forcing my hand by sending people after me! I have a different contract I am obligated to fulfill, and dammit you are going to sign your own death warrant if you keep trying to take me away from it!"**

"True, if they got in the boy's way to save my daughter, I would very well kill them." Hades said with a matter-of-fact tone.

**"What the hell are you talking about, brat? Talk with some sense!" Tsunade demanded.**

**Naruto grabbed at his head with a groan before recomposing himself. Taking a deep breath, the blond calmly said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Apollo, God of the Sun."**

Athena shook her head with a frown, "They wouldn't understand, their mortal minds wouldn't accept it." She sighed out, that was the problem with today's age.

**The room was once again speechless. There was a thump and Piper turned to see Kakashi with his book holding hand empty, the book on the ground. **

Snickers broke out at that, so stunned he dropped his book.

"Well, his teacher was a god, that must be a shocker for him," said Hermes in support of Kakashi. He was a cool dude.

"Well, Chiron had one, too," Apollo chuckled out, "He handled it just fine."

"…Chiron is a centaur."

"Psh, details."

**The first to recover this time was the Hokage, who grabbed the blond's shirt and pulled him down to look her in the eye.**

**"Who told you that load of bullshit?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes, "Your father's name was Minato Namikaze."**

"Hey lay off the goods sexy boob lady." Apollo said in a serious tone, but Artemis still slapped him for slipping in the remark of the woman's chest.

**"Which was an alias of Apollo's," replied the blond, "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."**

"Then why bother saying it?" Nico asked in a dry tone.

"Well, he had to say something…" Hazel trailed off, but sounded unsure.

**"Because it's a load of horseshit," snapped the Hokage. **

"Hey," Poseidon said sternly, don't bring the horses into this.

**Naruto glared at her, since he couldn't lie and that even trying to would get him even further interrogated, and she glared back in disbelief.**

**The two remained silent after that exchange, glaring at each other. Their contest of wills was broken when the doors were thrown open and two old people, a man and woman, entered. They both had long white robes on and the scowl of a tired warrior on their faces. **

"Tch, just relics that are too old to fight." Ares said, boredom in his tone at seeing the aged 'warriors'.

**The woman smiled lightly in Naruto's direction before looking to Tsunade, "Congratulations Tsunade-sama, you've brought our village's hero home. Now, we must prepare him for-"**

**"Hold it there, Grandma," Naruto interjected with a scowl, "Last I checked this was a private meeting."**

**"A meeting for what?" the woman asked briskly.**

**"My resignation," Naruto nonchalantly replied.**

"Nice bomb drop." Percy snickered.

"They do seem the type to part of the politicians of the place," Annabeth observed.

"Very true," Athena nodded, "The few warriors that become that old do tend to stay back for the political side of a military structured home such as this Konoha."

"Please," Ares rolled his eyes with a sneer. "This is just the old men giving orders and the young men dying on said orders, nothin' but chumps too weak to pick up a weapon anymore."

**The two looked aghast at the sentence before the old man stepped forward, "Now see here, you fool! You are our Jinchuriki, our strongest defense and like your mother you will do your duty!"**

The females bristled at the gall of the man as Apollo fumed, eyes balls of light in anger at this pathetic crept of dust saying that.

"Wait, that means that Naruto's mother was also a Jinchuriki, right?" Leo asked.

"Seems so," Annabeth frowned. What a terrible thing to do, forcing a demon into someone.

**"You do ****_not_**** talk about my mother!" Snarled the blond, focusing his Killing Intent on the elders, "You don't even ****_think_**** about my mother, do you understand me?!"**

"You tell them kid," the sun god agreed readily.

**"We have ways of making you cooperate," the man said. **

"Oh please, lame," Piper rolled her eyes, that was such a cliché line.

**He looked to the sole shinobi in the room and said, "Get Yamato in here!"**

**"So he can do what? Grow a tree around me? What good would that do?" Naruto retorted with a snort. **

Demeter sniffed at that, but did agree, how was growing a tree going to make the boy submit to them?

**He grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted it up, revealing his bare and toned stomach to the room. **

Aphrodite let out a wolf whistle while Artemis groaned.

**The blond then, "See this? I'm flaring my chakra and ****_nothing_**** is showing up. What does that tell you?"**

**"Where is the Kyubi, boy?" the old woman demanded once she had recovered from her stunned state. "It is the weapon of Konohagakure no Sato-!"**

**"The hell it is! I don't remember hearing about anyone other than an Uzumaki being able to handle the Kyubi, if it should belong to anyone, it's me!" **

"Well, more like his mother's family," Athena said. "But with him being the last of his line, the demon would fall into his possession."

**He rounded back on the old man and jabbed his finger into the elder's chest with each word that follow. "In short: ****_Fuck_****! ****_You_****!"**

"Perfectly said," the war god nodded.

Hestia disagreed with the wording though, a bit uneasy at having to say it.

**"You don't have the right to do this! The power of the Kyubi no Kitsune belongs to Konoha!" The elder retorted after stumbling back a bit. "We were given it by the Shodai Hokage."**

"Bitch bitch bitch." The aggressive son of Zeus yawned, "Seriously, I thought they were warriors, but all they do is shout and complain."

**"He didn't have the right to disperse the biju to begin with and probably regretted doing so after it happened. In my opinion, the Kyubi belongs to whomever it wants to belong to, and if you can't accept it then tough tits!" Naruto shot back, his bracelet gleaming unnoticed in the bright room. **

"Well, the demon seems happy about that." Apollo said.

**The demigods were standing in a stunned silence; Piper at the way the blond continued to rant, and the two Grace siblings at how volatile Naruto could be when he wanted to.**

"Never seen Apollo when he had a temper tantrum." Artemis chuckled with mirth. Apollo pouted at her words.

"Funny, I remember someone crying when she ruined her first knee length tunic." Apollo said snidely. Artemis glared heatedly at him.

**"So there!" Naruto finished by crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at the two elders, giving them a raspberry. **

Hermes just turned to his brother, a quirked lip saying all that needed to be said.

"Oh shut up you cow thief."

**The others in the room resisted the urge to palm their own faces at his sudden jump to a childish response. The elders on the other hand were furious, both red faced and embarrassed at being refused a vital asset.**

**The woman began again, "Namikaze-sama, we need the Kyubi in the upcoming war-!"**

"And he is busy with one dealing with the fate of the world, not some pathetic country to country squabble." Athena dismissed, stupid mortals, the boy had much more to worry about.

**"Don't make me kill you, because I will if you keep pushing me," Naruto cut her off, **

"Kid, stop saying and start doing." Ares said with a scowl.

"Oh stop your incisive whining." Athena told him.

"Make me," was the childish retort.

**"I'll make what I did to Danzo look like child's play in comparison."**

**The two immediately narrowed their eyes, "You lie!"**

"Best part is, he can't." Apollo chimed with a smirk.

**"Nope!" Naruto shot back with a smirk as his unique eyes gleamed, "I blew his head the ****_fuck_**** up. It was ****_all_**** over the walls...brains, eye, Sharingan eye."**

"And it was spectacular." Ares praised openly. Best headshot, ever.

**That certainly got the two to frown as they quickly left the room, Naruto's threat still hanging in the air and fresh in their minds. **

"Losers." Nico snickered.

**The rest of the silent room stared at the tense blond like he was a bomb waiting to go off. After the doors closed with a slam, Naruto turned back to Tsunade and pulled the metal clip from his belt, slamming the insignia face down into the Hokage's desk.**

**"I. Resign." Naruto said firmly. **

"Badass moment, right there." Leo chimed with a grin.

"True," Frank nodded.

**Tsunade stared down at the forehead protector in horror. When she got word that Naruto refused to come home, she wouldn't believe it. She never once expected him to be serious about this, that maybe it was all leading up to a grand prank of some sort.**

"As funny of a plot twist it would be, sorry lady," Hermes said with a shake of his head.

**When he started to rant nonsense, Tsunade understood that it was happening, that Naruto was severing his ties with the village. Still, a part of her wouldn't back down. In a desperate attempt to keep a strong warrior, and a pseudo son, **

"There's that familiarity." Annabeth said, so that was why they seem so close.

**in her village, Tsunade looked back up at the whiskered teen and asked, "What about your dream to be Hokage?"**

"Oh?" Zeus hummed in interest, his grandson wanted to be the head of his state?

**As he brought his hand back, Naruto stiffened at the question. His unique sun-filled eyes gave her a look that made Tsunade realize this was a lost cause, and his words only cemented that; "I wanted to be Hokage primarily for acknowledgement, so that people would see me and not my burden. I have found a way to achieve it outside of here, why would I want to leave that behind?"**

"Damn right kiddo." Apollo smiled softly, getting supportive nods from all the demigods and some of the other gods.

**With a smile that lit up the room he continued, "I even found someone that will go against the odds to stand at my side. Someone I could spend the rest of my life with."**

"Aww," the females cooed as even Thalia flushed brightly.

**Thalia's cheeks dusted pink, but a small smile came to her face. **

"Hm, seems she's not that mad."

"Shut it Annie," Thalia pouted, but dang, that was a good line.

**She was still mad at him, there was no doubt about that, but that line? Her knucklehead could be real smooth when he wanted to be.**

"Aww, her knucklehead," Aphrodite cooed, sending a wink to Ares who grinned wildly back. Everyone blanched at the sign of affection.

**"I suppose there's no delaying it any further," Tsunade reluctantly sighed out, "Sakura, go and get Genin Uzumaki's file."**

"Bout time," said Hephaestus, as even his patience was wearing thin.

**"Tsunade-sama you can't seriously be thinking about accepting his resignation!" Shizune said with wide eyes. Sakura had a matching look on her face, whereas Kakashi, who picked his book back up, had gained a small look of depressed acceptance. **

"Still a cool dude, at least he can accept it." Hermes said with a nod.

**He had hoped that Naruto might want to return, but as long as the blond was happy then there was nothing more he could ask for.**

"And that is a good teacher," Percy smirked, Hermes was right, Kakashi was a cool dude.

**The Godaime Hokage shifted her gaze from the blond to her loyal aide, "Do you think I want to? Unfortunately, the law is the law and as a genin, Naruto has the right to resign from his post without question."**

"Thought so," Jason said.

**Looking back at the blond demigod, Tsunade asked, "Is there anything else, Uzumaki-san?"**

**"There is one more thing," Naruto said as he reached into his back pouch and pulled out a vial of green and black liquid. Placing it on the desk, Naruto said, "I need a cure for this."**

"So she is the shadow slug huh?" Hades said, wondering if she could cure Bianca. Oh, she'd better.

**"You have balls to ask me for a favor after what you just did, you brat," replied the Hokage with a frown, "Why should I waste my time on a little vial you claim has a disease?"**

"Because you will," Hades muttered in a menacingly. "Do your job boy."

Nico nodded to this, the woman better be able to.

**"You owe me," simply replied the blond.**

"Ah, the beauty of favors." Hermes smiled, best business idea ever.

**"And how the ****_hell_**** do you figure that?!" Tsunade snapped, making the demigods cringe at the anger and look at the blond. Surprisingly, he kept his cool rather than explode like he did moments ago.**

**"Would you even be in this village if it weren't for me and Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked as a brow quirked.**

"Oh, so she only got to that position thanks to Naruto and his teacher," the wisdom goddess said with intrigue.

**"Don't you bring him into this! And that's irrelevant to the point," Tsunade argued.**

"Not really, a favor is a favor, no matter how long ago it was." Hermes said in a stern tone.

**"Is it?" Naruto asked as he looked to Shizune, "Shizune, if we never came and retrieved you and Tsunade, where would you be in ten years? Enjoying a free life without worrying about debt collectors catching up to you and your hung over teacher?"**

"So a drunk and a terrible gambler," the god of the sport mused and turned to his brother, "Hey D, I think I found your dream girl."

Dionysus glared at his sun brother, not amused at all by the comment.

**"W-Well," Shizune shifted uncomfortably as all eyes went to her. In defeat, she hung her head and softly answered, "No."**

"Bam, ownage," Leo smirked.

**Naruto looked back at Tsunade, getting an annoyed growl from the pale blonde. Before either of them could speak, Sakura interrupted and said, "Shishou doesn't have to do you a favor, Idiot!"**

"Oh someone muzzle that _thing_ already," Aphrodite gripped in distaste.

**The blond demigod snapped a glare onto her form, "I wasn't talking to you. Weren't you supposed to be getting my files anyway?"**

"Yes, shoo, shoo," the lady of doves said with a wave of her hand.

**Sakura looked livid, but a stern glare from Tsunade, who realized that Naruto had a point with his question, had forced her to keep her mouth shut. As she left the office in a huff, Sakura sent brief looks of anger to the three demigods, considering it their fault that Naruto had changed.**

"More like moved on and being happy now, bitch," Thalia spat out, glaring at the image as well.

**With the pink haired woman out of the office, Naruto looked back at Tsunade and said, "If there is anything left of the Uzumaki in you, you will help me. If not for your kin, then for the young girl who is stricken with this disease that I promised I would cure."**

**Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "'A girl?'"**

**"It's her blood that is set before you," the blond informed the medical genius.**

"Huh, scratch that D, I think she might be perfect for me," Apollo smirked with a leer in his eyes.

**"You'd better not be making this up," crisply warned the Hokage.**

"Now now, my kid wouldn't lie about a medical issue, not cool at all to do."

"He can't lie in general to save his life." Hermes chuckled, getting a mock glare from his older brother.

**"I swear on my mother's name that it is a patient in need of desperate help. If it were anything else, I wouldn't have bothered coming back," Naruto replied. He hoped the play on Tsunade's maternal instincts and her pride as a doctor would sway this in his favor. **

"Smart move," Annabeth nodded.

**If not, well, then he can kiss Bianca goodbye as well as his soul for eternal damnation. Hades was very, ****_very_**** protective of his children and very bitter to those that failed him.**

"Very true," Hades attested, he would do that. He wanted results, not failure.

**Tsunade kept a hard gaze locked on Naruto before looking down at the green liquid within the vial he had set before her. She grabbed it and held it up to her eye with a scrutinizing gaze before looking back up at him.**

**"I'll do it," Tsunade said as she put down the vial and pointed at him, "But this is the last thing I'm doing for you, Brat."**

**Naruto smiled in relief and bowed his head. Quietly so that only the woman before him could hear, he affectionately said, "Arigato Baachan."**

**"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here before I change my mind," waved off the woman. Naruto stood upright before turning to leave. He nodded to the demigods and they followed him, making Tsunade's brow furrow. After the four teens had left the room, Tsunade said to the man reading in the corner, "Kakashi, keep your eye on them. They have something to do with this."**

"Well, it would be natural to keep an eye on the group of strangers," said Athena begrudgingly. Even Jason nodded in agreement with that.

**"The older girl was one of the few Team Kakashi faced in the Foreign Land," chimed in the jonin informatively, "She and Naruto seem close."**

"They be dating man," Apollo said with a smirk. Thalia wouldn't stay mad at him forever he just knew it. They were such an awesome power couple after all. And Thalia was all about power, hehe.

**"Watch them," Tsunade said as her eyes went back to the vial in her hand. The silver haired shinobi vanished in an explosion of smoke without another word. With honey brown eyes narrowing on the dark green and black liquid, Tsunade mumbled, "Just what has that brat been up to?"**

"Something almighty, that's what," said Percy, who smirked his own joke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XIV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Naruto exited the Hokage Mansion with a light smile on his face, "Well, that went better than I expected it to."**

**"What did you expect?" Jason asked, "Jail time?"**

"Nice question to ask Jason," Piper giggled.

"What? It was a perfectly fine question to ask in that situation," said Jason as he frowned with a broody look on his face.

"I'm kidding," the love child teased with a slight smile.

**"More like downright execution," Naruto replied with a shrug, "I certainly earned it. It was probably my personal history with Tsunade that saved me from that."**

"Ah, the pros of knowing the head of state," Nico sighed out, getting some laughs.

**"What was that thing you called her?" Piper asked curiously as they started to walk through the village, "Baachan...what does that mean?"**

**"Baachan is the equivalent to 'Old Lady'," once again shrugged the eldest blond present, making the two younger demigods look at him like he was crazy. The woman didn't look any older than thirty, thirty-five at best.**

"So she's older then she looks," Annabeth said with crossed arms, "I knew she could be that good looking. Probably some illusion."

**As they turned down a fenced pathway that would take them back to the Academy, Jason scrutinized the teen with an odd look, "You have issues with authority, don't you?"**

**"Are you just now noticing?" Naruto retorted with a roll of his eyes.**

"True, you would have to be pretty slow to not notice that by now." Percy nodded mockingly to Jason, who frowned at his Greek counterpart.

**_It's going to get you killed one day,_**** Helios said chidingly.**

"Indeed it could Helios." Hades nodded happily.

**_It'll be worth it,_**** shot back the incarnation as a smirk crossed his face. Piper and Jason walked behind the older two demigods, taking in the sights and slowing down their pace consequently. **

"Small talk for the future couple no doubt," Leo teased, getting faint smiles from the couple in question.

**The blond looked to his girlfriend, who was now walking along his left side, and lightly nudged her arm, "You're awfully quiet."**

**Thalia simply gave him a look from the corner of her eye and then returned her gaze forward. **

"The colder shoulder huh?" Percy said.

"Yep." Thalia nodded, it would be what she would do.

**Naruto frowned at the raven-haired girl's cold shoulder, prompting him to look ahead before he spoke again, "I know that no amount of apologies could ever make what I did right, Thalia-chan. Nothing I say can make this better, we both know that. Just know that even if you decide to hate me forever, I will still love you."**

Thalia blinked at that while some gaped and most of the women cooed.

"See, he really is a great boy to be in a relationship." The love goddess said with a smirk. "If your other messes this up, then I have nothing but pity for her."

The hunter just glared at her for a second before turning back to the story.

**Thalia turned to look at her boyfriend, opening and closing her mouth to say something. Gods, why did he have to have such a silver tongue? **

"Huh, guess he has some skill from his uncle," Hermes said with a puffed chest.

"Hey," his older brother interjected, "I'll have you know I can be a smooth talker, too! So can my kids."

"But they can't lie."

"…Shut up."

**Then again, he had a really skilled tongue if their make-out sessions were anything to go by—she was getting off track. **

"No, please, go on."

"Honestly Aphrodite." Artemis griped with a tired and annoyed look on her face.

"What? I was just curious is all." The innocently smiling love goddess retorted.

**She opened her mouth to really talk, in order to get off what was on her chest.**

**Before Thalia could even begin, a familiar annoying voice addressed the blond first, "Naruto!"**

"Stupid pink haired menace," said Aphrodite said with venom while she gritted her teeth.

"This is not going to end well." Percy said with a grimace.

"Well, duh Johnson." Mr. D rolled his eyes.

**The four demigods stopped walking and turned around to see the pink-haired aide running towards them. Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as the woman came to a stop in front of them.**

**"Why did you resign?" Sakura demanded.**

"Geez, he already said it." Hazel said, her tone laced with annoyance.

**Moving to stand in front of the other three, Naruto defended himself, "I told you. I have other duties as the son of Apollo."**

**The pink-haired woman growled, "Don't be an idiot, Naruto. There is no God of the Sun!"**

"…If she was real, I would curse her, so bad." Apollo simmered with a deep frown on his face.

**_Oh, that little bitch! _**

"And Hel agrees completely."

"Well, yeah, he was the former sun god, so this mortal would piss him off." Hermes reasoned, getting bland glare form his sun brother.

**_If I still had a physical body and most of my godly power I would smite the holy Tartarus out of her!_**** Helios began to rage.**

**"Don't let him hear you say that," Naruto mumbled as he reached up to rub his head from the headache Helios was giving him.**

**"What kind of idiot believes they're the child of a god?" continued Sakura.**

"We do," the demigods said, irritation on their faces. They hated stupid skeptics, those people made their life harder at times.

**"I dunno, maybe the same kind of idiot who promises to risk his life to save someone that doesn't want to be saved?" snidely replied the blond.**

**"You were trying to help your friend!" Sakura exclaimed.**

"Oh, I think I see what happened here." Aphrodite smirked, "Little girl likes the traitor boy, even though Naruto liked her, she asked him to bring her back for him." She thought with a perfect understanding of the love situation.

"Seriously?" Piper asked with a blink, how could she even get all that from just one two lines.

"I'm _very _good at I do sweetie~"

**"Yeah, and he put his fist through my fucking lung in return!" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, "****_After_**** I forced him to miss my heart!"**

**"He was under the influence of the curse mark," Sakura argued.**

"This girl is defending a traitor, who tried to kill Naruto? How could she love some psychopath?" Piper asked, not understanding at all.

"Simple, she wants to fix the broken toy, a medal of honor one could view it as to fix him," her mother answered simply. She was really loving this deep view into her domain right now.

**"I beg to differ," retorted the son of Apollo, "He seemed pretty coherent when he was driving my skull through the ground from ****_fifty_**** feet in the air!"**

"And that cursed healing comes into play once again," Apollo sighed out, both thankful and depressed his kid had to go through that life.

**"This isn't like you!" Sakura announced, "The Naruto I knew wouldn't just abandon his friends for a bunch of delusional kids!"**

"Why you little bi-!"

"Thalia," Artemis said sternly to her Lieutenant, who cowed. Though the huntress could understand the rage she was feeling. It was still only a story.

**Jason, Piper and Thalia all glared at the woman for her response. Thalia pushed forward to stand next to Naruto, speaking for the first time since leaving the Hokage's office with an angry tone, "Who are you calling a kid?"**

"Yes, conflict!" Ares cheered, "Bout time."

"No, no, this is a lover's conflict, the girlfriend and the former crush." Aphrodite smiled brightly, "Just perfect."

Thalia groaned at this, but did wonder what her other would do to the stupid pink haired bitch.

**"Just stay out of this," Sakura snapped with a glare at the raven-haired girl, "You're part of the reason he's acting so...so...stupid!"**

"You do a good job of that yourself pinky." Thalia spat out, frowning.

**"Maybe he's uncomfortable around the girl that used to brain him twenty four seven to compensate for her boardwalk sized forehead!" Thalia shot back.**

"Ooo," the demigods smiled widely, Thalia crossing her arms with a haughty smirk.

**"Who do you think you are?" demanded the pink-haired medic with narrowed green eyes locked on the slightly shorter girl's form. Her eyes drifted down briefly and narrowed even further in slight jealousy before moving back up to meet the electric blue that were glaring at her.**

"A sixteen year old Thalia has a bigger chest then a grown woman…wow, that is so sad, I have no words." Annabeth snickered, getting Thalia to flush, closing up her jacket a bit while feeling self-conscious.

**Thalia crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "I'm the idiot's girlfriend."**

"Pleased to meet you pink haired bi-"

Hestia gave the girl a stern glare, getting the hunter to cow under it. The eldest sibling nodded, returning to the story.

**"****_You_****?" Sakura repeated in disbelief. After looking her over once again the pink-haired woman looked at Naruto and said, "Didn't think you went for them that young, pervert."**

"Ha, true." Hermes snickered, "You're what? Sixteen and Naruto's twenty two."

"I'm technically nineteen," Thalia retorted with some heat.

"Love has no age difference," Aphrodite said coolly, glaring at the messenger god, who gulped under her stern gaze.

**"She's actually nineteen," Naruto corrected with a frown at the shot at his girlfriend and himself.**

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that," said Piper.

**"And ****_she_**** is standing right here," Thalia interjected with a scowl. Naruto wisely shut up, Sakura however, did not catch the hint.**

"Hehe, about to see that famed temperament that runs in the family." Poseidon smirked, getting Zeus to flare his nostrils at the dig at him.

Thalia seemed perfectly keen with the idea of her ripping this girl a new one though. That dark smirk on her face said volumes.

**"Why don't you go run along and look around?" Sakura snorted out as she cracked her knuckles and turned to Naruto, "I have some unfinished business to deal with. Konoha business."**

"Oh, she honestly believes Naruto is still her punching bag, after he kicked her ass at Mt. Othrys?" Hazel scoffed.

"Mortals are stupid that way daughter," Hades said with a nod, he knew, he had to deal with them all the time. Bunch of whiners.

**"What, you too afraid to get your ass handed to you with an audience?" Thalia said with a smirk, "Just like he did back at Mt. Othrys?"**

"And Thalia brings the zinging one-two combo!" Apollo said like a sports announcer.

**Sakura seemed to falter at that before regaining her fire, "Didn't I see you run away on that sleigh?"**

"Hey, I was stabbed in the side!" Thalia retorted hotly.

**Naruto winced and Thalia growled before speaking again, "At least I'm not mistaken for being a boy."**

"Oh, and a sickening blow to the throat!"

"Apollo!" Artemis said, looking annoyed. He didn't care, this was fun. Seriously, how many times could you announce in a coming catfight?

**"And what is that supposed to mean?" the pink-haired medic asked dangerously.**

"It was very self-explanatory." Leo said blandly, she wasn't even cute enough to at least cover for the lack of chest.

**"Uh, Thalia-chan?" Naruto said, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "I think you've made your point."**

"Push that button Thalia," Annabeth cheered.

"She'd better." The hunter smirked, her other was getting the pink woman good.

**"No, don't make her stop now, Naruto!" said Sakura as she glared at Thalia, who returned it with equal amounts of anger, "Let her explain herself."**

**"What's to explain?" Thalia countered, "You're flatter than a board!"**

"And the K.O. hit is delivered!" Apollo rang out, getting cheers from the demigods. Thalia raised her arms in the air like some boxing champion.

**Sakura clenched her fist and glared at the raven-haired girl as her face turned red in embarrassment. So she was lacking in the chest area, so what? That didn't give this...this...little bitch the right to call her out on it.**

"Bitch, huh?" Thalia glowered, stupid pink haired bitch.

**Before she knew it, Sakura had thrown a punch charged with all the chakra that was needed for an **Okashou** right at the girl's face. **

"That was the super strong punch she did!?" Annabeth shouted, aghast that the woman would actually try to kill Thalia!

**Another hand caught hers and she felt herself get shoved back to the ground. Looking up she saw that it was Naruto who had caught her fist, his body engulfed in golden flames.**

"Bitch made the wrong move," Ares said, shaking his head.

**"Naruto, you jackass!" Sakura screamed at the blond as she got back to her feet.**

"How is he a jackass?" Leo asked in a disbelief.

"He pushed her to the ground, ooh." Nico said in a girly voice, "Crazy was about to punch in Thalia's face. I would have broken the arm, better opinion."

"Amen to that."

**"****_I said I wasn't here to deal with you, but it looks like I don't have a choice. The second you attacked Thalia-chan, you forced my hand,_****" Naruto said as he looked at the pink-haired woman. As his eyes narrowed, he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers.**

"Um, what was that?" Leo asked in confusion, but Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"You'll see," the blonde child of wisdom said with mirth. Was it minor yes, but it was still slick to do.

**After seconds passed, Sakura looked at him and asked, "What was the point of that, your useless finger snap?"**

"Rhyming couplets, nice." Thalia smirked.

**Her eyes widened and Naruto grinned foxily as his golden flames flickered out. Sakura tried again, "You think you've won, there's no evidence as to what you've done! What is wrong with me, why do all my sentences end poetically?"**

"Flawless," Apollo said, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulders with a cocky smirk.

**_This. Is. Hilarious,_**** Helios said before bursting into laughter. Behind Naruto, the three demigods began to do the same.**

**"Yeah, enjoy that," the blond said to the increasingly red faced kunoichi, "It should wear off in a few days, a week at the most."**

"Boo, he should have made it longer." Annabeth pouted, getting Percy to chuckle.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to start up too much trouble at home?"

"Fine," the blonde conceded to her boyfriend.

**"A week at the most, this had better wear off Uzumaki or you're going to be toast!" raged the pink-haired woman as he turned away. **

"Wow, her sentences really are good. Makes her sound smart," Frank snarked.

**Frustrated, Sakura stood and tried to rush Naruto from behind only to get stopped as Thalia drove her own fist into the woman's gut. The wind was knocked out of her, making Sakura double over. **

"Nice one, take that!" the hunter cheered, it was a good punch alright. Of course she did it so it would be good.

**For good measure, Thalia added a sparking punch right to her protected forehead, making the pink-haired medic's head snap back as she fell to the ground once more.**

**Piper giggled, "Talk about a Thunderpunch."**

"Good one!" Piper cheered for her other, man, talk about perfect timing with that one-liner.

**"It was super effective," Jason commented with a wince **

"And Jay with the follow up," Leo nodded, "I didn't even know you knew about Pokémon dude."

"Poke-what?"

Silence was ensued as everyone looked at Jason.

**as he thought about how the metal on the woman's head had to conduct the electricity through it. Piper burst into laughter and Jason furrowed his brow, "What's so funny?"**

"Well, he made a pretty good joke unintentionally." Percy said, to support his Roman friend.

"Thank you Percy," the blond said.

**"Thunderpunch, super effective?" Piper giggled out, shoving the boy lightly, "Good one."**

"He doesn't get it either." Piper pouted, looking disappointed.

**"Good what?" the confused teenager asked. The girl giggled again before looking at the genuine confusion on Thalia's brother's face.**

**"Wow...You're really sheltered, aren't you?" Piper said in astonishment.**

Jason turned a shade of red as Piper giggled at her other's blunt statement.

**As Piper explained the unintentional joke Jason made, Naruto looked at his girlfriend and asked, "Was that necessary?"**

**"No," Thalia admitted as she rolled her wrist, "but it felt ****_really_**** good."**

"I bet it did." Thalia smirked, pleased with her other's actions.

**_Talk about a mean right hook,_**** Helios commented before wondering aloud, ****_That reminds me, I wonder how the kids are taking it back at camp._**

**_I'm sure they're just relaxing after a hard day of training,_**** Naruto thought as he waved the concern off.**

"We wish." Percy and Annabeth said dryly.

**Annabeth and her group had exited the Labyrinth moments ago to a giant desert, and after walking across what Grover revealed to be a cattle grate, found a herd of Apollo's red cattle. **

"Hey, cool." Apollo grinned. He missed seeing his cows.

Percy and Annabeth started to sweat a bit. They didn't have it in them to tell the sun god what went down there.

**It revealed that they were on a ranch of some sort. Soon enough they met the owner of the ranch, a man with three chests noticeable by the three different colored shirts, two arms and humongous legs covered by Levis that would give redwood trees a run for their money. A tanned head sat on the center of the three chests, black hair slicked back and a pencil thin mustache above his lips.**

**He said his name was Geryon.**

Percy scowled deeply, Annabeth looked angry and Nico, well, he had a deep frown on his face with his black eyes glimmering with grudge in them.

**Apparently, Geryon was a businessman who cared only for money, evident by the poor conditions some of the other caged animals were in, much to Grover's ire. He reminded the original members of the quest for the Master Bolt and Nico of Hades' ferryman, Charon. **

"Charon would find that insulting." Hades muttered, but his lip was quirked up.

**He was just a sly, too, convincing to let them pass without alerting the Titan's forces if one of them performed a task of Heracles': Cleaning his carnivorous' steeds' stables. **

Hera pursed her lips as Percy grunted, annoyed at the reminder of the task.

**Percy volunteered, figuring that his lineage with the God of the Seas would help in the task. As soon as Percy was led away, the others met the immortal son of Ares and Geryon's herdsman, Eurytion. **

"Hehehe," Ares laughed in a low mocking tone.

His smith brother rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it. He's a good kid."

"More like stupid."

"Where does he get that from, hm?" Athena asked her counterpart, getting a growling scowl from the scarred man while Hephaestus smirked.

**He was a tall, muscled cowboy with white hair and a thick white beard that made him look like Father Time, if Father Time had decided to move to Texas. After a pleasant chat, Eurytion surprised the rest of the group and bound them tightly in ropes.**

"Stupid cowboy," Nico muttered with a pout, hating the fact he got caught by surprise.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "He let you stay with him to think, didn't he?" she asked him, getting a huffing nod from the child of the Dark One.

**"When I get out of this, you're gonna be sorry!" Nico raged as he struggled with his binds. **

"You tell him!" Nico cheered on his other.

**He then grumbled under his breath, "I can't believe Percy is escaping this because he's scooping poop!"**

"Hey, it was a lot harder than you think," the boy in question said.

Nico snorted, "Please, I bet you did what Herc did."

"…She wouldn't let me." Percy sighed at that. Man, that was a draining task.

**"They all say that," Eurytion grumbled as he rolled his eye, dropping Grover next to a whimpering Tyson.**

"You know," Ares said, "They really do."

**"Are you using Apollo's cattle to feed monsters for the Crooked One?" Annabeth asked as she watched one of the red cows chew on grass. **

"What?" Apollo hissed out.

Hermes flinched, ouch, talk about bad timing on that one.

Geryon was lucky to be in Tartarus at the moment.

**Eurytion shifted uncomfortably as he looked up, making Annabeth gape, "You ****_are?"_**

"I think I might kill your kid now Ares," the god of the sun fumed.

"By all means," the war god chuckled out.

**"It's the finest source of meat on the planet," Eurytion mumbled with an uncomfortable shrug, "And it's not like I have any choice in the matter."**

"Bullshit," Apollo gritted out in fury, light surrounding him slowly.

**"Choice in what matter?" Geryon asked as he walked back to the group. Eurytion went quiet as his boss returned, prompting the rancher to jerk his head in the cattle's direction, "Don't you have a job to do?"**

**"Sorry boss," the son of Ares grumbled as he walked away.**

**Geryon shook his head, "That buffoon...Takes after his father, that one."**

"Fuck you!"

"He does speak the truth," Athena smirked, getting another growl from her brother.

**"You're feeding Apollo's cattle to the Titan Army?!" Annabeth asked him while shifting in her binds. Her hands reached for a hidden kunai in her jeans' belt loop, concealed by her shirt. **

"I didn't have that," Annabeth frowned, her other was going to bust out?

"I thought I fought him." Percy said.

"I think other Annie is going to bust out some ninja moves," Thalia said as she smirked, girl power for the win!

**Nico and Grover saw the handle and started to struggle with their own binds, covering their slight movement towards their quest leader in an effort to hide her plan.**

**Geryon looked at the blonde girl with a smirk, "What? Are you going to tell him through prayer? If the God of Prophecy doesn't know by now that I'm feeding his cattle to the Titans in return for payment, then he deserves the accusations that he is an imbicile."**

"Once he comes back, I am killing him again…for _sport_ of course." Apollo said in a deadly calm tone, his blue eyes looked like ice cubes.

**"And what about his kids?" Annabeth prompted, "What are you going to do when they find out?"**

**"Most of his children hold little love for him," scoffed the monster nonchalantly.**

"Just wait till you return!"

**"You obviously haven't met Naruto then," Grover snorted.**

**Nico grinned and continued, "Yeah, he may make fun of his dad, but there's no one Naruto looks to more for guidance."**

"Knew that kid loved me," the father of said demigod said softly. Honestly, how could he not?

**"Who is this Naruto?" Geryon asked haughtily, "Another child of a no-named whore?"**

"That lousy motherfucker!" Apollo said, slamming his fist on his throne and making a small burst of fire appear at the impact.

"Apollo!"

"No, that was _not_ cool!" he told his aunt, thoroughly pissed right now, but Artemis placed a hand on his arm, getting him to calm down somewhat. He was not happy when his kids' moms were dissed.

**"You take that back!" Nico shouted angrily. Kushina was as close as a second mother he was going to get since Persephone didn't get along with him or Bianca well. **

Nico's eyes widened at that. Wow, that must have felt… nice. To have such a nice woman feel like a second mother to him and his sister. That gnawing jealously for his other was feeling a bit stronger at that moment.

**Even if she was a slave driver when it came to training.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki," Annabeth clarified, making the monster pause in thought, "You may know him as the Heir of Helios."**

**Geryon looked slightly unruffled, quickly recomposing himself, "W-Well...It's a good thing he won't find out, seeing as you'll soon enough be in the Titans' hands."**

"Seems someone's scared of your kid," Hermes said to his brother.

"Oh he best be, my kid rocks." The sun god gloated.

**"Not if Percy completes his task," Annabeth retorted. She had managed to unsheathe the kunai Naruto had given her, her secondary weapon in case she ever dropped Luke's dagger. **

"I have to look into that," Annabeth frowned, seriously, a secondary weapon would come in handy.

**Looking past Geryon for a moment, she caught sight of Eurytion putting their gathered weapons into a shed filled to the brim with others.**

"I can literally see the wheels turning in that head of yours Annabeth," Leo smirked, the blonde gave him one back.

"You bet."

**Geryon laughed before leaning down to get in the daughter of Athena's face, "Who said anything about letting you go if he does the task? I never swore on the Styx. Why should I keep my word?"**

"Good business?" said the messenger god as though it were obvious.

**"You worthless piece of-!" "Watch your tone, ****_demigod_****," Geryon warned Nico with narrowed eyes, "The 'protection' of your parents does not stand here. All that's keeping you alive right now is your value. And frankly, I decide that value."**

**As she glared at the monster, Annabeth managed to cut her wrists free, and now slowly started working on the rope around her arms and torso. She cut all ropes but one before shifting her arms in an attempt to loosen the binds. **

"I feel a badass Annie moment coming in a few." The hunter snickered, oh, this was going to be good. If Naruto trained her, well, let's see what the other child of wisdom can do.

**To throw Geryon off his guard, Annabeth asked, "What if I told you I could summon the Heir of Helios?"**

"That's a scary though," Leo snickered, "Got him on speed dial. Annabeth?"

"Who knows?" The blonde smirked.

**"You lie!" Geryon snapped, looking unruffled once again at the thought of being discovered.**

"More like pee himself times three." Nico jeered.

**"I'm not," the young blonde daughter of Athena retorted, "Just one word and he'll be here faster than you can say size triple XL!"**

**"You wouldn't dare!"**

**"I don't have to," Annabeth announced, "I can take you myself!"**

"Darn right I can." The child of wisdom said, but was inwardly jealous that her other got out while she needed to be rescued.

**Before Geryon could come up with a witty reply, Annabeth snapped the last rope and freed herself, using her newfound freedom to attack the three-chested monster. **

"Go Annie!" Thalia cheered while her friend grinned.

**Her first strike was a cut to his left leg, making Geryon cry out in shock as the bronze blade cut through his hide. The blonde girl used his shocked state to run towards the shed that was overflowing with weapons.**

"Really, leaving those all around, he was so stupid." Percy snickered.

**"Eurytion!" Geryon called for his herdsman, "Kill the girl!"**

**Eurytion looked to where he last saw Annabeth, who had ducked into the shed, before looking back at his boss. With a scowl, he pointed at Geryon and said, "Hell no. You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. Picking fights for no good reason and making me finish it for you. Well I'm done dying for you. You want the girl dead? Do it yourself."**

"You tell him Eurytion." Percy nodded with a big smile. Ares had a neutral look on his face.

**Geryon's eyes narrowed and he called out, "Orthus!"**

**A massive two-headed dog that looked like a Doberman came from the herd, both heads had their ears up, with the left head having its tongue out. It went to Eurytion's side, getting an affectionate pat on the head from the immortal half-blooded son of Ares. Geryon gained a look of annoyance and pointed at Annabeth, who had returned from the shed with a belted pouch she was adjusting around her waist.**

"New weapon?" Percy asked his girlfriend, getting a pout from her.

"Let's just see," she answered, wondering what her other picked and a little giddy at her time to shine.

**"Orthus! Kill that girl!" the rancher insisted.**

**"Don't do it, Orthus," Eurytion cut in before the dual headed dog would do just that, "This is Geryon's fight."**

"Yeah, fight your own battle your triple bodied freak." The son of the sea grinned, knowing his girlfriend would pull off a win.

**Looking at his boss, the son of Ares warned, "If you try and chicken out again, we'll help ****_her_**** against ****_you_****."**

"Bout time that kid grew some balls," Ares grunted.

**Geryon scowled at the threat and opened his mouth to retort. Instead of a sneering warning, the three-chested monster let out a cry of pain, reaching up and grabbing at his shoulder. He pulled out a rather lengthy throwing knife **

"I can't knife throw," said Annabeth with a confused blink, what did she learn from Naruto?

**he had taken from a lost demigod who was long since dead, a daughter of Hermes if he recalled correctly.**

Hermes giddy look turned into a frown, his fists clinched tightly.

**Snapping his small eyes on the blonde haired girl, Annabeth merely reached into the pouch once more, pulling out several similar blades in her hand.**

"Annabeth, the rising ninja," Leo said in a low announcer tone, getting some laughs.

**"You do realize that this means nothing," Geryon sneered as he tossed the blade to the ground. The hole in his far right shoulder closed shut and the monster smirked, "I cannot be defeated so easily, girlie. My three hearts are the ultimate backup system, and it would take a miracle for such a small frail thing like you to stop me."**

"Cocky idiot." Nico snickered out.

**Annabeth's eye twitched at the claim and she gave the monster a grimace before throwing her knives once again, this time aiming for his head. One grazed his left ear while the monster's hands caught the other two. He tossed the blades down and gave another smug grin.**

**_Okay Annabeth, what do we know about him?_**** Annabeth asked herself as she threw another knife at Geryon's chest, ****_he heals fast. He has three hearts, large legs and he's very slow. Obviously relies on regeneration if his taunts are anything to go by. So that means he's trying to make me tire myself out. Smart. So I can't trick him into killing himself like I could a bad cyclops or another mindless monster. What does that leave me then?_**

Athena smiled at the fast analysis in her daughter's mind, pride swelling in her chest.

**Geryon got tired of having to remove knives from his body and began stalking towards the daughter of Athena. Annabeth took note of this and reached into the pouch once more.**

**_This pouch doesn't feel like its losing knives like it should be,_**** Annabeth thought with mild confusion. She looked to the knives scattered across the ground and her eyes widened when one flashed before disappearing and a bit of weight was added to her pouch. A grin spread across Annabeth's face, ****_Never-ending knife pouch? Oh, Naruto is going to be so jealous._**

"As a ninja would be," Hermes smirked, he did do some good work for his kids.

Annabeth pouted, that looked so useful, it really did.

**Annabeth's grin vanished when she had to move out of the way of a swipe from the towering Geryon, rushing past him into the herd of red cattle. **

"Hey, don't use my cows as cover!" Apollo blanched.

"Oh let her be," Athena waved him off, but the god just muttered favoritism.

**Eurytion and Orthus both moved out of the snarling Geryon's way as he stormed after her, the immortal demigod having a smug smirk on his face.**

**Annabeth came to a stop behind a grazing cow, panting and trying to regain her breath from the run into the herd. She pulled another throwing knife out and slowly peaked out from her hiding spot. Geryon was turning and snarling, shoving Apollo's cattle out of his way as he failed to find the blonde girl.**

"Cows make good cover, who knew?" Leo chuckled.

**_There's no way I could bring him down with a guerrilla tactic,_**** mused the daughter of Athena, ****_If this were any other enemy I would keep moving and throwing knives from behind different cows, but that won't work on him. _**

"Very true, Geryon is one of the rare regeneration ones." Artemis said with a critical eye.

**_I need to take out all three of his hearts in a quick and successive manner. If I had a bow I'd ask Apollo and Artemis for help...Wait. That's it! Three hearts, three blades in quick succession should do it. But I have to get all the shots in at the same time from the same angle._**

"No way," Percy said, his jaw dropping in slight disbelief. She could make that shot.

Annabeth was having same thoughts.

**Stepping out from her current hiding spot, Annabeth called out, "Geryon!"**

**The monster swiveled from his place and snarled, "There you are! Are you finally ready to die?"**

**"I should be asking you the same thing," Annabeth retorted with a frown as she readied a knife in her right hand.**

"Feel the badassitude, let it flow into you Annie."

"Okay Thalia, we get it," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Aw shut it death breath, you're just sour that you're tied up."

"…Shut up."

**"Adorable, but sooner or later you're going to run out of knives," Geryon sneered, "Just surrender and I'll make it as painless as possible."**

"I don't think he will," Leo said in a mock whisper.

**"****_The worst thing you could do in life is give up,"_**** Naruto said from a memory of their journey across country, **

"Use the Force, Annabeth." Piper said in a ghostly voice. Annabeth pouted, stupid Piper and her movie jokes.

**which prompted Annabeth's eyes to harden into a cold steel shade of grey. **

"There's that Athena glare," Poseidon muttered, said goddess smirked after hearing him.

**Without another word, Annabeth pulled her right hand over her left shoulder. Closing her eyes for a split second, Annabeth prayed, ****_Apollo, Artemis, please make my aim true._**

"You bet kiddo." Apollo winked to the girl praying while Artemis smirked, too. Percy frowned, knowing at who really answered that one. Hera smiled widely.

**The knife left her hand after her eyes snapped open. A second knife left her left hand as the empty right pulled out another. The third knife flew from the daughter of Athena's grasp a second and a half behind the second knife. Annabeth watched in what seemed like slow motion as the knives struck their marks, the left chest being struck dead center, followed by the right and then finishing with the center.**

"Wow, wish I could do that." Thalia said with an impressed whistle.

Annabeth puffed out her chest, yes, her other was awesome…and now she wanted to learn how to throw like that, too.

**Geryon's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. The monster looked down at his chest, the knives buried into each one with only half of the handles sticking out. Shakily, Geryon looked back at the equally surprised Annabeth, before stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. His hand lifted once more and he watched it as it slowly dissolved away into golden dust.**

"And stay down!" Apollo whooped, "Nice going Annabeth."

"It was a fine throw." Artemis nodded, somewhat wishing that Annabeth had indeed joined her Hunters.

**Annabeth slowly felt a small grin spread across her face as Geryon dissolved into golden dust. Her grin fell as she walked forward and found nothing left behind. **

"That sucks," Hazel frowned.

"I know," Frank nodded to his girlfriend.

**Nothing but the knives she had used to kill him. They vanished in a small flash of light, and she felt the weight return to the pouch on her hip. The daughter of Athena continued to smile after she returned to the other side of the cattle pen, eyeing Eurytion warily.**

**The son of Ares gave her a grin and pat one of Orthus' heads, "Don't worry about us. Geryon lost, you're free to go."**

"Wuss."

"More like fairness." Athena said to her war brother.

**"What about Percy?" Annabeth asked with a frown.**

**"What about me?" Percy asked as he walked into the area from the stables. **

"And someone misses the party, geez Percy." Thalia chided, making her cousin frown. He was knee deep in horse poop, what does she want him to do about it?

**Looking at the three still tied up and back to Annabeth and Eurytion, the son of Poseidon asked, "Did I miss something?"**

"…Wow dude, you even say that." Leo shook his head in disbelief as Percy turned a bit hot in the face at that.

**"You have no idea, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth as her head shook.**

**"This is a nice outcome and all, but could someone untie us before we burn in the sun?" Nico asked with a hint of annoyance.**

"I think you could use some color," Percy smirked to the Ghost King who frowned at his words.

"I happen to like my skin tone, thank you."

"So would a vampire." Hazel giggled at her brother, who turned his frown into a pout.

**Once the other three members of the quest had been released from their binds, Eurytion offered to make them a meal in order to make up for the ordeal and to thank Annabeth for the idea of how to shift the ranch into his favor. **

"As she would," Athena smiled with an approving nod.

**They declined the meal, but agreed to a small snack and soda, allowing Percy to relax and tell them about his completed labor. When that was all said and done, Percy looked to Annabeth and asked, "So how did you kill Geryon?"**

**"Three knives to the hearts," she answered with a shrug, "With a little help from Naruto's Dad and Artemis."**

"Not really," Percy muttered with a side-glance at Hera.

**"So the rumors are true about Helios' Heir?" Eurytion asked, leaning forward with a curious look on his face, "A demigod who holds the soul of the Fallen God?"**

"Yeah, that has been popular with the minor gods and immortals, as we've seen so far." Hermes said with a stroke of his chin.

**"More than true," Percy said as he took a sip of the Mountain Dew he was given, "Helios actually speaks to him."**

**Eurytion whistled and sat back in his seat, "That's a game changer...two souls in one body? Wonder what that's like."**

"Amusing." Hades smirked, getting many nods.

**"Apparently, really loud," Nico chimed in, recalling moments in January when Naruto would randomly just shout at nothing, claiming to be arguing with Helios. **

"That just has to be awkward in public." Piper snickered.

**It stopped shortly after Bianca fell ill, but it was amusing when it happened.**

**"I would think so," Eurytion mused. He turned to Annabeth and asked, "Did Chiron teach you to throw like that?"**

**"Naruto did," Annabeth replied with a small smile, **

"Of course he would."

"You are just so jealous of having someone dot on Annie."

Percy huffed, so what if he did? It felt like there was an even better Luke around. Well, at least to him it did.

**"He gave me the foundation of what I know today about combat."**

"Okay this is new." Annabeth, interest in her voice as she leaned in a bit.

**"Really?" Nico asked curiously.**

**"Tell us about it!" Grover said eagerly. He loved hearing about his old group's earlier days. Eurytion scratched one of Orthus' heads as he listened intently, and Percy put his drink down, looking to the sole girl at the table.**

"Weave us a tale, Annabeth," Percy smirked. His father chuckled at the joke while Athena glared at the boy for it.

**As she pulled a knife out of the pouch on her hip, Annabeth thought about the first night Naruto had shown her, Thalia and Luke how to properly throw a kunai. **

"Oh, so it was a group lesson." Nico chimed, "No special treatment for the lil' sis?"

"Oh be quiet, Nico."

**The first night she and Thalia actually had more than a few words with each other. **

"I smell tension~" the love goddess sang out with a wide smile.

Annabeth and Thalia turned to one another with a frown, they wouldn't argue with each other, right?

**She said softly to the group sitting at the table, "It was the night after we escaped the Colchis Bull."**

"Yeah for continuation!"

"Quiet Apollo," Artemis chided, wanting to hear more.

**_"Why would I want to throw my only weapon?" Luke asked with a furrowed brow as Naruto helped Annabeth properly grip the knife._**

"Aw, isn't that sweet of him~?"

Annabeth turned pink cheeked at that, stupid Piper and her teasing.

**_He had made it known that he did not agree with this lesson, that maybe turns with Naruto's bow would be more beneficial. _**

"True," Hermes said in agreement with his son.

**_Naruto had told him in response that no one but he was to touch the bow, because of the enchantment upon it. Annabeth knew it existed; she once touched it while Naruto slept and became ill for a day. _**

Annabeth frowned along with her mother who turned to her bow brother, "Cursed weapon, really?"

"All the better to keep safe from thieves." Apollo said, taking a sidelong glance at Hermes who looked offended. Though the way it was crafted...maybe Apollo was onto something.

**_From then on, Naruto kept a close eye on his bow, going as far as to sling it over his shoulder every time he went to sleep._**

**_"It may not be your only weapon forever," Naruto replied with a sigh as he ducked under another throw from their resident lightning user, "Thalia-chan, how many times to I have to tell you to grip it firmly but lightly?"_**

"Yeah Thalia, can't you no learn right?" Nico mocked with stupid words on purpose.

Thalia flushed, "Screw off!"

**_"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Thalia retorted with a frown._**

"We know you love it." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Traitor," Thalia pouted with crossed arms. Jason gave a light laugh of his own, but stopped when his sister glared at him.

**_Naruto looked at his fellow blonde with a grin, "What's the count, Annie?"_**

"Oh you little-you wouldn't!"

"Well, I _have _known him longer."

"Tch."

**_"Thirty-seven," Annabeth said with a smile to her pseudo-brother._**

"Traitor." Thalia muttered.

"Oh, it was all in good fun," said Annabeth. Thalia still grumbled.

**_Thalia rolled her eyes at the two. Annabeth nearly always sided with Naruto in their arguments, _**

"I wouldn't always do that," the blonde child of wisdom frowned.

**_unless it was silly or stupid. _**

"There's the clincher." Annabeth nodded to herself, smiling.

**_She also noticed that Annabeth seemed to smile every time that Naruto successfully annoyed her._**

"Annie!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes at the mock hurtful look Thalia had on.

"Oh this just had gotten ten times better," Aphrodite said as she nibbled on her bottom lip, giddy at what she knew what was happening.

**_"Guess it'll take more than thirty-seven, Tha-lia-chan," Naruto said with a smirk to the younger girl, who quickly averted his gaze. _**

"Mm, you like those eyes, don't you Thalia? Blue must be your color." The love goddess smiled brightly. Thalia frowned at the woman, turning her head so her face was out of the goddess' sight, not bothering to give a retort.

**_Annabeth frowned slightly, her finger slipping and accidently cutting herself on the blade._**

"Ooh, so upset at big bro having attention on the new girl you slip up?" Piper teased the blonde, who flushed at the insinuation of it all.

"Really Annabeth, pay attention," Hazel jokingly chided, getting the blonde to flush darker.

**_"Ow!" She called out, dropping the kunai that was in her hand to the ground._**

"There's some of that absentmindedness you'd expect of a blonde."

"Oh shut up Piper," Annabeth cried out with flaming cheeks.

**_"Careful," Naruto warned as he returned his attention to the younger blonde. He knelt down and picked the small onyx colored blade up, putting the knife away. Checking her finger wound, the older blond smiled softly at Annabeth, "It's just a small cut. Should be all better if you just wrap it up."_**

"There's some of that medical know how," Apollo nodded approvingly.

"Yet, you couldn't even let him know about it," his smith brother pointed out.

"Go play with your toys firebeard."

"Can't, listening to a story."

**_"What about an anesthetic?" Luke asked, "It could get infected."_**

Annabeth smiled softly at that while Percy looked put out a bit.

**_Naruto shook his head in disagreement, "Not if we wash it off first. C'mon, Annie there's a stream over here we can clean it at."_**

**_Naruto led Annabeth to the stream and gently guided her finger to the water. She hissed in pain as the water coursed over it, and did so once again when Naruto blew lightly on the cut to dry the damp finger. From his shirt, Naruto tore a piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around the injury. Thalia and Luke, who followed the other two demigods, were silent in awe at the care Naruto showed to the younger blonde girl's finger._**

"You want a kiss to feel better?" Piper cooed at Annabeth with mirth. Annabeth just growled in embarrassment.

"I bet she wanted a kiss somewhere else," the teaser's mother said with a gleam in her eye. The blond child of wisdom looked like a tomato from how red she was.

**_Tying off the cloth, Naruto grinned at Annabeth and pat her on the head, "See? Easy fix."_**

**_Annabeth smiled at him thankfully, throwing her arms around his neck and surprising him with a tight hug. Naruto hugged the girl back, his smile still in place._**

"You know, they do look good together…" Aphrodite hummed in approval.

Artemis scowled, "She's seven Aphrodite, by Order!"

"I meant when she got older, oh, if only Naruto stuck around," the love goddess sighed out. Annabeth just wanted to crawl into a hole.

**_"Aw, look at you," Luke teased, "Just a lovable old teddy bear."_**

"Nice move kid," Hermes face palmed, Naruto was a get backer kinda kid. Poor Luke.

**_Pushing the younger daughter of Athena back out of the hug, Naruto said softly, "Annie, I need to go kill Luke, you stay here for a second."_**

"Do us the favor!"

"Fuck you Ares!" Hermes scowled to his older brother while the war god just laughed.

**_Annabeth giggled as Naruto stood and then ran at the other boy, who yelped impressively before he turned tail and ran, _**

"Something daddy is good at," said Apollo.

Hermes just gave a dull glare to Apollo, stupid arrowhead.

**_leaving her alone with the equally amused Thalia. _**

"Here it comes~" Aphrodite smiled while rubbing her hands eagerly.

**_Annabeth's giggles died down and Thalia shook her head, looking to the younger girl with a smile, "Boys, am I right?"_**

"Indeed," Artemis said while Thalia chuckled lightly.

**_Annabeth looked at Thalia with a small frown, making the older girl furrow her brow, "Hey, are you okay?"_**

"And confrontation!" the lady of doves said in excitement.

"Not quiet." Hestia told her with a tiny smile.

"Oh pooh!"

**"Then it gets a little fuzzy," Annabeth said apologetically to the group, making them sigh in disappointment. **

"Lair!" Aphrodite said with a pout.

"Aphrodite," Athena frowned, how dare she say that about her daughter, even though she knew her child was holding back, not lying. Honestly, the nerve.

**The daughter of Athena smiled reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure I was just a little nervous at being alone with Thalia."**

"No she wasn't~"

"Be silent Aphrodite and let us hear her out." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you take some minor interest in romance, is Kronos back on the rise?"

"You take that back!"

"Ladies!" Apollo shouted. Once he had their attention, he pointed at the screen. "Let's see my little player make some sparks, please?"

Annabeth just groaned.

**What the others didn't know was that this was a lie that Annabeth had made up when she realized what she was feeling years after it happened. **

Percy frowned at this while Annabeth turned pink in the face, she had feelings for Naruto…oh gods was this really awkward. Did she have a thing for blonds at that age, or was it some father complex?! He was blond! Oh gods…

**Annabeth thought back with small pink-tinted cheeks at her possessiveness of Naruto.**

"Someone get that phone because I called it!"

"Silence Aphrodite," Athena said in defense of her daughter. Who was really grateful at the moment.

"Fine, I'll just enjoy the sparks." The lady of doves huffed.

**_Annabeth had a glare locked on the older girl, _**

"Annie," Thalia mocked frowned, but looking a little hurt.

"Sorry," said girl muttered.

**_one of accusation as she related the interactions between Naruto and Thalia to the brief interactions Naruto had with a minor goddess Eirene back in San Francisco. _**

"There's that goddess thing. Man, this girl just wants to break off a piece of that," Piper said in slight awe of the exotically handsome blond.

**_The goddess of peace had offered to help Annabeth get to a safe place as long as Naruto stayed with her in San Francisco, insisting that he had had enough fighting in his life already. _**

"Of course she would use that as an excuse," Ares huffed, he never did like his half-sister. She still sent him peace advocate emails!

**_Naruto declined kindly, but after that meeting Annabeth was wary of other older fluzzies_**

"Fluzzies?" Hazel asked the blonde with amused eyes, "Really?"

"I was seven!" Annabeth said while her cheeks became a healthy shade of pink.

**_-she didn't know how to properly say or think floozy at the time- _**

"See!" Annabeth pointed to support her point.

The earth user just snickered, "Fluzzies."

Annabeth huffed, turning away from the Roman girl.

**_around her brother._**

**_"Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Annabeth announced accusingly, "You're trying to take Naruto away!"_**

"So bold to say it right up front," the love goddess gasped in excitement.

"Please stop," Annabeth begged.

"No, I want to hear this, too," said Thalia, taking a sidelong glance at the blushing Annabeth.

**_"W-what?" Thalia asked in surprise, her cheeks flushing, "No I'm not!"_**

"Yet~!"

"Shut up!" Thalia shouted to the love goddess, honestly!

**_"Yeah you are!" The young blonde girl exclaimed with a scowl on her face, "He's my brother and you can't have him!"_**

"I think she wants more than a brother." Frank muttered, but zipped his lip when Percy gave him a glower.

**_"I don't want him!" Thalia groaned as her cheeks darkened._**

"Once again, yet~!"

Artemis just sent Aphrodite a glare, why can't she just shut her love yapping mouth?

**_"You do so!" Annabeth retorted as her eyes narrowed, "You're just lying so that when you take him away it'll look like he wanted to go!"_**

"Wow, that is a vivid scenario for a seven year old to make." Piper blinked in surprise, but her mother waved it off.

"Nonsense, a girl can think up anything along those lines, Annabeth is just one of those kind of girls."

"I am not," Annabeth said, sounding miserable from all the teasing.

**_"Where are you getting this information?" Thalia asked, "Because it's wrong!"_**

"You wish it was," Piper snickered out. Thalia just glared at her brother's girlfriend.

**_"I'm not wrong, you're just trying to throw me off guard!" Annabeth announced with a pout, _**

"And keep that guard up Annabeth!"

"Oh, stop with the cheering," Hephaestus groaned at his wife, seriously, it got so annoying. Aphrodite just huffed, this was too good not to cheer to.

**_"You're trying to take him away from me, well Naruto belongs to me, _**

"Wow, staking that claim huh?"

"Be quiet Nico," Percy frowned at his cousin, while Annabeth just looked even redder in the face.

"What? I'm just saying."

**_he's my big brother and not anyone else's, got that?"_**

"Once again, she doesn't want a brother." The love goddess chimed with a pretty giggle.

**_"Wow, really making some assumptions aren't you?" Thalia asked. _**

"Have you meet Athena?"

"Silence Hermes," said goddess frowned towards her thieving brother.

The god of travelers shrugged, "Just saying. You do."

**_Pinching the bridge of her nose, Thalia tiredly tried to explain, "Listen Annabeth, I don't want Naruto to be my big brother _**

"Of course not, she wants all that man all over her."

"…I hate you." The hunter glared at the love goddess.

"I'm just doing my job." The goddess smirked to the child of Zeus.

**_and I don't want to take him away from you."_**

"Yet!"

"By us, please shut up!" Artemis said, her wits at end from the constant interruptions.

"Never," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**_"You're lying!" insisted the daughter of Athena._**

Thalia pouted at her friend, "Annie, come o-"

"Stop it Thalia," the red faced demigoddess said, "Seriously, not funny."

"I find it a little funny,"

"Well I don't, humph!"

**_"No I'm not!" Thalia shouted out; a bolt of lightning landing behind her as her emotions got the best of her. _**

"Oh, like we haven't seen that before," Hades said with an eye roll.

"I wonder where?" Poseidon wondered with a stroke of his beard.

Zeus just silently fumed at his brothers' words, ingrates!

**_Annabeth jumped slightly, but stood her ground. _**

"Has her mother's balls, I'll give her that," Ares snickered as Athena glared at him for the remark, but did give her young daughter props for not backing down from the lightning.

**_The two glared at each other before Thalia sighed and said, "Look, Annabeth, you're a sweet girl. _**

"Thank you very much."

"Don't let it get to your head, Annie."

"Too late," Nico snarked.

"Hey!"

**_You obviously care about Naruto a lot and he cares about you. _**

"Just not in the way little you wants," Leo supplied.

Annabeth glared at him, her wicked grey eyes burning holes into his skull. Good thing he was immune to fire.

**_If it makes you feel better, I'll stop talking to him."_**

**_"Good!" Annabeth said with a firm nod._**

"Yeah, good!" Piper snickered as Annabeth turned her glare to the daughter of the famed movie star.

**_"But that doesn't mean I'll ignore him if he talks to me first," Thalia added._**

"Ah, loopholes," Hermes said with a wink towards Thalia. The hunter's cheeks heated up, stupid speedy brother.

**_Annabeth pouted but crossed her arms, "Fine."_**

"Learn from those defeats, Annabeth."

"Aphrodite," Athena gave a darker glare to the love goddess.

Annabeth just was to curl up into a ball, this was so embarrassing!

**"Can't say I blame you," Percy interjected, snapping Annabeth from the rest of the memory as he took another sip of his Mountain Dew. **

"Percy," the love goddess huffed, "It was just getting good!"

"Sorry," said Percy as he rolled his eyes, not sounding sorry at all.

**Setting the now empty can down, the son of Poseidon looked at Eurytion and asked, "Do you have an idea of how to find Hephaestus?"**

"I do."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the remark from the smith god.

Leo snickered though, "Nice dad."

"Thank you, Leo."

"Suck up," Ares sneered at his nephew.

**"You're asking the right guy," the son of Ares replied. Grinning at the two, he continued, "Well, can't say I do want to give this gift up, but I figure you guys can use it more than me. Not to mention that I owe the both of you for taking care of the carnivorous steeds' crap and killing Geryon."**

**Eurytion left the group of five and went to the shed, quickly returning with something in his hand that made Annabeth cry out in surprise, "SPIDER!"**

"So your fault they have that fear," Poseidon told his rival as she glared at him for the remark.

**"Easy, easy!" the son of Ares said as he set the small machine down on the table. The still unnerved daughter of Athena looked at the machine warily while Eurytion said, "This little thing should lead you right to my uncle. He gave it to me after I helped him prank my father."**

"Little asshole."

"Ares," his mother scolded.

"Bah!" the war god waved off as his full-blooded brother laughed deeply and he glared at the smith.

**"That sounds like an interesting story," Percy said, only to get nudged by Annabeth.**

"Aw, I wanted to hear it." Hermes pouted.

"Screw you speedstick."

**The daughter of Athena looked for a brief second at the spider before looking at the herdsman with an apologetic smile, "Thank you, Eurytion, but we really need to get going."**

**She then looked at the spider again, her heart racing as she did. Just because it was not real did not mean it wasn't as terrifying.**

"I thought it was a little cute," Percy laughed lightly as his girlfriend in the arm slapped him halfheartedly. He just wrapped an arm around her, getting her to snuggle close to him.

**"I'll take it," Nico said as he rolled his eyes at Annabeth's reaction to the small guide. The son of Hades took the metallic spider and the five departed from Triple G Ranch the way that they came, leaving behind an amused Eurytion who then turned and went back to taking care of his uncle's cattle. Properly, that is.**

"And about time, too!" Apollo announced with crossed arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**As the large group on the Quest for Daedalus followed their lead given to them by an immortal demigod, Naruto led his own group through his hometown, getting heads to turn as he did. **

"That's right folks, look upon him and his awesomeness." Apollo cheered with a silly grin. Artemis just rolled her eyes at his cheers, but did have a small smile on her face.

**People mumbled and whispered about the return of their hero, making Naruto smile slightly. Hopefully they wouldn't turn on him too quickly when they found out he had resigned from the shinobi forces.**

"Oh no doubt, mortals are stupid like that," Hades said with honestly. All the gods nodded with him on that one. Many of their children had their backs stabbed by petty mortals at one time or another. Silly fickle things they were, those mortals.

**Piper and Jason were getting their own looks, too. **

"As they would."

"Mom!" Piper moaned in embarrassment.

**Jason was attracting looks from girls in his age group, **

Piper glared at the image of all those giggling clique girls, how dare they!

**and Piper the boys' eyes were practically glued to, **

Aphrodite smirked as Piper blushed at that, and that was before she got claimed! Jason had a frown on his face, his fist clenched in his anger.

**though neither noticed, content to continue their conversation about other things Jason missed by growing up in Camp Jupiter and what he had done in turn. **

"You _are_ kind of sheltered, dude." Leo pointed out, no ill will intended.

"Sorry," said Jason with a flushed face. Piper just patted his shoulder.

"No worries, I think it's cute." She said.

"Thanks."

**Piper went on to talk about her father, how she was annoyed by his work would suck up most of his time and that they never did anything anymore. **

"It does get frustrating at times," Piper frowned at this.

"Life of a movie star, kiddo," Apollo shrugged.

"Very true," the love goddess nodded. Their comments didn't make Piper feel any better.

**Jason jokingly related, saying his father was busy most of the time, too. **

"You really are," Jason joked to his father, getting a mirthful look from Zeus.

"He's not really that busy," Poseidon muttered with an eye roll.

"Tell me about it." Hades bemoaned. Their brother just glared at them.

**He was shoved into a passing shopper for the joke.**

"And thus the love birds were born," Leo snickered, getting blushes from the couple.

**The most annoying thing to Naruto was how other teenage guys would look Thalia's way with small grins on their faces, **

"What?" Thalia said, her eyes narrowed with feminine anger. Her matron right behind her on that one along with Jason.

**a few catcalls coming out of their mouths. **

"They are dead," Thalia muttered.

"No worries Thalia, sure Naruto will do something," Apollo snickered.

**Well, there was only one to be specific, which made Naruto stop any other attempts by walking over to the one civilian that did call out to her and threaten him in their native tongue about catcalling to ****_his_**** girlfriend. **

"Aw," Ares frowned, at least kick the guy's ass or something!

**He could tell that others wanted to try what the fool before had, but were wary of gaining the wrath of the former Jinchuriki, rightfully so.**

"As they should be," the sun god nodded sternly.

**"Naruto-Oniisan!" "Oyabun!"**

"More people he knows." Frank said, wondering how this one would turn out.

**Naruto turned at the call of his name as well as the title that came after it. The other three demigods did as well, staring at the three teens that slowed to a stop in front of them, all around Naruto and Thalia's age, if not a few years older. **

"Stupid tree." Thalia pouted, and now most of her friends were older than her, even her own little brother!

"Well, I thought it was lovely." Demeter huffed at her niece's comment.

**The lone girl of the group had a light orange hair pulled up above her head in two vertical pigtails, and wore a sleeveless flak jacket over a violet t-shirt, a layered skirt and thigh-high boots. **

"Meh," said the gods, they've seen better, but she wasn't the worst.

**To her far left was a boy with round glasses on his face, short cropped brown hair, a zipped up black jacket underneath his own olive green utility vest, blue pants and sandals similar to Naruto's own. If it weren't for the small smile on his face, his posture and dulled eyes would've told them he had no interest in being here. **

"Looks like Clovis." Jason whispered, getting nods from those of Camp Half-Blood.

**Their leader was another boy, with black spiky hair and equally dark eyes. Like his two companions, he wore a olive green flak jacket, only unzipped to reveal a yellow long sleeved shirt with a loose red spiral on it that looked similar to the one Naruto had on the back of his white jacket. Brown cargo pants covered his legs and like the whiskered blond he wore sandals. The most glaring feature he had was a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck.**

"He seems rather handsome, still a bit boyish though," the love goddess analyzed.

**Like many of the warriors around them, they each had a headband with the engraved leaf on the metal plate.**

**The leader grinned in a manner similar to Naruto and said in a heavily accented English dialect, "Glad to see you back, Boss!"**

"Dude's got his own crew." Leo whistled, impressed.

**"Boss?" said Thalia as a brow arched.**

**Naruto was rubbing his temples with his right hand's index and thumb, knowing that this was karma at work. All he wanted was to do his duty and get out? Couldn't it be that easy, just once? Please? **

"It never is," Percy jeered at the blond teen, wanting some petty revenge with the whole Annabeth situation.

**Sighing, he looked up with a small smile.**

**"It's nice to see you again, too, Konohamaru."**

**"Heh, see this Boss?" Konohamaru asked as he tugged at his flak jacket. "Chunin already. One step ahead of you on the road to Hokage!"**

"Poor boy doesn't even know Naruto doesn't even care for that title anymore." Hazel shook her head.

**"I see that, Konohamaru," said Naruto with a small chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Moegi, Udon, congratulations on your own promotions."**

**The two grinned and synchronized a thank you that impressed the foreign demigods.**

"Very polite brats, unlike the rest of you lot," Dionysus jeered at the demigods. The demigods just frowned and grumbled about the wine god. Dionysus chose to ignore them.

**"So where've you been, Boss?" asked Konohamaru as he eyed the newcomers curiously. His keen eye noticed the close distance Thalia kept between him and herself and gave her a once over. "Wow, Boss. Is this your…you know?" His pinky raised as he asked the question and Naruto rolled his eyes.**

"Wow, what is he, five?" Piper asked sarcastically.

**"What are you, five? Just use your grown up words. And for your information, yes, Thalia-chan is my girlfriend."**

**"Have you guys done ****_it_**** yet?" asked Konohamaru bluntly, a grin on his face.**

"An excellent question!" Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

"No it isn't!" sputtered out the hunter girl, who was now glaring at the love goddess and then the screen. Stupid ninja kid!

**"Idiot!" said the girl, Moegi, as she punched him in the head, driving him into the dirt. **

"Wow, abusive much?" Annabeth asked.

"Tell me about it," Hazel frowned, "I see the Amazons loving these girls."

"Or the hunters," Aphrodite said with a twitch of her nose, really, it was an innocent question.

"I wouldn't oppose." Artemis smirked, they were powerful women.

**Naruto winced in sympathy while Thalia clenched her jaw in annoyance. Not only did having such a question asked in public embarrass her, but also now there was apparently an epidemic going around with women in this village braining guys because they were acting like guys. **

"Here, here!" Thalia cheered on her other.

**Sure, she occasionally hit Naruto for the same reason, but not hard enough – or as often on the head for that matter – to cause brain damage!**

"Really, I wouldn't never do that," Annabeth said with a nod.

"Thank you-" Percy began to say until Annabeth cut him off.

"I'd just do what other Thalia would do." Percy slumped in his seat, a pout on his face.

**Jason winced along with Udon; both of them pitying the now twitching teen that was eating dirt, while Piper just gaped at the scene. **

"Who wouldn't?" Piper asked to mildly defend herself. Seriously, these people had problems.

**The people here were crazy, Naruto included since he called a moderately aged woman Grandma. And jumped out of a moving car. **

"But that's where the movie magic comes from," Apollo winked to the charmspeaker with a chuckle.

**And fought a giant on his own, only getting help at the end. **

"Wombo combo!" Leo cheered, getting Jason to roll his eyes, that was still an idea they had to try out.

**And he also managed to piss his girlfriend off by keeping the fact he knew her brother was still alive. **

"Still pissed about that."

**Now that Piper thought about it, there were an awful lot of reasons to call Naruto crazy.**

"It's something he gets from his father." Artemis nodded in assurance. Apollo just pouted at her, looking hurt.

**"Moegi-chan!" said Konohamaru with a whine as he got up. "That was completely uncalled for! I asked a perfectly legitimate question!"**

**"You asked a perverted question in public, you dumbass!" said Moegi. **

"Death to the perverts!"

"Arte, that's like, most of everyone here." Apollo pointed out.

"I stand by my statement." Artemis said with a sniff, making the 'perverts' glower at her while Apollo pouted.

**As they broke into an argument Naruto sighed and looked at Udon.**

**"Does this happen often?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes," said Udon **

"So a budding relationship then." The lady of doves said with mild interest.

**as he sniffed up the small hanging booger that followed him around since he was a little kid.**

"Oh that is just repulsive." The love goddess shuddered in disgust. All the females nodded with her and some of the guys, too.

**"That has to suck," mumbled Piper.**

"Thank you for agreeing with me sweetie."

"Anytime mom."

**"Being stuck with two arguing partners? I know the feeling," said Jason just as quietly, **

"No, I know I mean that." Piper said with an assuring nod.

**recalling a War Game when he was younger and stuck with a son of Mercury and a legacy of Mars that just wouldn't agree on a plan. How his team won, he still has no idea.**

"I remember that time, not fun." The wind boy shook his head.

**"No, the constant booger," said Piper,** **pointing out the constant affliction that was bothering Udon. She shook her head. "He should just go blow his nose. That's disgusting."**

"There's that Dite blood in her," Hermes chuckled, getting a pretty glare from the love goddess.

**"Uh-huh," said Jason as he rolled his eyes with disbelief at the girl's concern. He could care less about a runny nose. Just keep eye contact, and you forget it's there.**

"Smart thinking," Percy laughed as Jason gave him a smirk.

**"Where's your headband, Naruto-nii?" Udon's observation made all conversation stop. Naruto waited as Konohamaru and Moegi shifted their gazes to him as well. As expected, Konohamaru was the first to overreact.**

**"Holy crap! Where is your headband? It's against the law to not wear your headband!" he said, looking like he was going to go into shock.**

"It is?" asked the demigods.

"What? They cut a finger off if he doesn't have it?" Ares mocked with a laugh. "That's a stupid rule."

**"More like an unwritten law," Udon corrected with a sniff of his nose as his brows furrowed. "Most shinobi on their days off can get away with it, but for Genin it's almost required to always have it with you in plain sight."**

**"Well it's a good thing I'm not a Genin then," said Naruto with a small smile on his whiskered face.**

**"Huh? You got promoted! Why didn't you say anything?" asked Konohamaru with annoyance on his face.**

"Here it comes," Hermes said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

**"I didn't get promoted," said Naruto, shaking his head. "I resigned."**

"Three…two…one…" the demigods chanted.

**"You ****_what_****?!" the three teenagers exclaimed. People listening in on the conversation gasped in shock.**

"Oh I love these silly mortals," Hades chuckled quietly.

**"This isn't a funny joke, Naruto-Oniisan!" said Moegi, scolding the blond with a frown as Udon nodded in agreement. Konohamaru was still far too shocked to reply. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.**

"Percy, gets that look at times," Annabeth pointed out, getting a pout from her boyfriend.

"Got it from his father no doubt." Athena nodded, getting a glower from her rival.

**"It isn't a joke," said Naruto. The grandson of the Sandaime Hokage faltered for a moment longer before he became angry. He stormed forward and grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar.**

"Yeah! Violence!"

"Shut up, Ares." The gods rolled their eyes at his typical mindset.

"Bah, screw you guys."

**"Tell me why!" demanded Konohamaru. "Why would you resign from the Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Corps?"**

**"I have my reasons," said Naruto, who pushed the younger boy's hands away.**

"Yeah, us." Leo smirked at the screen, getting nods from the others.

**"That's bullshit! You wanted to be Hokage more than anything else in the world! You convinced me that there was more to being Hokage than just being the strongest ninja in the world; that you had to have the heart invested in protecting every member of the village!"**

"Well, it is safe to say he got your buried intelligence." Athena smirked at her half-brother. Apollo laughed dryly and rolled his sky blue eyes at her joke.

**"My heart belongs elsewhere, Konohamaru, I cannot devote myself to this village. I have been away seven years and in that time I have made new bonds that I have to protect. **

Hestia gave a smile after reading that line.

**I have a girlfriend whose life is set far away and is much safer out of a land filled with war nearly every other year. **

"And why don't we have a place like this?" Ares asked with a pout on his scarred face, hand pointed to the screen.

"Different dimension warhead," Apollo rolled his eyes. Ares just grumbled at that.

**I have found family that needs me. I have a mission higher than what the Hokage can give me. **

"I wanna make a Jesus joke," Leo struggled, it was so easy, it really was.

**I have a purpose that is forcing me away from here and the constant 'rescue' missions were going to cause more problems than they solve. Is that good enough for you or do I have to continue?"**

**Konohamaru looked taken aback from how Naruto said to him with a stern gaze locked on him. The grandson of the Sandaime Hokage once more found himself speechless, as was his team. The three chunin stared at him in disbelief. The way he said was with the same passion when he was talking about becoming Hokage.**

"Got to love that demigod charisma." Thalia smirked, as she glanced at her brother with a proud look. Jason looked somewhat sheepish after meeting his sister's glance.

**Konohamaru faltered for words, as did Moegi and Udon. Several civilians around them began murmuring worriedly and a few sent betrayed looks to their blond hero. **

"See? They'd drop you like a hat once you do the littlest thing they don't like," said Hades, scornfully.

**Naruto ignored the eavesdropping audience's mumbling as he kept his gaze on his (arguably) first three students. **

"I wonder how we compare to them, well, the us in the story," Annabeth questioned with interest.

"Oh we'd win, hands down," Nico smirked, getting smiles and eye rolls.

**Their eyes were flinching as they tried to blink back the tears; he heard a soft hiccup come from Moegi; Udon's snot line **

"Oh us, they're what? In their twenties?" Ares asked mockingly.

"Leave it be Ares." Hestia told him with a slight look. The war god conceded to his scary as hell aunt.

–**Which in all honesty was very concerning, maybe something was wrong with him, a chronic disease perhaps? **

"Possible," the god of medicine mused.

– **seemed to have gotten longer; and finally there was Konohamaru, the 'real' grandson of the Sandaime and the first thing he ever had close enough to be a little brother. It hurt to see the look of betrayal in his eyes.**

"Ouch," Jason winced, that was a terrible feeling to see. Percy nodded with him on that one.

**"Look," said Naruto as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. "I don't have to defend myself to you. **

"Damn right you don't!" said Apollo.

**Tsunade has accepted my resignation and that's that. I'm resigned. I am no longer a member of the Konohagakure Shinobi Forces, sorry modern lingo. I meant I am not a shinobi for Konoha anymore. That's all I have to say. It was great seeing you all again."**

Ares gave a mock salute, "Dismissed, you little brats," he snickered.

**Without another word he spun around and left the three chunin where they stood, civilians bursting into excited conversation as the three foreigners quickly followed after their hero. Some were dismayed that he was no longer a shinobi, others – who had put him high on a pedestal as some hero sent from the gods (the irony)**

"Irony indeed," was the chuckle from the gods themselves, oh those were the days when mortals didn't know who was their child or not. Hilarious.

– **wondered what was so important that caused him to leave the lifestyle of a shinobi behind. Some debated that he had grown tired of fighting **

"Boo!" The war god jeered while cupping his mouth with his large hands.

**while others argued that he was brainwashed.**

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked. "Wow, come on, that was just plain dumb."

"I know," Leo frowned.

**Naruto led his girlfriend and the two younger demigods through the streets teeming with merchants and civilians that hadn't heard his exchanged words. They were silent as they walked unlike before. Jason and Piper had no idea what to say and preferred to just follow the older demigods. Thalia occasionally looked at her boyfriend with a bit of concern; he told her of his misadventures with the Konohamaru Corps, playing games with them and having fun on his days off. **

"Double ouch," Percy's turn to wince, even more deep that dagger went.

**The way he had left them had to have left some sort of wound, it was the coldest she had ever seen him act to someone – let alone someone he was close to – and she knew it was tearing at him from the inside out.**

"Because he is that kind of a young man," the goddess of the hearth said softly, a smile on her gentle face.

**"Finally," Naruto said as they came up on a large building that was about five stories high. It was shaped like an oval and had pale yellow walls with, you guessed it, red tiling for the rooftops. Naruto looked at the door with hesitation, like he was almost afraid of what could be behind the door. After what felt like forever, the blond guardian reached out and opened the door. To his relief, he was met with silence rather than a giant welcome home fanfare. **

"That would have been annoying," Thalia chimed with a dull look on her face.

"True," Jason nodded, they were on a quest after all.

**He led the three other demigods to the staircase at the end of the hall, leading them up the staircase until he got to the top floor. Naruto stopped outside a door on the left and lifted up the floor mat, finding a small brand new key for the apartment that was rebuilt while he was gone.**

"Seven years ago, I wonder who cleans it?" Piper asked

"His friends I guess," Hazel said.

**"Welcome to Casa de Naruto," said the blond as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The three demigods gave a small impressed whistle as they entered into a small kitchen-dining area, their shoes making soft sounds as. Naruto hummed in interest. "They rebuilt it down to the last detail." He opened the fridge and glowered. "Expired milk included. Very funny."**

"Ouch," Frank winced, he hated that stuff. Stupid dairy products.

"It says here in the annotation that Naruto had once ingested expired milk," said Hestia with a frown as she read the asterisk. "Poor boy."

"I'll bet," said Apollo with a wince. "That stuff is killer on your stomach. Poor kid was probably glued to the toilet seat."

**"Ew." Thalia scrunched up her nose as Naruto pulled the carton out and shut the fridge's door, shaking the milk and getting a lovely sloshing sound in response that had Jason and Piper mimicking the older demigoddess. **

"That's a bit cruel to do, that isn't even funny." Piper said with a frown. Hermes was laughing, so he begged to differ.

**Naruto tossed the carton of milk in a bin next to the fridge. Jason took to looking at the few pictures on the wall while Thalia began looking for where the dishes were kept to get herself a glass of water. Piper followed Naruto as he went through the door on the right of the entrance.**

**"Bathroom is in here," said Naruto as he walked past the door on his left, where Piper quietly excused herself to investigate. **

"You really shouldn't hold it in sweetie." Aphrodite said, making the room burst into snickers or quiet laughter.

"Mom!" Piper cried out, her face red in embarrassment. Urgh, why did she have to do that to her?!

**Japanese cartoons depicted bathrooms strangely and she was curious.**

"See! I just wanted to see if it was like an anime." Piper reasoned out, crossing her arms sternly towards her mother. Her mother didn't look apologetic at all.

**Naruto then opened the door directly in front of him and paused to take it all in. His bed was still set against the wall on his left, a dresser on the right, and a small television in the right corner near the balcony. His eyes widened as he remembered something and he went to the balcony doors, opening them and looking at the horse that stood patiently waiting for him.**

**"Zephyr! I forgot you were waiting for me. Sorry about that," said Naruto to the fiery horse with an affectionate rub on the neck. The spirit just whinnied and nuzzled his head into Naruto's hand.**

"I love that horse," Apollo smiled.

"I don't."

"Oh you're just saying that because your other hates him." Piper rolled her eyes.

"…No I'm not," said Thalia stubbornly.

**_Master is forgiven,_**** said Zephyr. The blond smiled softly in return and pet Zephyr on the side of the muzzle. The action earned a familiar chuckle that made Naruto stop petting his steed as Zephyr gave a whinny, both looking to the roof above them where a familiar one-eyed shinobi stood with his Greek book in hand.**

Most of the gods huffed at the book, it was hardly accurate.

**"A boy and his fiery horse," said Kakashi. Naruto could tell that there was a wide and amused smile underneath that mask. The senior shinobi chuckled and closed his book with a snap. "Why am I not surprised? So . . . Zephyr, God of the Southern Winds, right?"**

Leo made a wrong buzzer sound.

**"Actually, that's Zephyrus," said Naruto. He looked to his fiery steed and gave the horse another affectionate rub on the neck. Zephyr snorted and shook his head in response, insulted for being mistaken as the god. **

**"He was one of the three fire horses that pulled Helios' sun chariot across the sky."**

**"Helios?"**

**"The first God of the Sun, son of Hyperion, Titan of Light. It's argued that his birth created the solar body known as the sun, which my dad now has in his domain."**

"Sweet car, too!"

"Oh forget the stupid car," Artemis said scathingly, honestly, it was always about the damn car!

"My car is awesome, you take that back!" Apollo said to his sister with a pout.

**"Ah, I see. So, Minato-sensei was a god?"**

"Yep, trained by a god, feel honored mortal dude." The teacher of the mortal smirked.

"Inflated ego," Artemis muttered, getting a glare from her brother. But she looked as innocent as possible. Stupid child body, it really did make her look innocent.

**"Well to put it bluntly, yes. Dad had pissed Rai-Jiji, er, Zeus off for the last time **

"Bah, didn't work at all," Zeus frowned, why couldn't Apollo be a more sensible child? The sky lord tended to forget where he gets it from sadly.

**and as punishment he was crammed into a mortal form with his godly memories and knowledge locked away. When Kaachan's seal broke and he was forced to seal the fox into me, he sealed away his memories of the life he had here. **

"Your mortal-self was dumb," the smith god told his brother.

"Hey, he sealed the demon in him, not me."

"It was still you."

"…Oh go bang some metal!" was the sun gods retort with crossed arms.

"The only action he gets." Ares said in an ugly laugh.

"Zing." Hermes laughed at the joke.

**When Nagato attacked-"**

**"Who?"**

**"Pein's true name."**

**"Interesting. Sorry, continue."**

**"Thanks. Like I was saying, when Nagato attacked the village my dad's mortal memories began to stir as I fell further into hopelessness during our fight. When my faith in my ability to stop Nagato plummeted to nothing, he appeared before I could do something suicidal. After we had a chat, his mortal aspect returned to their rightful place: Apollo's mind. That's why he suddenly appeared and took me away after being away for so long."**

"Sorry about that," said Apollo.

**"One would argue that he forgot about you. I honestly expected better from Minato-sensei."**

Apollo gaped while Artemis laughed, her brother's own student ragging on him.

**"Says the man who was ****_always_**** two hours late for ****_anything_****."**

"And _he_ was a teacher?" Athena questioned.

"Well, it is safe to say he does take after his teacher." Artemis said, looking smug towards her twin.

"You are hurtful, seriously, you are." Apollo said with a pout.

**"I was ****_very_**** busy."**

**"Right…"**

**"I ****_was_****!"**

"He really does take after Apollo," Hermes snickered into his hands.

"Can it, post boy!"

**"I'm sure."**

**"Humph. Well, I didn't want to talk about me anyway."**

**"You want to know why I resigned, don't you?"**

**"I assume it has something to do with your newfound family. Most likely that little muse you're dating."**

"Muse she is not," Nico joked, getting a glare from the hunter girl.

**"Muse?"**

**"Yes, that Thalia girl."**

"Ah, the dating advice time," Hermes nodded.

"Feh, I'd have given him plenty of advice!" Apollo said with a smirk. The gods just had varied looks of horror at the comment from the archery god. Even Ares, and when Ares looks horrified, you know shit is real.

**"Thalia the Muse and Thalia-chan are two different people. The Thalia you're referring to had passed away centuries ago with her sisters. My half-sisters Apollonis, Cephisso, and Borysthenis are the new Muses," said Naruto. "They are daughters of Apollo and Aphrodite. I don't know what brought them together and I don't want to think about it, so don't ask."**

"Aw, it was fun." Aphrodite pouted, Apollo just had a winning smile on his face at that one. Ares and Hephaestus were not as amused.

**"Can I ask if Aphrodite is as beautiful as the books say?" said Kakashi. His eye was wide and hopeful. **

"That's adorable, little mortal man wants to know more about me," the love goddess mused, "Well, if he took off that mask…"

"Slut." Artemis muttered.

"Prude."

"Ladies," Hera chided with a look, getting the two goddess to stop, for now.

**Naruto rolled his eyes at the question.**

**"She prefers to appear as what a man sees as beautiful or someone he loves," said Naruto. "For me it was a mixture of both; most of the love she took from were familial love, like Kaachan's appearance and my aunt Artemis' skin tone, and the beautiful features came from Thalia-chan and Reyna-chan, who is another friend of mine."**

"_Friend_, right." Piper smirked, getting a mild glare from her boyfriend's sister.

**"Sounds more like an ex-girlfriend."**

"See? The man knows what I'm talking about," said Piper.

"Yes Piper," Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

**"Don't push me, Kakashi-sensei."**

**"Sorry, I couldn't resist. So your Thalia is named after the Muse?"**

**"Yes, that's right."**

**"What happened to her, the original Thalia?"**

That got some winces from the gods.

**"The original muses faded away centuries ago."**

**"Faded?"**

**"It's how a God dies by natural means."**

**"Oh, like how an old person's body just gives out?"**

"A good analogy." Athena nodded with small frown on her face.

**"Something like that, it's more because of a loss of faith in them. Take Selene, Eos and Helios for instance; when the Romans took to the Greek Pantheon, they couldn't afford all the same rituals that the Greeks did and the three Titan-Gods faded away from a lack of faith."**

**"I see. So you can't kill them otherwise?"**

"Oh, trying to dig up dirt on us little man?" Ares grinned, he wouldn't mind fighting these guys.

**"Are you trying to?"**

**"Better to be safe than sorry."**

"Mortal be playing with fire," Leo whistled, dumb move dud, just plain dumb.

**"That's not funny."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Don't make jokes like that, Kakashi-sensei."**

"You'd think you would have taught him better," Artemis teased her twin.

"I didn't know about gods at the time, remember?" Apollo said.

"I do, you just didn't."

"Oh, you are so immature!"

"Pot meet kettle, guess what?"

"Quiet, please." Hestia told them sternly, getting the twins to zip up.

**"I won't."**

**"Was there anything else you wanted or did you want to try and extort more information from me?" said Naruto with a frown. **

"And he is terrible at it," Hades said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Please, not everything is about torturing information out of a person."

"Says you." Was the sniffing response of eldest brother.

**He wasn't too pleased with that last joke. From the steam coming from his nostrils, neither was Zephyr.**

"Indeed." Hera frowned, understanding the boy perfectly.

**"Oh yes, Tsunade-sama wished to see you," said Kakashi with a snap of his fingers. "Said something about having a good idea of what the disease was."**

"Finally." Nico whispered, once they knew, they could save his sister.

**"Then I guess we're going back to the Hokage Mansion," said Naruto. He rubbed Zephyr's neck again. "Go on back to Olympus, Zephyr. I'll call you when I need a lift."**

**_As you wish Master,_**** said Zephyr. Naruto stepped back and Kakashi watched as the horse turned around. Zephyr reared up on his hind legs and whinnied loudly before he shot off into the sky with a six-foot long trail of fire behind him. There was a sonic boom that attracted the attention of the other three demigods, having them rush outside with weapons at the ready. **

"There are those demigod reflexes." Percy said cheerfully.

**Well, Jason and Thalia had their spears out at the ready, Piper had her dagger in hand but looked uneasy.**

"No worries Piper, you'll get used to it," Thalia winked at her as the daughter of love flushed at that. Her other looked silly being a total noob right now.

"Hey, you might get trained by Naruto, that's pretty cool." Hazel told her. Piper McLean liked that, very much in fact.

**"Relax, everyone relax," said Naruto, his hands up to calm the others down. "Zephyr just took off for Olympus. I'll call him when we need him again. Now we have to go back to the Hokage Mansion."**

**"Great," said Thalia. She relaxed and held her spear at her side, her other hand went to her hip and she scowled. "That's another thirty minute walk through the crowded streets."**

"You could use the exercise." Nico joked, getting slapped in the shoulder.

"I am perfectly fit, thank you very much." The hunter said in defense of her other.

"From sexercise?" Apollo winked at her, getting a sputter from the hunter and a slap from his sister. Totally worth it!

**"Not if you go the ninja way," said Kakashi, dropping from the rooftop to the railing. He gave the two newcomers his patented eye smile. "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, by the way. I taught Naruto how to be a shinobi."**

**"No, you taught me tree climbing and how to be a good comrade," said Naruto.**

"Burn." Leo snickered. Hermes just sent a knowing look to Apollo. The sun god didn't even give him a response, not finding it worth it.

**"Same thing."**

"No it isn't." Athena frowned.

**"I distinctly recall asking for, and I quote, badass shinobi jutsu. Not tree climbing and getting an ass poke."**

"So that's where he learned it." Percy and Jason muttered, almost feeling their others pain.

**Unnoticed by the others, Jason shivered at that statement.**

"Poor baby," Piper cooed teasingly to her boyfriend, who blushed lightly at her words.

**"You had the** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."**

"Lucky." Annabeth whined with a pout.

**" . . . Touché."**

**"This is nice and all, but don't we have somewhere to be?" asked Jason. He had put away Julius's weapon form when he realized there was no threat, but still had the coin in his hand.**

"And my nervousness is perfectly understandable," Jason nodded to his other, he was in a den of assassins after all.

**"Jason's right," said Piper. "The sooner we get the cure for Bianca, the sooner we can leave and he can complete his quest."**

"Yeah, I wanna get to camp." Piper smiled.

"And I want to show up already." Leo pouted with crossed arms. He wanted to meet his sibs in the heyday, not before the whole 'curse' nonsense came around. Plus Beckendorf sounded like a cool dude, he wanted to see his big bro.

**"Right-o, Charmspeaker," said Naruto. "Doubt we should take the scenic route, since Thalia-chan doesn't like heights and I don't know how well Jason can fly yet."**

"I could fly by that age." The wind boy pointed out firmly.

**"You can ****_fly_****?" said Piper, looking at the other blond. **

"She's just waiting for her Superboy," Leo teased his friend with a wink, getting Piper to smirk back. It was true.

**Even Kakashi eyed the boy with interest. Jason shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal.**

"For a child of the sky." Jason said, giving his sister a teasing look.

"Please, like flying is all that fun." The hunter scoffed. She didn't know what she was missing.

**"Yes he can, but that's beside the point," said Naruto. He offered his hand out to the group. "Alright, everyone take my hand, we're going to take the quicker route. We'll meet you there, Kakashi-sensei."**

"Instant Transmission." Percy said, ah DBZ, how you are missed.

**Thalia was the first to take the son of Apollo's hand. Jason put his hand over his sister's and Piper put her hand over his. **

"Aw, holding hands already." Annabeth teased Piper, who in turn shrugged. It was just the first step of her other and the other Jason to get together, she just knew it.

**Kakashi watched as Naruto gave him a wink before vanishing in the all too familiar yellow flash. The one-eyed shinobi smirked from where he stood and looked up at the bright sun.**

"Hi me!"

**"He's definitely your son," said Kakashi. **

"No doubt," was the unified agreement. Apollo nodded, pleased that they agreed.

"Now we wait and see if he still has most of your more redeeming qualities or if the terrible ones appear." Artemis said, getting the helium god to deflate.

"You are just plain terrible lil' sis." Apollo said, deciding to get his sister back with her hated nickname.

"Not the younger," the moon goddess grumbled.

**The jonin chuckled in amusement, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

**The group reappeared outside the Hokage Mansion. Piper groaned and grabbed her head, getting a look of confusion from Jason while Naruto and Thalia looked at her apologetically.**

"Oh that sucks." Piper grimaced, remembering what happened when someone besides Naruto and a sky child went through that teleportation move.

**"Sorry, Piper," said Naruto. "Forgot that you might feel a bit disoriented."**

"Funny since you area grandchild of the _original_ sky lord." Aphrodite commented on tersely, getting a glare from the _current_ sky lord.

**"What about Thalia and Jason?" Piper asked. She rubbed her head and looked at the seemingly unaffected Grace siblings with envy. "Why don't they have a headache?"**

"Zeus plays favorites." Hades said scathingly with a smirk.

"Oh be silent Hades," Zeus rumbled with a glare.

**"My** Hiraishin no Jutsu **goes through Rai-Jiji's realm, the Sky, so they don't have to worry about it," said Naruto. He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes. After a moment, he removed his hand. "Nothing to worry about. You're headache is just a headache, so you should be fine in a few minutes."**

**"Drawbacks to the** Hiraishin**?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind Jason. **

"Don't do that." Jason hissed in anger, great, now he was going to reflex.

**The surprise made the Roman flip his coin into the air and after he caught it, a golden sword appeared in his hand. He spun on his heel before Naruto could stop him, making Kakashi jump back and away from the weapon that was swung in his direction.**

"Not cool," Hermes frowned at Jason, who just shrugged. Shouldn't have snuck up on him.

**"Jason!" At Naruto's voice, Jason looked back at him to see the older blond giving him a frown. "Put Julius away. ****_Now_****."**

"Don't make me get the newspaper!"

"Shut up Leo," Jason mumbled at the elf boy who was wagging his finger at the taller boy.

**Jason nodded curtly and with a small flash of light, Julius was once again a Roman gold coin. While the Roman demigod tried to calm his nerves, Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was eyeing the younger blond cautiously.**

"As he should," Zeus said with pride at the quick reaction his son had. Jason had a tugging smile on his face.

**"Don't sneak up on them," said the blond to his former teacher. Kakashi straightened himself up and gave Naruto his patented eye-smile.**

**"I figured that out on my own, thanks," said Kakashi with a laidback drawl. "So, you can do the **Hiraishin**, but Zeus?" Naruto nodded at the correct pronunciation of the name. "Zeus doesn't let the children of other gods go through for free?"**

"Of course he wouldn't, too petty." Hades said.

"I am not!" the king boomed.

"I let my kids bring other through shadow travel." Was the snide reply. Zeus had no retort for that one.

**"As far as I know, my Dad and I are the only ones that can use the **Hiraishin** without a drawback," said Naruto. "Aside from his old bodyguards, but they have to work together to do it and were sworn to secrecy."**

**"How do you know they'll keep that secret?" said Thalia as her brows knit together in suspicion. Naruto gave her a look of disbelief and the daughter of Zeus relaxed. "Oh. Right."**

"Yeah, I'd know." The god of truths said in a smug tone.

"Helios would as well," said Athena. "He was the god of oaths."

"Oh yeah," said Apollo. He blinked. "Damn, Naruto really couldn't lie if he wanted to. Oaths and honesty, yeesh, what a combo."

**"Yeah. I ****_know_****," said Naruto. He gave a firm nod to support his own words. The blond shinobi-turned-guardian faced the doors and pushed one open. "Let's just go in, get the vial, and leave before this quest gets even more complicated than it has to."**

"Bad words dude, just plain bad." Leo shook his head, something new was going to happen now.

**He and the three demigods went back up the familiar stairs and entered into Tsunade's office. They noticed two things once they did. First, Tsunade had changed her attire to wear red and white ceremonial robes, a large pyramid shaped hat sitting on her desk with the kanji for fire facing them. Second, this time it wasn't just Tsunade within the room. Sitting at desks that were brought into the office, four more people sat, three men of varying ages and one woman in her late twenties to early thirties.**

**"Oh my. He's the splitting image of his handsome father," said the woman from the far right. **

"Why thank you," Apollo whistled to the image.

**She wore blue and white ceremonial robes, her matching hat set to the side. She had long auburn hair that was styled oddly to the demigods with the strange bun held at the top by a blue band. Two short bangs framed her left eye, with one covered her right eye while the green left eye leered at Naruto. **

Thalia glared at the woman, deeming her a slut.

**Two more bangs reached past her chin and crossed over her impressive chest hidden by her ceremonial robes. She had on blue lipstick that went along well with her skin tone and her robes, the lips pulled back into a familiar smirk that sent a chill down Naruto's back and put Thalia on edge.**

"Ooh, a cougar." Aphrodite said with a tugging smirk, "Best watch out Thalia~"

**"Can't you once just say hello to someone, Mizukage-dono?" said the smallest person in the room. A balding old man wearing brown and white ceremonial robes received a glare from the woman for his comment. He had a large nose, underneath which was a relatively thick mustache, a triangular beard came from his chin and large eyebrows jutted out like pale caterpillars, but looking past the stereotypical old man was a man of power. Looking into his dark eyes was a glance at a man with years of wisdom, power and grief. **

"I take shits bigger him," Ares laughed out loud.

"You should have Apollo check that out, Hermes smirked, getting laughs all around. The war god just glowered at his younger brother.

**He scoffed after looking over the blond and crossed his arms. "To think, this brat is the offspring of the Kiiroi Senkou. He looks as threatening as a butterfly."**

"I could kill you, you little gnome." Apollo sneered at the image.

**"I agree with the Tsuchikage. How will he turn the tide in our war other than his blood?" asked the largest man in the room. **

"Oh yeah, they still want his blood." Annabeth frowned.

Her mother scoffed, "The ichor in his veins have no doubt changed it. So it isn't a worry."

**He too wore ceremonial robes, colored white and yellow, but they were pulled taught around what had to be thick muscle. His hair was slicked back and stark white blond. His hardened face had a small mustache of his own, a shorter, cleaner triangular beard jutting out from his chin. The four demigods were reminded of statues at Camp Jupiter by looking at this man.**

"Now this guy, I like him," Ares nodded, he looked like a real warrior type.

**"Don't let his looks deceive you, Raikage-dono," said the young man to the large man's immediate right. He wore white and green robes as opposed to his other counterparts. His skin was paler than average and around his two green eyes were very thick dark markings, indicating a sleeping disorder. Above his left eye was a red tattoo – a kanji – that could be seen beneath his unruly red hair. **

"He is quite handsome," the love goddess commented, the tattoo was weird, but he did give off a calm handsome presence.

"That kanji means love, Dite." Apollo told her, making her beam. Oh, he just became even more interesting.

**The young man stood and exited behind his desk, walking towards a dumbstruck Naruto with a small smile. "It is good to see you once again, my friend."**

**"Gaara!" said Naruto. He returned the grin and the two friends shook hands firmly, representing their strong bond. "Man, the years have been good to you!"**

**"Not as well as they have to you, Naruto," said Gaara as he retracted his hand. "You look only a few years older than when you left."**

"His mother's genes apparently," said Athena, recalling the explanation from before.

**Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.**

**"Yeah, apparently my Kaachan's bloodline flows strong in me," said the blond to his friend. He then beamed. "Oh, I've got to introduce you to the others!"**

"Nice kid," Apollo grinned, it was nice to know that his son had _some _supportive friends.

**"Kazekage-dono," said the Raikage. The two old friends looked in the massive man's direction as he frowned. "We were brought here to discuss the case of Naruto Uzumaki, not to catch up over lunch."**

**"Well aren't you the Roman in the room?" muttered Naruto with a scowl.**

The Greeks chuckled at that while the Romans smirked or in Jason's case, pouted.

**"No," said Gaara as he raised his hand to calm Naruto. "Raikage-dono is correct. This is a serious matter we have to discuss." He went back to his seat and sat down, looking at Naruto professionally.**

**"Genin Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato," Tsunade began, **

"He retired!" Apollo growled out, at least treat him got of the military and not like he was still someone the woman could boss around.

**"you were abducted by an unknown force **

"The God Force." Hermes snickered out, getting some laughs as well.

**and MIA for seven years, and only now on the brink of the Fourth Shinobi War do you return? After assaulting teams sent to retrieve and debrief you, nonetheless."**

"Assaulting, they tried force, he defended himself." Jason frowned.

**"I thought the war started," said Naruto. He dropped his own friendly face and turned just as serious as the five great leaders. "And those ****_teams_**** had a primary mission that contradicted my own. Well, all except for Shikamaru Nara's team."**

"Indeed they did." Artemis nodded, Hades giving one as well.

**"Be that as it may," said Tsunade. Her jaw was tight as she said, indicating that this was not her decision. "The Leaders of the Shinobi Alliance in all their ****_brilliance_**** want to know ****_why_****. Why didn't you return in those seven years? Why did you choose to return now?"**

"Fuck you, that's why." Ares chuckled, but cowed after the glare from his eldest aunt.

**"You don't seriously think he's a spy, do you?" said Kakashi after he had put all this together. Looking at his leader, Kakashi stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama, I gave you several good sources of information –!"**

**"Gods! Feh!" The Tsuchikage scoffed. "What proof do you have that there ****_are_**** gods? Or that there are children of gods, for that matter! I think your village should stave off the hero worship for a while. Minato Namikaze was no god; he was a man! A dead man, for that matter."**

Everyone frowned that little man's words, ignorant fool.

"I'm right here you little shit, oh if I could just-"

"Enough Apollo." Zeus told him, though he did not look like he was taking this any better.

**"This ****_Greek_**** mythology is ridiculous," said the Mizukage in agreement. **

"I wonder if my other can curse her." Aphrodite frowned, feeling vindictive right now.

**"These lands in your books don't exist anywhere on the known map."**

"That just means your world is bigger than you think," Athena rolled her eyes, the ignorance, honestly.

**"Tsunade-sama! We went to those lands!" Kakashi interjected.**

**"He has a point," said Gaara in defense of the Jonin. "Commanders of the other squads also report this . . . America. Whose not to say that there isn't another continent out there beyond our reach?"**

Athena smiled with a nod, "Finally, someone with an open mind."

**"Our reason for being here is not over whether or not gods exist or if there are more lands to explore!" boomed the Raikage. He shoved a finger in Naruto's direction. "The reason we are here is to know if ****_he_**** is with the Alliance ****_or_**** the Akatsuki!"**

"Large piece of-" Apollo snarled, honestly, these arrogant mortals!

**"I am not with anyone. This is not my war," said Naruto as his arms crossed. **

"Yep, he has his own to deal with." Percy nodded, no way would they want to lose Naruto at a time like this.

**"I have my own war to prepare for, one that concerns the safety of my family."**

**"You do not get to choose what is and is not your war, ****_boy_****," said the Tsuchikage. **

"The hell he doesn't!"

**He levitated out of his seat and pointed at the blond. "You are a ****_Jinchuriki_****! You are a weapon and you ****_will_**** fight!"**

"…I want to kill him. Now." Apollo said in a calm tone, but his glowing eyes said differently.

"Reminds me of the old days." Ares commented, mortals thought their kids were weapons of war, but you don't control them, nope, they were called demi_gods_ for a reason.

**"And where did that get you with the Jinchuriki of Iwagakure, Onoki?" Tsunade countered in Naruto's defense. The Tsuchikage, Onoki, scowled in her direction before sitting back down. **

"Damn right you shut up, you little shit." Apollo said calmly. Artemis rolled her eyes, but she did feel her brother's anger, it was very understandable.

**Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "You have to make a decision Naruto."**

**"I don't have to do anything. I came here because I thought you had a cure for the disease I gave you," said the blond with a frown. "If you don't then just tell me now."**

"She'd better," Hades said in a grave tone, his black eyes having a deadly look in them.

**"Not yet, but I can if you give me time. The disease is impossibly rare," said Tsunade. The three demigods blinked in shock and Naruto gave her a piercing stare. As the other Kage looked in her direction, Tsunade sighed. "It was an old disease that was hopefully lost to time. **

Apollo frowned, no, it couldn't be, could it?

**One that doctors and physicians, even medical shinobi are skeptical of its existence. This one disease is said to have killed thousands with one drop and only fell out of existence after the Sage of Six Paths began teaching chakra."**

**"What is it?" said Naruto with anticipation. He had to know now. What was killing his charge?**

Nico bit his lip in worry.

**"It has no official medical name, but the legend about it says it came from overseas, from a land named after a mighty empress," said Tsunade. **

"Oh so now they believe they have lands besides their own." Athena rolled her eyes, but this empress interested her.

**Looking at the blond, she said a phrase that made him want to ball up in fear. "Atene no ekibyō."**

"Oh crap." Apollo said with a dropped jaw.

"What is it Apollo," Hades demanded sternly.

Apollo just pointed to his wise sister, "Meet that lands Empress."

That got the room to freeze. Only one disease could do that and happened in Athens.

**The other ten people in the room looked at the blond as he stumbled back from shock, as though he was physically hit with it, steadied by Thalia and Kakashi before he could fall over. **

"Of course he would," the god of medicine grimaced, not even he could not cure it.

**In the back of his head he knew what it was, but refused to believe that it had come back. It was his worst fear come to life: A disease that many, even the Olympians, forgot about. **

"I didn't." Apollo and Hades said in unison.

**One that his father never found a cure for. **

"Thanks for the reminder." The sun god frowned.

**A disease that nearly ended the world in different moments of time. **

"Oh the paperwork." Hades bemoaned, and now his daughter had it! How?!

Nico looked destroyed, his eyes widened in terror as Hazel held him in a half hug, but it didn't ease his comfort for his dying sister.

**It went by many names now because of its various mutations over the thousands of years it existed.**

**Bubonic Plague was the most common.**

**The Black Death was the most well-known.**

**But the original form of this disease had no cure. There was no way to stop it. It was one of the most horrible things Naruto could ever hear. With a dry voice, Naruto managed to translate what Tsunade had said.**

**"The Plague of Athens."**

"Nice to have your city in that name." Poseidon quipped. His rival snarled at him, the nerve of that sea brained lout!


	16. Chapter 16

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XVI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**"The Plague of Athens?" asked Piper. Her brows were furrowed together in confusion and she looked at the weary blond demigod, who was grumbling in a language that she couldn't understand. "Di perduint it! Contra fata mihi numen! (Gods damn it! The Fates are against me, I swear!)"**

"They do like to screw him over." Ares laughed, getting a glare from Hades.

It was his daughter on the line after all.

**"Naruto, really?" said Jason, giving him a mild look of annoyance. "In Latin?"**

"Seriously, you're Greek, use that." Jason said in equal annoyance.

**"Sorry," said the older blond. **

"Forgiven."

**He reached up with both hands and rubbed his temples. "Φατες, ωὑ; Ωὑ δο υου ἁτε με; Ωὑ διδ ιτ ἁυε το βε τἑ Πλαγυε οφ Αθενς; ὁω διδ Βιανκα ευεν γετ ιτ; (Fates, why? Why do you hate me? Why did it have to be the Plague of Athens? How did Bianca even get it?)"**

"Well, she _was _in the underworld." Apollo mused.

Hades looked at his nephew sharply, "Are you daring to insinuate-" he started to rage, but Apollo waved him off.

"I'm just saying, who knows what is down there?" the medicine god rationalized. "Maybe some creature, or a remnant was still down there of something. Who can tell?"

The Rich One grumbled, but was in agreement. It was impossible to tell of what was down there, especially in Tartarus itself.

**"Do you know something about it?" asked Tsunade. Naruto made it clear he wasn't the same lovable idiot he used to be, but that didn't mean he wasn't still the kind and caring teen he was when he was taken.**

"You got that right." Annabeth smirked, he was one shrewd guy. How these people thought he was an idiot was strange.

**"The Plague of Athens is – or rather was – a dead disease that struck Athens in the summer of 430 B.C.E.," said Naruto. "The disease then came back in the winter of 423 B.C.E. During the second outbreak, Athens was under siege by Sparta **

"Hehehe." The war god laughed to himself. Athena rolled her eyes, seem he forgot the victor of _that _fight.

**and most if not all citizens were confined into the city. The disease spread further and more people succumbed to it. The death rate was lower than in the first outbreak, but animals were also affected by it so it was easier to be exposed in the second. Oh, crap, I hope that Ranger hasn't been infected."**

"Washington!" Annabeth cried out.

"Annie, relax." Thalia rolled her eye.

"But the kitty!"

**"Athens? Sparta? Where are these places, they don't show on any of the maps that Konoha supplied for us," said the Mizukage. **

"Of course not," Percy rolled his eyes.

**"And why did you count down when you spoke of the second outbreak?"**

"It's like some kind of stone age." Annabeth shivered, gods, how awful.

**"They are city-states in that have since been lost to time, ruins scattered in the continent of Europe," said Naruto. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "B.C.E. stands for Before Common Era, it's a way for historians beyond the Elemental Nation's lands to measure time."**

**"Similar to how we measure, though we measure it after the founding of Konohagakure no Sato since that's when we had enough peace to actually write a date down," said Gaara. "So for us, how long ago did these cities exist?"**

"Yes, let's see how young these people are," Athena said in interest.

**"Konoha is about two hundred years old," said Naruto. **

The gods snorted, they were children no, babes at best. Even the U.S. was built longer then them.

**He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and bowed his head, entering what some at Camp Half-Blood the 'thinking pose of doom', since he usually only did that to either think of a prank or think of a new way to torture/train the other demigods. **

"I find it to be a wonderful pose."

"Of course you would." Poseidon muttered about his eldest brother's comment.

**The blue sun-filled eyes snapped open when he gave a response. "About two thousand years before Konoha was created."**

"Losers." Ares snickered.

**"Impossible!" Onoki shot up from his seat with disbelief in his eyes. "There is no plausible way to measure time before the Warring ages!"**

Hephaestus and Athena shook their heads, they hated people stuck in the past, they were gods of advancement, and these people were still in a stone age. It was kinda sad to be honest.

**"No, I don't think there is," said the blond as he nodded in agreement. "However, the world outside ours has found a way to measure their history in correspondence with that of the planet's existence. I merely did the math in my head."**

"Better him then me," Percy muttered.

Annabeth put a hand on his arm, "You're getting better." She assured him.

Percy didn't believe her.

**"Which explains the smoke coming from your ears," said Thalia under her breath. **

"Ouch," Apollo frowned as Thalia and Artemis laughed to themselves.

**The five leaders snapped their gazes on her, each of the trained warriors looking at her with veiled distrust in their eyes. Naruto, however, rolled his own eyes at his girlfriend's words. Before he could retort, Onoki beat him to the punch.**

**"Who are these children, hm?" asked the Tsuchikage, ignoring the Thunder God's children's glares. "Why are we allowing them to stay? They could be spies for the minor villages!"**

"Oh that little troll!" Thalia snarled.

**"They know nothing about our lands," said Naruto. His hands had clenched his arms tightly and he gave a hard look to Onoki. "You will leave them be."**

**"You've been with them for seven years," said the Raikage. "You could've told them anything, perhaps if we questioned them properly we could discern whether or not they were dangerous."**

"Wow, paranoid much?" Leo asked as Thalia, Jason, and Piper frowned at the screen. How dare they threaten them for just being there!

**"I would like to see you try," said Naruto as he locked a look of warning on the man.**

**"Are you going to stop me, ****_boy_****?" asked the Raikage as he rose from his seat. **

"Kick your ass that's how!" Nico said as he cheered Naruto on.

**He stood at nearly six and a half feet, towering over Naruto's six-foot frame by a head. Naruto moved in a flash of golden light, reappearing in front of the Raikage's desk with his arms still crossed, looking up at the man with narrowed eyes.**

**"I'll say it again," said Naruto. "I'd like to see you ****_try_****."**

"And right there, he could have stabbed him in the throat, ninja boy wouldn't even have seen it coming." Ares grinned, he liked his nephew, wish this Hidden Lands really existed.

**"So the rumors are true," said the Mizukage with a small smirk. "Not only as handsome as his father, but just as quick."**

"Hey, I'm the speed god here," Hermes frowned.

Apollo winked at him, "Don't be jellin' Herm."

"Oh shut up, you helium head."

**"Mei-dono, please stop making such remarks," said Tsunade, putting a hand to her head and wishing she had another drink in hand. **

"I feel ya sister," Dionysus nodded in kind.

**The brat was just causing her more and more headaches to deal with. ****_That_**** was something she wished had changed with his absence from the continent.**

"Poor woman, having to deal with your inherited annoyance." Artemis said in pity of the blonde medic.

"…You're words sting, they really do."

"Good."

**"That wasn't the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**," said the Raikage. He jabbed a finger in Naruto's face. "I saw no Fuinjutsu or kunai thrown."**

"It's a god invention for a reason, don't need silly mortal stuff to do it, you wannabe wrestler." Apollo jeered to the screen in glee.

**"Dad perfected time/space transportation after he took me from the continent," said Naruto. He teleported back to where he previously stood, looking back at the Kage with a gleam in his eye. "The only way to keep our access to it open was to keep it named Hiraishin in honor of Zeus, King of Olympus, God of Thunder and Lord of the Sky."**

Zeus beamed in pride at his grandson's words.

**"So many titles, this ****_Zeus_**** character is quite arrogant, isn't he?" said Onoki. "King, Lord, and ****_God_****."**

"I am right along with you son," Zeus rumbled in agreement with Apollo, this little mortal needed to die. How dare he mock him!

**Naruto sent the man a look, just a look, and the whole room suddenly went cold. Once again, Naruto tapped into Helios' power and used more than what was necessary to make the Kage unnerved, Kakashi had all but frozen, as his body shone lightly. **

"I love that power." Ares grinned.

All the gods did, mortals needed to learn their place at times, like these fools for instance.

**Even Gaara, who knew the intent wasn't sent his way and had dealt with demonic hatred, was shaken slightly. The demigods were on edge and already backing towards the door.**

Jason nodded to this, out of instinct of fighting one with god powers, he would retreat. It was the smartest move.

**"I say this out of my concern for the innocent civilians scattered across these lands: Do not ****_ever_**** mock Zeus. For now, you are safe from his wrath," said the blond gravely, "but a day will come where you are not."**

"That we agree upon grandson, indeed we do." Zeus said in a low menacing rumble.

**"Is that a threat, Naruto?"**

**Naruto shifted his gaze to Tsunade. The two blondes held their gaze for a moment before Naruto shrugged.**

**"Just a word of friendly advice," he said. **

"Boo, make it a threat!"

"Oh be silent Ares," Athena groaned, honestly.

"Make me," was the childish retort as the war god crossed his arms.

**The impressive power he began to display dispersed immediately, stopping Thalia, Jason and Piper from their retreat. He took a soft breath before looking at Tsunade once again. "Was there anything else you needed?"**

**Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a large spiraling vortex appearing in between the five Kage and Naruto. Out stepped a familiar masked figure, hiding his face from the shinobi while Naruto remembered it clearly. His orange mask had been swapped out with a full covering mask modeled after a familiar rippling purple eye. Three holes were carved in the mask that put Naruto on edge, **

"Oh, the mask bastard from the last book," Apollo said with his lips in a thin line.

**while behind him Thalia and Jason both raised their spears, electricity dancing across them.**

Thalia and Jason grinned at each other.

**"You!" The Raikage boomed as he stood, knocking the desk he was seated behind forward. The other three Kage – Onoki had already jumped onto his desk – stood just as quickly and glared at the intruder.**

**"Hello foolish Kage!" said the psychopath who called himself Madara. He laughed insanely as he waved at each one before once more looking at Naruto. "You returned! Oh, happy day! Does this mean the Jinchuriki is going to hand over the Kyubi?"**

"Why don't we have any influence in that place again?" the sun god asked, his face twisted into a frown.

"Haven't the faintest idea." His father answered, just as displeased.

**"I will ****_never_**** hand over Kyubi," said Naruto. His hands moved from his arms to clench at his side. His bracelet's ruby gleamed and a black slit appeared, radiating bloodlust. The demigods heard a low growl while everyone else was too distracted with the intruder.**

"Demigod hearing, the best hearing around," Leo joked, getting a few laughs and eye rolls.

**"I thought you were no longer a Jinchuriki," said Tsunade.**

**"You actually believe that report?" asked Mei. "No Jinchuriki can survive the extraction of their Biju."**

**"He is an Uzumaki," said Tsunade. "My grandmother was one as well, and she was reported to have lived an entire day after her extraction. If she not been over a hundred years old, she might have lasted longer."**

"My kid's lineage is amazing." Apollo bragged, he knew how to pick them.

**"Amusing how they argue even now, isn't it, Naruto-kun?" said Madara. **

"It's weird how he's talking to Naruto like they're friends." Percy frowned, it was kinda creepy to be honest.

**The attention went back to him and his masked head looked around. "Well you do. You act as though you have a chance against me. I already have eight of the nine Biju, just give yourself up, Naruto-kun and I guarantee that the Crooked One will not rise ever again."**

"Bullshit," Ares rolled his fiery eyes, stupid arrogant mortals.

**"The Crooked One?" The Kage all narrowed their eyes at the intruder in suspicion.**

**"I'm surprised you hadn't told them yet, considering your 'gods' are preparing for a war with him," said Madara. He chuckled. **

"Oh great, he is still in the disillusion that we are just some immortals." Athena frowned, it was sad when the mortal mind could not comprehend something.

**"Then again, it's not too surprising seeing as our lands have no faith due to the constant war we are in. **

"Yeah!"

"Shut up Ares." All the other gods groaned as said war god frowned at them.

"What I say?"

**Even the monks at various temples across the continent believe the Kami has abandoned us. Why do you think I am doing what I am doing? I am going to revive the original God to save this world from the Hell we live in!"**

"The original god, psh, listen to this guy." Apollo said, thumbing to the image.

**"You're a fucking whack job," said Naruto.**

"Damn right." The demigods said in union.

**"Am I?" said Madara. "Or am I just the only one who can see clearly? See far better than your father can see?"**

"Oh he wishes he could see what I could see!"

**"Don't push your luck, psycho," said Naruto with a frown. **

"You tell him kid!"

**As far as he was concerned, only he and others connected to the Greek/Roman Pantheon could insult his father. **

"…Oh you little-!"

Artemis was outright laughing, "Oh, I think I really enjoy his wit. It's spot on for you." She told her brother in giggles.

"Seriously, stop hating on me lil' sis, not cool."

**He disappeared with a flash of light and reappeared behind the man, a kunai in hand and drove it forward at Madara's back. **

"Whoa!" Ares cheered, not that was what he was talking about.

**Naruto fell through the man like he was a projection, **

"Aw," the war god frowned, stupid ninja magic.

**but then felt weight on his back as Madara stepped up onto him. **

"Wow, rub salt in that wound, dude." Leo frowned.

**He would've teleported but felt a foreign chakra focused on his back. Flaring his chakra did nothing, so that meant it was a seal of some sort.**

**"Nice try, Kyubi no Jinchuriki. But I am untouchable! My power grants me such protection from a worthless fool like yourself," said the masked madman. **

"Untouchable, oh Us, it's like one of those stupid ass kings back in the old days." Ares frowned, untouchable, what a fruit loop.

**He turned to look at the Kage, making Naruto grunt as he purposefully dug his heel into the blond's back on his turn. "Seeing as you have been so kind as to bring ****_me_**** a gift, I suppose I should return the favor. Well, I was going to give you a surprise anyway, I mean, it's just so rude to show up at a host's home without a gift."**

**Madara's hand raised and his fingers snapped. There was a distant explosion and the Kage all swiveled in their seats to look out the window as screams began. **

"Blowing up the home fort," Jason winced, "Not good."

"It never is." Frank frowned, this place was one of the main bases right? That was really not good.

**In the distance, in the area near the shopping district, there was another sudden plume of smoke.**

"And the civilians no less." Frowned Hazel, oh they knew war, but this? It was tragic to target the non-combatants like this guy.

**"We're under attack!" said Tsunade, spinning around to glare at the masked madman. Madara's shoulders began to shake and soft chuckles came from him. **

"This guy is like, some typical comic book villain." Piper commented, freak.

"Agreed." Annabeth nodded to her.

**His masked head looked down at the blond beneath his foot.**

**"Oh, now the fun really begins," said Madara. He reached down to grab Naruto by his hair, pulling his head back. "A very old friend of yours is dying to see you again, Naruto-kun. Try not to disappoint him." The masked Uchiha then slammed the blond's face into the floor. **

"Douchebag!" Apollo gapped.

"I thought it was funny." Ares admitted openly, nodding, nice one.

"Piss off warhead!"

**"He waits for you at my final battleground!"**

**Thalia and Jason pulled their weapons out, both receiving spears upon doing so, and a large amount of sand shot out of the gourd seated behind Gaara. Madara became intangible, avoiding the sand and ignored the electrified spears that were jabbed through his chest. **

"I hate magic!" Thalia groaned, palming her face. It was so unfair.

"Agreed." Said the other demigods.

**Another spiraling void appeared behind him and he smirked at the three demigods glaring at him, specifically looking at the two children of the Thunder God. Thalia and Jason were trying to keep their spears within him, so that they could shock and/or kill the man that was openly attacking their friend.**

"It's not working, but it seems they have your stubbornness to kill someone who has wronged them." Hera commented.

"I think she just complimented you," Artemis whispered to Thalia, who snorted at the thought.

Hera glared at her step daughters, it was more so she was complimenting Jason on his defense of Naruto. That was all.

**"Farewell, children of the False King," **

"_False_?!" Zeus shouted with flared nostrils.

"Oh I like him," Hades snickered

"Oh silence you corpse ridden-!"

"Enough," Hestia told her brothers, and they complied. For now.

**said Madara snidely. "My regards to your ****_father_****."**

"Hi dad!"

"No funny Thalia," her father frowned, his mood foul.

"I thought it was funny," Poseidon admitted, getting an electric glare from his younger brother.

No. It was not.

**He stepped back into the void, disappearing from view. Once the void sealed up, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, spitting carpet debris in his mouth out. He stood up and brushed his shoulders off. "Not only is he a psychopath, but he's a dick, too."**

"I prefer douchebag, but yes, dick works nicely too."

"Apollo." Hestia frowned, her tone chiding.

"Sorry Aunt Hestia," the sun god droned, not really meaning it.

**"Are you alright, Uzumaki?" asked Mei.**

Thalia just muttered slut, she did not like this woman. Like she was some sexual predator.

**"I've had worse," said Naruto nonchalantly. **

"Indeed he has," Hades nodded, but like a cockroach, he just gets up…got that from his father no doubt.

**He looked out the window at several smaller explosions. "Shouldn't we go deal with that?"**

**"You will all stay here," said Tsunade. "We will investigate. Kakashi!" The man nodded, and along with his Kage, left in an explosion of smoke, leaving the four demigods with the four Kage. The room looked back at the blond questionably.**

"Sure, go to him for answers, yeesh, leave the guy alone already." Piper muttered, she wanted he other out of there and fast. It was a warzone, and just because her mom like the war god, didn't mean her kids liked war!

**"Why didn't you just use your . . . **Hiraishin** to get out from under his foot?" said the Raikage.**

"Yeah, kinda dropped the ball there kid," Hermes said, getting a mild glare from his sun brother.

**"Simple," said Naruto. **

"See, there is a reason."

"Excuses." Hermes said to his brother.

"Funny, you used to be full of them too," was Apollo's snide retort.

"Still are in fact," Athena jibbed with a slight smirk, getting Hermes to cross his arms in a frown.

**He reached behind him and pulled a tag off his back. After looking at the tag, Naruto showed it to the Four Kage. "The psychopath had a mass memory seal on the sole of his foot that could've easily had a contingency seal. When the tag was pressed against me it memorized my place in relation to the earth's floor, so if I used **Hiraishin**, a bomb could've gone off."**

"And that explains all." Apollo said

Percy just looked clueless, "What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Come on Seaweed Brain, it was is."

"…No it wasn't. Not at all."

**"Why didn't it go off when you stood?" asked Gaara, his sand flying back into the gourd with ease. **

"That's a cool power." Nico noted, he liked this Gaara, seemed chill.

**Piper, Jason and Thalia watched that occur with awe, but the redheaded leader paid them no mind, preferring to look at the resident seal expert.**

**"It's a false tag," said Naruto. "It acts like a normal mass memory seal, but has a secondary false rune that acts like a live explosive tag waiting to go off."**

"What is he even talking about?" Percy hiss whispered to Jason, who in turn gave a tiny shrug but was nodding.

Just look like you know about it and nod. Nice and simple or you'd look like an idiot for asking.

Like Percy.

**The blond opened his mouth to say more when everyone in the room felt the urge to move away from the window and did so, the Kage and the blond jumping back. Just in time, it would seem, as large dark grey skinned man with bright orange hair crashed through the glass, his left forearm having a hideous axe-like protrusion jutting out of it. **

"I like him."

"Of course you would." Athena muttered about her war brother, who was slightly gushing about trying to do that too.

**Crazed black sclera eyes with yellow irises darted around the room before looking at Jason, who had pulled Julius out and flipped it into the air. The man's mouth spread widely into a grin.**

"Man with two faces attacks from above." Apollo noted intuitively.

"Great," Jason frowned, he had a psycho after him.

**"I'll kill ****_you_**** first!" he said, moving faster than the people in the room had expected him to and bringing his left arm up. "DIE!"**

**Jason caught Julius just in time to block the man's axe-like growth with his sword. Thalia pulled her mace canister out and Piper reached for the dagger at her side, ready to help when Naruto held his hand out slightly, Piper's ADHD allowing her to catch the subtle movement. **

"On the field training is good for the senses Piper," Annabeth said

Piper nodded, "True, very true."

**Thalia's jaw clenched, noting her irritation at being told to back off.**

"Yes, because my little brother being attacked and told not to help would tick me off." Thalia nodded.

"I can take care of myself."

"Not the pointe Jay."

**"****_You_****!" The Raikage said, his face contorting into one of rage. He jumped forward to attack the man, relieving Jason from his struggles against the stranger. **

"Thank you big bulking guy who wanted to interrogate me."

"Jason," Hera frowned, no need for sarcasm towards the ignorant mortal.

Pity, don't taunt.

**The man brought his other arm up and it became a monstrous larger fist, heading for the Raikage's face. The Raikage's own massive hand caught the larger one with ease, holding the axe arm off with his brace covered forearm. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"**

"Naruto's traitor of an ex-friend?" Frank asked as Hazel nodded.

**"Sasuke said I could kill!" The man said. "So let me kill!"**

"Who keeps a psycho killer on a leash?" Nico asked

"She does," The smith god thumbed to his wife, getting a huff from her and a growl from said psycho killer.

**"Where is he?" The Raikage demanded. He glanced down and saw small amounts of sand slithering across the floor and circling the man's legs. The man said nothing, his grin widening.**

**"Enough, Juugo," said a calm and collected voice, stopping all movement. **

"Oh, I think the chicken shit finally comes in." Ares smiled, finally, some major action.

**The room shifted their gaze to the man standing in the window, his eyes had locked with Naruto's and tension was rising. He wore a jacket similar to the one Madara wore, black and covered in red clouds, concealing his form from their eyes, though his young and handsome face made him look to be about twenty or so. His black hair, to the demigods' amusement, looked like the rear end of a duck. **

"I think you mean duck shit, Ares," Hermes corrected with a chuckled, before most laughed at the image.

What stupid hair!

Aphrodite was horrified, even if he had a handsome face.

**His eyes were blacker than the night and were filled with nothing but restrained loathing for the blond that met his gaze.**

"The rival has appeared," Leo said in an announcer tone, getting a thumbs up from his sunny uncle.

**"Uchiha Sasuke!" said The Raikage in surprise and anger. **

"Why are they shouting?" Nico asked

"Why do they always say each other's full names?" Leo asked in return.

These guys were weird.

**Gaara took this moment to encase the man called Juugo in his sand allowing the Raikage to shift his attention on the one that helped in the capture of his brother.**

"Grudge match!" Ares cheered

Poseidon turned to his elder brother, "Isn't that your favorite kind."

Hades sniffed, "Please, like I would watch something so lowly." He said in distaste.

**"Ē," said Sasuke as he avoided the man's attack. A tag was slapped onto the Raikage's massive form, rendering him immobile. "I would be more than happy to take your arm again, but right now, I have a personal issue to deal with."**

"Geez, look at this guy, trying to act all nonchalant." Percy rolled his eyes, it was like some Vegeta wannabe.

**His words finished leaving his mouth and Naruto had vanished, reappearing with his fist pulled back as he was a foot away from Sasuke. The Last Uchiha narrowed his eyes, and caught the fist with ease. Naruto allowed a grin to spread across his face.**

**"Uke-chan," he said jovially. "Did you miss me that much?"**

"Ha!" Apollo laughed, "Oh man, I think this guy swings the other way ladies."

"That would mean he has it for your son."

"…Oh gods!" Apollo and Aphrodite cried out.

"Thalia, do something!" the love goddess ordered

"Oh Us, silence, both of you!" Artemis cried out, seriously, these two.

**"I'm a clone," said Sasuke informatively. "I await you where we had our greatest battle to date."**

**"To the End, then," said Naruto. He snatched his fist out of the cloned Sasuke's hand, this time driving it hard into the palm to the point it would shatter a wrist. **

"That's right, no holding back."

"Wow Ares, you want some lotion with that boner?" Hermes asked him mockingly.

"Fuck off speed stick, this is going to be awesome."

**The injury caused the clone to dispel itself and left Naruto to look at the Kage. "If you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date to get to."**

"Be careful when bending over kid!" Hermes cried out with a laugh.

**He left with a flash of light before anyone could stop him. The Kage and demigods all shifted their gaze to Juugo, whose head thrashed around in in the sand-like cell.**

Apollo started humming out Monster by Skillet, before Artemis just gave him a look to stop. The sun god pouted.

**"What is that?" Piper asked.**

"It really isn't a person." Piper said, "Like some crazed beast."

"I hear ya," Nico nodded, and he had seen some messed up stuff in the underworld.

**"Juugo," said Gaara, his monotonous voice surprising the three demigods. He stepped forward and looked at Jason, his arms crossing over his chest. "An interesting weapon you have. Sealed until needed and released with chakra."**

The demigods snorted and had a collective thought of 'No.' but it was pretty good for a mortal to figure out something akin to that.

**" . . . Sure," said Jason. **

"Yes, play godly weapons close to the vest Jay," Leo nodded, his buddy nodded in kind.

**He watched the man warily, knowing that if Gaara had not needed eye contact to restrain the powerful man named Juugo, he was stronger than he let on.**

"Well, he is a leader of his nation, a young one at that compare to all the older ones." Athena noted, "That's speaks of his ability." She said in a respective tone.

Annabeth nodded, she wondered when he started his rule over his village.

**"Your name is Gaara, right?" Thalia's voice drew all eyes – save for the entrapped Juugo – to her. The Kazekage nodded curtly. Her eyes narrowed. "Where is Naruto going?"**

**"To fight Sasuke." Gaara said simply.**

"Give us a bit more than that sandman." Thalia said in a dry tone.

**"Well where is that?" Thalia asked.**

**"That's a very good question," said Ē with a scowl on his face.**

"Hey, I was talking big man," Thalia frowned at the screen.

**"It would be safer if you didn't try to interfere," said Gaara. "The last time Naruto and Sasuke fought all out, they redecorated the sacred boundary."**

"Because my kid rocks." Apollo grinned.

**"And the Namikaze lost," said Onoki with a snort.**

"Stupid troll." The sun god spat, he really wanted to smite the little fucker.

**"Because he held back," said Gaara with a glare at the old man. **

"You tell them red!"

Hermes rolled his eyes, but it was funny to watch his brother cheer.

**"Naruto has always had an advantage against Sasuke."**

?

**"The Uchiha can manipulate the Biju," said Ē with a glower. "You recall the Battle for Takigakure no Sato two years ago, don't you Gaara-dono?"**

**"I was there."**

**"Then you know how foolish it is for Namikaze to face the Uchiha!"**

"The boy is a pseudo god, the mortal has no idea who he faces, in fact, I pity the fool." Athena said with a shake of her head.

Hermes snickered, "One more time Athena, I think the A-Team still has spots open for you."

"…Silence Hermes."

**"Naruto is now like me once again." Gaara said sternly. The other three Kage looked at him curiously. Gaara said nothing more, but if he had tried to, he would have been cut off by Thalia's question.**

**"Where. Did. He. Go?" The daughter of Zeus was at her patience's limit and spoke through gritted teeth, her hand tightened around her spear and sparks emitted from the blade. **

"Seriously, someone tell her or they are going to get zapped~" Percy grinned, getting a light giggle from Annabeth.

Thalia pouted about traitor friends.

**A light snicker broke their attention to the side, where a young man with short white hair and shark-like teeth leaned against the wall, and a large blade at his side.**

**"Well, this is shocking, isn't it, Juugo?" said the man with a shake of his head.**

"Boo!" Leo cried out with his hands cupping his mouth, "I do the bad puns here buddy, go get a real job!"

**"That just flat out sucked." Piper mumbled, **

"Piper agrees with me, see." Leo nodded.

"Yes Leo," Piper and Jason humored him with dual nods.

**Jason snorting in agreement while Thalia glared at the guy who was making it difficult for her to get straight answers.**

"There's that Zeus temper, it comes closer and closer-"

"Oh be silent Hades," the god king grumbled with a nasty glare.

The lord of the dead just shrugged.

**The newcomer grinned again and ducked under a glob of lava that was sent his way. "Mizukage-dono, how rude for a woman of your . . . standing to interrupt someone."**

"Did she just throw lava at him?" Nico asked, eyes blinking in surprise.

Leo whistled, "That's hot."

"…Terrible." Frank muttered

"I _did _say I do the bad puns."

**The Mizukage merely narrowed her eyes at the man. "Hozuki Suigetsu. I thought that you had learned from your previous attempt on my life."**

**"Oh, but I'm not attacking you this time, Mizukage-dono," said Suigetsu. A kunai went right through his head and his eyes widened before he became a puddle of water.**

"Water clones?" Percy asked, "Why can't I do something like that?" he said with envy.

Poseidon mused about the idea, it sounded thrilling to attempt.

**"Arrogant punk," said Onoki. He lowered his arm and glared at the puddle. "**A Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). **Figures."**

**"No, you idiot!" Mei's retort was cut off as the puddle bubbled and quickly shot upwards, reforming as a human made from water. **

"He's made of water?" Poseidon asked, leaning forward in his thrown.

"Seems to be. Your doing?" Hades asked snidely.

His middle brother just glared at him.

**The white haired man cracked his neck as the watery appearance faded and more natural skin appeared.**

**"That was annoying," said Suigetsu. "As I was saying, I'm just here for the three brats that Uzumaki kid brought with him." **

"Seems Piper is going into her first fight." Hazel said

"Great. And with no training."

"Hey, I did just fine," Percy told her.

"You had, like, two weeks of training already!" Piper argued.

**He paused and brought a finger up to tap his chin. "Oh, and to free Juugo, too, I suppose."**

"What a wonderful teammate." Percy said in a cheery tone.

"Hey, Percy, think you could make him like your puppet or something? He is all water it seems." Leo said, slight fascination in his tone.

"…Maybe."

**"There are four Kage here, what makes you think you could get away with it?" said Ē, his fists clenching and his teeth gritting.**

**"Well," said Suigetsu. "How about I drown you all?"**

"I'd do it." Poseidon shrugged at the looks he got, "What? It's a good move." He argued.

"For a simpleton." Athena said dryly.

"Didn't ask you." Was the childish retort.

**He raised his liquefied hand and sent four large globs at the Kage, their heads getting hit by small droplets as they dodged. Suigetsu's grin widened and he turned his hand up and crushed it into the fist. The droplets on the Kage's faces spread, being fueled by the moisture in the air before their heads were encased in globs of water. **

"I can't do that." Percy said, a frown on his face.

"Well, it takes practice." His father assured him.

"Let's prey he doesn't decide to go water Jedi on us." Piper muttered with a quirked lip, getting some laughs, even from Percy.

**Suigetsu's face turned into a wide grin as the sand fell from Juugo's form, allowing the man to look around before he attacked the Kage. Ē, Onoki and Mei all exploded into smoke, surprising the three demigods, whereas Gaara fell apart into sand. The sand was reforming, albeit slowly due to the water weighing it down, giving the two allies of Sasuke – Juugo the more hesitant until Suigetsu hissed the Uchiha's name– the time to flee out the window.**

"For a guy who was supposed to take care of them, he ran away pretty fast." Ares noted, a frown on his scarred face at the still alive demigods. He hated people who just couldn't do their jobs.

"Yes, that is terrible." Athena said in sarcasm.

"It is!" her brother nodded, not even bothering to hear the sarcasm in her tone.

**"What do we do?" Jason asked, deferring to his sister.**

"Funny, I'd thought you two would be fighting for who's in charge." Percy commented curiously.

"She is older," Jason pointed out.

"But you've been raised as a demigod." Piper added, getting a glare from Thalia.

Of course she would lead, it was only natural.

**"Chase after them, duh," said Thalia. She turned to leave the room when Gaara's sand finished reforming, this time being a sandy version of the redheaded leader.**

"Sand clones, nice." Hazel commented, that was useful looking.

**"Wait," the monotonous and grainy voice of the Kazekage stopped the three demigods in their tracks. "The other four Kage will be on their way to assist Konoha shortly, I have been instructed to help you catch up to Naruto."**

**"How? How did you even-What are you?" Piper asked.**

"Sandman logic Piper, it is all in Spiderman," Apollo waved off, it was still really cool though.

**"I am known as a **Suna Bunshin (Sand Clone)**," said the grainy Kazekage. "The original Gaara has a close connection with the sand." He looked at them. "Has he told you about his…Burden?"**

**"I know about it," said Thalia with a frown. "I know you're one, too."**

"And that folks is why communication is important in a relationship." Hermes winked to the demigods, who blushed a bit.

"Yeah, well, he didn't, did he?" Thalia said in a scathing tone.

Yeah, she was still a bit upset about that one.

**"Was," corrected the clone. At her confused look, since Jinchuriki cannot survive extraction, he continued, "I was given a second chance at life thanks to an elder of my village, partially because of Naruto. He's saved my life and helped me more than I can repay. **

"So he has a close ally who owes him a great debt," Athena said with a nod, "Good, it should come in handy."

**We have to leave now." The gourd of sand dissolved and a large platform was created beneath them before they floated upwards. "I don't have long before I lose my chakra."**

"Flying on sand?" Jason asked, he felt a bit primitive about it, but still, pretty cool power.

"You'd think Thalia would be freaking out right now."

Shut it Kelp Head." The hunter growled.

"She is obviously worried about Naruto Percy, very simple." The love goddess answered the boy, getting Thalia to flush lightly.

**The three demigods nodded and he took them through the window, racing over the cries of the confused civilians. Ninja were darting across the village dousing fires and the masked shinobi called ANBU were racing even faster, scurrying around in search of the cause of the attack. Piper took notice of the Hokage beneath them and pointed her out.**

"Good catch Piper, spotting those melons from so high up." Leo nodded to her.

"…Shut up Leo, now."

"I just can't help it. Sorry?"

"For now Leo."

"Much thanks."

**"Keep your attention on the goal," said the clone of Gaara.**

**"But shouldn't we try to help them?" Jason said to the clone.**

"There's that sense of justice." Poseidon smiled a bit, he did like that quality in his brother's children.

Hera was smiling as well, but Jason should keep focus on the task at hand.

**"There is nothing you can do for them here," said Gaara. "You must help Naruto. He faces his most difficult battle today, a battle that has caused the end of many great shinobi."**

**"He fought a Titan, what could be more challenging than that?" said Thalia. **

"Very true." Everyone nodded.

**Gaara turned and looked at her with piercing eyes, albeit made of sand, but were piercing nonetheless. Gaara's arms crossed over his chest and he faced forward once again.**

**"He faces a trial of morality and mentality," said the clone. "Once again, he is forced to fight his best friend. Imagine the pain one must endure in order to come to terms with that. It is a challenge I would wish on no one, not even my most hated enemy."**

Thalia and Annabeth immediately understood, and grasped each other's hand. It was, heart retching, plain and simple.

"So," **said Kyubi,** "Are we going to kill the Uchiha brat this time?"

"Please do." Said Ares.

**Naruto said nothing, prompting his guardian spirit to sigh. He was forced to remain quiet around the shinobi lest a panic break out and the foolish ningen try to separate them, so talking now was almost a relief, but it would figure that the blond didn't want to discuss the important matters.** "Look, Kit, we can't dance around this anymore. You've already displayed your dislike for traitors!"

"Yeah, sending Castellan over the mountain with your fists, good times."

"Fuck off Ares!" Hermes snarled at his older brother.

Ares just shrugged.

**"Just shut up, Kyu," said Naruto. His gaze was cold and hardened as he dashed through the familiar path to the Valley of the End. His last journey to the valley had resulted in three of his friends being hospitalized, two of them in critical condition, and a seed of doubt planted in the far back of his mind. Not that Naruto knew about that seed, well . . . not until he died, anyway. **

"Death does bring clarity to one's life." Hades said, no mocking in his tone. Just solemn.

**Now he was conflicted once again.**

"You still see him as a fellow orphan," **said Kyubi. Naruto said nothing and the spirit forcibly manifested next to him.** "Kit, don't be foolish about this! He is a threat to your mate!"

Thalia turned pink, "Stop saying that!" she cried out, geez it was embarrassing!

**"She's not my ma–er, you know what I mean!"**

"You stingy humans – Fine, your _girlfriend_ is in danger with him around!"

Aphrodite nodded, "Best kill him now. Saves him from that awful hair of his."

**Naruto hesitated with his retort. "I know that . . . I just don't know if I ****_can_**** kill him."**

"It's no wonder that you didn't kill the son of Hermes," **said Kyubi.** "Still the ideal fool that everyone can be redeemed."

Hermes smiled a bit, "Thanks kid." He said softly.

**"Are you going to fight with me or not?" Naruto looked at his companion with a hint of annoyance on his face, jumping through the trees as he did so long ago.**

"Despite your poor choices, I will still fight with you." **Kyubi scoffed and crossed his arms as he hovered alongside Naruto. **"Someone has to show you how to be ruthless, and your bloodthirsty uncle lacks the mental capacity to teach it."

Ares frowned, "Not my fault if the brat doesn't pay attention!"

"You actually teach that?" Frank asked him.

"Of course!"

**Naruto smirked at the jibe. **

"Lousy punk."

**His smile fell into a frown as he broke through the foliage and landed on the rocky ground leading up to the massive waterfall. A single step was taken before a kunai shot down to the ground with a blank forehead protector tied to it, landing right in front of him. Naruto looked up to the top of the statue of Madara Uchiha – the real one – and his eyes narrowed.**

**Looking down at him with his right hand resting on the handle of his sword was none other that Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired man's equally dark eyes narrowed before he spoke: "Last time we fought here, it was as equals. We were both shinobi. Pick up the headband."**

"Mouthy brat, isn't he?" Dionysus said in distain, thank Order the kid wasn't a demigod, he might have to deal with him then.

**"I resigned for a reason, Sasuke," said Naruto. Nevertheless he picked the headband up and tied it around his forehead. "But . . . If you want to make this an official duel, I ****_suppose_**** I can humor you."**

"And humor is an art in and out of itself." Apollo grinned, before it turned vicious, "Now, kill the little prick." He said in a cold tone.

**Sasuke's lip twitched slightly in amusement. He jumped down and landed fifty feet away from Naruto. Mockingly, he raised his left hand while extending his first and middle fingers in the Seal of Confrontation. Naruto narrowed his eyes and did the same. They bowed slightly and held their gaze before they both vanished in pure speed. They reappeared in the middle of where they once stood, Naruto's blade holding back Sasuke's while Sasuke used the tip of his blade to hold back the edge of Naruto's shield.**

Everyone leaned in a bit, eager to see who was going to win.

**"This is new, Naruto," said Sasuke, his eyes blinking and becoming red irises with three comma like points set in a triangular orbit around the pupil. **

"Wow, pink eye much?" Apollo asked

"He should see a doctor about that," Hermes snickered.

**"Did I embarrass you that much during our last meeting?"**

**"Actually the last meeting was a little gay now that I think about it," said Naruto in return. "Something you want to tell me, Sas-****_uke_****?"**

"I knew it!" Aphrodite cried out, "Oh poor Naruto, to have such a deviant stalker. I hope Thalia does something." She pouted out.

Said hunter palmed her face, stupid love goddess.

**"You're ****_dead_****, Uzumaki."**

"Seems a nerve was touch~" Aphrodite sang out, no doubt her being right. How dare he try and breakup Nalia!

**"Bring it, Uchiha."**

**The two pushed away from each other, with the raven-haired man flipping his hands through seals at a fast rate. He inhaled through his nose before a large fireball shot from his mouth. **

"…I could do that, with my hands!" Leo argued sternly, lame, stupid pretty boy.

**Naruto made his own hand seals before shooting a ball of fire from his mouth that was roughly the same size as his opponent's. **

"And him doing that?" Jason asked Leo with a smirk.

"Meh," Leo waved off, "Naruto's cool. Plus, he's the son of the sun god and the reincarnation of the old sun god. He's got the right." He nodded in approval, getting the wind boy to laugh a bit.

**The two orbs of destruction collided and exploded, a loud bang echoing through the trees and sending many birds flying from their roosts.**

**"How did you learn that?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his former teammate**. "The Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) **is a Uchiha Clan technique! Hatake must have shown you!"**

"Geez, get over yourself dude." Nico rolled his eyes, this guy was such a brat. H was even more emo then him!

And that was saying something.

**"For your information, I reverse engineered it," said Naruto with a scowl of annoyance. What he didn't say was that his mother had told him through her knowledge of the technique how it was formed thanks to her friendship with Sasuke's mother **

"Wait, Kushina was friends with that asshole's mom?" Apollo asked with a blink.

"Seems so." Annabeth nodded.

"Weird."

**and Naruto just did as he always did – pump it full of chakra and then some. **

"And that's the answer to everything in your lineage." Hades rolled his eyes to his youngest brother, "More power." He said in a snide tone.

Zeus just glared at him, but calmed himself for the sake of the story and to see him grandson win.

**"Anything else you want to whine about, or can we get started already?"**

"Zing!"

"Hermes, enough already," Athena scolded, she wanted to see the boy fight.

"Sorry."

**"You've already lost," said Sasuke with a sneer. **

"Lame," Percy said, thumbs down.

"Cliché too." Apollo said with a solid nod.

**He lifted his sword up and vanished in a burst of speed. Naruto blocked the blade with his shield and stabbed forward with his sword, Sasuke sidestepping the attack with ease. The Uchiha's right fist planted itself in Naruto's face, making the blond stumble backwards. **

"Come on, Rocky!" Apollo cheered

**Sasuke pressed on his attack, slashing at his opponent's exposed torso. Naruto's shield bearing arm shot up and stopped Sasuke's blade, the blond's sword wielding hand turning the blade around and driving the pommel of his sword into the Uchiha's nose. **

"Ah, a good old pummel smash, love those." Ares chuckled.

**Sasuke's head snapped back, allowing Naruto to press on by first shoving away Sasuke's sword and then driving the edge of his shield into the raven-haired teen's stomach.**

"Boo, dead already?" Ares whined, "Loser." She scoffed.

**The wind left Sasuke in a rush, a gasp escaping his lips before he exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a bruised log. **

"The deadly log move?!" Leo cried out in mock fear.

"It truly is." Demeter frowned, the log, a soulless being you are.

**Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He loved the **Kawarimi** sometimes, but by the Fates did he hate when it was used on him. **

"Probably hasn't since he's been with the camp for a while." Annabeth mused in though.

**The blond's already raised sword dropped down to stop Sasuke's blade from striking at his back, Naruto twisting out of the strange block before ducking under a high roundhouse kick. He retaliated with a thrust kick that was readily avoided, and then caught the blade aimed for his head with his own. The two former friends glared at one another, before pushing away once again, ten feet of distance between them.**

"It's like, some samurai movie." Piper gushed a bit, this was awesome!

"Ninjas." Hazel corrected the love child.

"Whatever."

**"You're not as bad with a sword as I expected," said Sasuke. "The shield must throw you off balance, though."**

"Truly, they do work, but bulk you down at times." Ares said, "Still, good defense." He assured, he loved his shield.

**"If it's bothering you that much then let me try this," said Naruto as he smirked and sheathed his blade into the slit at the portion near his forearm, creating the impartial God Arm. His right hand punched into the open left hand while the eyes on his shield shone red, displaying Kyubi's eagerness for the coming fight. "I thought you wanted to fight, Sasuke? Give me something to sweat about!"**

"Really, this is the big rival?" Artemis questioned, while he was skilled, he had done little to impress her as her nephew has throughout the last story and this.

As far as she was concerned, her nephew was going to win.

**"How is that going to help you?" Sasuke asked with disbelief written on his face. **

"Clearly the guy has yet to meet the wicked arm of woodland magic." Hermes smirked.

**Naruto's retort was to vanish in a flash of golden light and reappear with his back to Sasuke's, his arms at his side and a smirk on his face. Sasuke blinked at the sudden stinging of cool air on his cheek, reaching his hand up and checking it. When his fingers pulled away, Sasuke's eyes widened a margin when he found blood trickling down his face. **

"Should've taken his head then and there." Ares frowned, shaking his head, bad move kid, terrible.

**Narrowing his eyes, he turned around and glared at Naruto's back, clenching his fist around his blade and channeling his secondary chakra nature through it.**

**Naruto stiffened slightly at the sound of crackling and turned to face Sasuke, looking warily at the now lightning covered blade in his opponent's hand. **

"So we know where he got his fear for lightning." Thalia muttered, jerkass, he stabbed him with that?

**His eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's; the cerulean blue sun-filled eyes of determination looking into hate-filled blood red eyes with three smaller black orbs glaring back at him. Naruto's knuckles cracked as he tightened his fists and Sasuke's blade slowly rose until it was pointing right at the blond.**

**"Ready, Naruto?"**

**"Always."**

"Ninja standoff, huh?" Hades mused, well, hopefully it would be interesting…also, his employee better not lost to a lightning user.

It was just bad for business.

**The two stayed in their position for another moment before they moved. The clanging of Naruto's shield blocking Sasuke's sword could be heard for miles, but they were still too far to be interrupted. Sasuke stabbed forward, his electric blade sparking in almost excitement at the prospect of cutting and shocking the blond its owner faced. **

"Wow, creepy." Leo muttered

**Naruto sidestepped the stab, throwing his left arm forward to impale Sasuke in the chest, but the Uchiha quickly brought his sword up to block the attack. Naruto recoiled from the shock he received, glaring at the lightning around the raven-haired man's sword.**

**He wasn't a fan of lightning.**

The three lightning users huffed in unions, much to everyone else's amusement.

**"What's a matter, Naruto?" said Sasuke. "You afraid of a little lightning?"**

"As he should be." Zeus muttered with a nod to himself.

Poseidon stage whispered to Hades, "He's talking to himself, again."

Hades nodded, "Get the net." He stage whispered back.

Zeus just glared at them, asses, both of them!

**"Not too fond of what comes after it, either," said Naruto in admittance, knowing that usually was a sign of his grandfather's displeasure. **

"Well duh," Dionysus muttered, he heard it all the time when he wanted a drink. Not fun, not fun at all.

**He pursed his lips as he thought that line sounded familiar, but shook it off, his ADHD kicking back into gear as Sasuke pointed the sword at him.**

**"Die, **Chidori Eisou (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)**!" The lightning on Sasuke's chokuto came together and shot forward in a single stream, making Naruto's eyes widen. He brought his shield up to protect him only for the attack to pierce through and get Naruto through the chest. **

Silence filled the room at the successful blow.

**The blond's eyes were wide and he looked at the shield where it was pierced, a single thought coming to mind.**

**_Pan, are-are you dead?_**

"More like dying," Percy assured the now worried Hermes, "Not dead."

"Or at least until Grover comes into play." Annabeth added quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XVII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**Naruto's eyes were wide as he fell to his back, going into shock from the impalement of Sasuke's attack. His mind was reeling in confusion, fear and slow acceptance of the truth. Pan was either dead or on the verge of it. **

"Verge." Nico frowned, even though he just met him once, the death boy did like the guy.

**Naruto knew this for a fact, because of Kyubi's own deal with the near-Faded God. The fox agreed to take the form of Pan's shield if it would conceal his power from the Gods, not wanting to be used by someone he held no respect for, **

The gods looked intrigued by this fact, so the fox was far more powerful then he let on?

**something only two people had obtained: The Sage of Six Paths and Naruto Uzumaki (due to a battle shared in Hades).**

"So he would only listen to two mortals, hm?" Zeus mused at the thought.

**With the shield gone though . . .**

"Duckbutt goofed," Leo whistled.

"Big time," was Percy's follow up statement.

**Sasuke had to raise his arm to shield himself as a wave of pure hatred and power coursed over him. His eyes wide in disbelief as the red energy bubbled from the shattered shield on the pierced wrist of his onetime friend. A humanoid wearing a fox-like ANBU mask formed in front of him, eyes very similar to his own save for the black sclera and the thin black slit that was the entities' pupil. It started to get larger and larger, the mask shattering and a fox-like form coming to it, tails at the end becoming longer and multiple in number.**

**_Kyubi no Kitsune!_**** Thought Sasuke in realization as he watched the bane of his former village reform, **

"The leaf's bane will rise." Apollo recited the prophecy.

**the forced servant of Madara roaring as it became large enough to rival mountains in size. **

"So want one." Ares gushed with a blood thirsty smile. Man, what he could do with something like that!

**He knew the beast was large from his last encounter with it, but this . . . This was very unexpected. No wonder Madara had said to keep the blond idiot alive; Naruto had known all along where the biju hid. Once again, he was surprised by the actions of his rival.**

"Foolish ningen!" **Kyubi shouted at him with a hint of excitement in his voice.** "You do not realize what you have done!"

"Of course not. mortals tend not to." Mr. D sneered, he hated mortals like this kid the most, all woe is me and such.

**"With your power, I will right the wrongs done to my clan," said Sasuke, his eyes morphing into what was known as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), black returning to his eye until a unique atom-shape remained. The fusion of his elder brother's eye with his own had staved off the curse of blindness with prolonged use. It had also given him many abilities.**

"Oh, listen to him sounding so self-righteous." Artemis rolled her eyes, foolish man. "You'd think he was a child of Nemesis."

"You nor any other shall ever use my power without my permission!" **said Kyubi. A dark fox-like grin spread across his muzzle as the black portions of its face turned a deep blue, runes of a foreign language appearing across its body in the same color while the symbol of Omega appeared on its forehead. **"I would kill you, but that honor belongs to the Kit. I have my own duty to attend to. This will be the last that we meet, _Uchiha_. Farewell."

"Oh thank Us." The sun god breathed out, so his kid was still kicking? Good, very good.

"Tsukuyomi!"** Sasuke cried out in a last ditch attempt to capture the fox in his gaze. The eyes of the fox met his, but as he expected, nothing came of it. In the Last Uchiha's opinion, it was worth a shot.**

"Who has eye powers? Seriously, how stupid." Apollo snorted.

"Medusa."

"Point to you Hermes. Even though that's both Poseidon and Athena's fault." The sun god mused.

"My fault?" Athena said angrily.

"Yeah, you could have just vaporized her, but no, you had to make her a monster. It's Arachne all over again, and now your kids are scared of spiders, whose fault is that?"

Athena had nothing to say.

"Have fun," **said Kyubi. The giant fox slowly dissolved into a large red mist before Sasuke's eyes, making the Uchiha look around for any sort of reemergence, missing the small sliver of chakra that went into Naruto's ear before dispersing with the rest of the mist. With a disappointed snort, Sasuke deactivated his eyes and looked at his former ally's body with a scowl.**

**"Some fight," said Sasuke. He scoffed and turned around, sheathing his sword and walking away. "I guess once a loser always a loser."**

"About eat them words buddy," Ares gave a cold laugh, come on kid, show him what you did to Atlas. He wanted the real fight, not this kid gloves BS!

**The words hit Naruto's ears and his hand twitched. He made a struggling grunt, reaching up with his injured arm's hand to press it against the hole in his chest.**

**_That's the second time that's happened_****, thought Naruto in annoyance.**

"It's never a good feeling," Percy said with sarcasm, since yeah, you always get up after a hole in your chest.

**_So am I right to assume you're going to kick his ass?_**** Helios asked.**

"About time he does so." Hermes smirked.

**"Damn straight," said Naruto softly. His words had Sasuke stopping in his tracks and turning to face the blond. **

"Wow, he doesn't even double tap? Loser."

Athena rolled her eyes at her war brother. Still, it was indeed a foolish move with a boy who had healing powers.

**Naruto lowered his hand as he pushed himself to sit up a bit, looking at the hole going through his wrist and gritting his teeth. The sun seemed to shine brighter as it, and the hole in his chest, slowly seared itself shut as it regenerated. **

"You're welcome!"

"Be quiet Apollo." Artemis drawled, not wanting to hear his cheering.

**Now once again whole, Naruto got back to his feet, his eyes locking on Sasuke.**

**"Let's try this again," said Naruto with a scowl on his face, his left hand's fingers igniting with golden flames. **

"Epic power sequence is a go!" Leo smiled out as the other kids were giddy for the fight.

**Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly combusted, going from his left hand to his arm, spreading across his chest and down his body to his legs. The strange dōjutsu changed from blue eyes with golden pupils into solid golden orbs with blue sun-shaped pupils glaring at the Uchiha. Runes similar to the ones that spread across the Kyubi's body spread from Naruto's chest to his arms and down his legs.**

"God Mode, initiated." Apollo said in a deep mechanical voice, getting thumbs up from the smith god and his son.

**Naruto looked down at the sword on the ground, the cracked and shattered ruby on the pommel once housed his former tenant's soul resembled how he felt: broken. For a long time the Kyubi was a part of Naruto and he felt wrong walking around without the giant fuzzball in his gut. **

"He missed his curse?" Annabeth asked, not understanding why he would want something that hurt him so much as a child.

**That had resulted in him seeking out the titanic chakra beast in the Underworld before he returned to the realm of the living. He desired that forced companionship, the urgency to feel whole once more led to the fight between him and the Fox (which he ****_barely_**** won).**

"So even after death, he wanted as much things as he had from his first body." Hades mused, a bit selfish, but understandable in the end.

**_And he had to go and take that from me,_**** Naruto thought as his gaze went back to his friend. **

"Last straw?" Hazel asked as Frank nodded.

"No doubt."

**He crouched down and took the sword into his hand, causing it to change into a blade similar to that of what was called a kopis, a Greek sword that curved forward and was about thirty-six inches in length from the tip of the blade to the pommel. **

"Or the 'bad guy' sword back in the day." Ares pouted, it was an awesome weapon, and those stupid mortals just _had _to label it.

**Naruto smirked, thinking of the origin of the sword: the Kyubi's Fang. This change called for a name.**

**"****_You will be blinded by my blade's brilliance,_****" said Naruto, his voice echoed by Helios'. **

"Kinda lame." Hermes said in a wish washy tone.

"No way! That was awesome." Apollo argued.

"Of course _you_ would say that." The messenger god rolled his eyes.

**He lifted the blade by its handle, which changed slightly to move the guard from the back to go over his fingers. "****_Sasuke of the clan Uchiha, beware of the _****Eclipse."**

"Solar or lunar?" Thalia asked jokingly, getting said gods to look at each other.

"Lunar/Solar." Apollo and Artemis said in unison, and glared at one another.

"He's my kid, Arte."

"He has more respect for me, Apollo."

"…Low blow, Arte."

**"Tch, if you want to make an impression ****_dobe_**** just do something and don't talk about it," said Sasuke, his hand pulling his own sword out once again.**

**"****_Gladly,_****" said Naruto. He vanished in another flash of yellow and reappeared a foot away. Eclipse was reared back and prepared to slash, making Sasuke bring his own sword up. Naruto's blade dug into Sasuke's, the stygian iron of the Underworld mixed with the chakra channeling properties of the biju's contributing base easily began cutting through the false grass cutter. **

"Where do I get something like that?" Jason asked as Hera frowned.

"You have a blade, Jason."

The wind boy nodded, but inwardly pouted, wanting something cool like that.

**The Uchiha, when he saw this, felt his eyes widen.**

**_What is-?_**

"Duckbutt pwnage." Leo whistled as Nico cheered excitably.

**"****_Nothing can withstand the power of an Eclipse,_****" said Naruto informatively. "****_Not even your false Kusanagi._****"**

"For I hold the Force on my side." Leo said in an old wise tone.

"B for effort kid." Apollo told him.

"Better then what I got in school." The pyro shrugged.

**Sasuke's eyes narrowed before flickering back into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan again. He closed his left eye and widened the right, making Naruto pause in confusion. "**Amaterasu**!"**

**A torrent of pitch black flames shot out from Sasuke's eye into Naruto's face at point blank, making Naruto stumble back and away while trying to clear his vision from the darkness that had encased him. **

"Black flames?" Leo asked. Wow, dark.

"They don't look that hot." The smith god commented.

"He called it flames of the sun goddess." Apollo snorted. "And he used it on the reincarnation of the old sun god. Morons be trippin'."

**Sasuke jumped on this, infusing his sword with lightning chakra once again and aiming for Naruto's heart with a stab, this time to be sure of the infuriating ex-Jinchuriki's death. He underestimated Naruto's uncanny sixth-sense for danger and grunted in annoyance as the emblazed teen wrapped his hand around the chokuto, stopping it in its place. **

"God power, got to love it." Ares chuckled.

"Didn't do you much good against Jackson."

"Blow it out your ass, Sunspot!"

**What really irked the Uchiha was Naruto brushing off the lightning and blindingly bringing his sword down in an effort to slash Sasuke's arm. Naruto missed the arm, but managed to cut off the top half of Sasuke's chokuto, making the Uchiha stare in disbelief at the portion of his sword that fell to the ground.**

"Now that was just badass." Percy whistled.

"_Solar Flare!_"** said Naruto in a muffled exclamation, his body becoming blindingly bright and forcing Sasuke to look away. The glowing demigod successfully extinguished the dark flames, miffed that he couldn't simply absorb them due to the attribute to shadows they had. **

"Well, he is a child of light. Can't have that happening." Hades shrugged.

**The only way to extinguish a shadow was to introduce some light, and so he did.**

Hades booed while Apollo and Artemis cheered in their own way.

**_This is insane!_**** Sasuke thought as he lowered his arm and glared at his one-time friend. **

"And that is what he gets for tries to stupidly fight someone like Naruto." Annabeth said, the guy didn't even know what he was getting into. It was almost sad in a way. Almost.

**Naruto returned the glare tenfold, clenching his fist around the handle of his sword. Sasuke looked at his half-sword and closed his left eye once again.**

**"**Amaterasu**," he said, molding the flames with chakra into the shape of his sword. **

"First a lightning sword, now a shadowy fire sword? One trick pony, dude." Leo said with a sad shake of his head.

**Naruto scowled in annoyance, rushing forward and slashing his sword against Sasuke's, meeting resistance with each blow because of the equality of the light and dark ratio.**

**"****_Looks like the old dog got some new tricks,_****" said Naruto with a hint of annoyance.**

"Put the dog down already!" the war god jeered, this was almost as good as wrestling.

**"I thought we were fighting," said Sasuke with a scowl as his arms trembled under Naruto's superior physical strength. **

"You are, though you seem to suck at it." Nico mocked the enemy of his guardian.

**At this rate, he may have to use his **Susanoo** just to put the dumbass down.**

"He has moves with Shinto deity names?" the sun god said, "Wow, ego much?"

**"****_Point to you,_****" said Naruto. He pressed against his former ally's blade as a grin spread across his face at the shaking of Sasuke's arms. "****_Seems like someone's forgotten to do their daily pushups._****"**

"Poor baby," Hazel mocked. Frank snickered at the truth in her mocking. Physical training was always a must for a fighter, not just learning flashy moves.

**"Fuck you, ****_Dobe_****!"**

**"****_Thanks for the offer, but I've already got a girlfriend._****"**

Thalia burned red in the face for that and she glowered at the screen. Don't bring her into this stupid dick measuring contest!

**Sasuke released a cry of rage as he began losing his ground against Naruto's strength. **

"You mad bro?" Leo asked.

**His eyes snapped open and glared, red and black eyes of loathing looking at the blue and gold that seemed to gleam mockingly at him. **

"Oh yeah, that's from us." Apollo winked at Hermes, who snickered in return.

**Frustrated and irritated at his losing ground, the massacre survivor bared his teeth, trying to stave off his opponent's blade. Naruto scowled in annoyance and brought his sword back suddenly, making Sasuke stumble forward. The glowing demigod brought his sword up and swung it down, slashing at Sasuke's unprotected back.**

"End game." The war god whooped.

**"**Susanoo**!" A purple glow sprouted from Sasuke's back, a small cage made of blue flames formed around him, stopping Naruto's blade with ease. **

"Boo! Copout!"

"He _did _say he had something else in reserve." Athena pointed out.

"…Still a copout." Ares grumbled.

**The glowing demigod let a brow arch in confusion as he pulled away from the new defense. While not as annoying as say intangibility, Naruto was still a little miffed at being unable to land a solid blow. **

"And he has every right to be." Apollo frowned with crossed arms.

**Especially after Sasuke caused Kyubi to go into hiding by fucking with his shield.**

"Wonder where he went?" Percy questioned.

"Maybe we'll see him later, he could be with Pan," Annabeth supplied to her boyfriend, who nodded.

Sounded right to him.

**Speaking of which, Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's blade, trying to figure out how that happened.**

"Ooh, something special about it?" Leo asked eagerly.

**"Like it ****_Dobe_****?" Sasuke's voice made Naruto snap his attention to the smug looking traitor's face. "**Susanoo**, the ultimate technique of the Sharingan."**

Artemis scrunched her nose, honestly, this man just reeked of arrogance, it was like some wannabe Heracles. He wasn't even the strong.

**"****_Oh dear gods, you've got an ultimate technique, too?_****" Naruto bemoaned, putting his left hand on his face. **

"I just hate when the bad guy does that." Piper said with pursed lips, it was like one of those animes. Stay down darn it!

**Sighing, he dropped the hand to his hip and the dull edge of his blade rested on his shoulder. "****_We're just never going to be done here . . . Alright, I'll bite. What is this 'ultimate' technique of yours, Sasuke?_****"**

"Great." Apollo said dryly as he rolled his eyes. "Villain monologue time. Tell us all about your special move."

**"**Susanoo** is my guardian deity," said Sasuke, turning fully to look at the bored looking and annoyed face of Naruto. **

The gods mouthed the word 'deity' with distaste, they could break that thing in one solid hit. Please!

"That boy must be high or something." Hermes muttered, he got nods to that one.

**"It cannot be destroyed by any external means. The game is over, Naruto. Your little light show won't win this fight."**

"The boy is an unstoppable force of light, that _thing_ is going to break in half." Athena calculated, it was just basic facts.

**"****_Challenge accepted,_****" said Naruto with a smirk. He dropped his sword-baring arm down to his side in anticipation.**

**"I should warn you though," said Sasuke, "this is only the initial beginning of my **Susanoo**."**

"Listen to him talk and talk and talk." Hazel muttered

"It's like Octavian, just with some skills." Frank muttered back.

**"****_This is all _**_extremely_**_ fascinating, Sasuke, but I've sort of got this thing to do so can we hurry it up a bit?_****"**

"Talking to him like he's a nothin'. Good on ya kid." The father cheered.

**Sasuke's smirk fell back into a scowl. "Fine then."**

**The two stood still, the blond's eyes narrowing, ignoring the direct gaze of the Sharingan, before he moved. In a blur he rushed forward, swinging his blade at the cage and scowling when he met resistance. A bone-like arm burst from the left and a large manifested blade swung down at the glowing teen. Naruto's eyes flickered up and his free hand caught the giant sword descending on him. The ground beneath his feet cracked from the pressure and Naruto grunted.**

"So, caught anything lately?" Leo asked Nico.

Nico shook his head, "No, but heard someone caught a giant sword."

"Fascinating."

**_Holy hell!_**** Helios exclaimed. ****_What is this thing?_**

"Freaky." Nico answered the faded god, and for him to say that was something.

**"****_A pain in the ass_****," said Naruto. Sasuke flickered a narrowed gaze at the blond while pulling his right hand, still wielding the Amaterasu formed blade, back and taking a swing. Naruto spun out of the way, withdrawing his sword to stave off the giant blade of **Susanoo** and catching Sasuke's overextended wrist. Twisting it, Naruto forced the blade out of Sasuke's hand. He released the Uchiha's arm and caught the blade before it touched the ground. **

"Now that's a disarm."

"Lame." Hermes said, thumbs down to Percy.

The water boy pouted.

**He used Hiraishin to get some space from his opponent, making the giant blade finish its descent into the ground and giving him a cover of dirt. Sasuke snarled, holding his wrist before swiping his good hand out in front of him, making the bony arm of **Susanoo** to clear the air.**

**"****_You know, I wondered how you could break through my shield,_****" said Naruto's voice, making Sasuke spin around to glare at the top of the Hashirama statue where the glowing teen stood, his sword Eclipse stabbed into the statue's head while he held the black flame covered sword in his hand. He swung it a few times before sighing. "****_The grip on this is atrocious. It feels off. Too light for a chokuto, like there's more space between the metal and the grip._****"**

"Finally." Leo muttered, what was up with that blade.

"Maybe has some Celestial bronze in it?" Percy asked

"Possibly." Leo answered with critical eyes on the image.

**Sasuke said nothing, making Naruto tilt his head. "****_No comment? Then you wouldn't mind if I took a peek, would you?_****" Again, Sasuke said nothing. Naruto hummed before shrugging. Taking the handle in both hands, Naruto twisted, breaking apart the wood and leather to reveal the gleaming metal core. Blue sun-like pupils narrowed at the Japanese characters engraved at the core.**

**うずまきクシナ****(Uzumaki Kushina)**

"Isn't that his mom's…?" Nico trailed off.

"It is." Hazel frowned, they took his mother's weapon?

**" ****_. . . The Pinwheel's Spiral Blade,_****" said Naruto with his nostrils flared. He raised the black emblazed blade up before shattering it over his knee, breaking the original metal away from what he saw as a tainted blade. He kicked the blade over the edge, looking down at the engraved metal as he did. He spun it onto the other side, finding** **nothing, before looking back at the characters. The blade that took his closest ally from him was originally his mother's.**

"That little bastard." Apollo simmered.

**The irony did not elude him.**

**Naruto gripped Eclipse's handle and stored the engraved metal in his back pouch, a scowl on his face as he did. His mother still had her sword, the one she used in life before her death. This came from her ceremonial short sword, a blade she was buried with. **

Nico and Hazel gasped, while Hades frowned deeply, clenching his offered chair's armrests with his hands.

**That meant that Orochimaru – or one of his cronies – had defaced his mother's grave. **

All were frowning at this, but Apollo was growling like no tomorrow.

**The Greeks found the act of grave robbing unforgivable, and his homeland found the act punishable by death. Orochimaru was lucky to be dead already, because Naruto was very eager to skin the snake-like bastard alive.**

"Shame, I haven't hunted a snake in a while." Apollo hissed out, his own eyes now two balls of light.

**"I thought we were fighting," said Sasuke, snapping the irate blond's attention on him once again.**

"Dead." Ares grinned viciously, you do not mess with someone's mom, (Example: Percy Jackson) that was cold heartedly messed up and the duckbutt boy just fucked his life over. Sweet.

**Naruto's hand tightened around Eclipse's handle, his eyes blazing in fury. His sword seemed to reflect his anger, as Eclipse's Stygian Iron blade shone a brilliant gold before bursting into white flames. **

"White flames, so light fire combo." Leo nodded, makes sense, son of the sun god with Helios added in, that was cool to the young pyro.

**Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke, Eclipse brought back over his shoulder and cutting through the incomplete cage of **Susanoo**, making the Uchiha's eyes widen as his defense was broken. **

"Unbreakable." Annabeth snorted, really, what an idiot.

**Naruto followed through with the opening and punched Sasuke squarely in the face, feeling and hearing the satisfying crunch of his one-time friend's nose break against his knuckles. **

"Cave his skull in!" Apollo cheered with Ares, who was now eating some popcorn.

**With a furious cry, Naruto put enough strength that had Atlas stumbling into the follow-through of the punch, sending Sasuke flying back into the rocky wall of the Valley of the End.**

"Like a fly on the wall." Jason smirked with a look, getting Piper to nod with him.

**Naruto breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm down from his burst of anger. The blond clenched his jaw and lowered his arm, relaxing his stance.**

"Chidori Eisō!"

**Naruto sidestepped out of the way of the beam of electricity, his eyes narrowing at the hole that Sasuke pulled himself out of with his hand extended. The Last Uchiha had blood pouring down his face from his broken nose and his eyes were set into a glare. **

"That's what you get for having such stupid hair." Aphrodite said with a huff. He was a little handsome yes, but not all that great. Far too dark for her liking.

**The glowing teen narrowed his gaze, vanishing from sight and reappearing right in front of Sasuke with his sword above his head. Sasuke's eyes widened a margin and he moved out of the descending sword's way, making Naruto slice through the rocky earth like it was butter.**

"Scrambling like a cockroach." Hades chuckled darkly, oh he loved to watch those in desperation.

**Sasuke panted before clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "**Susanoo**!"**

**Naruto pulled his sword out of the rock wall and watched as a purple form built itself up around the Uchiha. It started off human-like, but then the head started to form. Horns like a bull's sprouted from the skull-like head and then the muscles formed. In front of the reincarnated demigod, a demonic samurai rose above the raging Uchiha two right arms sprouting from the elbow while a single left arm grew. **

"That is either kinda cool, or really creepy." Nico mumbled.

"Creepy." Hazel muttered to him. That got a few nods.

**A purple manifested blade appeared in the upper right arm, while the lower arm held a ball of the energy. A bow – which in Naruto's opinion looked like it was more of a shield than a bow – sprouted over the left arm and the glowing yellow eyes of the defense locked on Naruto's golden form.**

"Looks like some BS foldup crossbow." Apollo muttered in a grump mood.

"Wonderful, the cheap bow for amateurs." Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"…****_And here I thought there was no such thing as a bigger douche,_****" said Naruto.**

"Zing."

"Hermes!"

"What? Someone has to do it!"

**"Playtime is over, Naruto!" Sasuke announced as he jumped up and allowed legs to form. Naruto groaned as he looked up at the thirty-foot tall manifestation. Another giant, just what he wanted. **

"Gonna have to start calling him the giant slayer." Jason smirked, even if they weren't real giants.

**The blond gripped his sword tightly.**

**_Ready Helios?_**

**_Just say the magic words, Kid._**

**Naruto let a small smirk spread across his face before both of their voices spoke: "****_Then let's light it up!_****"**

"Light it up-up-up, light it up-up-up, he's on fire~." Apollo hummed the Fall Out Boy song, getting some hums from the more rocker kids.

**The glowing demigod shot off the ground, making a crater as he jumped at the tall purple energy warrior. The left arm shot out to smack him down, only for Naruto to teleport just right of the hand, reappearing atop of the arm and running up to the head. He jumped again as the right arm wielding the blade took a swing and the other right arm shot a beam of what Naruto assumed to be chakra at him. The glowing teen maneuvered himself midair to avoid other beams of chakra, bringing the still burning blade of Eclipse down onto the left side of **Susanoo's** neck. The manifestation let out a strangled – and demented – cry at the strike, one that sounded like the mix of a roar and of Sasuke's own voice. **

"Rip it open!" Ares cheered, "Make it scream!"

"Like a can of sardines?" Athena asked, getting a glare from her rival.

"Yeah, like that!" Ares nodded quickly, stuffing his face with popcorn.

**Naruto pulled Eclipse back and swung again, cutting into the supposedly impenetrable armor and getting another loud cry for his action. **

"So much for an ultimate technique." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Bad guys just love to throw that around too much nowadays." Piper said with a shake of her head. It happened in the movies all the time sadly, cliché much?

**Naruto growled at the thickness of the armor in frustration before he pulled Eclipse back.**

"Well, his sword is a hacking weapon." Jason said, it would take a few swings to get what you wanted it too.

**With a shout, Naruto drove the burning tip of Eclipse into the neck, piercing through the small part of the chakra manifested armor with ease, getting an earthshakingly loud scream that made Naruto's eyes widen.**

**Sasuke ****_felt _**Susanoo's** injuries.**

"That is a glaring flaw." Athena said with an owlish blink, seriously. Sure, it was big and powerful, but enough assault on it and done.

**Naruto steeled his resolve and tore his blade through the side, cutting open **Susanoo's** neck. He forced the hole open, ignoring the screams Sasuke was letting out. This was a fight that ****_Sasuke_**** – and a part of himself – wanted, and he was going to finish it. **

"About time, too." Apollo nodded, this kid needed to go.

**Naruto forced his way into the manifestation, dropping down behind the screaming Uchiha. **

"Assassinate, assassinate, assassinate." Ares cheered.

"Decapitatiooooon~!" Leo cried out.

"Brutal Legend, nice." Apollo winked at the young pyro.

**Sasuke felt Naruto's presence, turning around just in time for Naruto's sword to cut into the joint of his left shoulder, making Sasuke's eyes widen.**

Everyone leaned in, a bit eager for the final line Naruto would deliver.

**Naruto yanked out the blade and raised his other hand right into Sasuke's eyes, the golden palm gleaming slightly. "****_I won't kill you, Sasuke. I'll do worse!_****"**

"What could be worse than killing him?" Piper wondered

Athena smiled. "He values his magic eyes correct? What was Helios able to do?"

"He's gonna…" Her daughter trailed off as her mother nodded. Wow, that was going to burn the emo guy deep.

**"No!"**

"_SOLAR FLARE!"_

**Sasuke's Sharingan took the full brunt of the light, his scream deafening and his Susanoo collapsing from the strain the castor was taking. **

"Man, haven't seen Hel do that for the longest time." Apollo shook his head.

"I find it poetic." Athena nodded.

"Of course you would." The gods muttered. The goddess was never one to vaporize a mortal, no, just turn them into a monster that would haunt her children. Mother of the Year right here.

**Sasuke dropped to the ground on his back, his good hand reaching up for his eyes as he screamed while Naruto landed on his feet, panting. He coughed again, golden laced blood being spat to the side as his left hand stung upon contact with the air, the flesh literally burnt away from his heated attack. He stared down at the writhing form of his former friend, but did nothing else. This would be the punishment, Naruto's revenge on the friend that tried to kill him.**

"Should have killed him," Ares grunted out, a frown on his face. Some agreed, others didn't, finding this just as suitable.

**Like with his encounter with Luke, it was a bittersweet victory.**

Hermes let out a small sigh at that.

**_Vengeance is the path one takes when they have nothing to lose_****. Helios said in a rare moment of guidance. ****_I think you knew that all along._**

Nico shifted a bit in his seat at that statement.

**Naruto said nothing as he tried to regain his breath. He just watched as Sasuke screamed and writhed around on the ground. The Uchiha brought his hand down, his blank and dull eyes searching around fruitlessly. **

"To the left, the left, no! Your other left!" Nico jokingly taunted, ah, dark humor.

**Sasuke rolled onto his hands and knees, struggling to get to his feet. He grit his teeth and his head swiveled around.**

**"Naruto! Naruto! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES, NARUTO?"**

"Geez, bitchy, ain't he?" the war god grunted, a sneer towards the screen.

"Well, he just got blinded, so freaking out made sense." Hermes shrugged.

"Bah!"

**"This is just sad," said Naruto softly, closing his eyes. They snapped back open as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit by Juugo's giant grey fist. **

"Oh come on, going after him when he just fought." Percy grumbled, he hated guys who did that. So cheap.

"That's life Jackson, shut up." Ares sneered at him, getting a glare back from his demigod rival.

**He ducked under a following swing, but it was a feint and a damn left strike caught him off guard again, getting Naruto right in the gut. **

That got a collective of winces from the demigods.

**Gasping, Naruto stumbled back, only to be cracked across the face and sent tumbling. His body was slowly recovering from the strain on his body from taking too much power, faster than the average child of Apollo with vitakinesis, but still slower than normal. His still burnt hand pressed down on the dirt and he cried out at the pain.**

**"Keep him busy Juugo!" said Suigetsu, grabbing Sasuke under his arm. "Shut it, Sasuke! I'm trying to help you, asshole!"**

**"My eyes! My eyes!"**

"My ears! My ears!" Nico mocked, "Damn, shut up dude."

"Seriously, you give emo's a bad name," said Thalia.

"Yea-I'm _not_ emo!"

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Juugo!"**

**"Go!" Juugo called, his face partially 'normal' as he kicked the downed Naruto. Suigetsu nodded and jumped away. Juugo turned to the one that attacked his leader, the one Kimimaro was loyal to, and delivered a powerful kick directly to the ribs of the blond. "C'mon! Get up! Fight! Die like a warrior!"**

"I like this guy." Ares nodded, at least he let the blond do that much.

**"You-You sound like my uncle. Act a bit like him, too," said Naruto with another cough of golden speckled blood. **

"Hey," the war god grinned, "Maybe I have a kid there, too!"

"It would explain why he is a psychotic barbarian." Athena scowled.

"Too kind owl head, too kind."

**He caught the next kick aimed at his side and tugged, dropping the violent mutated man to his back. "You're even as predictable as he is, dumbass."**

The gods and Percy laughed at the reddening Ares as he crossed his massive arms.

"See if I ever compliment you again, little brat." He grumbled.

**Juugo responded with a snarl and a kick to the whiskered teen's face. Naruto's head snapped back and the blond was pretty sure he chipped a tooth. **

"You monster!" Apollo cried out dramatically, he dare ruin his kid's teeth! It was his and their pride!

**That'll be a bitch to fix for the next few days. **

Aphrodite let out a relieved sigh at that, good. Can't have that handsome face ruined after all.

**The mutated warrior got to his feet quickly. Juugo's axe-like protrusion returned and he dropped it in the direction of Naruto's head. The blond rolled out of the way, and rolled again when a frustrated Juugo tried to once more split the head of the blond, this time with a sword-like growth out of his forearm. **

"That, is like some Wolverine BS right there." Leo muttered. How did that even work?!

"Still damn awesome." Ares said, he really wished he had a kid like that.

**Naruto used Hiraishin to get some distance from Juugo.**

**Unfortunately, he underestimated the effects of teleporting on an open burn. 'Ow' was an understatement to what Naruto felt when he reappeared on the opposite side of the Valley of the End, biting his lip in order not to cry out. Naruto scooted up to the rock wall, grasping his wrist and glaring at the slowly healing palm. "Heal dammit." His head smacked against the wall behind him. It did nothing to dull the pain. "Ow." It also hurt a bit.**

"Sunburnt to the extreme," Nico shivered, he hated getting a tan.

"You could use some sun," Hazel observed her brother.

"Never." Was the firm retort.

**"Found you!" Naruto shifted to his right to avoid the sword-like hand that was stabbed in his direction. Wow, he must be seriously out of it if the bloodlust driven mutant could get the drop on him . . . or Juugo is better than Naruto originally thought. **

"More like you're off your game kid." Apollo said, but who could hold it against the kid? He just had a rough fight.

**Juugo's axe-like arm was raised and he grinned maniacally. "Die!"**

**Two streams of lightning shot out from the forest and sent Juugo rolling to the side. Naruto looked over, sighing in relief as Thalia and Jason rushed at the rising madman with their sparking spears at the ready. **

"Rescue comes from lightning and thunder!" Piper exclaimed.

Apollo pouted at her, "Hey, that's my job kiddo."

"Sorry." Said a sheepish Piper.

**Naruto hissed as dust shot up in their collision, his instinctual protection of his face caused the debris-filled air to brush against his still healing palm. Damn, he needed some bandages or something.**

**"Naruto." The monotonous voice of Gaara made Naruto look up, seeing the grainy form of the destabilizing clone and the concerned face of Piper looking down at him. "Are you all right?"**

"Piper, use Cure!"

"I'm not a White Mage, Leo." Piper bristled, crossing her arms.

The pyro just snickered at his joke.

**"Could be worse. Could still be dead," said Naruto, using his good hand to press against the rock wall and get back to his feet. He looked the Kazekage over before a golden brow arched. "Clones?"**

**"The other Kage have been notified and are on their way with aide for Konoha," said Gaara. "The meetings should finish in person. If we continued to use clones, we'd never get anything done."**

**"I beg to differ," said Naruto with a smirk.**

"Clones for chores!" Leo announced.

"The hot new thing." Nico followed up as the room laughed at the joke.

**"Not all of us can make an army."**

**"You're still mad about the 1000 Barrage thing, aren't you?"**

"He made a thousand clone attack?" Ares asked, intrigued.

"Seems so," Athena said, just as intrigued at the prospect of it.

**"I never said that."**

**"You're not denying it either."**

"Yeah, he's still mad." Jason nodded, he could tell, being around so many stoic types it was easy to read.

**Naruto shook his head as the sand clone dissolved and blew away in the wind, not giving a response. Gaara was definitely still mad, but in his defense, Naruto used an explosive kunai to his ass. **

"Now that is evil." Percy blanched.

"Hell no Jackson, that is awesome." Ares argued.

"Of course you would think that."

"Damn straight I would, you little punk."

**Not the best way for the untouchable monster of Suna to be attacked or the most dignified for that matter. The blond hissed as a gust of wind hit his hand, pulling it to his chest and looking at Piper.**

**"Not going to go jump into the fray?" Naruto asked the young demigoddess. **

"He's joking, right?" Piper asked with a noticeable gulp.

"I think so sweetie." Aphrodite giggled gently, Naruto was a tease though, so it was hard for some to tell at times.

**Piper shook her head, watching as Jason and Thalia stabbed, deflected and smacked Juugo with their electrified spears that could do little good against mortals, but did a good job at keeping Juugo on his toes. **

"The spears may do no good, but the electricity does a fine job at that." Thalia smirked.

"True, it could go into him and shock his insides."

"Jay, too dark."

"Practical." The brother argued lightly.

**Naruto nodded and looked down at his hand. "Makes sense. You're too…new to this, I should say. Don't worry we'll fix that once we get back to Camp. **

"And I can't wait." The love child smiled.

"Well, you are going to fight in the battle then." Annabeth pointed out, getting Piper to slump with a sigh.

"Great."

**Still got Zephyr's Dagger?"**

**"Yes," said Piper, looking at the dagger in her hand. She looked back up and watched as Thalia blocked Juugo's axe with her shield and jabbed her spear into his side. "Will I learn to fight like that?"**

"Well, you have to be awesome like us." Thalia winked at the girl jokingly.

"Piper is plenty of awesome." Jason argued sternly with a look at his sister.

"Thank you Jason," his girlfriend said and gave him a small peck on the cheek, getting the blond to smile.

"Suck up." Thalia teased him, getting the Roman to flush a bit.

**"Hopefully," said Naruto. He gave her a small smirk. "Unless you act like your cabin and get all gossipy during training."**

The love goddess bristled while Artemis laughed at her.

**"I'd rather learn how to fight," said Piper.**

Piper smirked, getting Aphrodite to beam a bit.

"Most levelheaded one I've seen." Artemis added, getting the lady of doves to glare at her.

"Oh hush you."

**" . . . By the Gods I didn't think it was possible. Another Silena Beauregard. **

Aphrodite gave a sad sigh for her daughter, she missed the girl. Piper also felt sad, but had a small smile come next, she was going to meet her now, that was going to be nice.

**Damn, there goes that five drachma bet I made against Castor."**

Dionysus gave a sad sigh as well, he missed his boy.

**"Who?"**

**"Son of the Head Counselor. Duck." Naruto dropped down and Piper quickly followed suit as Thalia's shield was sent flying over their heads. **

"Nice discus throw, Thalia."

"Oh shut up, corpse bride." The hunter snarked to Nico.

**"Well, this is going well. Stay here a second, Pipes." He ran forward, ignoring the angry glare the younger girl gave him for using her dad's nickname for her. **

"Seriously, he doesn't have that right."

"I think it's cute of him to do."

"Of course you would, mom."

**In his right hand (the good one) he began building up heat and chakra, creating the small yet destructive **Taiyoton: Rasengan**. As the miniature ball of light built up in his hand, Naruto got closer to the fight, sliding under a swing made by Juugo that was aimed at Jason. He spun on the ball of his foot as Thalia thrust her spear forward; the head sparking much like her eyes as it impaled Juugo's side and making the maniac cry out at the electrocuting pain. **

"See, it works."

"Yes Jason, yes it does." Thalia rolled her eyes.

**Jason twirled Julius in his hand before he also stabbed forward, though his spear went in through Juugo's back and out his stomach. Juugo fell to his knees, roaring as the burning power of lightning coursed through his body.**

"Wow, brutal."

"Leo." Jason groaned, it was a good tactic for fighting a mortal opponent.

**Naruto juggled the ball of light to his burnt left hand, the skin healing over much faster at the exposure to the flames of the attack (though Naruto failed to take notice), **

"Fire healing, oh man, me and him are going to rock tag teaming." Leo smirked with crossed arms.

"He does make a good point." Hazel pointed out, getting Leo to beam.

**and pulled Eclipse out. With burning determination, Naruto spun Eclipse around in his hand and stabbed it through Juugo's left shoulder blade, the sword shooting out through his pectoral and making Juugo's head snap up. Juugo's crazed eyes met Naruto glowing ones.**

"Well, that's one ways to get a guy's attention." Jason said.

"Taiyoton: Rasengan!" **Naruto announced as he brought the attack down towards Juugo's awaiting face. The attack exploded outwards centimeters away from contact; unstable due to Naruto juggling it when it wasn't designed to be. It was a premature explosion, the concussive force of Naruto's attack made the three demigods fly backwards away from their respective weapons still impaled into Juugo's corpse. **

"Nice kill." Ares nodded.

"Stabbed and blown up to death, excellent." Hera sniffed, a bit too undignified to her tastes, but still, it got the job, albeit sloppily, done.

**Jason hit the rock wall of the Valley's signature cliff with enough force to make a small crater, **

"…Ow." The boy muttered, rubbing his shoulder a bit at the picture.

**while Thalia ended up skidding through the dirt to a stop next to Piper, **

"And she doesn't stick the landing."

"Screw you wethead!"

**and Naruto went soaring through the woods, plowing down the giant trees Hi no Kuni was famous for until he came to a stop a good mile away from the Valley. **

"And that one got some distance." Hermes whistled, wow.

**His eyes fell shut and he faintly heard Helios calling out his name, as well as his arm throbbing in pain.**

**Piper went to Thalia since she was the closest, crouching next to the older girl and helping her out of the trench she made. **

"You got blown up good."

"One day Nico, I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The death child waved off the threat of his sparking cousin.

**The daughter of Zeus groaned, getting to her feet and looking at the mutated warrior getting to his own.**

"Zombie?!" the kids cried out.

Hades chuckled at that one, oh, what will mortals try next? Only he and his children could make _true _zombies. But the whole spreading disease part was just ridiculous along with the brains thing. Please.

They liked livers better.

**"You have ****_got_**** to be kidding me," said Thalia. She was used to Kindly Ones not staying down, but this guy just didn't know the meaning of the word 'retreat'. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said most wouldn't accept surrender as an option.**

**"I'll kill ****_you_**** first," said Juugo, pulling the weapons out of his body and dropping them to the ground. Eclipse was the hardest to remove, but Juugo got it out after a moment of struggling, along with a good chunk of his body. **

"And he's still moving?" Nico asked, "Geez, talk about a mortal monster."

"If only there were more like him."

Athena just gave her war brother a disbelieving look at his wistful tone.

**The mutated madman dropped the sword to the ground atop Jason's Julius and Thalia's spear before storming at the two girls. Thalia stepped in front of Piper with the faintest hints of sparks around her fists and charged at the older man, but Juugo knocked her away with the blunt side of his sword-arm. **

"Ow," Thalia muttered with a wince. That _had_ to hurt.

**He focused on the backpedaling daughter of Aphrodite, who stared wide-eyed at the abomination before her, causing her to trip and fall to the ground before she resumed her tactical retreat.**

"Charmspeak, Charmspeak!" Piper cried out while Jason clenched his fists in worry.

**Juugo lifted his axe-baring arm up. "Die!"**

**"Piper look away!" Thalia called out, but Piper didn't do that. Her adrenaline had her battle senses going wild and she kept her eyes on the closest threat. **

"Smartest move." Athena nodded.

**This meant that she watched as Thalia impaled Juugo through his back, the lightning encased bronzed spear coming out through his chest, a bit of blood spraying across Piper's face. **

"Maybe not," Athena corrected with a frown.

"Well, _that_ isn't psychologically scarring." Piper dripped with sarcasm.

Thalia frowned at that, that wasn't good.

**Juugo looked down at the gleaming spearhead coming out of his chest, where a portion of his heart was, and slowly the grey part of his face faded away, the weapon-like protrusions vanishing as his body shut down. His body twitched from the lightning coursing through his veins.**

"Shocking."

"Not now matchstick." Thalia grumped, not in the mood for commentary.

**Thalia pulled her spear out, allowing Juugo to fall to the side. He landed on his back, coughing up blood before his eyes landed on Thalia. "I…Die…" His head fell to the other side and his breathing stopped. **

"Yes, yes you do." The son of death nodded, couldn't get much deader than him. Nope. No surrey. That man...thing was dead. He was so dead that Nico could even dare to say he was cadaverific.

**It was then that Thalia realized she had just killed someone, not a monster, not something from Greek history, but a living breathing human – at least he looked it now. She didn't know how to react to that, and looking at the wide eyed, blood covered Piper, Thalia knew that this wouldn't be as easy to shake off as she thought it would be when Naruto warned her and her cousins that it most likely would happen.**

"It never is." Artemis sighed out with a sad look, remembering the many talks she had given over the years when one of her new hunters had killed a human being, be it accident or purpose.

**Everything had changed.**

The hunter had a sad look on her face. For her other, it truly had.

**Sasuke screamed, thrashing in his bed in the hidden lair of Madara within the Land of Rain. **

"Of course the bad guy would have a hidden lair." Apollo mocked, sigh, such a cliché, a good one, but seriously.

**All he could see was white and his head felt like it was on fire. **

"Hope it hurts!" Apollo said scathingly. No one fucks with his kids.

**He wasn't sure how that damn idiot blinded him, but once he got his eyesight back: **

"He actually thinks he'll get it back?" Apollo laughed. "It doesn't even matter if you get new eyes put in! They've been burned all the way to the brain. It's how we work emoduck, deal with it."

**"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

"That's cute." Ares snickered. "He got played like a fiddle and he still thinks he has a chance, even _with _sight on his side."

**"Stop struggling, Sasuke-kun!" hissed out his very pale and very snake-like doctor. He had pale white hair and yellow serpent-like eyes, a purple marking around his left eye and what appeared to be scales going down the left side of his body. **

"Snakes, it's always snakes!" Apollo cried out, seriously, his kid just had to deal with his problems.

Artemis nodded to him at that, she hated the things just as much as her brother did.

**The man once known as Kabuto Yakushi now dubbed Kabutomaru by Suigetsu for his experiment to fuse himself with the remains of his old employer Orochimaru. **

"So we have a twisted surgeon in the court, nice." Poseidon drawled, honestly, what did this boy get into?

**The snake-like monstrosity of a surgeon sighed and dropped the head of his deceased master's favorite pet project. **

"So the kid was nothing more than a twisted pet project?" Ares snorted. "What a joke he is." He laughed throatily.

**"There's absolutely nothing I can do. You may release him, Suigetsu."**

"Of course not." Apollo snorted quietly as he leaned back into his throne.

**"Oh, gee, thanks," said Suigetsu sarcastically as he released Sasuke's body from the water entrapment he had created. He walked over to the side of the room and grabbed his giant butcher's blade, carrying it out with him as he grumbled about abusing power and lazy crazy assholes.**

**Kabuto rolled his eyes before returning his attention to his patient, who continued to writhe and loudly curse the blond ex-Jinchuriki. Humming to himself, Kabuto wondered what exactly Naruto did to permanently blind the eyes of an Uchiha. **

"Well, I'm sure he could give a demo." Thalia smirked, getting a few laughs.

**Sure, the Sharingan could make out shapes, but that wasn't good for someone who needed to be on the frontlines of a war. Or for Sasuke's own mental health, but in Kabuto's opinion that was unsalvageable and anyone to try to help Sasuke's mentality would only lose themselves to madness as well. **

"D, what did you do?"

"Shut up, Hermes."

**Sighing, Kabuto turned and walked away, planning on going over his and Orochimaru's old notes to see if he could find any sort of cure for Sasuke's new problem.**

**"I'll kill him!" Sasuke vowed. "I'll rip off his head! No, no, too simple, too easy! First, I'll destroy the village! **

"He doesn't even care about it anymore." Nico rolled his eyes, what a loon.

**Then, oh then I'll kill him. Naruto Uzumaki, you're dead!"**

"Has he been taking your classes?" Poseidon asked his elder brother.

"Go suck on a starfish."

**"****_But would it do you any good?_****" the voice was deep, yet hissing like a snake. **

"Oh great, _another_ snake!" Apollo threw his hands in the air, it was a wonder why his kids hated them along with himself. So disgusting!

**However, it was not that of any of Sasuke's summons or of Kabuto's. That Sasuke knew of anyway.**

**"Who said that?" Sasuke demanded. "Kabuto? Suigetsu? Karin? ...Juugo?"**

"No, he's kinda, unalive at the moment." Hades joked with mirth.

**"****_Would you like to see again?_****"**

**"Of course!"**

**"****_Do you want vengeance on the boy?_****"**

**"More than anything."**

"Wow, what a tool." Nico mocked.

"Funny thing about that…" Percy trailed off.

"Hey, the Minos thing doesn't count!"

"Riiight."

**"****_How far would you go to achieve both?_****"**

**"I will do whatever it takes to get my revenge."**

**"****_How about a deal, then?_****"**

**" . . . I'm listening."**

"Making deals with the devil." Apollo sang out a bit for fun.

**"****_You make a blood pact with me as you have with the animals of these lands, and I will help you get back at that _**_boy_**_._****"**

"Seems someone doesn't like your kid." Hermes told his sun brother. Apollo rubbed his chin, wondering who it was _this _time.

**"How do I know you won't betray me?" Sasuke heard the voice chuckle and he felt the room go dark as something moved serpent-like within it, fast enough to make a rush of wind.**

**"****_Because I too, want to kill the boy. Though, this is more out of my own vengeance against his father._****"**

Eyes turned to Apollo.

"Hey, I killed a lot of snakes, so who knows what-" he paused and his eyes widened. "No freaking way."

"What?" his twin asked

**"I will kill him," said Sasuke determinedly. "This was the last straw."**

"Poor baby." Ares jeered at the loser.

**"****_Of course._****"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"****_All will be clear after we make the deal._****" Sasuke scowled. He was being put into the dark on this deal and he didn't like it. **

"You seem used to it, you tool." Ares jeered again.

**However, he wouldn't be much good to redeeming his clan's name without his sight. **

"You're a marked terrorist, what redeeming is he doing?" Percy asked. In his opinion this guy was stupid.

**Gritting his teeth, Sasuke lifted his hand and bit down on his thumb to draw blood. He offered his hand and something scaly wrapped around it, drawing on his blood and making Sasuke writhe in pain. **

"You asked for it." Hazel said with a shake of her head.

**As he screamed in agony, the voice chuckled darkly.**

**"****_Vengeance will be mine, _**_Sauroctonos_**_._****"**

"By Order." Artemis muttered in shock, many looking on with wide eyes at the shadowy image.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"That's my nickname." Apollo told the water boy, staring at the screen with wide eyes. How could _he _be back? He never came back!

The sun god sent a glare to Hera who had a look of intrigue on her face, not even bothered by the glare at all. He looked back at the screen.

Apollo was worried, his kid had the toughest fight of his life coming now.

Not good, really not good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

**XVIII**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.**

**_I just...I just killed someone._**** Thalia thought as she looked at the body of the man she had killed.**

"Oh get over it." Ares snorted. Artemis gave him a stern glare. It didn't do much.

**"He...You...Oh my god!" said Piper, her cry grabbed Thalia's attention. The young daughter of Aphrodite was losing her cool as her mind caught up with the situation. She had just seen someone die right in front of her and his blood was on her face. **

"And not in the fun way."

"Ares," Aphrodite hissed at her boyfriend.

"Sorry." He said, trying to sound sincere. He didn't want his happy time taken away.

**Frantically, she wiped at her face to get the blood off, tears starting to pour down her face as she did.**

"And I'm traumatized, great." Piper frowned.

"Anyone would be in your situation sweetie." Her mother assured her.

"Thanks."

**"Piper, Piper stop!" said Thalia, grabbing the girl's wrists as she knelt down to comfort her. "Easy, here let me get it."**

"Aw, that's sweet, sister-in-law bonding time." Leo said, making kissy faces for fun.

Piper turned to Thalia. "You know, we could use some bonding time."

"I'd find it fun." The hunter answered with amusement.

**The daughter of Aphrodite sniffed, trying to pull herself together as the older girl wiped away the blood. She looked back on what she had been through so far; Naruto falling to the hood of her father's SUV and the shooting that ensued; **

"Good fight." Ares nodded

"Sloppy." Athena countered.

"Still good." Ares argued and they glared at one another, Zeus gave his children a stern look. Getting them to back off in favor of the story.

**chasing after a dragon, Drakon, or whatever it was called; forced to wake up at crazy early hours because of some huge scandal; then there was seeing Naruto's dad drive one of his descendants insane with a curse of prophetic proportions; **

"Which was really not nice to do in front of someone new."

"Dite," Apollo sighed out, "Seriously? Right now?"

"I'm just saying." The love goddess sniffed.

**and after that was flying from California to a hidden world in Antarctica.**

"To be far, that is twisted." Leo said out, giving Piper some support.

"Thank you, Leo."

"Anytime."

**Now she's seen someone die right in front of her and she really understood why Ancient Greece and Rome was considered 'barbaric' in modern society in terms of violence.**

The gods grumbled about that while the demigods nodded to this.

**"Hey," Thalia's voice snapped Piper from her thoughts, "I got all the blood off."**

**"Thank you." Piper said quietly, sniffing her tears up. She looked up at the older girl. "D-Does it ever get easier? Living with monsters after your life? Seeing people die?"**

"After a while." Thalia admitted, getting nods all around from her fellow demigods.

**"Camp Half-Blood does wonders for making that easier," said Thalia, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder in reassurance. "Like Camp Jupiter, but less militant. **

"Not our fault." Jason pointed out.

"Yes it is, being the violent beings you are." Athena sneered to the boy, who just lightly glared back.

"Athena," Hera said crisply, getting the war goddess to back off from her staring contest.

**It really is a summer camp for demigods, though we act as a small family sometimes. Though if you really wanted you could stay there all year."**

"Year rounding is fun, I love it." Leo smirked, so much better then foster homes after all.

**"Really?" Piper asked, weighing the options in her head.**

**"Yeah, Naruto and I stay there year round," said Thalia. **

"Mm, your other must love that."

"Stupid love goddess." Thalia muttered with clinched fists with blue static arcing in them a bit.

**"There's actually a nice school I go to during the school months. **

"There is?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy. Some of us don't want to stay at camp all the time you know, it gets tiring for year rounders." Annabeth lectured.

**Though I can skip occasionally, get some extra lessons in combat or practice my control over my father's domain."**

"Where is this place again?" the son of the sea questioned eagerly.

**"Thalia! Piper!" Jason's voice broke off their conversation as he ran towards them, Naruto's sword Eclipse and his own Julius in hand. "Where's Naruto?"**

"Nice caddy job, Jason."

"Oh stuff it, Leo." The blond said to the pyro, who just snickered at his own joke.

**"Follow the fallen trees," said Thalia, moving to check on his own scrapes. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah, nothing too serious," said Jason ignoring the gash he had in his leg, though he did favor it as he walked. **

"Ouch," Thalia frowned, not liking to see her brother hurt.

"It's fine." The boy in question said.

"I can worry, Jay." Thalia said. Jason had a tiny smile on his face at that.

**He pocketed his coin-disguised weapon and handed her Eclipse. "Here, hold onto this. I think this is Naruto's sword."**

**"This doesn't look like how I remember it, and where's the shield?" Thalia asked with a frown as she took the blade. Jason shrugged it off and rushed past, going into the woods and searching for the older blond since it was his quest to return Naruto back to the United States. **

"Yeah, do your job Jason." Apollo snickered as the boy rolled his eyes. He felt sorry for his other, having to babysit Naruto? Must be a pain in the ass job to do.

**Thalia blinked, quickly following after her brother and Piper after her, all of them looking for the whiskered blond. They found Naruto pinned by several trees, Jason using his spear in an attempt to wrench the tree off of him.**

"Ah, the lever." Athena smiled along with Hephaestus. Such a good invention.

**"Naruto!" said Thalia with worry written on her face, dropping Naruto's sword. She readied her own spear and climbed onto the opposite side of where Jason stood, jabbing her own spear into the gap. She and Jason pushed; getting the tree to jerk forward and making Naruto's eyes open with a loud gasp.**

**"Thalia, stop! Stop!" Jason said, catching Naruto's gasp and seeing him mutter something. She did and Jason carefully shimmied to Naruto's side, leaving his spear wedged where it was. "What did you say? Naruto?"**

"Speak man!" Apollo cried out dramatically, getting some snickers and glares for his idiocy.

**"B…B-Branch," said Naruto, coughing up some of his blood and ichor. **

"Well, that was a good possibility." Athena noted.

**Jason looked down through the gap, where he could see the branch. It didn't look good and that was with the dim lighting. "Impaled...Cut…branch…first…"**

"Good plan." Annabeth nodded, best get that out of the way so not to worsen the wound.

**"Alright, okay, hang in there, Naruto," said Jason. He looked at Thalia. "We need to cut the branch that impaled him before he drowns in his own blood." She went to push more, but he stopped her, "wait! Jeez. Look if we push too much we risk opening the wound, **

"She's just worried for her boytoy." The love goddess smiled, it was sweet in her opinion.

**but if we hold it where it is...Piper?"**

**"Yes?" The young demigoddess looked at him curiously.**

**"Think you can cut the branch away?" Jason asked.**

**Piper started at the question. "C-Cut the branch?"**

**"Can you?"**

**"Y-Yes!" Piper swallowed down her nerves in an effort to help the older blond. **

"That's my girl," Aphrodite praised beamingly, getting Piper to smile at her.

**This would help distract her from some of the things she was worried out. "Yes, I can help."**

"True," said girl admitted, anything to get out the current events out of her head, she liked helping people after all.

**"Okay, here give me your hand," said Jason, carefully keeping the wedge open as he offered the girl his hand to help her onto the tree. **

"Prince charming, ain't he?" Leo asked with wiggled eyebrows to Piper, who blushed and gave a smile to the pink-cheeked blond.

**Piper climbed up and easily balanced herself on the tree that Naruto was pinned to. Jason pointed down at the gap. "Look closely, can you see the branch?"**

**"Yeah, I see it," said Piper. She crouched down and prepared the knife Naruto's steed had given her. Reaching through the crack, her slender arms finally came in handy, **

"See?" Aphrodite asked with pride.

Piper rolled her eyes, but still smiled at the fact.

**Piper waited until her blade hit resistance. Looking at Naruto's face to assure herself she wasn't pressing against his body, she began to use her dagger like a saw, cutting away the tree. As it came to the last threads of being connected to the offending branch, the tree began tilting away and snapped just before Piper could finish it off. Jason and Thalia quickly regained their balance after the fallen tree rolled away; Piper merely adjusted her kneeling posture before standing back up and dropping from the tree the three were perched on. Looking at the branch impaling the older blond teen, Piper winced. "Ouch . . . That has to hurt."**

"Stating the obvious?"

"Oh be quiet Hazel," Piper frowned, crossing her arms with a huff.

**The branch that had impaled Naruto was at least six inches wide going right through the left of his stomach. **

"Man, that looks like it is going to be a bitch and a half to pull out." Apollo admitted.

**Thalia and Jason dropped to the ground, the Roman Grace kneeling at his older friend's side. He reached for the branch and tugged, gauging how long it was as he looked at the tree Naruto was still pinned to.**

**Naruto awoke with a glob of his unique blood escaping his mouth, turning to weakly glare at the younger blond. "The ****_fuck_**** are you doing?"**

"Really Jason, you shouldn't touch another man's stick." Hermes chided, getting the blond Roman to go green in the face.

**"Just seeing what else we have to work with," said Jason. "Sorry."**

"Well, he does have a big stick." Aphrodite assured with a lewd and amused smile.

"Stop. Please." Jason begged, holding down his bile at the wording they were using.

**Naruto just gave him another dirty glare before his eyes drifted shut. He was low on blood and without Kyubi to accelerate his Apollo-given qualities; he may very well pass out before he finishes healing.**

**The three conscious and able demigods turned at the sound of rustling branches, the Grace siblings raising their weapons in the direction of the sound while Piper emotionally and mentally prepared herself to fight if necessary. **

"I give her praise for that." Artemis said, getting Aphrodite to look smug. She dashed the smugness of her rival as she continued. "But only for her. Your other children, not so much."

**Thankfully for them, it was only the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade bursting through the brush with several masked warriors behind her.**

"Oh, so stupid, now they come?" Leo asked, some mockery in his tone.

**"What happened?" she demanded, looking at the strangers with distrust and clenching her fists in preparation to retaliate if necessary.**

"We came with him!" Piper exclaimed. "What is with these people?"

**"Naruto fought against that dick with the duck ass for a head," said Thalia, her hand wrapping around her spear and tensing in preparation to defend the group. "Then he got smacked around by the Two-Face wannabe. He's dead now."**

"Deader than dead." Percy mumbled out, getting Thalia to give him a glare through the corner of her eye.

**The older woman narrowed her eyes before looking at the steadily breathing blond with the branch in his gut. She moved to his side and pressed her hand against the branch. Naruto's eyes shot open with a gasp.**

**"The fuck are you doing?" he asked quickly at the appliance of pressure. Thalia and Jason raised their spears at her, but by doing so both were surrounded by three of the masked men. **

"Honor guard no likie kiddies," Ares chuckled.

**Piper got an arm wrapped around her neck with a kunai aimed at her jaw, making her stiffen and tighten her grip around her own knife.**

"Asses," the love child hissed.

"Well, that seems like protocol really." Jason admitted, but Piper gave him a look that had him quickly adding. "But yeah, total asses."

His girlfriend nodded in approval.

**"Everyone relax!" Tsunade ordered. The masked ANBU released the demigods at her order, the air thick with tension as Jason and Thalia glared at the ones that threatened them. **

"Damn right." The Grace siblings agreed.

**The leader of Konoha returned her gaze to the blond. "Is Sasuke dead?"**

"No," Ares pouted.

**"More slippery than Orochimaru," said Naruto after a cough of blood. "Please stop touching the stick inside me."**

Apollo opened his mouth, but Artemis cut him off, "If you even say an innuendo, I will shoot you."

Apollo snapped his jaw shut.

**"Stupid brat, stop talking already." Tsunade ordered as she began channeling medical chakra through her hand, coating her hand in a green energy that soon spread around the branch. Naruto's head jerked upwards as he released a strangled cry of pain, the foreign medical chakra having an adverse effect on the new chakra system he had. He felt like he was on fire, his natural healing thinking that the medical chakra was an assaulting virus. **

"Well, that's uncomfortable." Apollo frowned.

**Tsunade ignored this; her medic training and expertise making her used to hearing such cries as she slowly pulled the branch out. **

"At least she's an expert." Hermes supplied.

"I thought it was established when the blond brat asked her for a cure to something sunspot couldn't even cure."

"…Fuck you Ares, seriously, go fuck yourself."

"Hehehe."

**By the time the whole branch, a good eight inches long one, **

It took most of the younger male gods a surprising effort of self control not to make a joke because Hestia, Artemis, and Hera were all glaring at them.

Damn it! It would have been perfect, too.

**had been pulled out, Naruto has lost consciousness.**

**"We need to move quickly," said Tsunade as she pulled out a tag and unsealed a stretcher. She looked to a curiously familiar ANBU with a rather unique white hairstyle and another that gave off a feeling of nature that Thalia had felt before from somewhere. **

"Probably Demeter's kids." Hades suggested.

"Oh, of course you would say that, you kidnapper."

"Go play with your whole grain!"

**"Inu and Yamato, you two carry him while I work on the hole in his stomach. Neko, escort the kids back to the village. The rest of you secure the border. Let's go!"**

"Transform and roll out." Apollo said in a deep voice.

**When he awoke, Naruto felt a stinging sensation in his left hand and he sat up, before groaning in pain at the strain on his stomach. He looked to his left through a squinted eye, finding Shizune dipping his hand into a bowl of clear liquid that he immediately recoiled from. "Ow! What the hell is that?"**

**"Water with herbs," said Shizune, grabbing his wrist and forcing it back into the bowl. Naruto bit onto his lip and his other fist clenched tightly around the bar on his bed, his body tensing up as a jolt of pain shot up his left hand's arm, and doubled around his waist. **

"It's a necessary evil." Hermes nodded, minoring in herbs himself.

**Apparently his hand hadn't fully healed and neither had the gaping hole in his stomach. This method of medical treatment was ****_not_**** doing him any favors. **

"Get the nectar, stat!" Nico cried out.

**"Oh, you big baby. It's just to disinfect your burn. How did you get this anyway? Your friend was very vague about it compared to telling us you were run through with a tree."**

"Well, it all started with a mini-sun." Apollo explained, but Artemis just slapped his arm, getting him to shut up.

**"Where are they?" Naruto asked, giving the hospital window a longing glance. He very much hated this building. Not for the people, nor for what happened within here, but because how utterly ****_dead_**** it made you feel when you were inside it. **

"Amen to that." Hades chuckled.

**Actually, he felt that way in every hospital. The irony did make him want to laugh, though. Here he was, son of the God of Medicine, and he ****_hated_**** hospitals.**

"I work hard for those!"

"Oh be silent."

"Arte!"

**That was his mother's opinion on them, too.**

"See, even your wife thinks so." Artemis jeered for fun, really wanting to see this woman in full view.

**"****_White walls, white floors, white clothes it's all so eerily dead!" said Kushina as she fed him a small sliver of ambrosia. He had just finished his battle with Kyubi, making it agree to help him in his new life's work as Hades' children's protector. As he chewed the small sliver, he noted that it tasted just like Ichiraku Beef Ramen. "The least they could do is add some color to it so it doesn't feel like you're quarantined from the rest of the world. And then there are the needles. And don't get me started on the smell! It's either that of sickness or sterilization. Ugh."_**

**Yeah, his mom was not a fan of hospitals.**

Apollo was pouting, his own wife! How could she?

**"Waiting for you to be released," said Shizune as she removed his hand from the painful 'remedy' and started wrapping bandages around it. As soon as she finished she moved the bowl to the side and stood from her seat. "Now, Naruto, you and I both know you hate being in hospitals-"**

**"Which stands for Horrible Obnoxiously Smelling Place Insistently Trapping All Locals."**

"Tee-shirt that." Hermes said, typing it on his cellphone.

"Some brother you are."

"I aim to please all clients!"

**"-But you cannot escape this time." Shizune finished with a stern glare. "We have ANBU set all around the ward and outside your door in case anything happens. And we've reinforced the windows with anti-chakra seals."**

"You just don't tell a demigod to _not_ do something." Percy said with a shake of his head, only bad things come from that.

**"Challenge accepted."**

"See?"

"Percy, quiet." Annabeth scolded jokingly as she snuggled next to him.

**"I mean it Naruto," said Shizune. "You're recovering from detachment from your biju, impalement, nerve damage-"**

**"Minor brain damage, blood loss, several fractured if not broken bones and to top it off a major third degree burn on my left hand," said Naruto as he cut the experienced medic off and glared at his bandaged hand. **

"Show 'em your moves." Leo said, getting snickers from his two fun uncles.

**"Physical recovery, six to eight weeks for a normal human, for a demigod, three to four. With ambrosia, two. With ambrosia and nectar, one to one and a half." He clenched his bandaged fist, ignoring the pain he felt and looked back at the surprised woman. "For a child of Apollo: five days. For an Uzumaki: four. For all the above: Two. At most."**

"I. Spawn. Badasses." The sun god said with a grin.

"Wow." Were the kids' responses.

**Shizune sighed and wrote something on her clipboard as she turned to walk away. As her hand touched the door handle, Shizune looked back at the bandaged blond. "Don't try to escape again, Naruto. Please?"**

**"Well if you're going to ask nicely," said Naruto with a sigh as he laid back. **

"Such a gentleman." The love goddess smiled, Hera seems pleased as well.

**His hands wrapped around behind his head as he relaxed, careful to not put pressure on his bandaged palm. "Might as well stick around."**

**Meanwhile, Thalia was looking at her boyfriend's new sword, wondering how it had changed, where the shield had gone and why it hadn't reverted back to a bracelet. **

"Gear change, always fun." Ares smiled.

**She was sitting with Jason and Piper in the waiting room of the Konoha Hospital. They had four of those ANBU agents watching them while they waited for Naruto to be allowed visitors. **

"How hospitable of them." Thalia said sarcastically.

**The two Grace siblings had bandages covering small cuts they received from their fight with Juugo. Jason even had a nice laceration on his leg from when Juugo threw him into the side of the cliff.**

"How nice?" Jason asked as his sister swatted him in the arm.

"Not funny." She said sternly.

**"...And then every Friday there is a siege which I mentioned before," said Jason as he finished describing Camp Jupiter's routine **

"CTF is still cooler." Percy argued, Jason hummed in consideration.

**to the curious daughter of Aphrodite, who he kept incorrectly referring to as Venus. **

"Correct for me." Jason muttered with a pout, Thalia just pinched his cheek.

**"It's kind of like a war game. A few kids from every cohort is challenged to take the specially designed fort."**

**"So it's like an offensive and defensive capture the flag only one-sided?" Piper asked. Jason nodded.**

**"If that's the case," said Thalia, who decided to speak up at hearing the analogy. "You'd love our camp's capture the flag. It's both offensive and defensive for both sides."**

"Point." The wind boy concede to the water boy. Percy nodded with a smirk.

**Jason looked interested at that, leaning forward to ask more when the dark haired aide of the Hokage walked in. Shizune gave a small smile to the three, and since they were looking out for Naruto she considered them all right in her books.**

"Thank you, finally, someone who isn't going all hostile on us." Thalia thanked aloud, getting nods from Jason and Piper.

**"He's awake, now," she said. "And he should still be in his hospital room."**

**"Why wouldn't he be there?" Piper asked.**

**Shizune gave her a tired smile. "Naruto doesn't like hospitals. He finds them restraining and stupid. He spent a few weeks in here when was young. Reasons varied from a prank of his going wrong or after a few failed missions. Then there was the time he was hospitalized after he developed his first S-Rank attack. It ripped the cells in his right hand apart and had it not been for his furry guest, which I hope you were all aware of" Thalia and Jason nodded while Piper's brows furrowed "he may not have kept that arm."**

"Idiot." Thalia muttered aloud.

**"Reckless idiot is what he is," said Thalia, her arms crossing as she sat back in her seat with a frown, Eclipse resting on her lap.**

That got some smiles as some turned to the pink faced hunter.

**"He is Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja," said Shizune with a smile as she thought back about a younger, loudmouthed and stubborn Naruto. He was an Uzumaki through and through if what Tsunade's stories about Kushina were true, though with the occasional flair and seriousness that his father had.**

The gods, minus Apollo, snorted at this.

The sun god pouted with crossed arms, he could totally be serious…he just didn't want to!

**"Was," said Thalia, correcting the woman with a frown.**

"That's right Thalia, claim your man!" the love goddess cheered. The hunter just palmed her face.

**"Do you know why he resigned?" Shizune asked the teenager, a hopeful gleam in her eye as she looked at the raven-haired girl.**

**"For the same reason he said."**

**"I see," said Shizune. Her answer didn't appease Shizune's hope and made the woman sigh. She stood back up and held her clipboard to her chest. "Well, I guess I should get back to Tsunade-sama. She's working on that vial Naruto gave her, should be done making a cure by tomorrow. **

"Wait, what?" Apollo asked, jaw dropping.

"Seems you got outclassed sunspot." Ares roared with laughed as the rest of his siblings joined in.

The sun god was looking a little dim at the moment.

**If she isn't drinking, that is."**

"A woman after my own heart."

"Bet the wife would love to hear that, D."

"Shut it Ares." Mr. D sneered.

**She turned and walked away, leaving the three demigods to get to their feet and walk, or limp slightly in Jason's case, to Naruto's room. They warily watched the two masked men standing outside his room before opening the door. What they saw mildly surprised the Grace siblings and fully shocked Piper.**

**"73…74…75…76…77" Naruto was counting as he balanced on his right hand upside down, hospital scrubs covering him from the waist down as he performed vertical push-ups. **

"Pump it up." Apollo said, sounding like the Governator.

**He had his bandaged left hand clenched tightly into a fist and pressed against his back, sweat already forming on his brow as he struggled to maintain balance, consistency, and fight against gravity.**

**"Whiskers what the hell are you doing?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide as she watched him work out despite having ****_just_**** been put in the hospital. Though she wouldn't admit liking the view of his torso, even with the bandages wrapped around his midsection it was a sight to admire.**

The love goddess licked her lip, "Indeed." The demigoddess blushed a bit at the image. Their boyfriends grumbled at that.

**"79…80…Staying in shape," said Naruto with a grunt as he paused close in the air to lean back to the ground until his toes were touching the tile floor. As soon as they did, he started doing one-handed push-ups. "Rebuilding lost muscle. Sasuke may have been weaker than me, but he could hold my sword back. In my "old" body, that wouldn't have happened. I would've shattered his sword instantly."**

"Having a new body must suck." Percy noted sarcastically, since it obviously happened all the time.

**"Didn't you shatter it anyway?" Thalia asked.**

**"Besides the point, I should've shattered it with a swing," said Naruto with a grunt as he pushed himself against gravity. "I'm only at sixty-five percent of my former physical strength, you know."**

"What?" the demigods muttered. Naruto was damn strong, but only sixty-five percent?

**"Sixty-five?" Jason asked.**

**"It's complicated. Point is I used to be able to break boulders with a punch," said Naruto **

"And he can do that naturally," Hera mused with a side glance to her husband, "Unlike someone else who got it the cheap way."

Zeus kept his eyes centered on the story.

**as he continued to do pushups, keeping track in his head. He grunted as he hit one hundred and with a small amount of strain, pushed back off the ground to resume vertical pushups. "Now I can only crack stone."**

"I'd still like to be able to do that." Leo pointed out.

"Don't have the arms for that one elf." Ares jeered

"Screw you!" the boy told his uncle, who only laughed at the insult.

**"Only?" Piper asked, her mouth agape. "You're upset about being ****_only_**** able to ****_crack stone_****?"**

"Thank you for voicing our current disbelief Piper."

"Anytime Hazel, anytime."

**"He did just say he used to be able to crush boulders," said Jason pointedly.**

**"You were ****_serious_****?"**

"Son of the truth god." Apollo said with a grin at his boasting.

**"Demigods can do many things," said Thalia informatively. "Jay and I can control to a minor extent our father's domain, and you've seen him fly. Whiskers grew up here, in a land outside of the Olympians' control. Something I still find hard to believe."**

"We all do," Zeus grumbled, somewhat wishing a world like that existed. Hera gave him another glance, knowing what he was think with narrowed eyes. The king of the gods gulped, returning his focus to the story.

**"The Olympians have rules, Thalia-chan," said Naruto with a grunt. "One hundred eight...one hundred nine..."**

**"They're gods though," said Piper with a furrowed brow. "I mean I get that they would make rules, but having rules?"**

"Lesson time folks." Annabeth said, taking an amusing look at Piper, who huffed.

"I'm new, okay?" she argued to whatever thought was flying in that blonde head of Annabeth's.

**"Divine rules," said Jason patiently. "Jupiter-"**

**"Zeus," said Thalia, correcting her brother since Piper was Greek.**

"Thank you." Athena smirked.

**"Same difference," said Naruto, covering for his fellow blond as he paused in his activity to look at them.**

"Thank you Naruto," Jason smiled as Athena scowled.

**"****_Anyway_****," said Jason, a bit irked at being interrupted but keeping it to himself. **

"Jason doesn't like that." Leo chided.

"Yet you love to do it."

"Someone has to, dude."

**"The Olympians are kept in order by a set of rules that Jupiter or Zeus, whichever name you prefer-"**

**"Jay ... They aren't names, the gods have multiple personality disorder," said Naruto with a grunt. "Romans and Greeks are two different things."**

"That still takes some getting used to." The demigods agreed upon.

Percy turned to his father, "When do I meet Neptune?"

Poseidon frowned, "He isn't as fun as me Percy, trust me. He'd have you in a marine uniform if he could." The god shivered, that was his immortal son's domain thank you very much.

**"...Can I finish?" Jason asked.**

**"Go right ahead."**

**"Jupiter set down divine rules in order to keep from the gods to cause too many natural disasters that could obliterate the mortals and the planet through their arguments."**

Zeus prided himself with a puffed out chest, getting the others to roll their eyes.

**"Which, by the way, is an incredible amount of foresight on his part."**

Zeus scowled a little at that as the other let out soft chuckles at the blond's comment, it was very accurate.

**"A good leader knows himself."**

Everyone snorted at that. Zeus glared at each and every one of them sternly, but they still had smiles on their faces.

**"No, a good leader ****_accepts_**** himself for who and what he is, faults included. **

"Truth stings, doesn't it?" Apollo asked his father.

"Silence Apollo. "

"Whatever pops."

**Like me for example: I'm an idiot, **

"Apollo." Artemis said.

"Hey!"

**immature at times, **

"Apollo." Hermes quipped.

"Oh not you too!"

**secretive at others, but that's from my upbringing – I can hear you idiots laughing out there!" Naruto's cry was directed to the two ANBU stationed outside his door. "Where was I?"**

**"Telling us your faults," said Thalia, an amused smile across her face.**

"Yes, give my other ammo." Thalia grinned widely.

**"Right, well like I was saying: I train too much, **

"Not a bad thing." Jason argued, getting some eye rolls.

**act before I think at times, **

"Totally understandable." Percy nodded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That's because you do it, all the time."

"…Your point?"

**have short term and unfinished plans – don't give me that look, Thalia-chan – I get bored easily and hate sitting still, **

Most of the boys nodded to that.

**I don't like vegetables or most 'healthy' foods, **

"They're good." Piper frowned, being a vegetarian herself.

**I've had premarital sex **

"Apollo." Drawled out the gods, getting a pout from said sun god. The kids flushed though, still being virgins themselves.

– **oof!" The now scowling Thalia cut off Naruto with a shove that resulted in him falling to the ground. **

"Damn right." Thalia muttered with a light flush and a frown. "Stupid jerk bringing that up."

**Holding his aching ribs, he looked up through a squinted eye at his girlfriend. "...Did I mention I don't think before I act?"**

"Yes." The demigods said.

"Nothing wrong with it."

"Percy, sweetie, be quiet."

"Yes Annabeth."

"Good boy."

**"It's not an excuse."**

Percy disagreed with that, it happened to him all the time.

**"Just saying." Naruto rolled with a groan and got to his feet. "And to top it off, I'm stubborn. Stubborn enough to match Rai-jiji in a staring contest just to say I did. **

Zeus grumbled at that while Poseidon and Hades chuckled.

"Definitely his side of the family." The sea god told his elder brother.

"Oh, without question."

**Probably wouldn't survive afterwards, though." He grinned like a fox. "I play to win, by any means necessary."**

**"How would you beat him?" Thalia asked out of genuine curiosity.**

Thalia cracked a smile at that since everyone was curious, even Zeus himself.

**"Poke him in the eye," said Naruto. "Duh." **

"What!?"

"Oh, that is brilliant." Poseidon mused.

"Don't you dare-"

"Something to keep in mind next time." Hades cut him off with a smirk of amusement. The god king fumed at his brothers.

**He sat on the bed, rubbing his sore and bandaged side with his intact hand. Looking closely, one could see a light glow as he attempted to get a read on how long he'll still be in the hospital. He grumbled when he finished and took notice of the sword in Thalia's hand. "Oh, thank Olympus. I was worried I left it back in the valley. That would've been a bad delay."**

"Can't have any of those." Hades said in a terse tone.

**The three followed his gaze to the sword. Thalia looked back up at him and held it out to him, where he smiled lightly and took the sword from her gratefully.**

**"What happened to the shield Whiskers? Is that still in the valley?" Thalia asked. Naruto just looked at his reflection in the sword, saying nothing. ** **Thalia, Jason and Piper exchanged looks before Thalia took a seat next to him. She put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "You all right, Naruto?"**

**"I didn't know he existed until I was twelve," said Naruto softly. They remained silent as he spoke about the entity known as Kyubi. **

"They left him ignorant of a demon in him until he was twelve?" Athena asked, disappointment and disbelief in her tone.

"Possibly to let him live in ignorance out of kindness." Hestia told her niece.

"A fool's errand, it would have been better to tell the boy instead of lie to him his entire life." The goddess of wisdom scoffed with distaste.

**"And even then I wasn't supposed to know. I hated his presence at first, a stigma cast upon me that made me a leper. Throughout all of my first life we bickered and argued over power. **

"Sounds familiar." Poseidon noted as Zeus sent a scathing look at him.

**I tried taming it like many other Jinchuriki had, but at the four tailed limit I would lose myself to the power and attack anyone in my path. I swore never to use his power again. Then Pain attacked and I came close to releasing Kyubi from his cell. **

"Some wish to take the easy way out," Hestia said softly, "But, if one stay the course, one can still find a way to overcome any obstacle."

**My father's disguise amongst humanity, Minato Namikaze, stopped me." He looked at the confused younger demigods. "Apollo's memories and knowledge as a mortal here, sealed away within me until I removed it. Then I was taken to America and I didn't use it once. It was quiet until my death-"**

**"You were dead?" Piper asked, her eyes wide. "But…how?"**

"Stop dropping bombs on new me!" Piper pouted, it made her look so ignorant, and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her friends. Jason just hugged her reassuringly.

**The one word held so many questions. Naruto smiled at her. "A story for another time, Piper. As I was saying, it wasn't until my death that the fox and I spoke again. Lord Hades parted it from my ****_animus_****, sending it to a far corner of the Underworld for Thanatos to watch over. **

"A good move against a demon of that power." Athena nodded to her uncle who did so in turn. Just his job and all, no big deal.

**As he separated the demon from me, another ****_animus_**** was found, one hiding within my own. It was my mother's."**

"So not only Apollo's mortal guise, but the spirit of his mother as well." Hades mused in interest.

**The demigods' eyes widened and Naruto's smile turned fond as he recalled the day he learned she lived on in him. Sure it had sucked when he learned that his old body had been burnt and then reformed, everything reset to 'default' for his age bracket, including his clothes and the content within them. The picture he so cherished was lost to the fires of the Underworld.**

Hestia gave a small frown at that, it was saddening to lose everything that was once you.

**"When Lord Hades offered me a second chance at life to appease the Fates, I asked that he also give my mother a second chance. He decided that to do so we would both do two things; we would serve him in whichever way he desired without question **

"Of course I would." Hades nodded, it was basic business with resurrected souls.

**and that we relinquish our chakra natures for something out of his brothers' domains." Naruto smiled at Thalia. "As both Thalia and Jason know, my chakra nature was once wind. **

"Something I still find upsetting." Zeus frowned at his eldest brother.

Hades scoffed at him, so whiny his youngest brother was.

**My mother's was water. **

"Oh, you jerk," Poseidon frowned, he wanted to see what those water ninja moves could do.

Hades just smirked.

**Kaachan chose earth" he snapped his fingers and a small flame ignited on his thumb "and I chose fire."**

"Because fire is awesome," Leo nodded as his father smiled at that.

**"Our resurrection was assured and we returned to the world of the living, while still in the Underworld. I stayed in the Underworld for five months, getting to know my mother and Lord Hades. **

"More than any of you can say," Hades looked down at the demigods that weren't Nico and Hazel, and they were his children and Nico actually new him more personally then all of them.

**During that time, my mother told me something that the previous host of Kyubi, the wife to the Shodai Hokage, Mito Uzumaki had told her." Naruto turned his head to look at Thalia, his eyes meeting hers before he spoke softly. "In order to counter the fox's hatred, the container had to fill themselves with love."**

Aphrodite cooed at that, such an amazing saying. She wondered if this Mito was a daughter of her own. She sounded like one from what she heard.

**There was an underlying hint of longing in his voice and the look in his eyes made Thalia flinch slightly. **

"Struck her right in the heart." Apollo whistled as Thalia glared at him for the remark.

"That raised a flag." Leo snickered, getting slapped upside the head, "Ow! Damn girl, why do you hit so hard?"

"Because I can matchstick."

**There he went again with that occasional silver tongue, making her reluctantly forgive him little by little. **

"Cause he's a sexy beast." Apollo winked to the hunter, making her bristle at him, her glare gaining more heat.

**She wanted to be so angry with him, and she was right in her decision to try to be: Naruto had kept Jason ****_from_**** her. That wasn't what you did, it wasn't right and there was ****_no_**** excuse for it!**

"Of course there wasn't."

**But dammit did the whiskered blond make it hard to stay mad at him.**

"Cause he's got his daddy's smooth moves." The sun god said with a small dance in his throne.

"Psh, moves, right." Hermes mocked with a roll of his eyes, getting a pout from his brother.

**Once again before Thalia could speak, Naruto returned his gaze to the sword and continued. "The statement was confusing at first, how would our love counter the fox's hatred? I mulled this over for a few days when I wondered if perhaps we should try extending a hand to the fox instead of pushing it away." He chuckled. "It wasn't the right answer, I stumbled my way into a fight that I barely walked out of alive. But I did become something that only one other had: I managed to impress and earn the respect of the 'mighty' Kyubi no Kitsune, whose tails could cause tsunamis or split mountains."**

"Seems you have some competition barnacle beard." Athena jeered to her rival, who in turn gave a stormy green glare.

**"Is it some sort of monster?" Jason asked.**

**"No. Kyubi is a sort of spirit," said Naruto. "He decided to accompany me, but Thanatos advised against it. He trusted the fox just about as much as my father does and that isn't a lot. I vouched for him and the fox accompanied me on my first venture out of the Underworld. I was told to go east by Lord Hades, who looked bothered by something. **

"Fantastic," bemoaned the lord of the dead, "What now?"

**What I didn't know was that he was just visited by Uncle Herm, who received a message from someone he was very worried about."**

**"…You don't mean...?" Thalia looked shocked. "You've ****_met_**** Pan?!"**

**Naruto looked sad at the mentioning of his cousin. "Yes."**

**"And you ****_haven't_**** told Grover? What the hell, Whiskers?!"**

"That's what I said!" Percy exclaimed.

**"Who is Grover?" Jason asked.**

**"The satyr –er, faun I told you about," said Naruto, making Jason nod in understanding. He looked back at Thalia. "I wanted to, Thalia-chan. I wanted to tell him so badly, but Pan wouldn't let me. After Kyu agreed to be turned into my weapon through nature magic, he swore me to secrecy. I made an oath on the Styx."**

"See Percy, an oath." Annabeth told him.

"Still not cool." The boy grumbled.

**"Which would be...?" Piper asked.**

**"The ultimate vow," said Jason, knowing the story. "To break it would bring something worse than death upon one who broke it."**

**"And he wonders why Kronos is returning?" Naruto asked, suddenly realizing that the two big three's broken oaths could have very well been the cause for the return of Kronos. **

Everyone turned to said gods and children, getting them to glare back or squirm a tad.

"And this is what happens when you are unfaithful." Hera told her husband with a frown on her face.

Zeus had the decency to look apologetic as best he could.

**It seems that anything could always come back to haunt you.**

**"Are you suggesting this is our fault?" Thalia asked with narrowed eyes.**

Thalia and Percy didn't like the sound of that either.

**"Absolutely not, but I do think that your father and Jackson's father should be taking this threat more seriously," said Naruto. **

"You really didn't at first." Percy commented freely, getting his uncle to glare at him while his father looked embarrassed.

**He looked back at his blade. "Back to the story, Pan turned the Kyubi into my shield, but my sword was forged from Stygian Iron and the Kyubi's fang. **

"Perfect for his mortal enemies." The lord of the dead nodded, got to gear up his workers after all.

**With the shield and restraints gone, it has shown me its true form. My enemies will be blinded by its brilliance, for this is Ékleipsi̱; the Eclipse."**

**The blade gleamed lightly at the utterance of its name in Greek and Jason was grateful that the older blond had translated it for him. Naruto hopped from the bed and gestured for the kids to make room while he swung his sword like a natural. He looked at Piper and then around the rather average sized room. A smile spread across his face that both Thalia and Jason recognized.**

**"So…Pipes…About that training I mentioned earlier..."**

"Nice," Piper smiled brightly, but was inwardly frowning at the use of her dad's nickname.

**Naruto and Piper clashed their blades for a bit, the basics of using a dagger or knife being taught while the Grace siblings watched, their own advice coming in and out of little snippets, until the clanging of metal attracted the attentions of the ANBU and they came in with their own swords drawn. **

"Easy, it's just training guys." Leo joked, "Go back to your coffee and doughnuts."

**Naruto's presence out of bed had them calling for the head nurse and Shizune was none too pleased to see him up and about when he should be resting. **

"Little snitches."

**She had started to order the other three out when Naruto stopped her.**

"Yeah, like we'd just leave him alone now."

**"They're staying here," said Naruto firmly. He stood from the bed, wincing only slightly as he put strain on his side. "I'm almost healed and I'll be set to go soon enough. What's the word on the cure?"**

"Yeah, tell us how fast she figures it out."

"Screw you, Ares!"

**Shizune sighed and gave him a frown. "With Tsunade-sama setting everything aside to work on this while the Alliance settles the bombings and gives us aid, she's almost finished. It should-"**

**"Should?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't going to let them try to hold him here with the promise of a cure that wouldn't come if they chose. Heads would roll if they were stupid enough to try.**

"Damn right," Nico said in a dark tone, eyes glaring at the image strongly.

**"****_Should _****be done by tomorrow," said Shizune with her own narrowed eyes. "She's still Hokage, Naruto. She has other responsibilities now."**

**"…See, when I tried using that excuse I was called a liar and a traitor," said Naruto, his annoyance clear on his face. **

"Zing." Hermes snickered, the kid was right.

**He crossed his arms over his chest and his sun-filled eyes locked on Shizune's dark ones.**

**"Don't start, Naruto. Please?" Shizune asked. Naruto dropped the issue and sat back on the bed with Thalia sitting on his uninjured side. Shizune rubbed her head. "If it means that much to you, I'll bring in a few more blankets and pillows. This won't be a regular thing, though."**

**"I know," said Naruto with finality. He waited for Shizune to leave before turning to address the two sitting on the chairs to the side of the room. "So do you two want the bed or will Thalia and I be sharing it?"**

The Grace siblings and Piper turned red at the comment as everyone laughed or giggled at the question, even Artemis gave a light laugh.

**Thalia smacked him upside the back of his head for the question that flew over Jason's head while Piper put her hands over her slightly red face.**

**It seemed as though Naruto was making a quick recovery.**

"Indeed he does." Apollo said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows, getting groans.


End file.
